


【斯莉】童养夫斯内普

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 213,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 托比亚把西弗勒斯卖给伊万斯一家拿着钱躲债去了，害怕女儿嫁入陌生巫师界的伊万斯夫人，觉得莉莉需要一个童养夫。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Mary Macdonald, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

“只要一百块，不，五十块，我知道你们没有儿子，这孩子身体很好，也能干活，没有什么毛病的。”托比亚斯内普指着眼前的男孩跟伊万斯夫妇说，他的债主追上门，他准备跑路了，西弗勒斯这个拖油瓶能处理了最好。

伊万斯夫人瞅着眼前这个脸色苍白，头发乱七八糟衣服稀奇古怪的小男孩，他看上去只有五岁，一声不吭地站在那里，不说话也不哭。

“西弗勒斯，你愿意来我家还是跟着你父母？”伊万斯夫人温柔地问，小孩子都愿意跟着父母，除非父母真的很差。

小西弗勒斯看了一眼托比亚，他对他亮出一个大拳头，西弗勒斯缩了缩脖子，立刻说，“我愿意去你家，真的。”

于是，西弗勒斯斯内普被以五十块钱的低价卖给了只有两个女儿的伊万斯夫妇。

“你为什么要留下这个孩子……”伊万斯先生略有点不满，这个孩子看上去一点都不可爱。

“哦，亲爱的，你不觉得我们家两个女儿最好留一个在身边吗？”

“什么，什么意思？”伊万斯先生没听明白。

“佩妮是指不上了，她最喜欢跟别人对着干。但莉莉很乖，你说，她会不会愿意有个青梅竹马的丈夫呢？”伊万斯夫人眼睛闪闪发光，那个托比亚仔细看还是长得很英俊的，所以还是可以期待一下小西弗勒斯的。

伊万斯先生捂住脸，莉莉将来不用嫁出去当然好，但她能愿意吗？

“你们给我捡回来一个弟弟吗？”莉莉开心地看着比她矮半个头的西弗勒斯，高兴地说，她终于不是最小的了。

“不，西弗勒斯生日还比你大一点呢，你们就互相叫名字吧。你要照顾他知道吗？做他最好的朋友。”伊万斯夫人拿出一大盘子点心放在斯内普面前，“吃吧，吃完了我带你去洗澡。”

“谢谢您，夫人……”小西弗勒斯低声说，托比亚说要把他卖去别人家做奴隶，他现在已经是奴隶了吗？

“哦，亲爱的，不要叫夫人，从今天开始，我们就是一家人了。”

“我是莉莉，”莉莉开心地跟西弗勒斯握了握手，“欢迎来到我们家，从今天开始我们就是朋友了。”

西弗勒斯迟疑地握住眼前漂亮女孩柔软的小手，她刚从外面玩回来，浑身汗津津的，却像一团火焰一样活力四射，他感觉自己被照亮了，这是他人生中看到的第一缕阳光。


	2. Chapter 2

伊万斯夫人怀疑托比亚从来没给小西弗勒斯洗过澡，她已经换了三盆水才洗出这孩子的底色来，他天生应该算白的，之前蜡黄蜡黄的除了饿的，都是脏。

而且他身上有不少伤，新伤摞着旧伤，看上去可怜极了，伊万斯夫人觉得自己留下他真是做的太对了。

把小西弗勒斯泡进刚换好的水里，伊万斯夫人忽然发现自己忽略了一件很重要的事情——家里没有男孩的衣服，他原来穿的衣服她直接丢进垃圾桶了，那他洗完澡出来总不能穿莉莉的裙子吧？

伊万斯夫人决定抓紧时间去旁边童装店买几件回来，可西弗勒斯一个人呆在浴室她有点不放心。

“莉莉，妈妈要去给西弗勒斯买衣服，一会就回来，你来看着他，别让他在浴缸里滑倒好吗？”

莉莉从门口探进头来，她把手背带身后，“好的，妈妈。”

伊万斯夫人走了之后，莉莉笑嘻嘻地走近了浴缸，她把手从背后拿出来给西弗勒斯看，手上是一只橡皮鸭子，背上背了三只小鸭。

“这是佩妮，这是莉莉，现在这一只也有名字了，”她把手里的小鸭子一只一只地放在浴缸沿上，“它叫……你叫什么来着？西……”

“西弗勒斯。”

“你的名字太长了，它就叫……就叫西弗！”莉莉把三只鸭子都扔进水里，看着它们摇摇晃晃地漂在水面上。

西弗勒斯看着那摇摇晃晃的小鸭，眼睛闪闪发光，“我能摸摸吗？”他还从来没有玩具呢。

“当然可以啦。”莉莉点点头，看着他稀奇地拿起一只小鸭子，好像那是什么宝贝一样，她忽然也想玩橡皮鸭了。

她本来就从外面刚玩回来，浑身都是汗，被热水的蒸汽一蒸，身上黏糊糊的，莉莉干脆把衣服一脱，也爬进了浴缸。

西弗勒斯虽然觉得有点不好意思，但他不敢拒绝，妈妈说了，去了新家一定要“听话”。

不过对小孩子来说，还是玩具最吸引人。他害羞地看了两眼莉莉，就继续去抓橡皮鸭了。

五岁的莉莉则完全不懂男女之别，她觉得她可以跟佩妮一起洗澡，就可以跟西弗一起洗澡。

“西弗，西弗，你捏一下，它还会叫哦。”莉莉捏着小鸭子让它发出“嘎嘎”的声音，终于逗得西弗勒斯露出了笑脸。

“我还有很多玩具，都可以给你玩。”莉莉开心地说，佩妮已经开始上小学了，她一个人在家很无聊，“前面花园里还有秋千架，我们可以一起去荡秋千，我荡得可高了……我还有好多好多童话书，你喜欢看书吗？”

“喜欢。”西弗勒斯看着她快乐的绿眼睛，感觉心里淤积的不快乐，渐渐地消散了。

“太好了，”莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的手，“佩妮总跟我抢玩具，但我不会跟你抢玩具的，我的就都是你的，你一定不能离开，要一直陪我玩哦。妈妈说我们一样大，那我们可以一起去上小学，上中学……”

可惜我会去上霍格沃兹……西弗勒斯没说出口，他不想破坏她的幻想，但去霍格沃兹是他的梦想，他一定会去的。

“莉莉！我让你看着西弗勒斯，不是让你也钻进去洗澡！”看这满地的水！伊万斯夫人气坏了，“你一会给我打扫干净，不打扫干净不许吃饭！”

西弗勒斯换上了崭新的睡衣上床睡觉的时候，莉莉还在浴室里拖地，可是她很高兴，她终于有了玩伴，一个比佩妮好多了的玩伴。

“妈妈，西弗晚上可以跟我一起睡吗？”我可以给他讲睡前故事。

“不行！”


	3. Chapter 3

每年一月份伊万斯家都有两个生日，九号是西弗勒斯，三十号是莉莉，整个月家里都装饰一新，不亚于过圣诞节。但今天家里的氛围有点异常，佩妮紧紧地盯着门和窗，大气都不敢出。

八点钟，很准时，一只大猫头鹰从窗户飞了进来，把一封信丢在桌子上，信封是用厚重的羊皮纸做的，地址是用翡翠绿的墨水写的——莉莉伊万斯小姐收。没有贴邮票，上边有一块蜡封、一个盾牌纹章，大写“Ｈ”字母的周围圈着一头狮子、一只鹰、一只獾和一条蛇。

莉莉立马欢叫了一声，扑向了西弗勒斯，搂着他的脖子转了两圈，差点把他的脖子勒断，“霍格沃兹，霍格沃兹，我也要去上霍格沃兹了！跟西弗一起去。”

佩妮则尖叫起来，“妈妈，你到底是从哪里捡来的这两个怪胎？他们一定不是我们家的孩子。”

听了这话，西弗勒斯的眼神黯了黯。

一月九号的时候，西弗勒斯收到霍格沃兹的入学通知书了，他说莉莉也会有，佩妮抵死都不相信，但今天真的寄来了。

“佩妮，如果咱们家三个人里只有你没有通知书，我觉得你更像是捡来的。”莉莉瞪圆了眼睛，她最不喜欢听佩妮说西弗是捡来的这种话。

“什么？”佩妮气坏了，她拿起桌子上的糖果就向莉莉丢去，莉莉则立刻还击了花生，两个女孩绕着桌子转来转去，西弗伸出一只脚，拌了佩妮一下，结果佩妮一下子栽倒在蛋糕里。

“妈妈！”佩妮大叫起来，“他们两个合伙欺负我！”

伊万斯夫人简直被凌乱的客厅气晕了，她让满头奶油的佩妮去洗澡，指使西弗和莉莉再去买一个蛋糕，自己留在客厅打扫战场。

西弗勒斯和莉莉慢慢地走在路上，得益于伊万斯家多年均衡的营养和良好的作息，西弗勒斯已经比莉莉高了，他身材高挑，肤色白皙，窄脸薄唇，鼻梁挺拔，一头半长的乌黑头发配上乌黑的眼睛，不是传统那种帅气，却别有一番气势，小学的那些女生们偷偷叫他王子。

但莉莉却不是公主。

相比冷静的西弗勒斯，莉莉就活泼多了，她爱运动，乐观爱笑，性格善良，正义感爆棚，像一团热情的火焰。王子高不可攀，但骑士会永远守护公主。

莉莉伊万斯，是小女生们的骑士。

“西弗，我真的收到了信，”莉莉还是一脸的难以置信，“你再给我说说霍格沃兹，不，你还得教我几个魔咒，还有哪些摄魂怪……”

艾琳给西弗勒斯留下了一本笔记本，上面记载了很多她来不及告诉他的事情和满满的魔咒。所以西弗勒斯从小就知道自己是巫师而且对自己的能力很有信心，而莉莉也是巫师则是一个惊喜。他很早就发现了这一点，直接告诉了莉莉，但他们对佩妮保密了，直到西弗勒斯收到霍格沃兹的通知书。*

“我们又能一起上学了真好，爸妈本打算送你去私立男校的，因为你成绩超好。但那样我们就不能一起上中学了。”莉莉快乐地絮絮叨叨，绿眼睛闪闪发光，“现在好了……去了霍格沃兹，我们还是最好的朋友，对不对？”西弗勒斯要回到他的世界去了，而她反而是初来乍到。

“是的，当然。”西弗勒斯点点头，露出一丝微笑。

晚上，莉莉刚抱着枕头从卧室里摸出来，就被伊万斯夫人逮住了，“莉莉！你已经是快上中学的大姑娘了，怎么还去跟西弗勒斯睡？”

“……因为，佩妮骂我……”莉莉眼珠转了转。

“唉，佩妮这个脾气也是……对了，莉莉，”伊万斯夫人露出一个奇怪的笑容，对莉莉招招手，“你来一下。”

莉莉跟着妈妈来到了父母的卧室，“怎么了，妈妈？”

“你们要去霍格沃兹了，爸爸妈妈都很高兴，你们有神奇的天赋，这太奇妙了。但是，你们现在长大了，我希望你知道一件事。”伊万斯夫人一脸正色地说，“这件事西弗勒斯并不知道，我怕他知道了会伤心，觉得咱们对他的爱是有条件的，但我希望你知道——西弗勒斯是你的未婚夫，将来我希望你们能够结婚。”

“咦？未婚夫？”莉莉睁大了眼睛，“什么时候的事？”

“一直就是。”伊万斯夫人微笑着说，“从他来到咱们家那天就是了。你们去外面上学都会遇到很多新朋友，但你要记住，西弗勒斯是你的未婚夫，你也不希望将来西弗勒斯从咱们家搬出去吧？”

当然不想，莉莉心说，“但我要做什么呢？”

“你们互相照顾就可以了，记住，西弗勒斯是你的，别让别人把他抢走了。”

“好的，妈妈。没问题，妈妈。不过，我今晚能跟西弗一起睡吗？”莉莉抛出自己的小条件。

“去吧去吧，最后一次！”伊万斯夫人对莉莉的反应很满意，莉莉喜欢西弗勒斯，看来她的女婿计划已经成功了一半了。

莉莉抹黑进了西弗的卧室，“你今天来的有点晚，”西弗勒斯嘟囔了一声，给她腾出来半张床。现在是冬天，他总是觉得冷，有了莉莉就不冷了，她自带暖炉效果。

挨着西弗躺好，莉莉握住他凉凉的手，我的西弗，她微笑着想，真好。


	4. Chapter 4

九又四分之三站台上，猫在主人怀里喵喵地叫，猫头鹰在笼子里扑打翅膀，有的学生已穿上黑色的长袍，他们在把行李搬上鲜红色的蒸汽机车，在分别一个暑假后高兴地大声与同学打着招呼。

“别难过，佩妮，”西弗勒斯拍了怕佩妮的肩膀，“我们圣诞节就回来。”

“我才……我才不难过。”佩妮嘴硬地说，“谁会想你们这些怪胎！幸好把你们跟普通人隔开了，那是为了我们的安全。”

“佩妮，别这么说，难道你不希望我们两个变厉害，将来保护你吗？”莉莉掀起她的上衣袖子，露出她夏天晒成小麦色的胳膊，展示了一下她小小的肱二头肌。

“这……”佩妮觉得莉莉说的很有道理，别的同学可没有巫师弟弟妹妹。“好吧，你们好好学，将来谁欺负我，你们就去把他变成癞蛤蟆。”她终于忍不住抱了一下莉莉和西弗勒斯，用一个大姐的口吻说：“保重啊，你们俩，别惹祸。”

“你也是，佩妮，在家好好听爸爸妈妈的话。”三个孩子抱在一起，虽然有嫌隙但他们仍旧是手足。

霍格沃茨特快哐当哐当地在乡野间穿行，两人已经换上了校袍，他们挨着坐在窗边角落里的座位上，兴奋地往外看。莉莉带了一只纯白的长毛小猫，现在正在她膝盖上呼噜，西弗勒斯则是选择了一只黑色的猫头鹰，暴躁地在笼子里跳来跳去。

“我们出发了！”莉莉抓住斯内普的手摇了摇，声音里带着无法抑制的喜悦，“我们出发去霍格沃茨了！你说我们能进哪一个学院？我们两个要是能进一个学院就好了。我可不想跟你分开。”

“我记得我妈妈是在斯莱特林……”斯内普也不知道哪个学院好，当然能跟莉莉在一起最好。

“那我们就一起去斯莱特林。”莉莉兴奋地说。

“斯莱特林？”坐在包厢里的另一个男孩听到这个词转过头来。詹姆波特身材瘦弱，头发乌黑，是个被惯坏的小少爷。“谁想去斯莱特林？我才不愿待在那儿呢，我要去格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢，你呢？”他举起一把虚拟的宝剑，歪头问坐在一旁的小天狼星。

小天狼星翻了个白眼，“詹姆，你是第一天认识我还是被游走球打坏了脑子？我们全家都是斯莱特林。”

斯内普看了他俩一眼，闭上了嘴，但莉莉不是好惹的，“你妈妈没教过你别人说话不能插嘴吗？我们在聊天又关你什么事，你是不是觉得大家都很关心你的意见？闭上嘴没人把你当哑巴。”莉莉扬起眉毛不客气地说。

“哪里来的疯丫头这么没礼貌！”詹姆睁大了眼睛，长的还挺漂亮。

“没礼貌的是谁啊？而且你诋毁霍格沃兹的学院？快来人啊，这里有个一年级说斯莱特林学院的坏话！”莉莉大声喊。

立马有高年级的斯莱特林从隔壁包厢伸出头来。

“你……”詹姆被堵的说不出话来，小天狼星拉了他一把，“走吧，我们换个包厢。”

“希望你在霍格沃兹学到基本礼貌。”莉莉在他们身后大喊，发出嘲笑的笑声。

“西弗，你就是太不喜欢说话了，别人一说话你就不吭声，将来被人欺负了怎么办？”莉莉担心地说。

“我不会被人欺负的。”西弗勒斯低声说，他有能力自保。

“谁要敢欺负你，你就告诉我，我会保护你的。”莉莉眯着眼睛笑着说。

然后两个人又把头凑到一起，开始研究西弗那本黑色笔记本。

到了霍格沃兹，一切都很有趣。分院的过程也很有意思，可惜事与愿违，莉莉先分到了格兰芬多，西弗勒斯却分到了斯莱特林。

“不行，西弗勒斯要跟我在一起，不许走。”莉莉搂住西弗的胳膊不放手，不让他去斯莱特林长桌。

“伊万斯小姐可以来我们院啊。”斯拉格霍恩教授表示我看你就很蛇院。

“那可不行，”麦格教授还没见过当堂抢人的，她生气地瞪了斯拉格霍恩一眼，“斯内普先生可以来格兰芬多。”

邓布利多在长桌后面狂咳嗽，你们当分院帽是死的啊。

“再分一次。”莉莉伸出一个手指对着分院帽，“就一次。”

她眼泪汪汪地看着西弗勒斯，“我们一定要在一个学院。”

西弗勒斯愣了一下，点了点头。

麦格教授跟莉莉解释了一下，她是麻种没办法分去斯莱特林，所以只能重新给斯内普先生分一次。

分院帽放在斯内普头上的时候，他第一次听到了分院帽的声音，“哦，又是你，你有急于证明自己的强烈愿望，你确定要去格兰芬多吗？”

“我确定。”他低声说，莉莉在哪我就在哪。

“拿定主意了吗？你能成大器，斯莱特林能帮助你走向辉煌，不乐意？好吧，既然你已经拿定主意了，那就去格兰芬多吧。”

“格兰芬多。”分院帽大声喊。

斯拉格霍恩气得摔了酒杯就离席了。

莉莉搂住斯内普的脖子又叫又跳，大礼堂里霍格沃兹的小动物们面面相觑，原来还可以重分？所以分院帽也不是那么权威嘛。


	5. Chapter 5

魔药课上斯拉格霍恩教授一直在看莉莉，他非常吃惊地看到小姑娘连看都不看就蒸煮好了鼻涕虫，动作干脆利落一点都不拖泥带水，而此时别的小姑娘还在那假惺惺地尖叫。

“魔药天才啊！”他心想。

他顺着她的目光看过去，发现她一直在看西弗勒斯斯内普，那个斯莱特林正慢吞吞地搅拌他的坩埚，看上去跟普通学生没什么不同。

斯拉格霍恩想起分院时候的闹剧，这小姑娘很在意那个男孩。

“伊万斯小姐，你已经做完了吗？”

“是的，教授。”莉莉看到斯拉格霍恩仔细看了看她的坩埚，露出满意的笑容，“非常完美，格兰芬多加五分。”

“无可挑剔的疥疮药水。”斯拉格霍恩点点头，他指了指莉莉旁边的同学的药水，那锅东西一看就完蛋了，“你能看出麦克唐纳小姐哪里做错了吗？”

“她蛇的毒牙没有碾碎就加进去了。”莉莉只看了一眼就看出来了。

“伊万斯小姐你真让我叹为观止，这堂课你完美掌握了。帮我指导指导其他同学好吗？毕竟我们这里有二十个坩埚。”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地说，可惜是个麻种啊，他可真想要这个学生。

莉莉不好意思地点了点头，她立马溜达到西弗勒斯身边去了，“西弗，你为什么还没做完？”疥疮药水是我们烂熟于心的配方啊。

“课本上的配方不够简练，我在实验其它方法。”西弗勒斯轻轻地说，他此时非常专注，如果不是莉莉，他大约不会理人。

莉莉着迷地看着西弗勒斯认真的侧脸，西弗太有魅力了，怎么办？

随即她警惕地挨个打量一年级的斯莱特林们，有几个女孩子一看就是纯血世家出身的，一身养尊处优的贵气，莉莉不高兴地撅了撅嘴。

这一切当然都被斯拉格霍恩老狐狸看到了眼里。下课后他把莉莉留了下来，高度表扬了她的魔药天赋。

“你愿不愿意做我俱乐部的管理员呢？”

“俱乐部？管理员？”莉莉完全不明白。

“我的魔药学俱乐部已经办了很多年了，也并不只局限于斯莱特林的学生，我的目标是对有魔药天赋的学生予以便利和帮助。我们会在斯莱特林定期举行一些小型的聚会，只限俱乐部的成员参加，有时候会有一些准备工作需要管理员做。当然我也会指派我的学生协助你。”斯拉格霍恩教授刻意强调了一下地点。

“我可以自由出入斯莱特林吗？”莉莉一下子抓住了重点。

“可以这么说。”果然是个一点就透的姑娘。

“成交……啊，不……我的荣幸，教授。”

莉莉得到了一张无需口令就能打开斯莱特林大门的通行证，那上面闪烁着斯莱特林院长的花体签名，还能发出斯拉格霍恩的声音，“斯莱特林院长特批通行证，为难持有者的自行来我办公室领禁闭。”

图书馆里，她献宝一般地把通行证展示给西弗勒斯看，“看，我现在也能去斯莱特林找你了。”

“哦，”西弗勒斯点了点头，又把头埋进了眼前的大厚魔药书里。

一个斯莱特林女生红着脸走了过来，把一本笔记本放在桌子上，“谢谢你的笔记，西弗勒斯。”

虽然西弗勒斯连眼皮都没抬一下，莉莉还是生气了。

她拿了一只鹅毛笔，唰唰唰在一张小羊皮纸写了几个字，挥舞了一个黏贴咒，贴在西弗勒斯头上。

沉迷魔药书的男生一点都没发现，他顶着那张纸一直到晚上睡觉。

纸上写着：

“我的，勿动。——莉莉伊万斯。”


	6. Chapter 6

飞行课是格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上的，莉莉早就迫不及待了，而斯内普听说这一消息后就很紧张，他记得莉莉第一次从秋千上跳下来的时候，没飘一会就一头摔在了地上，她倒是没哭，就是摔掉了两颗乳牙，伊万斯夫人狠狠地把三人骂了一整个晚上。

当然，她后来就飞得越来越好了，再也没有摔到地上，可是佩妮和西弗勒斯全都拒绝她这样玩。

“伸出右手，放在扫帚把的上方，”霍琦夫人在前面喊道，“然后说：‘起来！’”

“起来。”莉莉的扫帚瞬间就跳了起来，乖乖地跳进她手里。

西弗勒斯紧张地看着她，不专心的结果就是他的扫帚只是在地上打了个滚。

接着，霍琦夫人向他们示范怎样骑上扫帚而不从上面滑下来。

莉莉使劲在地上蹬了一下，一下子就飞向了空中，风纠缠着她的长发，袍子在身后烈烈作响，梅林啊，这感觉好极了。

斯内普盯着莉莉，就怕她掉下来，好了，这下子他的扫帚连滚都不滚了。

在空中翻滚了好几圈，莉莉到处找西弗勒斯，结果没找到，她这才发现西弗还站在地上根本没飞起来。

“西弗，你为什么不飞？恐高？”莉莉按落扫帚在他身边。

“不，扫帚不听话。”他无奈地说。

“来，我教你。”莉莉把他拉到自己的扫帚上，自己坐在他身后，抓好扫帚，用脚使劲一蹬，扫帚立刻飞了起来。

“西弗，把扫帚抬起来一点，对，这样我们就能飞得更高了。”

一会他们就飞到了高空，可以俯瞰整个霍格沃兹。

“我要松手了，西弗，接下来你来控制扫帚。”莉莉说完就松开了手，手环过斯内普的腰，把脸贴在他背上，舒舒服服地抱住他。

“不，莉莉……”斯内普惊恐地发现扫帚在往下掉，“我们要掉下去了。”

“不会的，你不会让我掉下去的，西弗。”莉莉闭上眼睛，感觉风嗖嗖嗖地吹过她的耳朵，四周似乎传来了尖叫，可是他们并没有掉到地上，西弗勒斯最后还是控制住了飞天扫帚，两人稳稳地飞了起来。

“你们两个！谁允许你们坐同一把扫帚的？”霍琦夫人生气地说，学校的老破扫帚经不起你们这样折腾啊，“下课后留下来打扫扫帚棚。”

莉莉对西弗勒斯吐了吐舌头。

扫帚棚好像几百年都没人打扫了，角落里堆满了破烂的飞天扫帚残骸，好在霍琦夫人没说不能用魔咒，两人努力地挥舞“清理一新”。

“莉莉，你今天这样真的太危险了。”斯内普担心地说，“我们两个摔到地上会摔断骨头的。”

“可是我们最后没有摔断骨头啊，西弗。”莉莉笑眯眯地说，“我知道你可以的。”

“我不是万能的，莉莉。”西弗勒斯无奈地说，我也会失误的。

“你就是万能的，记得小时候我每次跟佩妮吵架跑出去，你都能找到我，好神奇。”莉莉眼冒星星，她那时候就知道西弗有超能力。

那是因为你躲的地方就那么几个啊！西弗勒斯摇摇头。

“我不肯回去，你每次都背我回去。”莉莉好像想起了什么一样跳了起来，对西弗勒斯伸出手，“背我。”

“嗯？”他愣了一下。

“背我回去。”

太阳已经开始落山了，草地被黑暗渐渐笼罩，西弗勒斯背着莉莉，踩着夕阳向霍格沃兹城堡走去，她比他记忆中轻多了，或许是因为他长大了。

“西弗，以后你也要背我哦。”莉莉搂住他的脖子开心地说，他的后背，他的味道都是她熟悉的。

“好的。”

“永远吗？”

“永远。”


	7. Chapter 7

只有格兰芬多才热衷夜游，优雅的斯莱特林早睡早起，决不能容忍脸上有黑眼圈。

但总有忘记时间的实验狂魔。

西弗勒斯满意地把魔药装瓶，才发现四周已经万籁俱寂，他挥舞了一下魔杖，已经是午夜了。

莉莉趴在一边已经睡着了，手边是她给他切的整整齐齐的魔药材料。

昨天他俩吵架了，莉莉一句话也不跟他说，可还是来了魔药教室陪他一起做实验，她的魔药材料切得极好，又实用又漂亮，她把怒气都发泄在这上面了，切了小山一样高的雏菊根。

西弗勒斯叹了口气坐在她身边，托着腮帮子看她睡觉的样子，微翘的嘴巴，小巧的鼻子，卷翘的睫毛，从小看了无数遍了，还是觉得漂亮。

时间拨到一天前。

莉莉推开斯莱特林公共休息室大门的时候就听到了音乐声，很奇怪，平时这里一般都是很安静的。

她走到壁炉前发现斯莱特林居然在举行舞会，学院小舞会——斯莱特林特有的社交方式，老派又优雅。

乐器自动演奏出轻快优美的舞曲，站成几排的小男生和小女生你来我往，跳的脸颊绯红。

“哦，伊万斯小姐来的正是时候，你要参加吗？”斯拉格霍恩教授对莉莉永远是无限宠爱，热情地邀请莉莉下舞池。

莉莉扬起眉毛，她可不想跳舞，可她看到西弗勒斯拉着一个女孩的手，正笨手笨脚地转来转去，那个女孩正是上次借他魔药笔记的那一个。

他怎么可以跟别人跳舞呢？莉莉心里的小火苗迅速地燃烧了起来。

“好啊，教授，乐意之至。”莉莉脱下了袍子，她里面正好穿了一条小连衣裙，凑合当舞裙吧。

此时正好一首曲子终了，她走下舞池，站到了西弗勒斯对面，对着西弗勒斯冷冷地笑了一下。

斯内普被她的表情吓了一跳，他想说什么，可是此时音乐又响了。

莉莉对西弗勒斯鞠了个躬，她应该行屈膝礼，但是她鞠了个躬。然后在两人牵手交错的时候，一把搂住了斯内普的腰。

斯内普愣住了，她在跳男生的动作，她把他的手放到了她的肩膀，带着他开始转圈，她的男步跳的熟练极了，刚刚学跳舞的斯内普完全被她带着走，甚至还被她搂着腰抱起来转了半圈。

“莉莉，你……”斯内普涨红了脸，他感觉到了舞池里已经有几个人发现了异样，开始小声议论。他后退了半步，甩开了她的手，“你干什么？”

莉莉只是撅起嘴不高兴地看了他一眼，拿起自己的袍子转身就走。

舞池里的人都在看这对奇怪的舞伴，怎么回事，斯内普踩到小姑娘的脚了吗？

我没做错什么，西弗勒斯生气地想，是你想让我出洋相。

他直接回了宿舍，心想我以后再也不跳舞了。

于是，他们就这样一天都没说话。

西弗勒斯摇了摇熟睡的莉莉，她睡的很不舒服，皱着眉头，可没有要醒的样子。

“莉莉，回宿舍了。”他叫她。

似乎因为听到了他的声音，莉莉在梦里一下子哭了起来，“西弗，不要搬走……不要……”

搬走？虽然不知道是什么意思，但西弗勒斯一下子心软了，“好的，好的，你别哭。”他擦了擦她眼角的泪，心说我要是把她抱起来她还不醒，我就别叫醒她了。

不过，格兰芬多宿舍在塔楼八楼，斯莱特林宿舍在地窖，魔药教室明显离斯莱特林更近。头脑明显比四肢发达的斯内普先生想都没想就把莉莉抱回了自己宿舍。

舍友此时早就睡了，发出绵长的呼吸声，斯内普把莉莉放在自己床上，脱了她的袍子，自己也换了睡衣。

他其实一直很喜欢莉莉跟他一起睡，她暖暖的就好像一个小暖炉，斯内普爬上床，不知不觉就把她抱在怀里，沉沉地睡着了。

第二天早晨，他一睁开眼就看到莉莉大大的笑脸，“西弗，早安。”

“早安，莉莉。”他有点不好意思地说。

“不生气了？”

“我不会对你生气的。”他别开脸，其实昨天还是有点生气。

“那抱一下就和解了？”

莉莉张开双臂，西弗勒斯抱住她——一个大大的拥抱——这是伊万斯家惯用的和解方式，一般莉莉和佩妮一天要抱上个两三次。

“学弟啊，今天我们……”卢修斯马尔福推门就看到了眼前的一幕，他的一年级小学弟正在床上抱着他格兰芬多小女友，而且小女生头发乱七八糟明显是在这里睡了一夜。

他对着斯内普比了一个大拇指，学弟，厉害！果然人不可貌相啊！


	8. Chapter 8

霍格沃兹特快吭哧吭哧地跑在雪原上，圣诞节假期到了，莉莉和斯内普要回家过圣诞节了。

詹姆波特和小天狼星推开包厢门的时候，正看到莉莉依偎在斯内普怀里，她塞了一块纯黑巧克力在他嘴里，苦的他皱起了眉头。

“啧……”詹姆不想走进去，他讨厌西弗勒斯，可是其他包厢都没有空座了。

如果莉莉不在，他肯定要趾高气扬地奚落斯内普两句，但莉莉伊万斯他真的有点惹不起，因为他和小天狼星给格兰芬多扣去的分都是靠莉莉赢回来的。如果说莉莉是格兰芬多的鲜花，他俩就是格兰芬多的大粪蛋。

“不进来就把门快点关好，冷风都钻进来了。”莉莉不高兴地说，西弗怕冷，她把西弗的手往掌心里拢了拢。

小天狼星推了詹姆一把，两个人进了包厢，坐在莉莉和斯内普对面。

“伊万斯你跟鼻……斯内普是邻居吗？”詹姆问，来也是一起来，回家也一起回家。

“我们住在一起。你问这个干嘛？”

“住在一起？”詹姆和小天狼星互看了一眼？“亲戚？”

“不是。”

“那你们为什么住在一起，你们又不是兄妹，你们姓都不一样。”

“会一样的。”莉莉看了一眼西弗勒斯。

让我改姓伊万斯吗？斯内普点点头，无所谓啊，这么多年，托比亚和艾琳的脸他几乎都记不住了，他已经把伊万斯家当成他自己家了。

此时，卖零食的小车来了，莉莉立刻决定给佩妮买一些魔法糖果，詹姆也被各色零食吸引了，他们陷入了买哪种零食的纠结中，再也没有对话。

“或许，他们住在同一所孤儿院？”小天狼星想起他看的麻瓜小说。

詹姆点了点头，很有可能。

从车站回到家，伊万斯家已经装饰好了圣诞树，伊万斯太太做了很多好吃的圣诞食物。霍格沃兹的食物虽然好吃，但跟家里的味道没法比。

“西弗一直在学校念叨妈妈的牛腰子布丁。”莉莉塞了一嘴馅饼，“比用魔法做出来的还好吃。”

“想吃下次写信来，我让猫头鹰给你们带回去。”伊万斯夫人开心地说。

而佩妮吃到了一颗鼻屎味的比比多味豆，跑去厕所大吐特吐。

第二天他们一家人出去选购圣诞礼物，大家分开挑选礼物，莉莉给西弗买了一双手套，他的手总是凉的。

“你准备送我什么圣诞礼物？”晚上莉莉换了睡衣，跑去西弗勒斯的房间。

“秘密。”西弗笑眯眯地说。

伊万斯夫人九点钟就杀去斯内普的房间把莉莉抓了出来，她要是知道在学校他们也睡在一起，大约会给邓布利多邮寄吼叫信。

圣诞节当晚，吃完晚饭，伊万斯先生放起了音乐，拉着伊万斯夫人跳舞，莉莉也去邀请西弗勒斯，把他吓得够呛。

“我才不要跳女步，”他小声说。

“好吧好吧，快拉住我的手。”莉莉不耐烦地拉住他，把手放在他肩膀上。

落了单的佩妮很生气，她跑去隔壁抓来了德思礼家的小儿子，强迫他陪他跳舞，不跳就揍他。费农是个金发蓝眼的小胖墩，他诚惶诚恐地拉住了社区一霸佩妮伊万斯的手，小心地落脚，生怕踩到她。

结果不知道怎么回事，忽然停了电，伊万斯夫人抹黑去找蜡烛。

音乐不响了，莉莉却不想放开西弗，她把手从肩膀滑向他的脖子，两个人摇摇晃晃地继续跳着贴面舞。斯内普低头想跟莉莉说什么，结果她一偏头，他的嘴唇贴在了她脸上。两个人都是一愣，莉莉松开了西弗勒斯，脸忽然觉得好烫。

伊万斯夫人点起来了蜡烛，在蜡烛的映照下，圣诞节的氛围更浓了，烛光映衬圣诞树十分浪漫，佩妮剥了一块魔法糖果给了德思礼，他吃了以后耳朵里喷出烟来，好像一个大烟囱。所有人都笑了起来。

“圣诞快乐。”大家一起举杯，伊万斯先生拉开了花球，一大堆糖果从里面掉了出来，大家都去抢，费农把自己的小口袋装得满满的。

第二天早晨，莉莉拆开西弗勒斯送的礼物，那居然是一副油画，莉莉穿着格兰芬多的袍子站在鲜花盛开的草地上，笑容满面。就在莉莉考虑把它挂在那里的时候，一个西弗勒斯不知道从哪里跑进了莉莉的油画里，两个人窃窃私语起来。

莉莉连忙跑到西弗勒斯的房间，他房间果然挂着一个画框，里面空无一人，秋风吹着地上的落叶，果树上结着火红的苹果。

“喜欢吗？我画的。”他低声说。“夏天我们可以去我的画里纳凉，冬天就去你的画里取暖。”

“画的真好，自学成才还有有人教？”莉莉笑得好灿烂，灿烂得有些危险

“卢修斯教我的。”西弗勒斯觉得莉莉的反应跟卢修斯说的不一样，不应该高兴地哭泣吗？

“哦……七年级作业那么少吗？”西弗不需要学习撩妹技巧啦。

“我有帮他写。”西弗勒斯老老实实地说。

……七年级的作业你也可以写吗？“以后别给他写了，小心我报告斯拉格霍恩教授哦。”

“好吧。”

远在马尔福庄园的卢修斯狠狠打了一个喷嚏，咦，大过节的谁在骂我？


	9. Chapter 9

今年的决斗俱乐部是魔咒课弗利维教授组织的，他是霍格沃兹出了名的好好先生，所以这个现场氛围有点过于“活跃”了。

“我们的目标是让对方丧失战斗力，而不是真的让你们来决斗。”弗利维教授在空中飘来飘去，不知道从哪里飞来的漂浮咒打中了他。“詹姆，小天狼星，住手！二打一太卑鄙了！”

“我们没有二打一，教授！鼻涕精一定带了一个会幻身咒的同伙。”詹姆中了一个锁腿咒，正在原地蹦跶。

“不要胡说，詹姆，一年级不可能会幻身咒。”弗利维教授生气地说。“西弗勒斯会的魔咒多不是你们二打一的理由。”

詹姆一分心差点被西弗勒斯丢来的另一个魔咒打中，小天狼星冲过来，替詹姆波特挨了这一下，脑袋立刻肿成了两个大。

“教授，教授，鼻涕精冲我们甩恶咒，”詹姆气得瞪圆了眼睛。

“不是我，”西弗勒斯一边戒备一边摇头，“是我那个会幻身咒的同伙用的，弗利维教授，你要关禁闭就去关他，与我无关。”

这群小巨怪！弗利维教授告诉自己梅林在上，要淡定，淡定，“詹姆，快带西里斯去医疗翼！西弗勒斯，你跟……你跟莉莉一组练习。”

真是个英明的决定，弗利维教授满意地点点头，穆尔塞伯已经被莉莉的魔咒抽得快哭了，再这样下去他迟早也会进医疗翼的。本来莉莉和西弗勒斯的魔咒水平就远高于一般一年级，而且整个霍格沃兹都知道他们俩是最好的朋友，自己早就应该把他们俩分到一组。

看到穆尔塞伯松了一口气的样子，莉莉立刻送了他一个“蝙蝠精咒”，“啊……”穆尔塞伯的尖叫还没叫出声，他的大脸上就爬满了大蝙蝠。

哼，让你天天欺负玛丽。莉莉洋洋得意地收起魔杖，走向西弗。

在离他大约十英尺的地方，莉莉停了下来，她的绿眼睛亮晶晶地盯着西弗，拉拉袍子，对他行了一个屈膝礼，西弗勒斯则对她鞠了一躬，然后，他们把各自的魔杖像箭一样举在胸前。

仍旧在空中飘来飘去的弗利维教授满意地点点头，这才是决斗俱乐部该有的样子。

“一，二，三……”两人同时把魔杖猛地举过肩膀。

“除你武器！”两个人一起大叫，两道红光闪过，两人的魔咒在空中碰在一起，互相抵消了。

“哦，非常不错。”弗利维教授鼓掌，角度和魔力把握都非常精准。

莉莉和西弗勒斯对视了一眼，“统统石化。”两人同时说。两道魔咒又撞到一起，抵消了。

“力松劲泄。”

“昏昏倒地。”

好吧，弗利维教授知道了，他们两个在玩，一个魔咒抵消是巧合，可是连着四五个魔咒都抵消了只能说明他们两个在玩啊。

哎……真是高级的游戏啊。他们平时应该经常这么玩吧，魔咒互相抵消对施咒者的精准度要求可是很高的。弗利维教授不知道自己该高兴还是不高兴，精准掌握魔咒很好，但是拿魔咒玩游戏就……

不过，再看看其他小巨怪那些令人羞耻的魔咒……自己用漂浮咒把自己炸飞是什么操作？这种学生也是自己教出来的真令人沮丧啊。

“好了，好了，我们这次决斗俱乐部就到此为止了，都停下吧。”弗利维教授喊道，魔咒仍旧乱飞，没人理他。

摇了摇头，抽出魔杖用了一个“声音洪亮”，这下弗利维教授的声音震得大家耳膜嗡嗡响，“结束！都停手！”

这下小巨怪们都停下来了，因为大家都需要用手捂住耳朵，抽不出手来甩魔咒了。

“下课。”弗利维教授大声叫，这下连屋顶都在震动了。

终于大家都停了手，兴奋地聚在一起开始议论这次决斗俱乐部，礼堂里各种嗡嗡响。

“西弗勒斯，没想到你实战也这么强，有时间教教我吗？”那位日常就对斯内普青眼有加的斯莱特林小姐又来找他尬聊了。

莉莉不高兴地皱起了眉毛，她看到女孩伸手去拉西弗勒斯的袍子，“西弗飞来。”她无意识地用了一个飞来咒。

“谢……”西弗勒斯只说了一个字就感觉自己飞了起来，一瞬间他就飞到了莉莉身边。

“哦！飞来咒这么好用。”莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的手，对那位斯莱特林小姐得意地一笑，“我的魔咒也很强啊，我教你啊？”

“不，不用了……”斯莱特林小姑娘匆匆忙忙地走了。

弗利维教授教授愣了愣，飞来咒……是这么用吗？


	10. Chapter 10

“我不同意，”埃弗里扬起眉毛，“斯莱特林兄弟会为什么要吸收一个半血？我们从来只要神圣二十八族的纯血。”

兄弟会的存在从来不是为了睦邻友好，而是人际关系网，只要他的父母没法和我们的父母在同一个宴会场合上碰杯，互相带来利益，那我们为什么要拉拢他？一个半血？他父母是哪根葱？

卢修斯马尔福瞪了他一眼，级长徽章在他胸口闪闪发光，他冷冰冰地说，“埃弗里，我希望我毕业之后兄弟会里至少还有一个有脑子的人，靠你们这些白痴，格兰芬多非踩到我们脸上不可。而且你要清楚一件事，斯内普不必靠父母毕业之后就可以在宴会上跟你父母碰杯了，他跟你们不一样。”卢修斯是斯莱特林兄弟会的会长，他最知道自己手下这些人头猪脑的N世祖脑子里都是什么大便。

“你不是想让他当会长吧？”埃弗里一声怪叫。

“哦，亲爱的埃弗里，要是你脑子能一直这么精明，我一定让你当会长。”

本来斯内普这个座位是小天狼星布莱克的，可是那个黑羊居然分去格兰芬多了，把纳西莎气了个半死。而雷古勒斯要下个学期才能来霍格沃兹，那时候卢修斯就毕业了。

他必须给斯莱特林找一个既有头脑又有能力的人，靠穆尔塞伯，埃弗里，罗齐尔……那斯莱特林就完了。

费了不少口舌，搞定了白痴们，没想到在斯内普本人这里遇到了不可逾越的障碍，卢修斯捂住胸口，人生真是艰难。

“我不干，马尔福学长，莉莉不喜欢我跟穆尔塞伯那些人混在一起。”斯内普扬起他黑白分明的眼睛，他知道这个斯莱特林小团体，据说那些纯血世家的男孩子们一代又一代都在里面，是斯莱特林隐形的领导，他们的小会议室里收藏了很多外面没有的魔咒书和魔药材料，他不是没有兴趣，但莉莉会生气。

“你……倒是很听话。”马尔福无奈地说，他知道莉莉，遇见过，斯内普床上的人嘛，一个挺厉害的格兰芬多麻瓜种，一进校就得到了斯拉格霍恩教授的青眼，学习好，长得又漂亮，天天往斯莱特林跑居然在格兰芬多人气还很高。

而且马尔福有一个思维盲区，那就是“女朋友”说的话是一定要听的，他自己就是这么想的，所以完全没办法去反驳斯内普。

思来想去，劳心劳力的马尔福会长带着纳西莎在餐厅门外拦住了莉莉。

“什么？兄弟会？西弗为什么要参加这种东西？”莉莉扬起眉毛。

“伊万斯小姐，我想你有一个问题没想过，你不让斯内普跟斯莱特林的男孩子混在一起，也不喜欢他跟斯莱特林的女孩子多接触，难道你希望他在斯莱特林没有朋友吗？”马尔福开始忽悠。

“对啊对呀，”纳西莎在一旁帮腔，“据我所知，斯内普也并不喜欢魁地奇吧，高步石队邀请他他也拒绝了，那他要把精力用在什么上面呢？”

“他……他有在研究魔药和魔咒啊。”莉莉被马尔福和纳西莎说得也有点愣了，我也没不让他交朋友啊……

“伊万斯小姐，”卢修斯露出一个你想的太简单了的表情，“我们斯莱特林每个人都研究魔药和魔咒，而西弗勒斯一入学的时候掌握的魔咒就比半数七年级要多了，你让他继续研究什么？漂浮咒的一万种念法吗？他如果想继续研究是需要禁书区的书和材料的，而这些，他从别的地方得不到，而我们实验室里应有尽有。”

如果你感兴趣，我可以带你去看看，神圣二十八族几百年积累出来的小图书馆和实验室，里面的东西可都是精华。

卢修斯顿了顿，继续说，“而且，聪明如你，伊万斯小姐，你应该看得出霍格沃兹并不是一个适合单打独斗的地方，格斗俱乐部斯西弗勒斯一打二赢了波特，是因为一年级的菜鸡们本来就不会什么魔咒，你觉得他一个人可以赢到几年级？三年级还是五年级？詹姆波特为什么跟小天狼星形影不离？我为什么要天天随身带着高尔和克拉布？因为他们脑子不好怕他们迷路吗？就算没有旗鼓相当的朋友，但至少要有听话的手下啊。你身为西弗勒斯的朋友，你应该知道他很难再在霍格沃兹找到旗鼓相当的朋友了，他的水准比一般一年级高太多了，而且他也没有那么随和，他现在需要的是与实力相符的势力。”

“而且啊，”纳西莎凑近莉莉低声说，“我可是见过好几次斯内普一个人在公共休息室被女孩子拦住了哦，我们斯莱特林的女生可是很直接的，但如果是三五个男孩子在一起，我想她们就没那么厚脸皮了。”

这一条非常打动莉莉，她也见过好几次了，“纳西莎学姐，我知道了，我会好好考虑的。”

吃饭的时候，莉莉一直在考虑这个问题，虽然不知道马尔福为什么非要西弗，但莉莉觉得他说的有道理。霍格沃兹遍地都是小团体，她歪头看到詹姆波特跟莱姆斯卢平聊得火热——他最近有加入波特和布莱克的趋势，小天狼星带着懒懒的笑容一直看着他们，他身边的小矮星彼得一直想加入聊天，却插不上什么嘴。说不定很快他们就是四个人，而波特一直针对西弗……看到莉莉在看自己，詹姆立刻开始揉搓他那头鸡窝，冲莉莉眨眼。莉莉顿时觉得有点反胃。

马尔福是对的，这张桌子上，没有人是一个人的，自己在格兰芬多也有玛丽麦克唐纳，而西弗……她歪头看了一眼斯莱特林长桌，他一个人在那慢条斯理的吃东西，身边是卢修斯马尔福，马尔福很有脑子，可他今年就要毕业了。

吃完饭，看到西弗离开了斯莱特林长桌往外走，莉莉也跟着了上去。

“西弗，等我一下。”西弗勒斯个子高，走得飞快，莉莉跑了几步，抓住他的袍子喘气。

“莉莉，怎么了？”吃完饭不要跑，他给她顺了顺背。

“马尔福说的那个兄弟会，你有兴趣吗？”

“嗯？他告诉你的？听上去挺有意思的，但是我已经拒绝他了，你不是很讨厌穆尔塞伯和埃弗里吗？”西弗勒斯淡淡地说。

“没关系，想去就去吧，马尔福说他们有特别的魔药实验室，我也觉得挺有意思的。”

“真的？”西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，你为什么忽然改变想法了？

“你总是一个人，会被波……会被人欺负的。”莉莉把那个讨厌的名字咽了下去。

西弗勒斯眯起了眼睛笑了，“你在担心我？”

“是的。”莉莉涨红了脸大声说，“你也应该有斯莱特林朋友，但是……但是我还是排第一啊。”

“当然了莉莉，你永远是第一。”他走了一步靠近她，他知道他一靠近，莉莉就会习惯性地抱他。

果然，莉莉伸出手抱住他的腰，小小声地说，“但我还是讨厌穆尔塞伯和埃弗里……”

从那之后，西弗勒斯身后就经常跟着埃弗里或者穆尔塞伯了，可很奇怪的是，从那之后，莉莉就再也没有从穆尔塞伯嘴里听到“泥巴种”这个词。

“西弗，为什么穆尔塞伯再也不骂我和玛丽泥巴种了啊？”她偷偷地问西弗，今天西弗带她到小图书馆玩，里面的书看上去又可怕又有趣。

西弗勒斯看着她眯了眯眼，“因为我告诉他们我不喜欢。”


	11. Chapter 11

佩妮大姐这几天走路都带风，因为她会魔法的弟弟妹妹回家过暑假了。

“莉莉，西弗勒斯，去，给我把费农德思礼变成癞蛤蟆。”佩妮指着隔壁的花园大声说。

莉莉和西弗勒斯对视了一眼，对不起，实在做不到啊，会被霍格沃兹开除的。

西弗勒斯好声好气地跟佩妮解释了一下他们在校外不能用魔法，佩妮立马暴怒了。

“什么？那你们还有什么用？”

莉莉撸起袖子表示魔法不能用，我还有拳头，看我把费农德思礼打得满地找牙。西弗勒斯把手背在身后，准备只要佩妮点头，他就去跟伊万斯夫人告状。

“切，你打得过玛姬就有鬼了，”费农他姐玛姬大约有你两倍宽，三倍重，你跟西弗勒斯一起上都白给。佩妮失望地看了一眼西弗勒斯，我们家的男孩逊毙了，瘦得跟柴火棍一样。

“所以德思礼怎么惹你了？”莉莉打了个问号，西弗勒斯竖起耳朵，我寄封信给马尔福让他诅咒费农，他可会诅咒人了。

“费农家要搬去伦敦了……他走了我就没有跟班了，他又不肯自己留下来。”佩妮咬牙握拳。

莉莉立刻看了一眼斯内普，悄悄地往他身边靠了两步，还好西弗不会搬走。

果然又是佩妮式小题大做，西弗勒斯坐下来，准备再喝一杯茶。

此时有人敲门，费农德思礼今年十五岁了，是一个金发蓝眼又高又壮的结实男孩，他成绩不错，今年要去伦敦的私立男校上学了，德思礼家很富裕，干脆决定全家搬去伦敦。

“佩妮，佩妮，”费农在门口喊，给我开开门吧。

“滚！”背叛者，我不想看到你。

费农听到了佩妮的声音声音顿时高兴了起来，“佩妮，听我说，跟我一起去伦敦吧……”

“什么？”佩妮跳了起来，她拉着脸打开了门，“你说什么？”

挥舞着几张票，费农露出讨好的笑容，“你不是放暑假吗？跟我一起去伦敦玩吧，就住我家，我家新房子卧室很多的，我拜托爸爸买了游乐园的票，你不是一直说想坐过山车吗？”

看着眼前诚意满满的男孩，他还记得自己想坐过山车啊……佩妮的感觉自己的怒气一点一点消失了，她冲向厨房，“妈妈，费农邀请我去伦敦……”

费农站在门口忐忑不安，莉莉从旁边伸出头，“费农，我和西弗也想去……你带上我俩，否则我妈不会放佩妮跟你走的。”

“当然可以啊。”费农大点头，我圣诞节还吃了你们带回来那些奇怪的糖果呢，那个，那种糖还有吗？

果然，有了西弗勒斯和莉莉的加盟，伊万斯夫人同意了佩妮去伦敦，德思礼家是值得信赖的体面人家，西弗勒斯又很稳重，伊万斯夫人很放心。

佩妮在德思礼夫妇面前挺有礼貌的，让莉莉啧啧称奇。玛姬一直偷看西弗勒斯，伊万斯家这个寄住的男孩浑身的气质跟学校里那些男孩一点都不一样，看上去神秘又有点危险。

看到玛姬无处安放的目光，莉莉的危险天线立刻竖了起来，她立刻对西弗勒斯伸出自己的小爪子，他疑惑地把大手放进她的小手里，她扣住他修长的手指，对他露出一排小白牙。

过山车没什么意思，莉莉骑着飞天扫帚在空中转的圈比这个多多了，只有佩妮玩得不亦乐乎，大呼还要再来一遍，德思礼惨白着大脸舍命陪佩妮。玛姬悄悄地问西弗勒斯能不能陪她去鬼屋，她一个人不敢去，出于礼貌西弗勒斯同意了。

虽然霍格沃兹里面有很多鬼，长得也不敢恭维，但这个游乐园的鬼屋倾向于恶心和一惊一乍，当然，玛姬的惊叫也相得益彰，能把人吓出心脏病来。

鬼屋里伸手不见五指，玛姬紧紧地抓住身边的西弗勒斯，一个“鬼”尖叫着跳了出来，带着阴森的灯光和音效，玛姬一声大叫抱紧身边的手臂，西弗勒斯抖了一抖，也抓紧了手里那只手，他不承认自己这是害怕，这应该叫紧张，对，紧张。

终于看到出口的灯光了，西弗勒斯和玛姬同时松了一口气，这个鬼屋好可怕啊。

“终于到了出口了，你们俩快要把我的胳膊扭断了。”莉莉的声音从两人中间传来，不知道莉莉什么时候站到两个人中间的，两人抓的都是莉莉的胳膊。

玛姬又一次惊叫着松开手，西弗勒斯装作什么都没发生的样子，无聊的鬼屋，哼，以后永远都不来了。

“莉莉，西弗勒斯，玛姬，快来，我们去坐摩天轮，费农买好了票。”佩妮跟他们三个招手。

佩妮和费农上了前面的座舱，莉莉和西弗勒斯排到了后面的，玛姬也想一起进去，被管理员一把拉了出来，“超重了，超重了，去下一个座舱。”

摩天轮慢慢地升到高空，没有过山车的刺激，却有不同的浪漫，整个伦敦尽收眼底，行人都变成小蚂蚁，老爷车变成小甲虫，麻瓜世界人间烟火气的美好，毫不逊色于魔法世界的神奇魔幻。

莉莉用胳膊肘捅了捅西弗勒斯，小脸通红地指了指前面，“西弗，快看……”

费农抓住佩妮的拳头，用力地吻住她那张利嘴，“佩妮，回家之后记得给我写信啊，别收新的跟班了……”

眨了眨眼，西弗勒斯伸手把莉莉的眼睛捂上了，“小孩子不要看。”

“我不是小孩子，佩妮就比我大一岁，我也要kiss……啊啊啊……”莉莉甩不开他的手。

西弗勒斯完全没听见，他在考虑，佩妮谈恋爱这件事要不要告诉伊万斯夫人呢？

（原著里佩妮和费农人对哈利很刻薄，我觉得很大的原因是莉莉和伊万斯夫妇的早死让佩妮觉得魔法界很危险，她不想让家人跟魔法再有一点关系。而詹姆那个傻缺第一次跟大姨子一家见面就把人家吓得落荒而逃，气得莉莉大哭，也给费农留下了极坏的印象。其实佩妮还是很爱莉莉的，两人一直有联系，生哈利的那个圣诞节她还送了莉莉花瓶，要知道圣诞节她送哈利的都是牙签或者面巾纸——长得像詹姆哈利吃了多少亏啊。）


	12. Chapter 12

非常难得，今天晚上斯内普陪着莉莉在霍格沃兹夜游。不过他们不是在城堡里面，而是跑到了城堡外面。

今天的月亮非常圆，满地清辉，好像给地面上了一层白霜。霍格沃兹的夜晚已经有了一点凉意，好在莉莉的小手一直热乎乎的。

打人柳站在城堡旁边烦躁地挥舞着枝条，一副“快过来，我们单挑，看我打不打死你。”的样子。不过，西弗勒斯和莉莉都没靠近。

“海格说这是我们入学前刚刚种下的，学校里面为什么要种这种危险的东西啊，我听说有个赫奇帕奇差点被抽瞎了眼……”莉莉拧着眉毛疑惑地说，打人柳这么危险的东西种在城堡旁边，怕学生们没有作死的机会吗？

“新种下的？那它长得够快的。”看看它粗壮的枝干，一点都不像才种下一年多，应该是专门用了促进生长的魔法，西弗勒斯若有所思地说，“树下还有个洞呢。”

“对，那些男生们都在打赌谁能冲进那个树洞里而不被打人柳打死。波特和布莱克一年级的时候被打进几次医疗翼，不过他们现在似乎放弃了。”很久没看到他们鼻青脸肿地坐在格兰芬多长桌吃饭了，真是遗憾。

放弃了？不像波特的风格啊，西弗勒斯想。

不过此时有人来了，庞弗雷夫人带着莱姆斯卢平悄悄地走近了打人柳，不知道庞弗雷夫人怎么弄了一下，兴致勃勃的打人柳立刻一动不动了。

庞弗雷夫人把卢平送进树下的洞里就离开了。打人柳立刻恢复了虎虎有生气的模样，对着头顶的飞鸟挥舞枝条。

“奇怪……卢平去树洞里干嘛？”莉莉对卢平印象不错，一个安静规矩的男生，头脑也不错，除了跟波特走得太近没有缺点了。

“知道波特为什么放弃了吗？不是放弃了，而是他们知道打人柳的秘密了。”我想我也知道了，在卢平倒向波特小队的时候，斯内普就去调查了他一下，发现他每个月都要请假的事情。

西弗勒斯站起来对莉莉伸出手，“我们走吧。”

拉住他的手，莉莉疑惑地问，“打人柳的秘密是什么？”

“是……”

“住嘴，鼻涕精，”掀掉隐身衣，詹姆和小天狼星跳了出来，“你鬼鬼祟祟地跟踪我们就想调查这个事情吗？”

“真能颠倒黑白，谁跟踪你们了？”莉莉生气地说，明明是你们跟踪我们，居然用隐身衣，真卑鄙。

小天狼星高傲地扬起他的黑眼睛，冷冷地说，“伊万斯，你为什么总帮着斯莱特林对付格兰芬多，为了斯拉格霍恩的高分吗？……”

“对啊，我总得把你们扣掉的分赢回来啊。”莉莉被他气笑了，逻辑满分啊，布莱克 。

在小天狼星说出更难听的话之前，西弗勒斯从口袋里掏出两张纸。

“接着。”他把两张羊皮纸折了折，丢给了詹姆和小天狼星。

“你搞什么鬼？”詹姆接住了，小天狼星没动，任由纸条掉在地上。

“吼叫信。”西弗勒斯露出一个狡猾地笑，你们接不接都一样，此时纸条已经开始冒烟了。

“哦，不，梅林的吊带袜，鼻涕精你疯了……这会把巡夜的教授引来的……”还没等詹姆说完，两封吼叫信一起叫了起来，完全听不出是谁的声音，因为信的内容只有收信人的名字和连绵不绝的“啊……”。

霍格沃兹城堡方向传来麦格教授的怒吼，“梅林……詹姆，小天狼星，你们要把全霍格沃兹都吵醒是不是？”

跑不跑似乎都没区别了，麦格教授已经知道是他俩了。而且詹姆此时发现斯内普和莉莉已经不见了，他们趁着吼叫信刚开始“啊啊啊”的时候摸起詹姆丢在地上的隐身衣跑掉了。

“小天狼星，你觉得这次的禁闭是多久？”詹姆望着天上的大月亮叹了口气，刚刚月光下的伊万斯真漂亮啊。

“……我早晚要杀了那个鼻涕精。”小天狼星冷冷地说。

披着隐身衣逃回了霍格沃兹城堡，莉莉一边笑一边捶打西弗勒斯，“好了，明天我们学院的宝石要见底了，你是早就想好这么整他们是不是？”你的信都是写好的。

“谁让你们格兰芬多这么爱夜游……”他知道他要追查卢平这件事，一定会遇上波特和布莱克，所以提前做了一点准备。

两人走向格兰芬多塔楼，莉莉忽然停下了，“西弗，我今天不能回去，波特一定会跟麦格教授举报我。”

“为什么？他为什么要举报你，你可是格兰芬多啊。”多一个人扣分有什么好处？

“因为举报了我，我就必须跟他一起关禁闭了……”莉莉越想越觉得一定是这样，这个学期波特一直缠着她。

西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“要不跟我去斯莱特林吧，卢修斯毕业之后把他单人宿舍留给我了。”

“咦？好呀。”莉莉高高兴兴地跟着斯内普去斯莱特林了。

麦格教授提溜着詹姆和小天狼星在格兰芬多门口等了一个小时也没等到伊万斯，她气坏了，“自己违反校规就算了，还诬陷同学，扣五十分，每个人，禁闭到圣诞节。我从未像现在这样为格兰芬多的学生感到脸红。”


	13. Chapter 13

西弗勒斯和莉莉应该是鼻涕虫俱乐部最小的成员，其他人都是升上了提高班的高年级学生，斯莱特林居多，但也有其他学院的学生。

几个夸夸其谈的老男巫拿着烟斗喷云吐雾，一些家养小精灵在小腿的丛林中穿行，托着沉甸甸的银盘，把它们的身体都遮住了，看上去就像漫游的小桌子。

西弗勒斯还好，他个子高，基本跟四五年级学生差不多，但莉莉就不行了，她比西弗勒斯矮一个头，完全被淹没在了人群里，眼前全是一片下巴和脖子。

“你最好留在房间边上，别往里面钻了。”西弗勒斯把她抱起来一点点，拎出了人堆。

“我是想去找你，不知道你在哪里……”莉莉站上一个脚凳，搂住西弗的脖子。

“被斯拉格霍恩教授介绍给别人呗。”自从西弗勒斯成了斯莱特林兄弟会的头头，连斯拉格霍恩对他的态度都变了，斯莱特林兄弟会是人际关系的跳板，直接可以跳到那一群排外古老纯血家族的交际圈中心，当年斯拉格霍恩都没混到这个位置。

刚说完，他们就听见斯拉格霍恩在喊：“嗨，西弗勒斯，这边……”

“呆在这里别动，莉莉，我一会儿回来找你。”斯内普拍了拍她的肩膀又走进了人群。

看着他高高的背影，刚刚他抱她的时候，她感觉他肩膀似乎又变宽了，西弗勒斯在发育，他越来越高，声音越来越低沉，加上他一直很稳重，他在渐渐变成一个大人。

而莉莉，她悲哀地看了一眼自己的胸脯，完全没动静啊，书上不是说女孩子发育会比较早吗？再过几个月她就十三岁了，她的朋友很多已经是少女的模样，而她还像一个小孩。

从路过的家养小精灵盘子里拿了一杯饮料，莉莉掂了掂脚，她能看到西弗勒斯的黑头发在人群里出没，她喝了一口饮料，心说幸好今天没有舞会，否则她跟西弗勒斯跳舞的样子一定很滑稽。

不过这种事心急是没用的，就算她喝了增龄剂，等等，增龄剂……这不是很有用吗？她可以提前让西弗看看自己有多漂亮，身材有多好，这样他就不会被其他袅袅婷婷的斯莱特林小妖精吸引住了。

好吧，熬增龄剂需要先从偷斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药材料开始。莉莉从脚凳上一跃而下，刚要冲向墙角的材料柜——谢天谢地，鼻涕虫俱乐部就安排在斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室里，被西弗勒斯一把拽住了。

他本来想拽她的胳膊的，但她太矮了，又一下子从脚凳上跳下来，所以西弗勒斯一把薅住的是莉莉海藻一般的长头发。小姑娘发出一声惨叫，西弗，你要把我的头皮拽掉了。

又哄又揉了半天，莉莉才消了气，她说这里太气闷了，那几个老男巫根本就是几杆老烟枪，她要走了，反正这里也没什么好玩的。西弗勒斯表示要把她送回格兰芬多，恰好斯拉格霍恩又叫他过去，莉莉终于摆脱了斯内普，趁着人们不注意，莉莉从材料柜里摸出来自己要用的材料离开了斯拉格霍恩的办公室。

呼……外面的空气果然好多了。

回格兰芬多塔楼的时候，莉莉看到空气中，八只脚丫子从自己眼前走过去了。

“波特，布莱克，卢平，彼得，脚露出来了。”莉莉面无表情地说，那件隐身衣装不下你们四个，就是你们扭成一团也不行啊。

“梅林的一百双拖鞋啊，走你……”随着小天狼星一声大喊，彼得被从隐身衣下面踹了出来，八只脚丫子变成了六只，空气扭动了一下，脚丫子不见了。

小矮星彼得站在原地好像不知道发生了什么，“伊万斯……你能看到我？”

“走吧，小矮星，跟我回格兰芬多吧，他们把你甩了……”

“哦，呵呵，”彼得一脸尴尬地挠了挠头发，“本来也是我硬要跟着他们的……呵呵……”

“何必呢？”莉莉耸耸肩，小天狼星只看得上波特，波特只看得上小天狼星和卢平，卢平只是心软可怜你，跟他们一起玩有什么意思。“彼得，我最近要做魔药实验，你要是肯给我打下手，那我包了你的魔药作业，但你要给我保密。”

“当然可以。”小矮星忙不迭地点头，他的魔药成绩可是一塌糊涂。

有了彼得做切材料和洗坩埚之类的活动，莉莉的增龄剂进展出乎意料地顺利，她没用一个月亮周期就熬出了增龄剂。

“要试试吗？彼得，看看你以后能长多高。”莉莉忽悠小矮星来做人体实验。

小矮星眼睛里立刻闪出光来，他接过莉莉手里的小药瓶，一口就把里面的药喝了。

过了没一会，彼得好像很不舒服地捂着肚子，出了满头的汗。

“彼得，很难受吗？”莉莉担心地问。

“不，还好，就是感觉全身很胀……”

莉莉觉得彼得的模样变了，可他的个子并没有高多少，不但没高，头还秃了，而且他变得很胖。

这个剂量看来有点多了，小矮星看上去快四十了，“彼得，你将来可要注意保养啊，我建议你从今往后都使用护发魔药，还要多喝牛奶。”

小矮星摸了摸自己的地中海，发出一声怪叫，哭了起来。

“别哭别哭，你还有机会，真的，从今天开始好好锻炼，至少……至少不会肥……”秃就不好说了。

装出来大约增加到二十岁的剂量，莉莉把剩下的增龄剂都装了起来，她现在有点兴奋，不知道自己二十岁是什么样子。

当然了，首先要约西弗勒斯，她约他在天文塔见面。

一段时间以来莉莉都很忙碌，不知道一个人在研究什么，西弗勒斯有感觉，但他没问，可能是在研究什么魔药吧，他想。

今天到了约定地点，他愣了一下，那是谁啊，一个陌生的高挑女孩站在那里，可是暗红色的头发可不常见。

“请问……”西弗勒斯迟疑地问。

女孩转过头来，那双俏皮的绿眼睛是他熟悉的，“莉莉？”

“西弗……我看起来怎么样？”莉莉转了一个圈，她身上的衣服明显小了，及膝裙变成了超短裙，露出一截雪白的大腿，上衣也紧紧地包在身上，那已经是莉莉最大的T恤了。

“你这是……增龄剂吗？”西弗勒斯迟疑地说。

“说对了，”现在的莉莉比西弗勒斯还要高一点，她万分高兴地摸了摸西弗的头，“西弗，你该洗头了……”

“为什么要熬增龄剂？”不过那是六年级的课程，你很厉害就是了。

“不好奇我二十岁是什么样子吗？西弗你都不夸我漂亮……”莉莉自己挺满意的，胸大腰细腿长，妥妥一个大美女，不知道西弗满意不。

“不好奇，”西弗勒斯拉了拉她的袍子遮住她的腿，他早晚可以见到二十岁的莉莉，他不喜欢预支未来的惊喜。

“哦，你真是的……”莉莉皱起了脸，难道西弗不满意？

“漂不漂亮你都是莉莉，”西弗勒斯低声说，他的小女孩是独一无二的。

“少来了，西弗，看着我，正面回答，现在的莉莉伊万斯漂不漂亮？”她扭过他的脸，差点拧断西弗勒斯的脖子。

“……你可真粗鲁，莉莉。”西弗勒斯揉了揉脖子，看着她笑了，“你一直很漂亮。”

“那不就行了……”莉莉看着他，她比他高了，这个位置很方便，她摸了摸他的嘴唇，低头含住了，嗯，西弗勒斯的味道很好。

毫无罪恶感，二十岁的莉莉把十二岁的西弗勒斯按倒在天文塔上，她压过来的身材让他忽然觉得有点慌，不得不承认，她跟莉莉抱起来感觉太不一样了，她摸上去每一处都是有弹性的，让人想深深埋进去的那种。

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，任由莉莉青涩地在他嘴上乱亲。他感觉自己的心跳越来越快，他常常觉得莉莉表现出来的占有欲更像是孩子的任性而不是更深层次的感情，但今天他觉得就是这样也不错，她起码为了他费尽心思。

但莉莉不知道的是，小矮星彼得天生是一个告密者，他把她熬增龄剂的事情告诉了掠夺者们，今天她走上天文塔之前他们就埋伏在下面，当三人看到那位风姿绰约的美人之后，詹姆立刻两眼发直，他一直觉得伊万斯漂亮，但没想到她居然可以漂亮到这个程度。

“天啊……伊万斯太漂亮了，我要追她。”詹姆大声叫道。

小天狼星对詹姆翻了一个白眼，他觉得伊万斯就一般吧，布莱克家三姐妹都不比她差，詹姆你没见过女人吗？

卢平涨红了脸，抿了抿嘴，他也被莉莉的美丽镇住了，但他可不打算跟詹姆抢。

“切，詹姆，你看到谁来了吗？”小天狼星冷笑指着黑色的身影，“看她是美给谁看的，她约了鼻涕精……”

詹姆拉下脸来，“OK，那从今天起，鼻涕精就是我一生的敌人了！”


	14. Chapter 14

今天是个难得的好天气，天空又薄又清透，加上那些飘飘摇摇的软云，让人想舔上一口。

莉莉拿着她的新扫帚站在魁地奇球场上，斜着眼睛厌恶地看着詹姆波特，他一直在旁边对她抛媚眼。

今天是格兰芬多魁地奇球队选拔新队员的日子，他们已经被斯莱特林队按着打了好几年了，急需新鲜血液。

因为西弗勒斯说他不想要扫帚，只想要一打新坩埚，所以为伊万斯夫人省下不少钱（扫帚可比坩埚贵多了），所以莉莉拿到了一把很不错的扫帚。

莉莉和詹姆的目标都是找球手，用詹姆的话说——找球手才是球队的灵魂。而且他们两个都长得瘦瘦小小的，很适合轻盈敏捷的找球手。

“我可以让给你，莉莉。”詹姆磨磨蹭蹭地挨到莉莉身边，一脸讨好。

扬起了眉毛，莉莉吃惊地看着他，“让？好像你已经赢了我了，我们不是还没比呢吗？”

“不是，我的意思是我可以退出，这样你不是就没有有力竞争者了吗？”他又开始揉他的头发。

高高举起手，莉莉对着魁地奇队长大声喊，“伍德学长，波特说他要退出……”

“你当魁地奇是来玩儿的吗？”伍德队长伸出大手给波特的脑袋来了一下，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“既然你们当时把名字报给了院长，只能被淘汰，不能中途退出！”

今天来的不止是二年级的新生，还有一堆高年级的学生，他们有的错过了去年的选拔赛，有的去年落选了今年再接再厉，跟他们一比，莉莉就像一颗小豆芽一样娇小。

伍德瞪起眼睛让参选者先跨上扫帚绕场一周，这明显是个明智的决定，因为居然有人还没飞起来两米就从扫帚上掉下来了。

此时有人指着看台凑到伍德耳边说了什么，伍德抬起眼睛来看了看，哼了一声，“斯莱特林又来偷看了，偷看有什么用？他们已经赢了好几年了！你们！再去给我飞三圈！”

明显感觉队长的话没有逻辑，莉莉还是跨上扫把飞了起来，她抬头去看那一堆斯莱特林，西弗果然也在，他眼睛一直追着她，两人目光相遇，莉莉趁伍德没看见，对他挥了挥手。

然后她的余光似乎看到有什么东西向着这边飞来，她下意识的伸手抓住了——那是一个圆圆的高尔夫球。伍德不知道何时也升到了空中，丢出了一袋子高尔夫球，抓住了高尔夫球的可以进入找球手的选拔，没抓住的只能竞选追球手或者击球手，有几个学生把高尔夫球打飞了，伍德点了点头，点名让他们参加击球手的选拔。

能抓住高尔夫球的学生不多，里面包括了詹姆波特，其实他知道伍德这个抓高尔夫球的惯用手段，用了半袋子巧克力就让相熟的高年级魁地奇队员告诉他了。

“这次我们正式开始，”伍德从盒子里拿出了金色飞贼，它扑闪着小翅膀在伍德手里欢快地挣扎，“哦，飞贼今天似乎很兴奋……谁抓到了金色飞贼，谁就是格兰芬多魁地奇队的找球手了。”他说着松开了手，金色飞贼一瞬间就没影了。

詹姆的扫帚比莉莉的好，他又成心在莉莉面前炫技，于是他骑着扫帚在莉莉眼前转来转去。莉莉估计了一下自己的体重和扫帚的速度，很难把他从空中撞下去，于是她改变了策略。

此时伍德已经开始选拔击球手和追球手，鬼飞球和游走球在空中乱飞，莉莉灵巧地躲闪着黑球和红球，遮挡詹姆的视线，在一个游走球差点把他从扫帚上撞下去之后，他放弃了跟着莉莉。

于是莉莉很快就骑着扫帚来到了斯莱特林看台，“西弗，你来看我选拔赛是不是？”她对他笑。

“是的，加油啊。”他点点头，“你现在分心可以吗？”

“哦，你说得对……”莉莉拉起来扫帚，在空中迅速兜了一圈，连金色飞贼的影子也没看到，她又飞回来了。

“今天我收到妈妈寄来的牛肉派，好大一个，你晚上下了课来找我，我分一半给你，一定要吃完。”潜台词就是晚上去约会啊。但这样过家家的台词听得斯莱特林们纷纷翻白眼，还有个别已经想好半夜去斯内普宿舍偷牛肉派了。

詹姆看到了莉莉这个时候还不忘了跟斯内普亲亲热热的说话，他气坏了，咬了咬牙，飞到伍德身边，“看到那个伊万斯了吗？我不知道她是来选拔还是来给斯莱特林当间谍的，她已经在那边跟斯莱特林嘀嘀咕咕半天了……”

看到宿敌分外眼红的伍德立刻飞了过去，“伊万斯你怎么回事，你是来干什么的？不准靠近斯莱特林看台听到没有？”

吐了吐舌头，莉莉灰溜溜地飞向其他地方，詹姆又黏了过来，莉莉不厌其烦，只好装作看到了金色飞贼，向着地面俯冲，詹姆立刻跟了上去，直到马上要撞到地面，莉莉才抬起扫帚向上飞去。如果不是扫帚性能超出莉莉的一大截，詹姆肯定一头撞到地上了。

就在两个人你死我活地追逐中，有人拍了拍伍德的肩膀，他回头看到一个瘦瘦小小的斯莱特林，“什么事？”他疑惑地问。

雷古勒斯布莱克举起手，金色飞贼在他指尖闪耀，“你们的飞贼——在斯莱特林看台飞了十分钟了，我徒手就抓住它了。”

伍德的脸由白转红，又由红转绿，最后变得有点黑了——是他不让莉莉去斯莱特林看台的！他一把夺过金色飞贼，不情不愿粗声粗气地对雷古勒斯说，“谢谢你！”

而那个罪魁祸首詹姆，他转头看了看，正在眉飞色舞地追姑娘，伍德立刻气不打一处来。

当詹姆又一次差点以脸抢地时，被伍德一把抓住了脖领子，他愤怒的大吼，“你们在搞什么鬼，我真为你们感到羞耻——追球手选拔改到下周，原地解散！”

在斯莱特林毫不掩饰的哈哈大笑声中，格兰芬多魁地奇选拔赛结束了。

莉莉和詹姆都感觉莫名其妙，金色飞贼去哪了，不管了吗？

“西弗，詹姆波特实在太讨厌了，下周比赛的时候我希望他摔断脖子。”莉莉一刀切下来3/4的牛肉派塞进西弗勒斯的饭盒，他太瘦了需要补补。

“要我给他念个恶咒吗？”我那里还有厄运符咒，巫毒娃娃。

“不用，我会光明正大的赢他的。”莉莉义正言辞地说。

可惜到了第二周，莉莉和詹姆都没接到选拔赛的通知，伍德干脆利落把他们俩都淘汰了。

“间谍和动机不纯。”伍德在他俩的名字上画了一个大叉，别想染指我的球队。


	15. Chapter 15

西弗勒斯的黑色猫头鹰不太高兴地把脚伸给莉莉，莉莉连忙供上了烟熏蜥蜴，猫头鹰的眼神才和善了一点。

莉莉犹犹豫豫地给伊万斯夫人写信，“亲爱的妈妈，我觉得西弗勒斯最近有沉迷黑魔法的倾向，他看到一个新的咒语会露出比看到我还甜蜜的笑容……他们说黑魔法是邪恶的，我感觉有些烦恼。”

很快她就收到了回信，“亲爱的莉莉，什么是黑魔法？西弗勒斯伤害了谁吗？我需要你的解释。很紧张的妈妈。”

“亲爱的妈妈，黑魔法是会对别人造成伤害的魔法，西弗勒斯没有伤害任何人（如果使用了黑魔法伤害同学是会被开除的），他只是很沉迷，超出了我们的学习范围，我们只学习如何防御此类咒语。”

“亲爱的莉莉，收到你的信我放心了一点，知识是没有错的，我感觉黑魔法是不是相当于我们的武器呢？伤人还是自保取决于使用者的想法？你爸爸也很喜欢手枪，他懂这些我觉得很有安全感。”

收到妈妈的信让莉莉放心了一点，格兰芬多畏黑魔法如虎，但按妈妈的说法黑魔法也不是洪水猛兽，而取决于使用者用它来做什么，武器的比喻很通俗易懂，伊万斯先生很喜欢枪，他还参加了射击俱乐部，莉莉觉得那是很健康的爱好。

就莉莉看来，西弗勒斯并没有什么伤人的欲望，他只是喜欢研究，相比天天用恶咒欺负人的掠夺者来说，他并不热衷在人身上试验这些魔咒，他从来没有违反过校规（除了陪她夜游），这是不是像妈妈说的“知识是没有错的”呢？

暑假莉莉和西弗勒斯回到家，吃完了美味大餐，所有人都坐在客厅里喝茶。

伊万斯先生忽然问西弗勒斯，“西弗勒斯，你在学校最喜欢哪一门课？”

“他最喜欢魔药和魔咒，”莉莉插嘴加告状，“我觉得他最喜欢黑魔法。”

西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，他并不认为黑魔法是邪恶的，“是的，我不否认，虽然黑魔法名声不好，那很有趣。五花八门，种类繁多，变化多端，永无止境。与它们搏斗，就像与一只多头怪物搏斗，刚砍掉一个脑袋，立刻又冒出一个新的脑袋，比原先那个更凶狠、更狡猾，我所面对的是一种变幻莫测、不可毁灭的东西，”西弗勒斯一脸的喜爱与景仰地说，“想要对付它，你必须要灵活多变，富有创新！”

“你在研究怎么对付它？”伊万斯先生饶有兴趣地说。

“当然，有的魔咒有反咒，有的则没有，我想那并不是没有，而是我们没有发现！”西弗勒斯自信满满地侃侃而谈。

“如果你不是去了霍格沃兹，我会送你读医学院，你这份想法会是一个好医生。”身为外科医生的伊万斯先生开心地点头，不畏艰难，不附和流俗。

曾经的西方医学同样是被世人畏惧，偷尸体解剖的外科医生被认为是食尸鬼。无数医生不畏惧世俗看法，坚持自我才诞生了现代医学。想想看，剖开人体切除病灶，第一个敢这样做的人顶住了什么样的流言蜚语？

“对对对，西弗的魔药也特别好。”莉莉点头，西弗勒斯会是个好医生。魔法界没有医生，圣芒戈的工作人员叫做治疗师，而不能治疗的魔法伤害太多了，似乎也没有巫师对此进行深入的研究。

“我带你们去参观我们医院的实验室怎么样？”伊万斯先生说，“我们虽然不懂魔法，但也一直用我们的方法跟“邪恶的魔鬼——疾病”战斗，你要战胜它一定要了解它。病毒和细菌虽然能伤害人，但如果用得对，也能保护我们。”

等到周末，伊万斯先生果然带莉莉，西弗勒斯和佩妮（她也硬要去）去参观了医学实验室。

看到那些人体标本，佩妮捂上了眼睛，西弗勒斯却看得饶有兴趣吗，魔法虽然不能用科学解释，却一定也有它遵循的原理。

“哇，西弗，你看这个标志，是蛇啊。”莉莉惊讶地指着一本宣传手册上的标志说。

“蛇徽？那是世界卫生组织的标志。”伊万斯先生说，“蛇毒既能杀人也能救人，就好像医术，在生与死之间。蛇杖也是古希腊医神的标志，蛇徽就代表医学。”

“那斯莱特林是个治疗师了？怪不得斯莱特林学院魔药那么好。”莉莉兴致勃勃地说。

西弗勒斯对她点点头，他其实并没有想那么多，想在魔药方面做出成绩也没有那么简单，想去圣芒戈做治疗师更是需要专门的培训。但莉莉至少不再对他露出不赞同的眼神了。

格兰芬多过于充沛的正义感很容易让人过于沉迷道义的正确而丧失理智的分析。他从来不以世人对一件事的评价作为自己的观点，如果你对这件事一无所知，有什么资格评判它是好还是坏呢？至少从他自己的了解和伊万斯先生的态度，他认为黑魔法并不是一个完全的坏东西，是好还是坏永远取决于使用者的目的。

开学后，莉莉去找了魔咒学教授弗利维教授，“教授，你会黑魔法吗？”

“什么？为什么这么问？我……我当然了解很多黑魔法，但并不会使用它。”可能是世界上最好的人和最和蔼可亲的教授莫名其妙地说。

“如果研究黑魔法的反咒呢？”

“哦，那可是了不起的行为，想想，三大不可饶恕如果有反咒……”弗利维教授眼睛亮了起来。

“谢谢教授，我知道了。”莉莉开心地眯起了眼睛。

她再也不在乎波特说黑魔法是邪恶的了，学习黑魔法和用恶咒欺负人，明显是欺负人更恶劣些。恶劣的永远是对人作恶而不是知识。

餐厅门口，她欢天喜地地向着西弗勒斯跑去，心里再也没有踌躇了。

邪恶的是人，从来不是魔法。


	16. Chapter 16

三年级的时候，忽然有一天，莉莉的胸部开始疼了起来，而且越来越疼，她摸了摸，里面好像长了肿瘤，有硬硬的肿块，一捏就疼。

以为自己得了什么无名肿毒，她拖着西弗勒斯跟她去医疗翼检查，她觉得她要是得了什么不治之症，第一句遗言当然要交代给她最亲爱的未婚夫。

不过，她还是没好意思带他一起进去，她让他在门口等她。

这是莉莉一生做的第二明智的决定。（第一明智的当然是决定抓住西弗勒斯）

“哦，亲爱的，这没什么，是正常的身体发育，女孩子的胸部都是这样长大的，开始会有一点疼，慢慢就好了。”庞弗雷夫人给她套了几个检查魔咒，“你身体很健康，不用担心。”

发育了？她想起宿舍女孩的悄悄话，莉莉涨红了脸。她喝过增龄剂，她二十岁的时候身材很火辣，但那是魔法凭空变出来的，看来想自然长成那样也不容易。

“庞弗雷夫人说什么？你还不舒服吗？”西弗勒斯看到莉莉出来着急地问。

“不……她说我没事……很健康。”莉莉不好意思地对西弗勒斯说。

“可你还是不舒服啊？她没给你开点药吗？”西弗勒斯还是很担心，莉莉不娇气，她一定是真的不舒服才会想来医疗翼，“我背你回去吧？”

“不……”莉莉惊恐地捂住胸部，如果她趴在西弗背上，那她的胸不就撞在他背上？想想就疼，“不用了，我可以自己走。”

西弗勒斯有一点黯然，莉莉最喜欢他背她，为什么她现在拒绝了呢？以前可从没有这种事。

不过好在她主动拉住了他的手，否则西弗勒斯真以为他不小心得罪她了。

“莉莉，直起腰来，”看着莉莉含胸驼背地缩成一颗小虾米，西弗勒斯在她后背拍了一下，“挺起胸。”

“嘶……”莉莉不乐意地瞪了他一眼，挺起胸也疼，你拍的我也疼，“你应该对我温柔点，西弗，你拍的我太疼了。”

“好吧，对不起，不过真的，你要是哪里不舒服，你可以告诉我。”西弗勒斯认真地说。

“我……没有哪里不舒服，我就是有点累，想去你宿舍睡一个午觉。”西弗的单人间比较安静，而且斯莱特林的床更舒服。

“好吧，你好好休息一下。”西弗勒斯点了点头。

两人到了斯莱特林宿舍，西弗勒斯给莉莉打开门，“我去小实验室拿几本书，你先进去休息吧，我一会就回来。”

西弗勒斯从来不午睡，他也不睡懒觉，他睡眠时间那么少还能长那么高的个子让莉莉很嫉妒。

拉开西弗的床帐，莉莉爬了上去，很奇怪，西弗勒斯床上放着一个包装得很艳丽的礼盒，上面写着两个大字：礼物。

“什么礼物？谁无事献殷勤啊？”莉莉伸手掀开了礼盒盖子。

那是满满一箱书，封面上大胸细腰的金发大姐姐对着莉莉来了一个飞吻，敷衍的马赛克几乎没什么作用，毕竟这是魔法杂志，上面几乎没穿什么的大姐姐都在扭来扭去，搔首弄姿。

莉莉颤抖地拿出一本，翻了翻，这里面的内容视觉冲击力实在是太强，满眼的伟大乳房让莉莉感觉进入了奶牛场。

“你还没躺下？”西弗勒斯拿来了书，他准备趁莉莉午睡的时候把这本书看完。

“这是什么？”莉莉把“奶牛场”举在西弗勒斯眼前，“你学坏了，西弗勒斯。”

瞬间涨红了脸，西弗勒斯退了两步，“这……这不是我的。”

“在你床上，你还说不是你的？你……你居然喜欢金发？”莉莉把“奶牛场”丢到了西弗勒斯脑袋上。

“真的不是我的……”看到莉莉又要继续丢，西弗勒斯立刻战术后退。

接二连三把杂志扔了出去，莉莉看着西弗勒斯连连后退，她叉腰，“不许跑，过来……”

“你别扔了我就过去。”西弗勒斯举手投降，慢慢挪了过去。

此时，埃弗里推门走了进来，“西弗勒斯，我的猫头鹰是不是把我的包裹送错到你这里了？……天啊，我的绝版收藏……”看着满地的金发大姐姐，埃弗里发出一声惨叫，他猛地推了一把斯内普，上前抢过床上的盒子，“你不问问是谁的就随便打开吗？要是撕破了一本我就给你下毒！斯内普！”

像一阵龙卷风一样，埃弗里带着他的“绝版珍藏”刮出了西弗勒斯的宿舍。

被埃弗里推了一把，西弗勒斯一头撞进了莉莉怀里，他感觉触感有一点柔软，但他一抬头就看到莉莉已经哭了。

“怎么了？又不舒服了？”他吓坏了。

刚刚那一撞疼得莉莉差点螺旋升天，她护住胸口，“好疼……”

“你到底是哪里疼？”

“就是你撞的那里……”莉莉尽力忍住眼泪，天啊，好丢人。

“我撞的那里”西弗勒斯眼神落在莉莉胸上，他脸红了，“对不起。”

莉莉趴在他耳边低声说，“庞弗雷夫人说我发育啦，就会很疼，你不能撞我，也不能拍我，抱我时候也要轻一点，知道吗？”

“嗯，知道了。你看，那……那些书也不是我的，你不要生气了……你还午睡吗？”西弗勒斯低头看着他的床说，他有点不敢看莉莉。

“不睡了，我们一起看书吧。”闹了一场莉莉不困了。

“好，马尔福昨天刚刚给我邮寄了一些书，还挺有趣的，你要看吗？”

“是正经书吗？”

“里面只有不穿衣服的巨怪。”

“呕……那我晚上可以睡在你这里吗？”明天是周末可以在这里赖床，格兰芬多五人间实在是睡不着啊。

“……可以。”西弗勒斯脸又红了，他明天可要早点起来了，要在莉莉醒来之前起床。

他总舍不得拒绝她，其实他们不适合再睡在一起了，因为……他也发育了啊。


	17. Chapter 17

午后，小天狼星和詹姆波特吃完饭，坐在黑湖边窃窃私议。

“这是什么恶咒？”小天狼星问詹姆，“你从哪里抄来的？”

“禁书区，我也不知道效果是什么？我们找个人试验一下吧。”詹姆波特看到湖边纳凉的的女生们正在看他们，立刻起了炫耀的心思。

“哈哈，有意思。”小天狼星笑了起来，他抬起头看了看，捅了捅詹姆，“看，鼻涕精，就他一个人。”

果然，西弗勒斯斯内普一个人站在湖边，他皱着眉头看着湖水，不知道在看什么。

詹姆掏出来魔杖，偷偷摸摸地向斯内普走去，斯内普心不在焉，这是个好机会。他举起魔杖，念出一大串魔咒……

此时，湖水“哗啦”响了一声，莉莉从水里钻了出来，头上套了一个大气泡，她正在练习泡头咒。

水声让两人什么都没听到，但莉莉此时正站在西弗勒斯身前，詹姆的那个恶咒直接打到了莉莉身上。

“我觉得你念错了，詹姆。”小天狼星低着头看抄着恶咒的纸条，詹姆念得根本不是原来那个咒语啊。

“伊万斯？！我打中了伊万斯！”詹姆惊叫起来，脸色立刻变得煞白。

“啧，你还攻击错了人？”小天狼星撇撇嘴，行不行啊你。话是这么说，但他立刻掏出了魔杖，紧张地盯着斯内普，听说他会很多黑魔法……

斯内普惊恐地抱住了莉莉，刚刚他眼睁睁地看着一道魔咒打在了莉莉身上，莉莉立刻就昏了过去。

他抽出魔杖愤怒地盯着詹姆，无数个黑魔法在唇边徘徊，随便一个都能让詹姆血溅当场。他眯起眼睛，不需要念出声，无声咒他一样很精通。

西弗勒斯举起了魔杖……

莉莉惊讶地看着眼前的男人，“你是谁？你是西弗的爸爸吗？”他长得像西弗，却比西弗沧桑很多。

男人倒吸了一口冷气，惊讶地看着莉莉，“莉莉？？”

“斯内普先生您好，好久不见了。”莉莉行了个礼。

她只记得在黑湖边自己似乎中了一个恶咒，可醒来怎么见到了斯内普先生啊？自己小时候远远地看过他一眼，完全忘记他的样子了，看样子他还记得自己。“您怎么忽然回来了？西弗呢？”

斯内普先生愣了愣，“他……”

忽然想到了什么，莉莉紧张地问，“您回来不是要把西弗带走吧？不要，求您了，千万别把他带走。”

斯内普先生的表情变得很奇怪，他向后靠在椅背上，“我不太明白你说的，你跟西弗勒斯……”

“其实，您当年不是把他放在我们家就离开了吗？”莉莉不好意思地说，“我妈妈很喜欢西弗，于是就给我们俩订婚了。这样西弗长大之后也不会从我们家搬走了。”妈妈简直是个天才。

“什么？”斯内普先生的表情似乎是高兴又似乎是惊讶，“那你呢？你喜欢他吗？”

“当然……”莉莉涨红了脸，“我……我当然喜欢他，所以您千万别把他带走。”

“可是他是个斯莱特林，你是个格兰芬多啊。”斯内普先生低声说，“你不会一直喜欢他的，你终究会喜欢上别人的。”

“我会一直喜欢他的，”莉莉生气地说，“我喝过增龄剂，我二十岁的时候还是一看到他就心跳，我……我还吻了他呢！”

这个消息似乎对斯内普先生打击很大，他甚至慌了一下，“真的？你吻了他？你们在交往吗？”

“……我不知道……”莉莉愣了一下，他们算交往吗？从那次之后他们就没有再吻过了，“难道你的意思是只有我喜欢西弗，西弗不喜欢我？”

“不不不，”斯内普先生居然立刻就否认了，“他不会不喜欢你的……”

不由自主地笑了起来，莉莉说，“谢谢，我也是这么想的，他一直对我很好。”

“那请你一直喜欢他吧。”斯内普先生的表情不知道为什么有些悲哀，“如果他将来惹了你生气，你一定要原谅他，因为他愿意为了你做任何事。”

“我才不会对西弗生气呢，”莉莉微笑着说，“那您不会带他走了吧？”

“当然……”他对莉莉伸出手，“谢谢你告诉我这么多，今天遇见你很高兴。”

把手放进斯内普先生手里，他轻轻吻了一下她的手背。

好像听到了西弗在叫自己的名字，莉莉立刻向着声音的方向转过身去，“啊，斯内普先生，西弗好像回来了。”

眼前忽然一亮，莉莉睁开了眼睛，她发现自己躺在医疗翼里，眼前的斯内普先生消失了。

麦格教授的声音从虚掩的门外传来，“你用了这样的魔法攻击同学，我会上报给邓布利多校长，你做好退学的心理准备吧。”

莉莉愣了一下，麦格教授在说谁？

“莉莉，你醒了？”西弗勒斯从外面走了进来，高兴地说，“我去叫庞弗雷夫人过来。”

“麦格教授说谁要被开除？”莉莉担心地问，“不是说你对吗？”

“不是说我，”西弗勒斯对着莉莉笑了笑，“我没用黑魔法对付他们，不过你要是受了什么重伤，我就不能保证了。”说完他匆匆去叫庞弗雷夫人了。

松了一口气，想起刚刚奇怪的梦，莉莉摇了摇头，“就算你用了，我也会原谅你的。”

庞弗雷夫人带着难喝的魔药来了，她脸色奇怪地让莉莉把魔药喝了，接过装着黑色液体的水晶药瓶，莉莉忽然觉得自己在药瓶上的倒影非常奇怪。

她摸了摸自己的脸，为什么我的脸放上两只手还那么宽裕？我的头为什么那么大？“庞弗雷夫人，我的头怎么了？为什么那么大啊啊啊啊啊……”

“哦，你中了肿头咒，波特还念错了，可能要这样好几天才能恢复。保持心情平静会好的快点……哎，你下床干什么，放下魔杖，你现在不能用魔力，斯内普快帮我拦着她……”

“詹姆波特，我要杀你了……”莉莉大吼，西弗快给詹姆波特来一套黑魔法大全集！

敲了敲西弗勒斯斯内普教授的桌子，麦格教授惊讶地说，“下午课要开始了，你居然还在睡觉？”真不像你的风格。

凶暴的魔药教授睁开眼，他今天心情似乎特别好，他低声喃喃自语“那样的人生，真是让人嫉妒啊……如果你不珍惜，那我不介意交换一下，西弗勒斯……”

———————————————————————

莉莉惊讶地看着眼前的男孩子，她惊恐地说，“西弗，你怎么了？”

眼前的男孩很狼狈，头发脏脏的，身上还有伤痕，他躺在医疗翼的病床上。

“莉莉？你怎么在这？”西弗勒斯立刻坐了起来，扯到了伤口他抓紧了床单。莉莉不应该知道波特跟他打架的事情啊，他不说，波特绝对不会告诉莉莉。

“又是詹姆波特？”莉莉气呼呼地说。

“……你知道了？还有布莱克，但我也没让他们讨到便宜，哼……”西弗勒斯狠狠地说，眼睛里闪着骄傲和恨意，他忽然感觉自己失言了，莉莉又要不赞同了。

“干得好，西弗，他们实在是太讨厌了。你疼吗？”莉莉坐到床边，伸出手去摸西弗勒斯的伤口，看上去很疼。“你为什么瘦了这么多？”

西弗勒斯涨红了脸，她赞同他？下意识地躲避那只手，莉莉今天为什么对他那么亲热，这不对劲，“莉莉，你今天怎么了？”

“很疼？”莉莉根本不觉得有什么不对，她生气地撅起嘴，“下次他们再动手，你叫上我，我们也去坑他们。”

“不是……莉莉，你不是一直反对……”西弗勒斯惊呆了。

“反对什么？妈妈说了，我们不欺负人也不能被别人欺负。你有什么事一定不能瞒着我，知道吗？我会无条件的帮你的。”

西弗勒斯从来没想过能从莉莉那里听到这种话，他心里一阵高兴，说话都有点结巴，“可……可我怕你不高兴，你的朋友们又要说你……”

“西弗，你今天怎么了？发烧了？”莉莉靠近他，用嘴巴在他额头上试了试温度，“没有啊……你以前可从来不担心这些……西弗，你是我最好的朋友，最好是什么意思？是在我心里排第一啊，你对我不用小心翼翼，真的。我那些朋友爱说什么就让她们说去，听不听是我的事情。不过，西弗……你需要洗头了……”

脸红得像番茄，莉莉的嘴唇温暖柔软的触觉好像烙铁一样印在西弗勒斯的额头上，他对感情一直很回避，他害怕付出了所有的爱意与期盼之后会一无所有。可是，现在他不怕了，原来他在她心里一直是第一，这样难道还不够吗？

“莉莉，你在我心里也排第一……”他垂下头低声说，谢谢你，莉莉，我会把黑魔法往后排一排，以你为先。

“你的脸可真的太红了，你快躺下，我去叫庞弗雷夫人来看看……”莉莉担心地看着西弗红透的脸，打开了医疗翼的门，外面为什么这么亮？

西弗勒斯躺在病床上，暗暗下决心，莉莉心里第一的那个位置，他绝对不让给别人。


	18. Chapter 18

纳西莎布莱克得了婚前恐惧症，她固执地想要悔婚去全世界浪一圈，来验证卢修斯到底是不是她的真爱。

“我从小就跟卢修斯在一起，我熟悉马尔福庄园不次于布莱克老宅，我们十几岁就订婚，我一生认定他一个人，可我现在觉得这样的人生好狭隘，我什么风景都没看过，我真的爱他吗？还是错把舒适感当成了爱情呢？”纳西莎对着壁炉如是说。

气的卢修斯只想把她捆在床上一个月，让她知道什么是爱情什么是舒适感。

实在不能全怪纳西莎作妖，卢修斯也有错，他在离结婚还有两个月的时候又上《巫师周刊》，那照片拍得灯光暧昧环境昏暗，马尔福家主身边一群花枝招展的莺莺燕燕，修身的银白色的长袍闪闪发光，他端着酒杯，满脸慵懒的笑，怎么看怎么一位标准花花大少。

周刊标题起得恶心，《少女红唇最想吻的男人，真想一条路走到‘黑’？》（纳西莎姓“black黑”）

就算卢修斯拼命解释那不过是个普通的商业酒会，他也没跟里面任何一位女性单独相处，但纳西莎一点都听不进去，她就是不想结婚了。

“我不知道她怎么想的，青梅竹马就那么不好吗？还是她厌倦我了？”卢修斯对着西弗勒斯抱怨。

他趁着圣诞节假期把西弗勒斯和莉莉邀请到了马尔福庄园来参加圣诞舞会，其实主要是希望这对比他们还青梅竹马的青梅竹马给茜茜一点爱情信心。

“哇哦……好多画像。”莉莉好奇地打量着马尔福庄园，跟满墙画像上的灰眼睛们大眼瞪小眼，有些厌恶麻瓜种的老马尔福翻着白眼闭上了眼睛。

撇撇嘴，莉莉对卢修斯说，“你家真让人感觉不舒服，谁也不想生活在这么多双眼睛的监视下面啊。”

“怎么能叫监视？”卢修斯早就习惯了这些画像 ，他家祖先好多了，不像布莱克家的爱乱尖叫。

“你不在家，纳西莎学姐一定会害怕的，你家那么大，又空，又安静，墙上都是眼睛。我们麻瓜的庄园起码有一大堆佣人，你家里连女佣也没有，家养小精灵又不能好好交流，要是我也不喜欢住进来。”莉莉一针见血地说，我将来会跟西弗住进温馨的小房子里，有温暖的壁炉和柔软的沙发，满地都是西弗的书，我的猫会在他最喜欢的大部头魔药经典上面磨爪子。

“而且环境是一方面，让纳西莎担心的应该是你交际太多吧。”莉莉抱住西弗勒斯的胳膊坐在他身边，看我的西弗，就绝对不会上《巫师周刊》。

卢修斯表示这个没办法，不交际哪来的马尔福家族，世家有世家的麻烦。

“至少你不能穿的花俏，穿黑的，从脖子跟包到脚后跟。”怎么像牧师怎么穿，莉莉扬起眉毛。

西弗勒斯和卢修斯同时点点头，很有参考价值。

此时门口一声爆裂声，纳西莎幻影显形在门口，她穿了一身华丽的水光蓝长裙，衬托得她的蓝眼睛愈发幽深，金发整整齐齐地盘在脑后，精致又优雅。

“西弗勒斯和莉莉也来参加圣诞舞会吗？你提前可没告诉我，”她似笑非笑地看了卢修斯一眼，“你们怎么还没换礼服，别的事情我来处理好了。”

她打了个响指，多比出现了她面前，“多比去把宾客名单拿过来，还有菜单，我来过一下。”

自从卢修斯成年成为马尔福家家主之后，这些女主人的事情就都是纳西莎在管了。

拉了拉西弗勒斯的袖子，莉莉看着自己黑乎乎的霍格沃兹校袍，“我没礼服啊，你带了吗？”

“别担心，卢修斯替我们准备了。”咱也不能白来是不是？

卢修斯的品味还是不错的，他给莉莉准备的礼服是月光白色裙摆上面洒满了银色的星星，衬托得她红发绿眸更加热烈清脆。

只是……

把更衣室的门拉开一个小缝，莉莉盯了半天才看到西弗勒斯的身影，他穿了一身黑色西服，气宇轩昂，风度翩翩。

“西弗，西弗……”莉莉从门里探出头，小声叫着他，对他招了招手。

西弗勒斯不明所以地走了过来，被莉莉一把拉进了屋里。

“我一个人系不上后面……”莉莉可怜兮兮地说。这是背后系带的古典礼服，世家小姐穿这种礼服都会有女佣或者家养小精灵帮忙的，可惜马尔福家的小精灵根本不会听莉莉的话。

看着莉莉雪白的后背，西弗勒斯只觉得心跳停了一拍，然后开始乱跳，他涨红了脸伸出手，握住两根带子猛地一拉，直接把莉莉拉到了他怀里。

“等一下……西弗，我还没抓好……”莉莉要护住前面，手还没抓住固定物，就被西弗勒斯这样使劲一拉，整个人几乎躺在他怀里。

西弗勒斯踉跄了一下，扶住她被大裙子绷得紧紧的纤腰，手似乎碰到了什么柔软的地方，可她现在没站稳，也不能放开她，他的心快跳出嗓子眼了。

“莉莉，需要帮忙吗？”看到门没关，纳西莎直接推开了门，结果屋里西弗勒斯和莉莉正抱在一起，她红了脸，立刻退了出来。

此时卢修斯来找西弗勒斯，看到纳西莎慌张的模样，急忙拉住她的手，“怎么了？茜茜。”

“没什么……”纳西莎看了一眼虚掩的门，慌慌张张地说，

卢修斯眨眨眼，露出意味深长的笑容，“撞到他们在亲热？唉，他们在宿舍也是这样。”他顺势搂住纳西莎，把她往旁边卧室里带，“想当年，我们不也是……对了，你对马尔福庄园有什么意见吗？我准备重新装修一下……”舞会时间还早，我们“深入”地谈谈。

直到舞会前，莉莉和西弗勒斯才又见到舞会的男女主人，纳西莎的妆好像重新化了，换了一个口红颜色，卢修斯则眉开眼笑咧着嘴，像喝足了老酒的青蛙。

“纳西莎学姐你今天真漂亮。”莉莉又一次赞叹道，她的脸颊粉里透红，不知道用了什么腮红。

“莉莉，你也很漂亮啊。”纳西莎眼神闪闪烁烁，帮助莉莉把头发盘了起来，纳西莎又给她配了一条钻链。

“其实啊，”莉莉从长餐桌上拈了一颗大葡萄塞进西弗勒斯嘴里，“好看的东西，好吃的东西，不用比较也很好看很好吃，其他的美味，或许有另一种滋味，但永远代替不了这一个。”

“是的，”纳西莎转脸去看卢修斯，他的铂金色头发在水晶灯下面闪闪发光，她现在就拥有很多女人一辈子孜孜以求的东西，坐享其成也不错，时间终会证明一切。

“一会儿跳舞你乖乖的，别淘气。”西弗勒斯跟莉莉咬耳朵，他把黑色的半长发全梳到了后面，露出整张脸，五官立体有型，莉莉看着他，眼睛里都是小心心。

“好的，西弗。”她眯起眼睛，两个人互相望着彼此，眼波流转里都是对彼此的温柔。

门口传来打碎盘子的声音，詹姆波特跟在他父母身后，一脸惊讶地望着这边，鼻涕精和莉莉在这里？天啊，莉莉真是太漂亮了，增龄剂诚不欺我啊。

西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，默默地搂紧莉莉的腰，低声说，“卢修斯，你邀请了波特啊……”

“纯血世家都是亲戚，我都忘了这事儿了，”卢修斯摆摆手，向着波特夫妇走去，纳西莎跟在他身边，露出完美的礼仪笑容，心里在咬牙切齿，波特那厮要是敢在她的舞会上搞事情，她绝对饶不了他。

跟波特夫妇寒暄完，卢修斯和纳西莎对着詹姆露出假笑，“詹姆斯，最近好吗？还天天被关禁闭吗？”

“鼻……斯内普怎么在这里？还有伊万斯？”詹姆气呼呼地问。

纳西莎立刻笑了起来，“你是说西弗勒斯小两口吗？听说我在准备婚礼来参观学习的啊，他们说将来用得着呢。”

“什么？”詹姆气得脸都红了。

“真的，圣诞节假期他们都要住在这里，你们不是同学吗？你怎么连个女朋友都没有，我像你这么大都跟茜茜订婚了。”卢修斯翘起嘴角，跟纳西莎相视而笑，人家郎才女貌，你还是快快死心吧。

詹姆怒气冲冲地向着莉莉走去，西弗勒斯闭着嘴巴轻轻动了一下魔杖，詹姆身前的胖夫人裙子移动了一点点，被詹姆一脚踩到了脚下，“刺啦……”娇气的蕾丝发出撕裂的声音，胖夫人怒叫了起来……

纳西莎一把扯过趴在安多米达肩头起腻的小天狼星，“快去看住詹姆，他要再搞砸什么事我就拿你是问。”

这边莉莉毫不知情，她穿不习惯高跟鞋正倚在西弗勒斯身上休息，“那边为什么那么吵啊？”她心不在焉地说。

“大约是地精溜进了舞厅吧……”西弗勒斯翘起嘴唇，伸出手，“音乐响了，伊万斯小姐，能赏光跟我共舞一曲吗？”

把手放进他的大手里，莉莉微红了脸，“不胜荣幸，斯内普先生。”


	19. Chapter 19

“去霍格莫德村？”西弗勒斯对着莉莉眨眼，“你不是都跟麦克唐纳一起去吗？”

三年级以上的学生可以去霍格莫德村happy，算是老生福利。西弗勒斯和莉莉当然都得到了许可，但西弗勒斯对霍格莫德嗤之以鼻，笑话商店？酒吧？糖果店？文具店？谢谢，没兴趣。

所以莉莉一直是跟玛丽一起去的。

但最近她听到了一个传言，据说一起去霍格莫德村是成为男女朋友的第一步，是约会的初级阶段。

说实话莉莉搞不清楚什么是约会，她跟西弗勒斯老在一起，有时候也有些暧昧的瞬间，但大体只能叫呆在一起学习。

不过她喝了增龄剂的那一次应该算一次约会，只要想起那一次的吻，莉莉就想扎进被子里大声尖叫。然而怎么平滑地从在一起呆着过渡到脸红心跳的暧昧约会，对她来说是个难题。

所以她打算从零开始，第一步先去霍格莫德。

“玛丽不能陪我去了，”莉莉眨巴着绿眼睛，“她要跟男生一起去，所以你要陪我去，你总不能让我一个人去吧？”波特会粘上来。

“行……吧……”西弗勒斯勉勉强强地说，其实他宁愿留在学校做几个实验，但他拒绝不了莉莉。

周末起了床，莉莉兴奋得吃不下去早饭，玛丽在一旁提醒她记得给自己带糖果，因为玛丽其实没有跟男生约好一起去，她是善解人意的好朋友专门给西弗勒斯腾位置。

频频向着斯莱特林长桌转头都快扭了脖子，西弗勒斯跟几个斯莱特林男生坐在一起，慢条斯理地吃他的早餐。

当看到西弗勒斯喝掉了最后一口南瓜汁，莉莉立刻站了起来，她狠狠亲了一口玛丽的脸颊，向着西弗勒斯走去。

看管人费尔奇站在前厅大门里面，拿着一张长长的名单核对着每一个人，怀疑地看着每一个人的脸，提防着任何不应该去的人溜出去。

“西弗勒斯斯内普？”看到一张陌生的面孔，费尔奇开始在名单上扒拉，不高兴地发现他的确有许可，挥了挥手给他俩放行了。

好像一个导游一样，莉莉拉着西弗勒斯的手兴致勃勃地跟他说霍格莫德的那些商店。

“蜂蜜公爵糖果店有好多各式各样的糖果，或许你能找到你爱吃的不甜的那一种，三把扫帚酒吧可以喝黄油啤酒，尖叫棚屋我觉得没什么意思，里面看上去脏兮兮的，文人居文具店有很多很漂亮的羽毛笔，哦，佐科魔法笑话店人也很多，不过我想你应该不喜欢……”

西弗勒斯微笑着听她不停地说，提醒她不要踢到石头，他们周围都是去霍格莫德的学生，有一对一对的，也有三五成群的，

“呀，斯内普？我的妈，你居然要去霍格莫德？我还没喝酒就醉了？”一个莉莉不认识的斯莱特林男生在旁边发出一声怪叫，引来了一堆斯莱特林的目光。

一个头发浅白的高年级女生捂住嘴，“西弗勒斯，你想来应该告诉我呀，我约了你那么多次你都不来。”

“茉莉丝，控制一下你喜欢小男孩的怪癖，你已经约过多少三年级了？”她身边的男生气得直摇头。

成为目光焦点的西弗勒斯微微涨红了脸，拉着莉莉快步往前走，莉莉一边走一边回头大吼，“西弗只会跟我一起来霍格莫德，学姐你死心吧！”

斯莱特林里发出一阵哄笑。

偷眼看西弗的脸色，他有点窘，对她的话似乎没什么反应，莉莉咬了咬嘴唇，心里不安了起来，西弗是不是真的只会跟自己来霍格莫德呢？

因为他俩跑得飞快，蜂蜜公爵糖果店里的人还不是很多，“唔……”莉莉捂住嘴，西弗勒斯给她塞了一块黑巧克力，那味道简直是苦得令人发指，莉莉的整张脸都皱起来了。

“哈哈哈……”西弗勒斯笑了起来，“原来蜂蜜公爵里也有你不喜欢的糖果啊。”他喜欢高浓度的黑巧克力，苦里透着一点醇香。

“其实……那些人血棒棒糖，蟑螂堆和果冻鼻涕虫我也都不喜欢。”好苦啊，莉莉赶紧扒了一块蜂蜜糖塞进嘴里。

“挑食。”西弗勒斯挑起一边眉毛。

“你还好意思说我？”满墙糖果你只吃一两样。

“我那是要求高。”

此时一大群学生冲进了蜂蜜公爵，立刻挤满了小小的店铺，西弗勒斯一把拉过莉莉，把她护在身前，“都买好了？我们出去吧？”

莉莉点了点头，个子高真好，她平时和玛丽来，人一多就只能在人堆里被挤来挤去，这样被护送出去还是第一次，她安心地嗅着西弗勒斯怀里的味道，脸上爬上了一丝红晕。

终于从毫无秩序的糖果店里挤出来，莉莉用尽了理智离开了西弗勒斯的怀抱，她眨眨眼，“接下来，你想喝黄油啤酒还是红茶？”

“黄油啤酒吧。”西弗勒斯不止一次听莉莉夸过黄油啤酒了，她喜欢那个。

在三把扫帚酒吧坐定，老板娘是一位身材婀娜，脸庞柔美的妙龄女郎，一群男巫围着她吵吵嚷嚷，她随便敷衍两句，就让他们乐开了花。

“我去叫酒。”莉莉偷看了西弗勒斯一眼，发现他没有在看美丽的老板娘，松了一口气。

“我跟你一起去。”西弗勒斯说。

“你留下占着座位，两杯啤酒我还拿的动。”

五分钟后，莉莉回来了，拿着两大杯冒着泡沫的黄油啤酒。

本来想高高兴兴喝杯酒，可现在西弗勒斯正跟詹姆波特互相拿魔杖指着对方。

“波特？你们又要干什么？”莉莉生气地把酒杯重重地放在桌子上。

“伊万斯你跟鼻涕精来霍格莫德？”詹姆气歪了鼻子，我邀请了你一年你都不理我。

“是啊，怎么了？我跟西弗来怎么了？”莉莉生气地说。

“难道你们俩真的？”詹姆想起闹心的圣诞节。

“对！”

詹姆眼睛一红，魔咒就要出手，此时此刻他的手腕忽然被那位漂亮的女老板罗斯默塔抓住了。

“小子，不许在我店里打架，否则我就把你丢出去。”她瞪着漂亮的眼睛，脸上似笑非笑却一看就是认真的。

詹姆立刻红了脸，他对漂亮女孩一直就没什么办法。

小天狼星立刻闪身挡在詹姆身前，“对不起，罗斯默塔女士，他不会再这样了。”

罗斯默塔冷笑了一声，又看了斯内普一眼，斯内普把魔杖收回了口袋，瞪着詹姆，两人的视线在空气中撞出一串火花。

心不甘情不愿地回到自己的座位，卢平和小矮星也在，詹姆一直心不在焉地盯着西弗勒斯那一桌，罗斯默塔女士挥了一下魔杖，用一副广告牌把他的视线挡住了，詹姆又要发作，被小天狼星拉住了，“放心，等他们出去我们再跟上。”

握住莉莉的手，西弗勒斯不高兴地说，“喝完了酒我们就回去吧，我怕波特要一直跟着我们了。”

“我也是这么想的，波特真的太讨厌了……”莉莉气恼地猛灌黄油啤酒，她跟西弗的约会才刚开始啊。

西弗勒斯也喝了一大口，他感觉这个酒味道还不错，“下次我们还是去斯莱特林地窖约会吧。”

“好。”什么？西弗刚才说的什么？约会？莉莉猛地抬起头，“我们……”

“我们当然是在……”说了一半，西弗勒斯感觉头有点晕，他皱了皱眉头，用手揉了揉眼睛，他看见莉莉一直在晃？

“西弗？你脸为什么这么红？”莉莉想要伸手摸摸，西弗勒斯已经趴在桌子上了。

“咦？西弗，西弗？”莉莉晃了晃西弗勒斯，他怎么了？莉莉吓坏了，酒里有毒吗？可是她亲自去端的，她也喝了啊！

“别声张……詹姆还在那边呢！”旁边的桌子上的雷古勒斯布莱克走了过来，他刚刚在旁边看到了一切，“斯内普学长醉了。”

“可是他才喝了半杯啤酒啊……”莉莉惊讶地看着雷古勒斯，你什么时候出现的？我刚刚怎么没有看到你？而且你不是二年级吗？怎么能来霍格莫德？

“詹姆要是知道斯内普学长喝醉了一定会发难的，我帮你们。”雷古勒斯对着莉莉点点头，他不喜欢格兰芬多，但不能放着斯内普学长不管。

回到他的桌上不知道说了什么，跟他同桌的一个成年巫师走了过来，对着莉莉和西弗勒斯念了一个魔咒，莉莉只觉得好像脑袋上磕破了一个鸡蛋清，清凉的感觉包裹住了全身。

“幻身咒，他们看不见我们，现在我们可以轻一点往外走了。”雷古勒斯和莉莉一边一个架住西弗勒斯，悄悄地向门外走去，詹姆和小天狼星不时地向这边扫两眼，但他们什么也没发现。

西弗勒斯一直睡到半夜才醒过来，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，然后一下子惊醒了，他的记忆到了三把扫帚酒店就消失了，他怎么了？被波特袭击了吗？

直到看清楚这是斯莱特林的宿舍，他才微微松了一口气。他睡在宽大的四柱床上，身上已经换了晨衣，莉莉趴在床边睡得正香，浓密的红发随随便便地捆了起来，格兰芬多袍子丢在一边。

他怎么回来的呢？不会是莉莉一个人把他弄回来的吧？西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，这算什么啊，失败的约会。

他站起来，轻轻地把莉莉抱到床上，她嘀咕了一声，在他怀里找了个舒服的位置又睡着了。

轻轻地在莉莉的唇边吻了一下，“对不起，莉莉，下次赔你一个浪漫的约会吧。”莉莉的心思他怎么会猜不到呢，他也喜欢她啊，一直都是，从遇见她的那一刻开始，直到永远。

第二天雷古勒斯悄悄地告诉斯内普，他对那个麻瓜种改观了，“她看上去凶巴巴的，没想到居然很会照顾人，她在你身边忙前忙后的样子，让我想起我的家人……”

如果西弗勒斯知道雷古勒斯是觉得莉莉很像克利切的话，他应该会当场把这位可爱的学弟打死吧。


	20. Chapter 20

“莉莉，起床了，你已经错过早饭，不能再错过午饭了。”西弗勒斯坐在床边摇那个睡姿扭曲的红发姑娘。

现在是暑假期间，他们回到了伊万斯家，脱离了成堆的作业和枯燥的课堂，生活一下子轻快飘忽了起来。

“唔……，西弗，别叫我，我还要睡……”莉莉翻了一个身，她昨晚跟西弗勒斯在屋顶上看星星看到两点，西弗居然还能起床吃早饭，这是什么精力啊，她可真是望尘莫及。

“西弗勒斯你让开，这个懒猪需要一点刺激……”佩妮从门口窜进来，她手里的可乐已经喝完了，从杯子底掏出半融的冰块，直接丢进了莉莉的睡衣里。

西弗勒斯立刻堵上耳朵，莉莉发出一声尖叫，“啊……”她跳起来，小冰块顺着胸膛滑出睡衣，在她身上留下一条冰凉的水渍。

“佩妮德思礼，你别跑！”莉莉跳起来去追佩妮。

“你你你……你说什么？”佩妮边跑边涨红了脸，她跟费农在异地恋，已经两年了，谈得艰辛又快乐。可坏脾气的佩妮在这一点比莉莉更害羞，“不许这样叫我。”

“好的，德思礼夫人……”莉莉大叫。

两姐妹打打闹闹地下了楼，西弗勒斯跟在后面微笑，这样的生活俗气又快乐，他真的很喜欢。

“今天的司康饼是西弗勒斯做的。”伊万斯夫人骄傲地宣布，她家小儿子比小女儿勤快多了。

“真的？”莉莉赶紧抓了一个，吃了一口眼睛就亮了，“真好吃，西弗，你做什么都那么棒。”莉莉嘴里塞满了司康饼，边吃边说。

“吞下去再说话，小心呛着。”西弗勒斯赶紧制止她。

午饭很好吃，伊万斯夫人做了很多菜，只是佩妮坐立不安，一直盯着电话机。

可是电话没响，门口却传来了敲门声。

“谁啊？”伊万斯夫人疑惑地问。

“伊万斯夫人你好，我是费农，我来拜访您。”门外传来一个男人的声音。

佩妮跳起来，冲向门口拉开门，曾经金发蓝眼的小胖墩现在已经长成一个高大的男人，她扑进他的怀里，然后好像烫着一样又跳了出来，脸红成了番茄。

莉莉在她身后哈哈大笑。

费农德思礼今年已经十七岁了，完全长成了大人的样子，声音也变得低沉，他不是西弗勒斯这种瘦长的身材，而是强壮魁梧型，站在瘦瘦的佩妮身边基本等于两个她，只有那明亮的笑脸没有变。

“伊万斯夫人，我回来过暑假了。”费农拘谨地拿着两手礼物有礼貌地说。

“费农，你真的长高了不少，长成了大人了，快进来坐。”伊万斯夫人和善地说。

“我明年就要申请大学了。”费农不好意思地笑笑，他的成绩还不错。

“费农，我带回来很多新的糖果，你要不要吃啊？”莉莉立刻拿出来一大堆从蜂蜜伯爵糖果店买的糖果。

看了一眼佩妮，费农觉得自己那么大了，不应该再吃糖了。佩妮对他点点头，“他们的糖不一样的，你快尝尝。”

没一会儿，费农的耳朵里又冒出烟来，他从小就偏爱胡椒小神童。

下午，费农带佩妮去逛街了，莉莉想跟着去，被西弗勒斯拉住了，“你别去，佩妮最怕被人看到了。”

“看到什么？”莉莉睁大眼。

西弗勒斯眨眼，莉莉糊涂起来也是真糊涂。

周末，伊万斯一家带着几个孩子上山过周末，伊万斯先生热衷钓鱼，一家人会在小木屋住一夜，第二天再回来。

“西弗，快看，好大的鱼！”莉莉指着跳出水面的大鱼大声喊，“鱼啊，快过来咬我爸爸的勾啊。”

“莉莉，你把鱼都吓跑了，跟西弗勒斯去别的地方玩去，快走快走……”伊万斯先生无奈地挥挥手，他一条鱼也没钓到。

“什么嘛，爸爸钓不到鱼就怪我？”莉莉拉着西弗勒斯往森林深处走，“难道鱼能听到我说话？”

“或许？”西弗勒斯也不明白。

“我们采蘑菇好不好？《千种神奇药草和蕈类》我记得你都背下来了。”莉莉捏起一个胖乎乎的小蘑菇说。

“好，晚上我们可以煮蘑菇汤喝。”提起蕈类西弗勒斯立刻自信满满。

蘑菇都长在黑暗潮湿的地方，两个人走来走去采了一大堆，然后就发现自己迷路了。

森林里的树似乎长得都一个样，又高又密，连太阳也遮住了。

“要是有飞天扫帚就好了，我们一下子就能飞回去。”莉莉抓紧西弗勒斯的手，她现在兴奋大于害怕，因为有西弗勒斯在身边。

“还是小心点好，”西弗勒斯抬起头看了看太阳，其实没什么用，他们并不知道小木屋的方向。

“这里一定很少有人来，有很多蘑菇，哇，松茸……”莉莉还没忘了蘑菇。

她向着一大片蘑菇走去，然后感觉脚下一空，一下子陷进腐烂树叶形成的洞里。

“莉莉！”西弗勒斯大惊失色，他猛地冲过来，拉住了莉莉的手。

腐烂的树叶又湿又滑，莉莉感觉脚下空空的，身子不停地往下陷，甚至拉着西弗勒斯也离这个坑洞越来越近。

“松开我，西弗，我会把你也拉进来的。”莉莉哭了起来。

“你别挣扎，莉莉，挣扎得越厉害你下陷的速度越快，抓住这个，”西弗勒斯一边拉着莉莉一边把上衣脱了下来。

让莉莉抓住衣服袖子，西弗勒斯抓住另一条袖子，向后挪了挪，终于够到了一棵大树。

借着树的稳固，西弗勒斯终于把莉莉从腐叶洞里拉了上来。

终究是吓坏了，莉莉抱住西弗勒斯哭个不停，西弗勒斯轻轻地拍着她的背，感觉她的眼泪落在自己赤裸的胸膛上，有点痒。他刚刚平复的呼吸又变快了。

上衣虽然已经扯得变了形，但总比不穿强，西弗勒斯套上了奇形怪状的上衣，拉着莉莉摸索前进。这次莉莉学乖了，紧紧拉着西弗勒斯的胳膊，再也不敢乱跑了。

太阳已经开始西沉，森林里出现了稀奇古怪的声音，莉莉整个人挂在西弗勒斯的胳膊上，“西弗，我们要是走不出去怎么办？会不会饿死在森林里？”

“不会，我们可是巫师。”生死关头当然可以用魔法球。

“有没有什么魔法让我不会迷路？”

“嗯……你可以试着学学阿尼玛格斯，动物天生方向感极强，而且阿尼玛格斯不需要用魔杖。”

“哦哦哦，我知道，麦格教授可以变成一只可爱的猫咪。”格兰芬多的院长本人很严肃，但阿尼玛格斯却很萌。

看到莉莉放松下来，西弗勒斯松了一口气，她搂得他都快不能走路了。

他们现在唯一的希望就是找到伊万斯先生垂钓的那条河，沿着河他们一定能走到营地。他仔细听了听，没有水声，只有风吹过树叶的声音。

如果今晚他们回不去，其他人一定会来找他们，深入森林太危险了，西弗勒斯皱起眉头。

“西弗，你看，那是什么？好大的蝴蝶。”莉莉皱着眉看着眼前那只大得异乎寻常的银色蝴蝶。

“这是一只守护神啊。”西弗勒斯一眼就看出这不是普通的蝴蝶，“这附近有巫师，它在给我们引路。”

“要跟着它走吗？会不会是黑巫师啊？”莉莉担心地说，森林里有糖果屋，糖果屋里有专吃胖小孩的老巫婆。

“黑巫师练不出守护神的。我们跟着它走吧。”西弗勒斯不知道为什么觉得这个蝴蝶很亲切，他拉着莉莉跟了上去。

那只蝴蝶轻飘飘地飞着，忽近忽远，但一直没有消失。

走了半小时，西弗勒斯惊喜地听见了水声，“太好了，莉莉，我们走出来了，我们找到河了。”

与此同时，那只蝴蝶化成银色的烟雾消失了。

沿着河，他们很快找到了营地。

“妈妈，我和西弗迷路了，我差点掉进深坑里，还是西弗勒斯把我拽出来的。”莉莉抱住伊万斯夫人一阵阵后怕。

伊万斯夫人吓得搂住两人，连声问西弗勒斯有没有受伤。

佩妮看着裤子上都是污泥的莉莉和上衣扯得变了形的西弗勒斯连连摇头，“谁让你们不听话到处乱跑的，爸爸妈妈早就说了不能离开营地四周……”

两个人擦洗了一下，又去小木屋里把脏衣服换掉，西弗勒斯和莉莉坐在篝火边挑拣他们舍命背回来的蘑菇。

“你说，帮助我们的巫师为什么不露面啊？”莉莉疑惑地问。

“不知道，可能不喜欢跟人打交道吧。”西弗勒斯望着森林深处轻声说。

密林深处，艾琳斯内普坐在极高的树枝上，她收起魔杖，望着篝火边的男孩，笑了笑叹了一口气。

“你为什么不去找他啊？毕竟是你儿子。”坐在她身边的女巫轻声说。

“他已经大到不需要母亲了，不，他有母亲，而且过得很幸福。”艾琳摇摇头，

这么多年她一直自责，谴责自己当年把西弗勒斯抛下，那是极其不负责的行为。

但不可否认，跟着自己那孩子不可能像现在这么幸福。

看着西弗勒斯微笑着抱着一堆蘑菇走向伊万斯夫人，莉莉跟在他身后叽叽喳喳，艾琳用袍子裹住自己，“我还是不要去打扰他了，除非他有性命之虞……”


	21. Chapter 21

清晨的科克沃斯居民区宁静而安逸，一般人家还在睡觉，只有起早的老太太们牵着狗在散步，她们奇怪地看着坐在秋千架上的两个穿着奇怪的男孩，现在还有人戴高顶礼帽，这是要参加学校的化装舞会吗？

“你确实他们是住在这里吗？”小天狼星推了推盖住眼睛的礼帽，他去二手衣店买来的麻瓜衣服有点大。

“当然了，现在有四个孩子住在那栋房子里，鼻涕精，伊万斯，还有一个叫佩妮的女孩和一个叫费农的男孩，他们四个长得一点都不像，肯定像你说的，是个小型的孤儿院。”詹姆波特自信满满地说。

“所以呢？你打算干什么？”小天狼星疑惑地说去，我当时正看《雾都孤儿》呢，就那么随便一说

“我已经看完了你从安多米达那里拿来的书了，我要做一个长腿叔叔，一个捐赠人！”詹姆拍了拍他背的背包，那个背包沉甸甸的，“我搬空了我爸爸的保险柜，拿了好多钱。如果我说要捐赠他们，孤儿院的女院长一定愿意让伊万斯陪我们玩，看到我这么慷慨，伊万斯也一定会开始暗恋我，麻瓜书上就是这么写的对吗？”

“真的吗？你真的搞清楚了吗？”小天狼星觉得伊万斯一点都不像是你花点钱她就会喜欢你的姑娘。

没等小天狼星的话说完，詹姆已经一溜烟地跑向了伊万斯家的房子，伸手敲门了。

伊万斯夫人夫人刚刚起床，开始准备早餐的材料。妈妈也不是天生爱早起，但家里有嗷嗷待哺的几只雏鸟，不早起也不行。所以伊万斯夫人早晨的情绪并不是很好。

她一开门，就看到了一顶古老的高顶礼帽，下面是衬衫燕尾服配一条苏格兰裙。

送奶小弟现在都要这么穿了吗？跟个二手魔术师似的。

“夫人，您是这间房子的主人吗？”詹姆波特彬彬有礼地鞠了个躬。

“是啊。”伊万斯夫人回答，“你有什么事吗？”

“哦，我想捐赠你们，”詹姆拉开背包展示那满满的金加隆，“家里孩子这么多，一定生活得很捉襟见肘吧？”

“什么？”伊万斯夫人扬起眉毛，这孩子脑子有什么问题吗？

“请收下这笔钱，这是捐赠伊万斯小姐上学用的，”差点忘了，可不是捐赠给鼻涕精的，“当然，如果您同意伊万斯小姐跟我出去玩的话……”

挥了挥手，伊万斯夫人冷冷地说，“我们不订牛奶也不订报纸，说的什么鬼话，乱七八糟的……”然后迎着詹姆的脸，关上了大门。

碰了一鼻子灰，詹姆灰溜溜地退了出来，他听到一声嗤笑，抬起头，看到斯内普穿着一身睡衣趴在二楼阳台看着他，脸上扯出一个巨大的嘲笑。

“鼻涕精！”詹姆怪叫起来。

“嘘……”西弗勒斯做了一个噤声的手势，“你要再吵，我就去把莉莉叫起来，让她看看你穿的什么鬼样子，她会笑死。波特，你品味真差。”

“什么？这不是麻瓜流行的衣服吗？”詹姆涨红了脸。

“你该换眼镜了，你看不到街上的人穿的什么吗？”

此时骑着自行车的送报小弟正好经过这里，他吃惊地盯着詹姆，丢下报纸，发出一声惊天大笑，差点从自行车上掉下来。

终于知道自己出了洋相的詹姆抓起背包就跑，没跑几步迎头撞上了同样穿着的小天狼星。

“我刚刚学着打公用电话给麦克唐纳，她也是麻瓜出身，她说伊万斯根本不是住在孤儿院。”小天狼星一脸无奈，“你拉我来之前就不能找个人问问吗？”

迅速伸出魔杖，向后一跳躲开目标永远是撞死乘客的骑士公交车，詹姆爬上车，捂住了脸，“你应该早点问麦克唐纳啊，啊，好丢人啊……可是，鼻涕精为什么跟伊万斯住在一起啊？我刚刚还看到他了，一副刚起床的样子。”

小天狼星一脸欲言又止，“詹姆，他们……好像就是那种关系……”

“什么关系？”

“未婚夫妻……”

捂住脸，詹姆从指头缝里发出声音，“婚约也不算什么，安多米达不也……”

“别提安多米达，詹姆，”小天狼星拉下脸，他最喜欢这个堂姐，也希望她幸福，但不是跟别人私奔离家过苦日子，那个唐克斯该死！

“好吧好吧，那我应该怎么办？”詹姆皱紧眉头。

“让伊万斯爱上我。”

“弄死鼻涕精。”两个人异口不同声地说。

詹姆瞪大眼睛看着小天狼星，“你的想法很危险，你会被霍格沃兹开除的。”

“总有不会被开除的方法，再说了，开除有什么可怕的，难道我们靠那张文凭生活吗？詹姆，你要不愿意就算了，反正鼻涕精不是我喜欢的女孩的未婚夫。”小天狼星看着自己的手指头懒懒地说。

“我……”詹姆咬着嘴唇，骑士公交车一个急刹车，他猛地扑了出去，钻进前面座位看上去足有二百岁的老女巫裙子下面。

老女巫一声尖叫，假牙喷到了小天狼星脸上。

西弗勒斯则心情好得不得了，他哼着歌换了衣服，去帮伊万斯夫人做早饭。

“西弗勒斯，你起的还是这么早，你可以多睡会儿。”伊万斯夫人开心地说。

“睡不着了，我一直都这个时间起床。”西弗勒斯接过伊万斯夫人的围裙，“炒蛋？我来吧！”

此时费农也起床了，他自从跟伊万斯全家去登山之后就被挽留住了下来，他是一个人回来的，老宅里就他一个人，反正他也天天来，还不如住下来。

“伊万斯夫人，您去休息吧，我来准备餐桌。”费农也不是个没眼色的，他立马抢过了伊万斯夫人手里的餐具，开始摆盘子和刀叉。

微笑着看着两个男孩子忙来忙去，伊万斯夫人笑了起来，她泡了一壶茶，坐在了沙发上，这两个孩子都很好，她很放心。

脑子里莫名浮现出早晨那个乱七八糟的男孩，似乎跟西弗勒斯差不多大吧，长得挺精神的，可惜脑子有问题，摊上这样的孩子父母得多伤心啊，她摇头叹息。

两只大猫头鹰从窗口飞了进来，丢下了两份牛皮纸信封的信，揉着眼睛下楼的佩妮撇了一眼，“霍格沃兹的书单又来了，妈妈，我们什么时候去对角巷，带上费农给他开开眼界。”

“哈哈，佩妮，你现在已经不羡慕莉莉和西弗勒斯了吗？”伊万斯夫人眯着眼睛笑话她，当年哭着撒泼打滚也要去霍格沃兹的是谁啊。

“妈妈，我看了莉莉的课本了，都是些老古董，她连电脑是什么都不知道，费农说美国那边可能过几年就普及家庭电脑了，等她毕业的时候我怕她已经是个文盲了。”佩妮撇撇嘴，费农说以后不会用电脑的人就是文盲。

家里两个巫师，莉莉不再是稀奇的掌上明珠，所以佩妮不但没有变得自卑，反而因为麻瓜界的科技爆炸变得自信起来，费农送给她的那些伦敦流行玩意，莉莉一样都不知道，她乐的摆出大姐的谱儿，送了莉莉一盘最流行的皇后乐队的专辑。

“对角巷？什么地方？”费农疑惑地问佩妮，佩妮立刻拉着他到一边去嘀嘀咕咕。

端出一大盘子炒蛋，培根和香肠，西弗勒斯摘掉围裙，“可以开饭了。”

“去叫莉莉起床吧，她真的太不像样了。”伊万斯夫人不满地说。

“带上冰块。”佩妮不忘她的秘密武器。

西弗勒斯走到二楼，推开姐妹俩的卧室门，莉莉睡的正香，“莉莉，起床了，大家都在等你……”

“唔——不要叫我，我是睡美人，中了魔咒要永远沉睡。”莉莉拿被子捂住头。

“那我亲你你就会醒吗？”西弗勒斯眨眨眼。

过了好一会儿，绿眼睛从被子里露出来，女孩轻声说，“会。”


	22. Chapter 22

斯莱特林看台一片欢腾，银绿相间的小旗子挥舞出欢乐的海洋，“布莱克是我们的王”小合唱响彻整个魁地奇球场。

雷古勒斯布莱克抓着金色飞贼，高高地举过头顶绕场一圈，斯莱特林赢了格兰芬多，而且是大比分200:50赢的。不出意外的话今年的魁地奇杯就是斯莱特林学院的了。

格兰芬多看台一片愁云惨淡，詹姆波特把飞天扫帚狠狠地摔在了地上，有的女生禁不住哭了起来，莉莉撅着嘴看着对面看台上的西弗勒斯，有女生抱住他蹦蹦跳跳，他也没有躲开。

“学长，我们赢了。”雷古勒斯跳下扫帚，冲上看台，挤开那个女生狠狠地抱了一下西弗勒斯。

看着酷似小天狼星的那张脸，西弗勒斯无奈地笑笑，拍了拍雷古勒斯，给了他一个鼓励的拥抱。

自从雷古勒斯二年级加入魁地奇球队之后，显露出傲人的运动天赋。训练之后，他的状态也越来越好，对于家主哥哥的自卑和怨气渐渐消失，显露出温和高贵的本性，他是霍格沃兹极少数会在公共休息室留卡片感谢家养小精灵的人，所以斯莱特林的公共休息室和宿舍一直比其他学院更干净也更舒服。

而且他除了比小天狼星瘦小一点，长得跟他哥哥一样漂亮，再加上明星找球手的加成，受欢迎程度完全不次于小天狼星。

与憎恨西弗勒斯的小天狼星不同，雷古勒斯非常崇敬斯内普，理性，聪明，有城府，有野心但也有底线——一个标准的斯莱特林，他不止一次想过如果西弗勒斯是他哥哥就好了。

所以爱屋及乌，他对“泥巴种”的偏见也渐渐改观了，尤其是那个红头发的小妞儿，跟纯血世家娇滴滴的大小姐们不同，跟他家那三位骄傲的姐姐们也不同，他一看到她围着斯内普学长团团转就想起老好克利切。

对，他家的家养小精灵克利切，那个眼泪汪汪崇拜他一切的家养小精灵。

小时候他是不受重视的小儿子，没有小天狼星有性格，也没有他长得漂亮，年纪跟几个姐姐差距又大，他几乎只有在布莱克夫人大骂小天狼星的时候才有存在感，他的童年几乎都是跟克利切在一起的。

“克利切，我要喝茶。”

“克利切，我饿了。”

“克利切，我不想走了你背我。”

“克利切，你把哥哥的飞天扫帚拿过来我玩玩……”

克利切会满足他一切愿望，就算有的事情会让他受到小天狼星的责骂。

渐渐长大后，雷古勒斯就不再让克利切做会受罚的事情了，克利切爱他，他也用同样的温柔回报克利切，在他心里，克利切是重要的家庭成员。

所以，即使小天狼星不分去格兰芬多，他也不喜欢这个哥哥，小天狼星从来不把克利切当人，他大约觉得他只是一件带腿的家具，活也好死也好，都没有什么关系。

其实不止是克利切，小天狼星骨子里有股满不在乎的恶意，他心之外的那些人，活也好死也好，都没有什么关系，这些人里面甚至包括他自己。他不在乎自己的生死，也不在乎别人的。

所以他看到玛丽麦克唐纳跟着穆尔塞伯进了禁林，他眨了眨眼就走了。

他讨厌莉莉伊万斯，同样不喜欢她的那个闺蜜，所以她跟谁在一起他不在乎，他都懒得用脑子想一想为什么这两个八竿子打不着的人会在一起。

因为格兰芬多输球了，莉莉打着心情不好的旗号跟西弗勒斯好一个撒娇，坑到了陪吃饭，陪图书馆，陪散步诸如此类的好处。

可等她回到格兰芬多看台，就找不到玛丽了，问了几个人都说没有看到她。

于是她又绕回了斯莱特林看台，“西弗，我找不到玛丽了，我去宿舍找找她，你要是看到她，就跟她说我在找她。”说完她对雷古勒斯点点头，向着格兰芬多塔楼跑去。

雷古勒斯眨了眨眼，玛丽？哦，另一个格兰芬多“泥巴种”，棕色长卷发，眼睛弯弯，笑起来脸上有一对酒窝的那个。

骑在扫帚上的时候，他好像见过她那么一眼，后来就没注意到她了。

本来雷古勒斯根本没把这件事往心里去，但随后他发现穆尔塞伯也不在……他心里咯噔了一下，穆尔塞伯专研夺魂咒，他早就听说他想找人练练他的夺魂咒了。

雷古勒斯不讨厌黑魔法，对夺魂咒也没有什么意见，如果那个实验对象是埃弗里他甚至能大笑一场。

可是，不应该是个女孩，斯莱特林应该是高贵的，而不是去欺负无辜女孩，那很下作。

刚从扫帚棚出来，雷古勒斯转身又回了扫帚棚，骑着他最新款的“光轮”，向着禁林飞去。

要做坏事，穆尔塞伯十有八九会选择禁林，那里没有多嘴的画像。

“吃下去，吃下去。”穆尔塞伯挥舞着魔杖，他的夺魂咒不到家，玛丽虽然昏昏沉沉的，但心里却似乎知道有什么不对劲，她拿着那两个绿色的毒蘑菇，犹豫了很久也没咬下去。

“你在干什么？穆尔塞伯？”一身贵气的布莱克家小少爷昂着头走了过来，手插在口袋里，牢牢地捏着他的魔杖。

“没……没干什么……”穆尔塞伯愣了一下，看到是雷古勒斯，松了一口气，他不会去举报他。

“那个泥巴种在干什么？”雷古勒斯故意地说，玛丽两眼无神地盯着手里的蘑菇，袍子上都是泥巴，光着脚，露出白皙的脚丫。

“我只是想练一练……开个玩笑……”

“你在违反校规？大白天的？”雷古勒斯眯起眼睛，斯莱特林的集体荣誉感非常重，做坏事嘛没什么，但给学院扣分？要不赢回来要不去死吧。“你之前就因为违反校规被扣过分吧？”

“我……我……”

“我刚刚看见小天狼星了，”雷古勒斯若有所思地说，“他匆匆忙忙地回城堡了，恐怕是去找麦格教授要抓你个现行。”

“什么？”穆尔塞伯紧张地东张西望，斯内普说过，他如果再被扣分甚至关禁闭，就会被踢出兄弟会，“雷古勒斯，我什么都没干，你也没有看到我。”他大惊失色地跑走了。

“啧，怂货。”雷古勒斯轻蔑地看着穆尔塞伯的背影，冷笑了一声。

玛丽还在呆呆地看着蘑菇，她的意识其实已经恢复了一些，但是还是很难控制自己的行为。

“把那两个绿魔菌扔了吧，吃了你会变成绿色的，恐怕要去医疗翼住一星期。”雷古勒斯伸手从玛丽手里拿走了那两个毒蘑菇，“你的鞋呢？”

玛丽呆呆地看着他，一声不吭。

雷古勒斯撇了撇嘴，“来吧，我的飞天扫帚可是从来没有带过别人。”把女孩拢在怀里，雷古勒斯脚在地上一蹬，飞向了天空。

对周围的状况完全搞不清的玛丽，被骤然而起的风声吓了一跳，她拼命搂住雷古勒斯的腰，把脸埋进了他的怀里。

“好了好了，没事了，快放开我，被别人看见成什么样子，麦克唐纳学姐。”到了扫帚棚，雷古勒斯把玛丽从怀里撕了下来，她身上有一股奶糖的甜味，闻起来像个小宝宝。

把飞天扫帚放回扫帚棚，雷古勒斯给玛丽来了一个“恢复如初”一个“清理一新”，帮她理了理头发，除了没有鞋子，她看上去还不错。

藏到拐角，他挥挥魔杖，念出“咒立停”。看到玛丽眼睛里有了神采，他才转身离开。

他跟她不熟，今后也不会有交际，这样最好。他挥了挥手，想把鼻尖那缭绕不去的奶香味赶走。

“玛丽，今天比赛后你到底去哪了？我哪里都找遍了，都没找到你。”莉莉埋怨地对她的好朋友说。

“我……我在扫帚棚里……”玛丽神思不属地说。

“你在扫帚棚里干嘛？”莉莉疑惑地问。

“莉莉，”玛丽没回答，她扬起弯弯的睫毛，“你说我现在去追雷古勒斯布莱克，有几成把握？”

“什么？小布莱克？”想了想布莱克小少爷那骄傲的嘴脸，莉莉摇了摇头，“零。”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特别篇，全员性转

《霍格沃兹一段校史》里面写了很多匪夷所思的故事。

比如很久之前，霍格沃兹曾经有一位貌美如朝露的东方交换生，但她到了霍格沃兹很快就失踪了，搞得东方魔法学校跟霍格沃兹断了交，再也不派交换生来了。

再比如据说梅林穿越时间而来，被分院帽分进了斯莱特林，那段时间蛇院学生走路鼻孔都是朝天的。

还比如霍格沃兹映在黑湖里的倒影，其实是另一座城堡，那里所有的一切跟现实都是相反的，而这座镜像之城，每隔几百年就会浮出水面。

莉莉的飞天扫帚好像撒脱了缰的野马一样打着旋儿冲向了黑湖，然后扎进水里不见了。

“你这是给她的扫帚‘稍微’动了一点手脚？”小天狼星揶揄地对已经石化的詹姆波特说。

今天是格兰芬多魁地奇队选拔赛，莉莉二年级时没选上，三四年级不招找球手（詹姆入选了追球手），所以五年级她又来了。

趁着检查扫帚的机会，想跟莉莉套近乎的詹姆给她的扫帚做了一点手脚，希望她在空中受惊吓的时候可以来个英雄救美。

可惜他完全没想到那个小魔咒副作用这么强，完全不是在空中抖动两下那么简单。

“莉莉！”坐在斯莱特林看台上的西弗勒斯惊跳起来，用了一个非法的移形换影闪到了黑湖边，可是茫茫湖水，哪里还有莉莉的影子？

“喂，醒一醒？你是谁？”一个低沉的女声对莉莉说。

好不容易睁开眼睛，莉莉眼前模模糊糊地对不上焦，“西弗？”她看到及肩的黑发下意识地喊。

“你认识我？”茜芙乐丝斯内普惊讶地眨眨眼，她看她也很眼熟，就是想不起来是谁。

终于对好了焦点，莉莉疑惑地眨眨眼，“不，我不认识你，你是谁？”

“我是斯莱特林级长——茜芙乐丝斯内普。你是谁？”女版斯内普扬声说，她的黑眼睛和她的头发一样黑。

“斯内普？茜芙乐丝？”莉莉完全懵了，“西弗，你变成女的了？”

“什么？”茜芙乐丝疑惑地眨眨眼。

“她可能摔懵了吧，从那么高的地方掉下来了。”蕾古乐丝布莱克从旁边伸出她漂亮的小脑袋说，“还是把她送去庞弗雷先生那里去吧。”

茜芙乐丝点了点头，“你能走吗？你从空中一下子掉进了黑湖，可能受了伤。”

不由分说，似乎是穆尔塞伯和埃弗里的两位身高一米八的肌肉少女抬起莉莉就把她送进了医疗翼。

庞弗雷先生戴着一副金丝眼镜，斯斯文文地拿着魔杖戳莉莉的脑袋，“嗯？很奇怪……好混乱的脑波，跟正常完全相反……我觉得她应该在医疗翼住一段时间了。”

莉莉在心里翻白眼，你才脑波混乱。

这时候医疗翼的门开了，一个红发少年走了进来，他满身都是伤，一双绿眼睛冷冰冰的。

“啊，阿利尔？你又怎么了？”茜芙乐丝立刻慌乱了起来。

利尔伊万斯慌乱地撇了茜芙乐丝一眼，坐到了庞弗雷先生面前。

“你这是？又被打了？”庞弗雷先生推了推眼镜，“你应该报告教授，这个月第几次了？”

从鼻子里哼了一声，利尔含含糊糊地说：“我自己摔的。”

扬起眉毛，茜芙乐丝恨恨地说：“又是波特和布莱克是不是？”

蕾古乐丝在她身后缩了缩脖子，我姐姐又该被关禁闭了，一点都不接受教训啊，霍格沃兹所有的女厕所不是都已经被她和詹姆丝擦的闪闪发光了吗？

“茜芙，我的事情不用你管。”利尔生气地说。

“啊？”听到这个专用的昵称，莉莉从一旁病床上跳了起来，“你你你……伊万斯？”

利尔这才看见莉莉，他好像见了鬼一样睁大了眼睛，“你……也姓伊万斯对不对？”

莉莉立刻拼命点头，我本人果然比其他人聪明啊。

“妈的，我就知道那个老家伙在外面有孩子！”利尔大骂起来，他摇摇晃晃站起来，“这不是你的错，我不会为难你，你几岁了？妹妹？”

莉莉张大了嘴，你在说什么？

通过跟利尔伊万斯和茜芙乐丝斯内普的聊天，莉莉知道了这个世界跟她的那个世界一点都不一样。

首先大家的性别都是反的，其次茜芙乐丝才是那个家境优越的混血女巫，利尔的父亲反而是个不顾家的酒鬼，在他小时候经常打他，最后离家出走，好几年前就失踪了。

两个人在游乐园认识，茜芙乐丝发现利尔是个巫师，两人成了好朋友。

最奇妙的是这个世界的伏地魔是个和平主义者+绝世美女，著名的社会活动家，主打麻种巫师和混血巫师的平权运动，据说这几天她正在魔法部门口绝食静坐，一大群粉丝把魔法部门口堵的水泄不通。

莉莉就这样成了男版自己的私生妹妹，利尔眼神复杂地看着她，跟自己长得真像啊，真是讨厌不起来。

“爸爸他，也打你吗？”他低声问。

“不，他对我很好。”莉莉不知道为什么觉得有点愧疚，可是她的爸爸是个很好很顾家的爸爸。

“是吗？果然是……不喜欢我啊。”他冷笑了一声，然后怕吓着莉莉，试探地问，“你怎么会从空中掉下来？还骑着扫帚？来找我的？”

“嗯嗯，来找你的……其它我记不起来了。”失忆真是万用理由，莉莉心虚地说。

忽然露出一个极其灿烂的笑脸，利尔拍了拍莉莉的肩膀，“谢谢你。”

“不过，你跟茜芙乐丝关系不好吗？”莉莉奇怪地问，她似乎很关心你，你都不理她。

“她……是我的朋友。”利尔偷眼去看茜芙乐丝，她不是很漂亮，但有种知性的气质，他其实一直很喜欢她，可是他不敢表白。

朋友个屁，莉莉看他的眼神就立刻明白了，哎，我可得帮自己一把啊。

“小心！”利尔一把拉住胡思乱想的莉莉。就在她脚尖前一寸，一个施了消失咒的大粪蛋炸了开来。

“波特，布莱克，滚出来。”利尔拔出魔杖大声说。

“终于要打女生了是吗？”詹姆丝是个短发的女生，长得很聪明，皮肤是热爱运动的日光棕。

小天狼星则完全是个娇媚的大美女，一双眼睛勾魂摄魄。“今天终于不装样子了？呦，这是谁啊，女朋友？”

詹姆丝立刻狠狠地瞪向莉莉，她其实喜欢伊万斯，就是伊万斯明显不喜欢她，只好用欺负他来引起他的注意。

“对啊，女朋友。”莉莉挽住利尔的胳膊，冷冷地说。她注意到詹姆丝立刻把手伸进了口袋掏魔杖。

“倒挂金钟。”莉莉先发制人，用出这个她跟西弗新研究出来的魔咒。

倒挂在空中，袍子翻了下来，幸亏詹姆丝天天训练魁地奇穿的是裤子，一旁的小天狼星睁大眼睛，捂住了自己的小短裙，甚至忘了掏魔杖。

“你们别仗着是女生就欺负他，小心我打的你们满地找牙。”莉莉对墙壁甩出一个“神锋无影”，石墙上立刻裂开一道大口子。其实研究神锋无影的时候去，莉莉一直觉得这个魔咒威力太强了，有点危险。现在倒觉得用这个威胁人相当好用。

“你……你这是黑魔法！”詹姆丝和小天狼星苍白了脸，她们可以一直欺负伊万斯是因为他从来不还手，可现在他冷笑着看着她们，一点阻止的意思都没有。

“谁说的？你知道这个魔咒叫什么吗？”莉莉扬起眉毛冷声说。

“咒立停。”一旁走来一位个子高高的中年男子，可是詹姆丝没有掉下来。麦格教授扬起眉毛，厉声说，“伊万斯，快给她解咒。”

莉莉和利尔同时回答，“好的，教授。”

然后利尔撇了莉莉一眼，莉莉吐吐舌头，“金钟落地。”

詹姆丝掉到了地上，她看了一眼伊万斯，发现他根本不看自己，委屈地扑在小天狼星肩膀上哭了起来。

“这位是？”麦格教授严肃地看着莉莉，这是谁？他在格兰芬多可没见过这个学生。

“是我妹妹，来找我的。”利尔紧张地说。

“不是本校学生？”麦格惊讶地扬起眉毛，“怎么进来的？”霍格沃兹的保护咒可不是玩的。

“她骑着飞天扫帚掉下来的，撞到了头，很多事都忘了。”

“飞天扫帚……”麦格愣了一下，这个东西的确能骑进来，“我还是去跟邓布利多汇报一下吧。你跟我来，伊万斯小姐。”

詹姆丝从小天狼星肩膀上偷看了两人一眼，妹妹？果然长得很像。她稍微感觉好了一点。

不知道为什么这个小姑娘躲在墙角不停地笑，一头银发的美女阿不思邓布利多疑惑地看向麦格，麦格看向利尔，利尔茫然地看着莉莉。

“对不起，教授，您真的太漂亮了，我太激动了。”莉莉实在想不到邓布利多没了胡子居然这么好看，而且一点都不老。

被夸了一个大红脸，很多年没人在邓布利多面前说她漂亮了，毕竟以她的成就，漂不漂亮是最次要的方面，但女人谁不愿意别人夸自己漂亮。她桌子上的一个小相框不满地嘀咕起来，邓布利多立刻给它按倒了。

“谢谢你，伊万斯小姐。”邓布利多看着莉莉，莉莉忽然觉得头一疼。

“原来如此。”收回了摄神取念，邓布利多温柔地笑了起来，那个传说居然是真的，相反的世界，互为里表，很有趣。她饶有兴趣地看着利尔和莉莉，“麦格教授，伊万斯小姐是一位客人，不要为难她。”

打发几个人出去，邓布利多扶起相框，相框里一个异瞳的帅气美人对着邓布利多吐口水，“被小姑娘夸一下，你看你美得！”格林德沃气鼓鼓地说。

“谁让你不夸我。”邓布利多眯起眼睛笑了，“亲爱的，你出差还有几天啊，我想你了。”她们从不是死敌，是年轻时一同漫游世界的挚友，是一同经历风风雨雨的爱人，是互相镂刻在彼此生命里的亲人。哪位哲人说过，如果女人统治世界，这世界将永远没有战争。

通过了邓布利多那一关，莉莉对麦格教授讨好地笑笑，麦格教授这样笔挺严肃的样子真是好帅啊。

“伊万斯小姐，不知道你以前的学校是怎么看待黑魔法的，但能造成不可逆伤害的魔咒，霍格沃兹是绝对禁止的。”麦格教授严肃地说。

“好的好的，可您也得知道那两个女生一直在欺负我哥哥，你看他身上都是伤。”莉莉趁机立刻告状。

“莉莉！”利尔大叫起来，我的事情我自己处理。

“什么？”麦格教授立刻掀起了利尔的袍子，他的胳膊和腿上全是淤青和细碎的小伤口。仔细看，脸上也有不少淤点。“你不应该为她们隐瞒，伊万斯，我不会偏袒她们两个的。”

于是，波特和布莱克又要去擦男厕所了。

莉莉在这一个霍格沃兹的生活很新奇，她一路看到自己熟悉的同学统统换了性别，她的好朋友玛丽变成了马里奥，而且跃跃欲试想追她。

可是利尔和茜芙乐丝的关系却毫无进展，不在同一个学院他们本来见面次数就不多，就算见了面利尔又害羞地不敢跟她多说话，更不用说表白了。

斯内普小姐那种知性的气质很吸引男生，尤其是斯莱特林和拉文克劳，跟她同级的男级长就一直缠着她，利尔急在心里，可那个男生是个纯血少爷，他就更自卑了。

莉莉看在眼里，急在心里，她准备助自己一臂之力。

斯拉格霍恩教授是个丰满的女人，她跟另一个斯拉格霍恩一样，别的药可以没有，迷情剂是一定有的。

莉莉摸进了她的办公室，一会就找到了那个散发着黑巧克力味的魔药，她忽然愣了一下，她来到了这里，西弗怎么办？他一定担心死了。

忽然很想哭，莉莉第一次担心起来——我要怎么回去？西弗在等我。

她想起她来的方式，那个发了疯的飞天扫帚，对，那个扫帚还呆在扫帚棚里，她应该再试试。

把迷情剂给了利尔，可他推开了那瓶魔药，他拒绝了：“我不能给茜芙乐丝下迷情剂，那很下作啊。”

“可是你喜欢她啊，她也喜欢你。”莉莉着急地说，她不能长时间留在这里，她想走了。

“你怎么知道？可是，可是我不够好，配不上她。”利尔垂下了头。

“你这样真让人生气，你或许不够好但你真心喜欢她，别人足够好，但说不定是在骗她，斯莱特林那个级长一看就是个花花公子。”莉莉大叫。

“可是……”利尔还在犹豫。

“我不管你了，我不能再留在这里了，有人在等我，我要回去了……”莉莉眼眶一热，转身跑了出去。

“莉莉，莉莉，你要去哪？”利尔着急了起来，可莉莉知道的霍格沃兹捷径比他多，她一会就不见了。

跑到扫帚棚拿了扫帚，她走了出来，回忆她具体怎么掉进黑湖的。

忽然她看到了利尔和茜芙乐丝慌慌张张一起走了过来，她躲在了角落里，看着他们进了扫帚棚。

“莉莉的扫帚没了，她一定是走了……”利尔着急地说。

“怎么回事？”茜芙乐丝拍了拍利尔的手，让他别着急。

“其实，是我们吵架了……”利尔红了脸，低声说。

“怎么回事？”

“没什么……就是小事。”利尔不想说，他向着门口走去，伸手去推扫帚棚的门，没推开，他又推了一下，还是没开。

“门锁上了……”利尔尴尬地看着茜芙乐丝。

“阿拉霍洞开。”茜芙乐丝用了一个开门咒，门纹丝没动。

莉莉站在门口冷笑，她可不仅仅会锁门咒，她还会用老粗的大铁棍子插住门。

“我们被关在这里了。”茜芙乐丝对利尔无奈地笑了一下，“这个时间没人会来扫帚棚了，我们恐怕要等到明天早晨才能出去了。”

一起过夜这个词出现在利尔的脑海里，他只觉得脑袋快爆炸了。

而且茜芙乐丝立刻靠在了他身上，“夜里真冷，我出来得急，穿的太少了，我们坐得近一点吧。”

茜芙软软的身体靠在他胳膊上，他全身都硬了，他歪斜了一下，口袋里的那瓶魔药掉了出来。

“这是什么？”茜芙乐丝拿起来闻了闻，“咦，为什么是百合的味道，跟你身上的很像，你的香水？”

“不是，不是，这是……”利尔一下子卡住了，他知道这是迷情剂，每个人闻到的味道不一样，茜芙这是闻到了他？

他凑近药瓶，迷情剂发出黑巧克力的醇香苦味，他扭过头去看茜芙，茜芙被他看的脸红，“怎么了？我脸上有什么嘛？”

莉莉说的对，她喜欢我，利尔心里的狂喜淹没了那些忐忑和自卑，他一把抓住茜芙的胳膊，扶住她的后脑勺，吻住了她。

惊得睁大了眼睛，茜芙乐丝不知道利尔这是怎么了，可是她的心开始狂跳起来，他吻了她，这是她做了很多年的梦。茜芙乐丝闭上眼睛，享受着一直喜欢的男孩子的吻。

偷窥者莉莉从门缝里看着这一对亲密的男女，撇了撇嘴，自己其实胆子挺大的，什么都不说直接亲，茜芙乐丝怎么不给他一巴掌呢？

给利尔留了一张字条，告诉他自己这几天过的很开心，但家里有人在等她，她不得不走了。

莉莉拎起自己的扫帚，脚一蹬，飞上了天空，她尝试了各种飞行姿势，果然当她模拟伸手抓飞贼的时候，飞天扫帚又一次发狂了，带着她一路向着黑湖冲去。

“斯内普学长，你不能再呆在这了，你已经在这里三天了。”雷古勒斯想把斯内普硬拽回斯莱特林，他已经几天没睡了，吃的也很少，眼里全是可怕的血丝。

莉莉掉进黑湖之后，西弗勒斯下水了很多次，他几乎把整个湖底都摸遍了，人鱼都气疯了，可是什么都没找到。

“不行，莉莉一定会回来的。我要在这里等她。”西弗勒斯摇摇头，坐在了岸边。

他从来没有这么害怕过，害怕那个笑嘻嘻地在他身边转来转去的小姑娘再也不出现了，她还那么小，她那么喜欢他，他却还没来得及对她好。

他要怎么跟伊万斯太太交代呢？他没有保护好她的小女儿，他眼睁睁地把她弄丢了。

如果她真的回不来了，西弗勒斯的眼神暗了暗，他要波特付出最惨重的代价，为此他不怕进阿兹卡班。

梅林啊，请你把莉莉还给我吧。

太阳沉下去了，月亮还没升起来，黑湖变得更黑了，雷古勒斯准备给斯内普一记昏迷咒，然后把他扛回斯莱特林。

他走到他身后，悄悄拿出了魔杖。

就是这背转身的一瞬间，雷古勒斯听到一声水声，他猛地回过头，西弗勒斯已经消失了。

“斯内普学长，你在哪？你体力不行，不能再下水了，”雷古勒斯惊叫起来。

莉莉拼命维持意识，她上次昏了过去，是茜芙乐丝来黑湖喂鱼看到了她，把她捞了起来。这次她恐怕就没那么好运遇见喂鱼的斯莱特林了。

不管是水里还是外面都是黑的，天已经黑透了，莉莉根本不知道自己回来了没有，她拼命划着水，哪里是岸？她什么也看不见。

“荧光闪烁，”她甩了一下魔杖，她的魔杖亮了一下，然后就熄灭了，该死的，她魔力透支了。

用力划着水，她渐渐没力气了，莉莉绝望地感觉自己要淹死了。

然后她就被一双手抓住了，熟悉的触感，熟悉的味道。

“西弗……”莉莉软软地叫了他一声，她忽然觉得很委屈，眼泪一下子涌了上来。

“莉莉，真的是你？”西弗勒斯嗓子完全是哑的，他模模糊糊地听到了水声，就跳下了湖，幸亏莉莉用了那个荧光闪烁，给他指点了方向。

“是我，西弗，我回来了。”莉莉抱住他的脖子，温顺地靠在他怀里，“让你担心了，对不起。”

“回来就好……”西弗勒斯搂紧莉莉。不知道是谁先吻了谁，两个人在水里忘情地亲吻了起来。分开的这几天让两人都更加确定了对方在自己心里的位置。濡湿的身体紧紧缠在一起，火热的吻好像导火索，点燃了彼此心里的烈焰，两人忘记了时间和地点，就这样吻着，好像世间只剩这一件事。

雷古勒斯划着小船在旁边转了十七八圈了，你们结束了吗？可以回了宿舍再亲热吗？理解你们的感情，可黑湖里很冷啊，他打了一个大喷嚏。


	24. Chapter 24

邓布利多办公室里的气氛很尬尴，莉莉和詹姆站在邓布利多面前，都是一脸的不高兴。

“伊万斯小姐，这件事其实并没有造成严重后果，我觉得关一个月禁闭就可以了。”邓布利多劝莉莉。

“要不是西弗，我那天就淹死在黑湖里了，怎么能叫没造成严重后果呢？”莉莉生气地说，“不可能关禁闭就算了，我要求波特停学三个月，回家反省。”

“什么？伊万斯你也不用这么狠吧？”詹姆怪叫起来，三个月？魁地奇比赛全都错过了好不好？

“可是停学会影响波特先生的O．W．Ls考试。”邓布利多觉得莉莉太小题大做，都是格兰芬多，难道就不能大事化小，小事化无？

“我坚持！否则我会将此时上报校董事会。”莉莉冷哼，卢修斯马尔福在校董事会里闲得痒痒，他一定会抓住这件事大做文章，问责校长甚至减少霍格沃兹的拨款，想起那只孔雀得意洋洋翘尾巴的样子，老校长立刻头疼不已。

“伊万斯小姐，把事情闹大并没有好处。”邓布利多为难地说。

“息事宁人对我也没有好处，教授。禁闭不会给波特留下教训，你也知道他这么多年挨了多少禁闭，有用吗？我希望学校能给我一个满意的结果，毕竟已经有预言家日版的记者联系我说，想做个专访了。”莉莉双手抱胸斜睨着詹姆，她麻种巫师的身份很敏感，记者笔一歪不小心就成了纯血巫师霸凌麻种巫师，波特家族还是有名亲麻瓜的纯血世家，很可能就此影响老波特先生的名誉。

“好吧，我会认真考虑的，伊万斯小姐，你们可以走了，”邓布利多不情不愿地对二人挥挥手，皱起眉头。

等詹姆出了门，莉莉走到门口，回头对邓布利多轻声说，“替我给格林德沃先生问声好，现在去，还来得及。”

“你？！”邓布利多睁大眼睛，眼睛里精光一闪。

莉莉笑了一下：“你们果然是同一个人呢，选的方法都一样，但我不会被摄神取念第二次了。”说完她轻盈地转身走了，留下邓布利多惊讶地坐在校长室的椅子上，他茫然地看着桌子上那个空白的小相框，那里空无一人已经很多年了，他恨他？他爱他？来得及吗？来不及吗？

不知道是莉莉的哪一个理由说服了邓布利多，最后詹姆波特得到了三个月的停学处分，波特先生太太来把他领回家的时候很郑重给莉莉道了歉。詹姆眼神黯淡地扭头就走，一句话都没说。

小天狼星站在塔楼上向下望，嘴角挂着一丝冷笑，算你狠，伊万斯。

莉莉是格兰芬多的级长，今晚轮到她和另一个级长莱姆斯卢平巡夜，可是她在级长签到处等了半天，也没等到卢平。

脚步声传来，莉莉生气地回过头，“莱姆斯，你迟到了！”

小天狼星布莱克从阴影里走出来，阴沉沉地说：“莱姆斯来不了了。”

“又病了？他身体可太不好了。”莉莉愣了一下，“你来替他巡夜？”

“病了……是的，他身体不太好，庞弗雷夫人又把他送到打人柳下面去了。”小天狼星若有所思地说。

“为什么要送到打人柳下面？”莉莉疑惑地问。

“因为莱姆斯的病……嗯……比较特殊。之前都是詹姆照顾他的，现在……呵。”他冷笑了一声，抬起黑眼睛看着莉莉，“你觉得你不应该负起责任吗？”

“我负什么责？”詹姆活该好吗？

“去照顾莱姆斯，”小天狼星眯起眼睛，“他现在一个人在打人柳下面一定很孤独很寂寞……”

“这……”卢平那小样平时就苍白软弱得不行，莉莉心软了，“可打人柳……不是谁都过不去吗？”

“哦，这里有个小秘密，只要用一根长棍碰一下树干上的节疤，就能进树洞了。”小天狼星欢快地说，“伊万斯你真是个善良的女孩，走吧，我们现在就去。”

“可我们还要巡夜啊……”莉莉被小天狼星半推半拉地向着城堡门口走去。

“刚刚不是巡完了吗？”他满不在乎地说。

用一根长棍碰了一下树干上的节疤，打人柳真的不动了，莉莉惊讶地看着那黑漆漆的树洞，今晚的月光非常明亮，显得洞里更加漆黑，“莱姆斯真的在里面吗？”

“当然了，二年级的时候你不是也见过庞弗雷夫人送莱姆斯过来吗？”

“哦，是的。”莉莉想起来了，她的确跟西弗勒斯夜游见过。打消了内心的疑虑，莉莉向着树洞里走去。

“荧光闪烁。”莉莉点亮了魔杖向前走，没想到树洞居然这么深，她走了很久，眼前出现了一间极其简陋的房子，里面有影影绰绰的灯光和一条被灯光拉得长长的影子，“莱姆斯？”她轻声喊道。

没得到回答，莉莉回头，“布莱克，莱姆斯在哪？”

同样没有人，小天狼星不见了。

莉莉打了个寒颤，看着身后黑漆漆的通道，觉得自己似乎掉进了陷阱。

身后传来很重的呼吸声，带着野兽的腥味，莉莉惊恐地慢慢回过头，一头巨大的狼人站在她身后不到三米远的地方望着她。

“统统石化。”莉莉尖叫起来，月圆之夜，狼人？霍格沃兹怎么会有狼人？

石化咒有用，但大约只作用了五秒钟，狼人便立刻恢复了，他歪着头看着莉莉，似乎在思索什么，但已然亮出了爪子，长满獠牙的大嘴也嗜血地咧了开。

“障碍重重，铁甲护身，”莉莉在狼人扑过来前给自己上好了铁甲咒，但狼人的力气很大，他虽然没有扑到她，却把她撞飞了出去。莉莉的头撞在墙上，脑子里嗡嗡乱响，她几乎是下意思地喊出“倒挂金钟”。

狼人被倒挂起来，他在空中拼命挣扎，爪子在石墙上划出各种深痕，他大声地吠叫起来，却毫无用处，莉莉这才意识到他们其实是在尖叫棚屋里，尖叫棚屋里根本没有厉鬼，只有一头狼人。

摇摇晃晃地站起来，莉莉摸了一下自己的头，已经破了，糊了一手血。

她捂住伤口踉跄地向霍格沃兹的方向走去，走了没几步，她听到一个冷酷的声音，那是小天狼星的声音，“金钟落地。”

几乎没有时间思考，一股腥风带着充满怒意的兽影向着莉莉扑来，莉莉咬了咬嘴唇，调转魔杖，“神锋无影。”

几道风刃打着旋儿劈向狼人，但狼人速度很快，他轻巧地躲过了前面的风刃，只有一道打在他侧腹部，狼人厚厚的皮毛阻挡了大部分的伤害只留下来了很浅的伤口，但那血腥味却让狼人更加兴奋了。

他发出一声极其嘹亮的长嚎，最后向着莉莉扑去。

闭上眼睛，莉莉此时最后悔的事情，就是没跟着西弗勒斯好好学点黑魔法。

可狼人之吻并没有如莉莉料想的那样落在她的脖子上，她微微睁开眼睛，看到狼人紧张地望着她身后，那里传来极其轻微的脚步声，有动物从黑暗里走了出来，发出粗重不善的威胁声。

这是掉进动物世界了吗？看到眼前这只巨大的老虎，莉莉只觉得眼前一黑，霍格沃兹好可怕，我要回家。

发出一声压抑的虎啸，老虎并没有看莉莉一眼，他的目标只有狼人。狼人后退了两步，百兽之王的威压和巨大的体型让狼人犹豫了。

当狼人想继续后退的时候，他身后出现了一条像熊一样大的黑狗，黑狗狂吠一声，向着老虎扑去。狼人似乎也受到了黑狗的鼓励，发出一声狼嚎向着老虎扑去。

跟狼或者狗这种群居的犬科动物不一样，大型猫科动物的战斗能力远超他们的想象，面对黑狗和狼的双重攻击，老虎只是一掌就把黑狗拍到了墙壁上，然后扑倒了狼人，他张开巨大的嘴，却没有咬下去，只是猛地拍了一下狼人的头，狼人晕了过去。

此时黑狗又一次扑了上来，通道内很狭窄，巨大的老虎根本不可能这么快转身，莉莉惊叫起来，“小心。”

老虎根本没有转身，他只是狠狠甩了一下尾巴，黑狗就被甩了出去，这一次真的爬不起来了。

老虎喘着气，默默地走到莉莉面前，屈起前肢，示意她爬到他背上，莉莉犹豫了一下，看看狼人和黑狗，爬上了老虎的脊背。

剩下的时间她好像在飞，耳边只剩下了风声。直到夜间清凉的空气灌进莉莉的鼻腔，她才知道她出来了，她没有死，也没有被狼人咬。

从老虎背上滑下来，莉莉只觉得全身都散架了，老虎亲昵地蹭了蹭她的脸，坐在她身边。然后他身上的毛发渐渐消失，黑色的虎斑变成了霍格沃兹的黑袍子，额头的纹路变成了及肩的黑发。

“西弗，”莉莉抓紧身边人的袍子，“你学会了阿尼玛格斯？”

“嗯……自从我二年级知道卢平是狼人的时候就开始自学了。”

“你为什么不告诉我啊。”莉莉抱住他，她还在发抖。

“这个太危险了，不想让你练。”他理所当然地说，然后严肃地转向莉莉，“你怎么能那么轻易就跟着布莱克走了呢？巡夜级长替换需要学生会主席指定，你问都不问吗？如果不是今晚学生会主席临时指定了我，而我哪都找不到你，你觉得你能从打人柳那里面出来吗？”

“对不起……我以后不会再这么鲁莽了。”莉莉把脸在西弗勒斯怀里蹭了蹭，她想起来也好后怕啊 。“布莱克为什么要害我啊？”

“当然是为了波特报复你。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，“他甚至不怕闹大，给他也停学他还巴不得呢。”

“所以？我们还不能让这件事闹大？”莉莉不满地说 。

“看你了，”西弗勒斯歪头，你想怎么解决？

“先别说这个，你都不安慰我一下吗？”莉莉抬起头，指指头上的伤口。

西弗这才看清莉莉满脸都是血，他吓了一跳，伸手就把她从地上捞了起来，其实他在刚刚的打斗中也脱了力，手抖的不行，但因为不知道哪里来的力量他一把抱起了莉莉，向着霍格沃兹城堡走去，“你的伤要赶紧处理一下，这个时间不能去医疗翼，去斯莱特林吧，我那里有白鲜。”

于是莉莉又有了赖在西弗勒斯宿舍不走的理由，她甚至想，我干脆搬到西弗勒斯宿舍里来住算了。

之后的日子风平浪静地小天狼星都有点疑惑，伊万斯真的没把这件事报告教授？那只老虎是谁啊？没有被停学他有点失望，要不再策划点别的事？

霍格莫德周末，他紧紧抱住来霍格莫德村看他的詹姆，拉着他就去了三把扫帚酒吧，兴高采烈地讲起他的计划。

“拍到了吗？”莉莉着急地问。

“拍到了，角度好的不得了，就像拥吻一样。”《巫师周刊》的记者虽然没有拿到莉莉的专访，但得到了莉莉提供的新闻线索——最古老高贵的布莱克家和同样历史绵长的波特家继承人的禁断情，她满意地看着两个男孩紧紧拥抱的照片，下一本杂志一定会卖脱销的。


	25. Chapter 25

卢修斯马尔福来霍格沃兹了，他仗着校董事会董事的身份赖在斯莱特林不走。

他是带着秘密的任务来的。

“你的脸怎么了？纳西莎打的？”雷古勒斯指着卢修斯脸上的一块青紫问道。

“开玩笑，你姐姐是真正的淑女好吗？”除了在床上，茜茜是绝对不会对他动手的，卢修斯别开脸，徒劳无功地用手挡了一下。

“那谁这么有能耐，能打到马尔福家主的脸？”雷古勒斯把玩着手里的金色飞贼，这是他自己定制的——一个带五官的金色飞贼，眼睛嘴巴都是用宝石镶嵌的，西弗勒斯看了一眼就留下一个字的评语——“丑”。

“是跟那位大人开会的时候，被别人碰的。”他身边的那个人说错了话被赏赐了一个钻心剜骨，那个倒霉蛋滑下椅子的时候一拳打到了卢修斯脸上。

“黑魔王？”雷古勒斯眼睛亮了，“那是我的偶像，他是最厉害的巫师对不对？”

“是啊，是啊，当然了。”卢修斯知道雷古勒斯痴迷伏地魔，他卧室墙上贴的都是关于伏地魔的剪报。

西弗勒斯在一边皱起了眉头，“雷古勒斯，你怎么还在这里？魁地奇训练五分钟前就开始了吧？”

“什么？天啊？马库斯会把我杀了的。”斯莱特林的魁地奇队长是个虐待狂，日常最喜欢折磨他的队员，果真迟到了的小布莱克像火烧屁股一样跑了。

转了个身，西弗勒斯面向卢修斯，“你有什么事，说吧。雷古勒斯走了，你不用欲言又止了。

“小天狼星那件事，你知道吧？”卢修斯低声说。

“我知道，”西弗勒斯忍住向上弯的嘴角，最近霍格沃兹礼堂每天早饭时间都能听到关于“生孩子”这个话题的吼叫信，统统来自歇斯底里的布莱克夫人。

“其实……我听茜茜说，她叔叔阿尔法德也是因为这个原因，被家族除名了。”卢修斯点了点头，“如果一年内，小天狼星不接受家族联姻，他就会被布莱克家除名。”

“如果他接受联姻呢？”

“那他还是布莱克家的继承人，”卢修斯顿了顿，“继承人只要能生下小继承人就行了，但他现在名声坏了，有名望的家族是不会把女儿嫁给他的。”

“你们还挺务实的。”西弗勒斯撇了撇嘴，生育机器吗？“你怎么还不生小继承人？”

“我跟茜茜跟他们不一样，”卢修斯翘起鼻子，“我们是真爱。”

“真爱跟生孩子也不冲突，”这句话还是布莱克夫人在吼叫信里说的。

卢修斯挽起胳膊，露出他的黑魔标记，“不瞒你说，西弗勒斯，除非魔法部尽入他手，我时刻做好了带着茜茜亡命天涯的准备。”给野心家做手下，并不是适合生孩子的好差事，他亡命天涯的时候不希望还要背着一个奶娃。

所以我才不愿意做食死徒，西弗勒斯盯着那丑陋的标志心里想。一年级的时候他以为自己一个孤儿，必须做出一番事业伊万斯夫人才会把莉莉嫁给自己，然而事实上这世界对他仁慈颇多，他只要是他，他就能得到一个家，一个有莉莉的家。

虽然斯莱特林的野心他依然有，名誉和地位他照样想要，但不再着急了，莉莉会陪着他一步一步向前走，他不需要去喝那急功近利的鸠酒。

“说正事，你别老给我打岔。”明明是他自己思维飘散的卢修斯想起正事一句没说，“小天狼星那黑羊怎么样就别管他了，茜茜现在担心的是雷尔，如果小天狼星拒绝联姻，雷古勒斯就是布莱克家唯一的男性继承人了，你日常观察，他有女朋友吗？或者对哪个女生有意思？”四年级了，恋爱吧，弟弟。

“没有。”西弗勒斯斩钉截铁地说，他心里只有魁地奇吧？

“啧，难办了。”卢修斯皱着眉回忆雷古勒斯日常说的话，不是黑魔王就是……西弗勒斯学长？

卢修斯抬起眼睛看了看西弗勒斯，他无辜地回看他，看来茜茜的担心不是空穴来风啊，卢修斯皱眉，“你有认识什么不错的女孩子吗？介绍给雷古勒斯啊。”

“他还需要介绍？他有粉丝团的。”西弗勒斯记得每次魁地奇比赛，那帮吵死人的姑娘们都要合唱“雷古勒斯是我们的王”。

“那不一样，最好是不太懂魁地奇的姑娘，长得也不用那么漂亮，别那么多心机就行。”他也不知道雷古勒斯喜欢什么类型，只要不是西弗勒斯斯内普这个类型就行。

“我帮你留意。”西弗勒斯点点头。

卢平经过上一次事件之后元气大伤，他不敢面对莉莉，请了好长时间的假，所以莉莉的级长巡夜自然而然就跟西弗勒斯组合在一起。

“级长巡夜为什么非要一男一女啊？跟约会似的。”莉莉拉起袖子帮西弗勒斯擦掉嘴唇上的口红，他们刚刚经过一个隐蔽的空教室，轰走了一对情不自禁的小野鸳鸯。然后莉莉拉住西弗勒斯在那里亲热了一会儿。他的嘴唇绵软湿润，味道非常好。

“大约他们就是希望级长们内部消化吧。”撮合优秀的小巫师生强强联合出更加优秀的后代，很符合优生学，也不算坏事情。

“你已经归我了，跟斯莱特林的女级长巡夜的时候可不能蠢蠢欲动啊。”莉莉抓紧他的胳膊抱在怀里。

“你见过我对谁蠢蠢欲动过？”西弗勒斯不满地说。

哼，我在暗示你可以对我蠢蠢欲动一下啊！莉莉白了西弗勒斯一眼。

“哦，对了，今天卢修斯过来了，纳西莎有点担心雷古勒斯……”西弗勒斯转述了一下卢修斯的话。

“真的？那还不简单？”莉莉想起那天忽然对雷古勒斯产生了兴趣的玛丽。

“你有人选？”

“玛丽啊，那天她还问我她倒追雷古勒斯有没有胜算。”

麻种巫师？西弗勒斯忽然觉得有点意思，他知道雷古勒斯对伏地魔偶像崇拜，但他不希望雷古勒斯成为一个食死徒，布莱克家有一个贝拉就够了，而雷古勒斯太单纯太善良完全不适合靠近黑魔王。

但他本身偏偏是黑魔王喜欢的那种少年，纯血世家，资质优秀。但如果他跟一个“泥巴种”纠缠不清，那恐怕黑魔王就不会对他那么有兴趣了。

“那她愿意为了雷古勒斯做到什么程度？”西弗勒斯看着莉莉，只想跟魁地奇明星谈谈恋爱可不行。

“还要有什么必死的觉悟才能跟雷古勒斯布莱克谈恋爱吗？”小布莱克难道跟《一千零一夜》里那个国王一样，女朋友故事讲得不好听就要杀人？

“那当然了，每天早晨的吼叫信你也听到了，你觉得布莱克家会接受一个麻种巫师？”

“玛丽真可怜，相比她我简直太幸福了，我都把血统之争忘光了，西弗，西弗，我有你真的太好了……”莉莉又把西弗勒斯往墙角推，再来亲一个吧，亲爱的。

晚上回到了宿舍，玛丽已经睡着了，莉莉毫不客气地把她推了起来。

“告诉你一个好消息啊。”

“……什么好消息，你终于要搬去斯莱特林地窖了吗？现在立刻马上搬过去吧！”玛丽满脸不高兴，大半夜的请让我睡觉好吗？咦？莉莉你的口红怎么蹭到脖子上了？

“你想不想搞定雷古勒斯？西弗今天跟我说了这么一件事……”

从床上跳起来，玛丽握住莉莉的手：“莉莉，你不愧是我的好朋友啊，有这种好事第一个想到我！你家斯内普愿意帮我吗？我真的做不出来迷情剂啊！”

“不是……玛丽……我可没说迷情剂啊，你真的打算用迷情剂来对付一个四年级吗？你的想法很危险啊……”

“难道你觉得雷古勒斯会爱上我？”玛丽扬起眉毛。

眯起眼睛看了看玛丽睡得乱七八糟的鸡窝头和一马平川的身材，莉莉挤出社交笑容：“好吧……我们还是来聊聊迷情剂的配方吧。”


	26. Chapter 26

又是巡夜的夜晚，莉莉从图书馆回宿舍放书包，一进宿舍门就闻到了烤小蛋糕的味道，非常浓郁的蛋奶味飘满了整间屋子。

“好香啊，”莉莉吸了吸了鼻子，眼珠左转右转，一眼就看到了摆在窗台上的一盘子小蛋糕，“哪来的小蛋糕？”

“玛丽去厨房烤的，我也是今天才知道她居然会烤蛋糕。”多卡斯说，“她给我尝了，超级好吃哦。”

“玛丽人呢？”

“洗澡呢！”

“玛丽，给我几个小蛋糕吧，巡夜很容易饿啊！”莉莉对着盥洗室的门喊。

玛丽在盥洗室里，水哗哗地流，莉莉只听见了“你拿吧”几个字，后面玛丽好像又说了什么，她没听清，也没放在心上。

找了个纸袋子，莉莉挑了几个小蛋糕装好，她看了一眼时间，巡夜时间马上要到了，于是急匆匆地出门了。

在级长签到的桌子旁，西弗勒斯已经到了，他站在那里看书，最近他又长了个子，只是还是偏瘦。

在西弗勒斯旁边签上自己的名字，莉莉先扑到他怀里暖了一会儿，两个人才按着既定路线开始巡夜。

两人手拉着手慢慢走着，宵禁后霍格沃兹安静了下来，他们俩的巡夜更像是散步约会，斯莱特林的女级长善解人意且懒，知道西弗勒斯是跟女朋友一起巡夜之后，干脆把自己负责的夜晚也丢给了两人。

“玛丽烤了小蛋糕，要不要吃？”莉莉拿出袋子，蛋糕还是温的。

级长巡夜是从十点开始，霍格沃兹又大，绕完了一圈的确又累又饿。

“走完这一圈，我们一起吃吧。”西弗勒斯点了点头。

抓住了几个夜游不睡觉的小动物，把他们撵回了宿舍，周围越来越安静，天上的月光也越来越亮。

两人找了花园里的石凳坐下来，莉莉拿了一个蛋糕递给西弗勒斯，自己也拿了一个。这两个蛋糕上面都装饰了红色的樱桃，看上去十分诱人。

“干杯。”莉莉用自己的小蛋糕碰了一下西弗勒斯的蛋糕。

吃着蛋糕，莉莉靠在西弗勒斯身上，他身上有熟悉的魔药味和熟悉的安全感，“玛丽的蛋糕里放了什么啊？巧克力酱吗？有点苦苦的。”

西弗勒斯也点了点头，“是有点苦。”

“可是这个不苦，看来是配方不一样。”莉莉又拿了一个上面是草莓装饰的小蛋糕咬了一口，这个就香甜软糯，一点都不苦。

“嗯，不过刚刚那个不像是巧克力味，更像是……魔药味。”西弗勒斯皱起眉头，玛丽放了魔药在蛋糕里吗？是什么魔药啊？增智剂？缓和剂？

很快他们就知道了。

“西弗，我……我感觉……”莉莉想说这感觉很熟悉，“我恐怕这是增龄剂。”她二年级喝过增龄剂，所以对这种全身胀胀的感觉很熟悉。

“她为什么要在蛋糕里放增龄剂啊？”耳边传来的低沉声音好听得让莉莉打了一个冷颤。

她扭头去看西弗勒斯，他站起来正在用放大咒放大自己的袍子。他看上去二十多岁不到三十岁的样子，模样更成熟立体，身材也更高大结实了，气质变得沉稳又儒雅。

“西弗，你好帅！”莉莉揪住西弗勒斯的袍子低声说，你这是长到了多高啊？

“你也不错……”西弗勒斯的眼神在她身上溜了一圈又移走了，好在这是晚上，他的脸红藏在了夜色里。

莉莉光去看西弗了都没关注到自己。她也长大了，跟上次一样漂亮迷人，但衣服裙子都小了，紧紧地崩在身上，胸口的扣子都快要崩飞了，露出一抹白皙，裙子也变成了超级迷你裙。

捂住狂跳的胸口，莉莉觉得有点喘不过气来，难道是因为西弗勒斯太帅了？她低下头……

不，大约是自己的内衣太小了。

慌慌张张地用放大咒放大衣服，不知道是不是太紧张，莉莉直接把放大咒念成了缩小咒，可怜的衬衣扣子终于崩飞了，变成了一件小马甲挂在了莉莉肩膀上。

今晚的月色非常亮，西弗勒斯把外泄的春光看得一清二楚，他只觉得小腹紧了那么一下。

“天啊，我笨死了……”莉莉不知道是该继续念咒还是先遮住胸口，脸烫得都快要煎鸡蛋了，她可怜兮兮地看了西弗勒斯一眼，看到他玩味的目光，“你……你别看。”

西弗勒斯转过头去，脑海里挥之不去的都是那丰满的白皙，二年级他也见过长大的莉莉，甚至还吻过，可是此时的心跳和悸动跟当年完全不同，他的身体就好像夜里的大猫，做好了捕猎的准备。

毫无所觉的莉莉赶紧用放大咒和恢复如初弄好了衣服，她扯了扯西弗勒斯的袍角：“对不起，西弗，我没弄清楚就把玛丽的蛋糕带来给你吃了。”

“没关系。”西弗勒斯有点僵硬地说，他没回头，今天的月亮是不够圆的半球形，就好像……西弗勒斯，你在想什么？

他更不敢看莉莉了。

然而，莉莉误会了，她觉得西弗勒斯生气了。

“西弗，你生气了？别生我的气嘛……”她习惯性地抱着他的胳膊摇晃，胸脯整个贴在他的胳膊上。

“那个……莉莉，我想回宿舍了，我们这样被教授碰到不太好。”胳膊上的触感让西弗勒斯只觉得口干舌燥。

“那我也去你宿舍吧，我这样胖夫人不会让我进公共休息室的。”

“还是试试吧，我先送你回去。”西弗勒斯可不敢让莉莉今天睡在他宿舍里，他觉得自己没有那个定力。

“真的没生气？”莉莉狐疑地扬起她的绿眼睛。

“我不会因为这种小事生气的，”西弗勒斯低声哄她，“是因为你太漂亮了，真害怕你被别人看到。”

“你也很帅，西弗，我最喜欢你了。”莉莉转头在西弗勒斯嘴唇上亲了一下。

只觉得脑子嗡地响了一声，西弗勒斯引以为傲的自控力碎成了渣渣，他搂过莉莉，贴上她的嘴唇。

这个吻跟以往他们的亲亲完全不同，西弗勒斯一路攻城略地，唇舌的交缠好像带着燎原的火势，拍打着他们的全身。莉莉不由自主地向着西弗勒斯贴去，然后感觉他的手抚上她胸口的柔软。

莉莉一阵惊慌，他们很亲密，但更多是两小无猜的亲昵，接吻也是点到为止，从来没有更多的接触，“西弗？”她移开嘴唇，气喘吁吁地睁开眼。

“莉莉，别动。”西弗比她喘得更厉害，他收回手，捏紧她的腰，他刚刚有点放纵了，可是她真的好软，她在他怀里每动一下都带着电流，涌向他的小腹。

“西弗，你怎么了？”莉莉疑惑地问。

西弗勒斯不理她，尽力让自己平静下来。

电光火石一般的了悟炸开在莉莉的脑子里，她快十六岁了，看过足够的书，有足够的知识，刚刚只是还没联想到那里，然而此时她明白了，她知道了西弗勒斯在忍耐什么。

“哦，西弗……”她调皮地弯起了嘴角，喜欢的男孩对自己有生理反应是一种赞美，更何况他在克制。他的反应是本能，他的克制是爱意。

“谁在那？”麦格教授的魔杖闪着光，在对面的窗户后面亮了起来，“那两个七年级怎么还不回去睡觉？”他们现在实在不像五年级。

“快走，快走……”莉莉拉着西弗勒斯拔腿就跑，他们东躲西藏，一直跑到了斯莱特林地窖。

“你回去吧，西弗，我回塔楼了。”莉莉对他摆摆手。

“你可以留下的。”西弗勒斯为难地说。

“不要啦，我们都长大了你的床睡不下了，你好好休息，我走了哦。”莉莉着迷地看着西弗勒斯，他真好，所以她也要珍惜他，他们还小，更多的亲密会带来更多的问题，他们现在还承担不了那些问题 。

将来的某一天，他们会属于彼此，但不是现在。

回到格兰芬多塔楼，还好胖夫人放她进去了。莉莉又一次摇醒了玛丽，“玛丽，你疯了，你的蛋糕里有增龄剂啊？”

“我还没找你算账呢，我好不容易跟六年级那里搞来增龄剂，就做了两个蛋糕，都被你拿走了，我明明说了樱桃的别碰！”玛丽迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，一眼就看到了莉莉的呼之欲出，“哇，莉莉，你的胸真大……”她立刻上手狂捏。

拍开玛丽不安分的爪子，“不是，你为什么要在蛋糕里放增龄剂啊！”

“难道不是你告诉我，你跟斯内普第一次接吻就是你喝了增龄剂去勾引人家的吗？我也想试试啊。”我也想变成迷人的大人去勾引雷古勒斯，玛丽无辜地说。

自作孽不可活啊，莉莉捂住脸，原来自己才是万恶之源。


	27. Chapter 27

每天早晨格兰芬多长桌都是吼叫信专场，布莱克夫人中气十足的声音传遍整个礼堂，有些不八卦的学生已经开始戴着他们拔曼德拉草的耳罩来吃饭了。

詹姆波特扯着嗓子跟小天狼星吼：“我可不能这么算了，考试什么的我真不在乎，但你知道格兰芬多魁地奇现在积分垫底吗？”

“谁他妈管你的魁地奇，不过你要怎么样？”小天狼星大吼，他天天听着吼叫信吃饭已经快得胃溃疡了。

“我要报复鼻涕精！”

莉莉被嘴里的南瓜馅饼烫了一下，她一脸震惊地看着詹姆和小天狼星，他们俩是当她这个当事人不存在是吗？

“波特，去找的邓布利多的是我，关西弗勒斯什么事？”莉莉瞪着詹姆。

“你说什么啊？伊万斯？要跟我出去玩？”詹姆立刻兴高采烈地扒拉他的头发，小天狼星拉下了脸。

吼叫信吼出一个花腔，停下了。大家刚刚松了一口气，猫头鹰又送来了一封，似乎比刚才那封还长。

玛丽带着她新的小蛋糕等在魁地奇球场，这次是正经小蛋糕，里面什么都没放，因为莉莉说加了魔药的蛋糕有点苦，不够好吃。

“布莱克，要吃蛋糕吗？”看到雷古勒斯过来，玛丽立刻迎了上去。

雷古勒斯真的饿了，马库斯队长早早就把他们从被窝里挖出来训练，他匆匆忙忙吃的那点早饭早就没了。

可布莱克少爷还是想矜持一下：“谢谢，我不吃来历不明的食物……不过，你这个好香……”

玛丽打开了纸袋，浓郁的蛋糕香气立刻充满了雷古勒斯的鼻腔，他吃过无数出名的点心，可这么挑逗味蕾的味道还真的第一次闻到。

“不是来历不明，是我自己做的，原料都是我家给我寄来的。”全是最好的材料，玛丽小小声说，“你就尝一个吧。”

“那好吧，”雷古勒斯装作不在意地拿了一个塞进嘴里。唔？真的超级好吃，他眼睛一亮，“好吃啊，很像我家克利切做的。”

“真的？那你就都拿着。”玛丽笑了起来，也不知道克利切是谁，只要雷古勒斯觉得好吃就行了。

打量着女孩不作伪的笑脸，雷古勒斯认真的说：“克利切是我家的家养小精灵。”

“然后呢？”玛丽睁大眼睛，“他有特别的配方吗？比我做的好吃？可以教我吗？”

她跟那些世家小姐真不一样，雷古勒斯抿起上嘴唇， 如果他说她们做的东西像家养小精灵做的，那些小姐们一定会觉得受辱，甚至会尖叫。但她不会，她兴冲冲地表示要跟克利切交流一下，他都能想到克利切那嫌弃的眼神了，他一定得找机会让他们见一见。

雷古勒斯带着一口袋小蛋糕回到斯莱特林地窖的时候，在地窖门口遇见了西弗勒斯和莉莉。

“他们说要报复你，你最近小心一点。”莉莉担心地跟西弗勒斯说。

“放心好了，他们没那么容易报复我的。”西弗勒斯点点头。

“吃蛋糕吗？斯内普学长？”雷古勒斯把蛋糕袋子递摇了摇。

好像那是什么炸弹一样，西弗勒斯和莉莉都后退了一步：“不了不了，你自己吃吧，哈哈哈。”

时间过得飞快，O．W．Ls考试近在眼前了，教授们疯了一样布置了一大堆作业，连莉莉都开始觉得吃不消。

好在考试终于来了，上午是笔试，下午是到考官面前实际操作，这期间教授们终于停止了作业轰炸，但大家也都放松不下来。

莉莉约西弗勒斯考试完中午在黑湖边一起吃饭。她跟着玛丽来到了湖边的时候，西弗勒斯还没来。天气很热，一群女生嘻嘻哈哈地脱掉鞋袜把脚放进冰凉的湖水里。

莉莉四下张望西弗勒斯，但她只看到了掠夺者四人组鬼鬼祟祟地在灌木丛后不知道说着什么，她扬起了眉毛。

西弗勒斯一边看着O．W．Ls考试卷子一边往黑湖边走，他所有的科目都能拿到O，不管将来要做什么先进入高级班再说，只有手里有足够多的筹码，不管将来做什么都会简单一些。

他抬头看到了不远处靓丽的红发姑娘，对她微笑着挥了挥手。结果莉莉光着脚跳了起来，两只手比划着，不知道在说什么。

西弗勒斯皱起眉，立刻把手伸进怀里掏出魔杖，两道魔咒已经向他打来。

“盔甲护身。”铁甲咒弹飞了詹姆和小天狼星的缴械咒，也把西弗勒斯打的后退了一步，他心里暗叫不好，他的脚后跟明显碰到了什么，是一个魔法道具制造出的魔法阵。

接着他整个人被魔法阵吸了起来，魔杖也飞了出去。

“考得怎么样啊，鼻涕精？”詹姆问，他这次专门从家里拿来的古老魔法阵，就是为了对付西弗勒斯。他一边走一边回头向着莉莉那边看，伊万斯快看看，你喜欢的人现在多狼狈。

莉莉此时正在拼命把袜子往脚上套，波特你个混蛋，看我怎么抽死你，多打一的废物。

西弗勒斯被挂在魔法阵里，一点都不着急，他冷冷地看着詹姆和小天狼星，“禁闭没有关够？波特，布莱克？费尔奇那里还有很多厕所在等你们擦呢，不过，那些马桶看到你们的大头，或许立马就吐了也说不定。”

“看来我应该给你洗洗嘴，”詹姆拿起了魔杖。

西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，阿尼玛格斯不需要魔杖，他或许应该让詹姆尝尝利齿和尖爪。

“波特，布莱克，你们在干什么？”莉莉用魔杖指着詹姆，一脸厌恶，“把他放下来。”

“你好吗，伊万斯？”詹姆说，他的语调突然友好起来，变得更深沉更成熟了。

“看到你我立刻就觉得不好了，大约是你有毒吧。”莉莉毫不客气地说。

“要是你跟我一起出去玩，我就放了他，伊万斯，”詹姆就当没听见莉莉说了什么，“要知道，我们家还有很多古老的魔法阵，除非鼻涕精这辈子永远骑着扫帚脚不沾地……”

“莉莉，你闪开点，”西弗勒斯眼睛闪着黄色的光，他不想一会儿伤到莉莉。

莉莉自顾自走到西弗勒斯身边，他倒挂在魔法阵里，头下脚上，“跟你出去玩？，波特，你想什么呢？霍格沃兹谁不知道，西弗勒斯早就跟我在一起了？”

她伸手捧住他的脸，“西弗，我还没这样亲过你呢。”莉莉甜甜地说，他的嘴唇就是她嘴边，她吻住他的嘴唇，他这个姿势莉莉亲他甚至不用踮脚。西弗勒斯眼里的颜色渐渐消失了。

周围看热闹的学生嗡地一声炸开了锅，这个接吻姿势，可真是妙啊。

詹姆顿时脸色煞白，他后退了一步，张了张嘴，可什么也没说出来。小天狼星眯起眼睛，举起魔杖。

“哥哥，这里有你什么事？难道传说中的四角关系是真的？”雷古勒斯嘲讽地说。

玛丽去叫来了雷古勒斯，布莱克小少爷用手指转着魔杖，杖尖却始终对着小天狼星，“哥哥，你一个布莱克，一言一行一点都不高贵。”

“你懂什么？你也想挨一个毒咒吗？”小天狼星恶狠狠地说。

“你给我毒咒，我就写信给安多米达，让她教训你。”小天狼星只害怕安多米达。

“你！”小天狼星的杖尖喷出一串火花，但他真的不敢。

“算了吧，詹姆，我们走吧。”卢平低声说，西弗勒斯和莉莉帮他保守狼人的秘密，他本来就心怀愧疚，现在他更没脸再站在这里了。

“莱姆斯，你要背叛我们吗？”詹姆大叫。

“我毕竟是个级长，詹姆，你也替我想想。”格兰芬多的两个级长都在这，欺负斯莱特林的级长，这简直不像话。

“哼，今天就看在莱姆斯的面子上……”詹姆也知道再闹下去也不好收场，雷古勒斯在这，斯莱特林的人一会就到，还不如现在帅气地来点狠话，而且他想起小天狼星说过，鼻涕精也会阿尼玛格斯，那如果不是莉莉在这，魔法阵根本困不住他。

“别呀，我还没亲够呢。”莉莉搂紧被放下来的西弗勒斯，“波特，有本事你别跑，麦格教授马上就来……哎？站住啊。”

（太困了……见好就收）


	28. Chapter 28

有意无意，黑湖事件还是被麦格教授知道了，正义感爆棚的女教授气炸了锅，她立刻把掠夺者和莉莉都叫进了院长办公室。

“你们的行为让我感到羞耻，尤其是你詹姆，我还以为这次停学之后你能收敛一点，没想到你居然变本加厉。还有你，小天狼星，别以为尖叫棚屋的事情我不知道，你知不知道你离阿兹卡班只有一步之遥？

你们搞清楚这是O．W．Ls考试期间，整个监考组的人都在霍格沃茨，他们的年龄比你们爷爷还大，你们就表演这一出给他们看？我真的怀疑你们的脑子里到底是芨芨草还是刺儿佬。

哦，还有你，伊万斯小姐，虽然你是上前阻止的一方，尽到了级长的责任，但你的方法……算了！所以，你们都要受惩罚。

詹姆，魁地奇队长你别想了，还有小天狼星，去找费尔奇领禁闭。卢平和彼得，你们俩没干什么，但错就错在没干什么，尤其卢平你还是级长，你真让我失望，你们俩去找海格领禁闭。伊万斯小姐，你去找斯拉格霍恩教授，他有别的工作交给你，是的，别的同学暑假回家后你们留下关禁闭，而且除了伊万斯小姐，每人扣二十分。

谢谢你们把学院杯送给斯莱特林，现在立刻滚出我的办公室，马上！”麦格教授发起火来真吓人，真像一头发狂咆哮的母狮子。

相对于硝烟弥漫的格兰芬多，斯拉格霍恩教授啥也没说，白得了学院杯他表示人品太好没办法。倒是埃弗里和穆尔塞伯他们气的不轻，准备暗戳戳地找格兰芬多麻烦。

雷古勒斯想了一会，提醒他们别去动麦克唐纳，穆尔塞伯一脸奇怪地看着他，上次他去捉弄那个泥巴种也是雷古勒斯拦下的，那姑娘长得也没有多漂亮，没想到能得到布莱克小少爷的青睐。其实雷古勒斯就是吃了人家的嘴短。

费尔奇很高兴地告诉詹姆和小天狼星，他们必须打扫完整栋城堡的厕所才能放暑假，每个马桶都得擦得能倒映出人影，而且不能用魔法。

海格就好多了，只让卢平和彼得跟他去打扫鹰头马身有翼兽的大便，大约两天就能结束了，就是那个味道怎么洗澡都洗不掉。

莉莉磨磨蹭蹭地来到了魔药办公室，她是斯拉格霍恩教授的心头好，还从来没有到老鼻涕虫这里领过禁闭，要是让她挤毛毛虫汁或者扒癞蛤蟆皮她可坚决不干。

“斯拉格霍恩教授？麦格教授让我来的。”莉莉的敲了敲门，视死如归地走了进去。

她一进去就看到了西弗勒斯，他一脸不情愿地站在那里。

“哦，伊万斯小姐，你来了，我正在跟西弗勒斯说这件事，七月中有一个非凡药剂师协会举办的座谈会，我希望你们俩跟我一起去，西弗勒斯最近在非凡药剂师协会期刊《柳树枝》上发表的文章他们很有兴趣，而你是共同作者，我希望你能上去主讲，西弗勒斯虽然论文写得很不错，可是让他演讲你知道的，地狱三头犬都能听得睡着。”

莉莉撇了一眼西弗勒斯，他写的东西她知道，但共同作者什么的，她就给他改了两个错字而已。

虽然莉莉不管魔药还是魔咒都非常有天赋，但西弗勒斯的创造能力她完全甘拜下风，他可以创造出恶作剧的“倒挂金钟”，也能创造出杀伤力极强的“神锋无影”。

魔药方面也一样，他的脑袋里永远有层出不穷的创意，而且他也总能把那些听起来不可能的构想变为可能。

“可是，那篇文章其实我没有参与多少……”莉莉可不想抢西弗勒斯的荣誉。

“那就让西弗勒斯给你写稿子，我相信凭你的聪明才智，搞懂它用不了几天。”斯拉格霍恩特别了解非凡药剂师协会那群老头子，对他们来说魔药天才常有，魔药天才美女不常有，只要莉莉走上演讲台，年终奖项就少不了他们的。

“只要西弗勒斯没意见，”莉莉点了点头，“座谈会在哪里举行啊？就我跟西弗一起去吗？”

“还有我……”斯拉格霍恩不满地说，“今年在威尼斯。”

然后他转向西弗勒斯，“这下你没意见了吧，说什么暑假要跟家人在一起，现在家人也给你带上了，总没有理由推辞了吧？”

西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，莉莉觉得他似乎有点脸红，她立刻对斯拉格霍恩说，“西弗去我才去。”

“你没有选择，伊万斯小姐，”斯拉格霍恩满脸狡猾，这时候他才特别像一个斯莱特林，“别忘了你是因为什么来我这里的，这不是请求，是命令。”

莉莉立刻瘪了下去 ，她差点把这事忘了。

不知道是不是错觉，莉莉看到西弗勒斯脸上似乎闪过一丝笑，他终于对斯拉格霍恩点了点头，“那好吧，教授，那我只能去了。”

事后斯拉格霍恩觉得自己落入了西弗勒斯的圈套，明明就是自己带他们小情侣公费旅游，结果反而是自己费尽心机去忽悠米勒娃，西弗勒斯还矜持地最后一刻才点头。这也太斯莱特林了吧，斯拉格霍恩满意地点了点头，这一对孩子不愧是自己一年级就看中的，前途不可限量。

于是，在霍格沃兹特快冒着烟咣当咣当开走之后，詹姆和小天狼星拿着拖把抹布去了一楼女厕所，卢平和彼得塞住鼻子捂上口罩去铲大粪，西弗勒斯和莉莉则收拾行李去了水城威尼斯。

跟斯拉格霍恩设想的一样，座谈会进行的非常顺利，莉莉一登场就艳惊四座，协会的老家伙们对魔药天才美女毫无抵抗力，甚至好几位都邀请莉莉一毕业就进他们的制药公司。

“啊，将来做什么工作还没想好，不过西弗去哪我去哪。”莉莉落落大方地说。于是这群老家伙这才想起还有另一位魔药天才，立刻对斯拉格霍恩表示了羡慕嫉妒恨。

其实座谈会结束之后还有晚宴，可堆着假笑应酬一晚上老头子，莉莉想想就觉得可怕。她悄悄摸近西弗勒斯，趁着斯拉格霍恩没注意，拉着他就跑。

威尼斯都是水路，莉莉拉着西弗勒斯离开会场，随便跳上了一艘贡多拉，“快走，快走。”她哈哈大笑。

西弗勒斯看着她无奈地摇头，冲动的格兰芬多。

此时已经是傍晚，夕阳映照在粼粼的水面上，将纵横交错的水脉染成了金色，他们好像游荡在黄金城里。莉莉好奇地左看右看，这里真美，宛如水上的迷宫，时间到了这里也会迷路。

在经过一座桥的时候，撑船的老人不知道说了一句什么，他的意大利语莉莉一个字也听不懂 ，老人又对他们比划了一下，莉莉睁大了眼睛，忽然福至心灵。

她拉了一把西弗勒斯，捧住他的脸，吻住了他。这时他们的贡多拉正好划过桥底，光线忽明忽暗，西弗勒斯愣了一下，搂紧莉莉的腰，闭上眼睛撬开了她的嘴。

叹息桥——据说在桥下接吻的情侣可以天长地久。

传说虽然只是传说，但莉莉相信她和西弗一定会天长地久，只要两个人紧紧拉住彼此的手，他们会一直走下去。

“西弗，Always together？”恋恋不舍地离开的他的唇，莉莉看着他的黑眼睛，轻声问。

“Always 。”西弗勒斯笑了起来，对他来说，这句话永远不是疑问，只有肯定。

贡多拉带着他们摇摇晃晃经过了无数的水道和无数的桥，莉莉已经完全晕了，直到天黑透了，贡多拉把他们拉回他们上船的地方，莉莉才找回了些许方向感。

斯拉格霍恩对他们偷跑的行为表示了不满，不过他们不在，他反而成了晚宴的焦点，收获了无数的吹捧，所以他轻易就原谅了他们。

之后他们在威尼斯玩了几天，但莉莉感觉都不如那个黄昏来的美妙。

“你说我把这段记忆提取出来，放进冥想盆里怎么样？”莉莉兴奋地说。

西弗勒斯皱起眉头，“莉莉，你是不是觉得我们以后不会再有这么浪漫的回忆了？”

“没有啊，你怎么会这么想？”莉莉言不由衷地说，西弗勒斯的优点里从来没有浪漫这一项。

“莉莉，你知不知道我会摄神取念？”精通各种旁门左道的少年眯起了眼睛。

“哎呀，头好痛……”莉莉抱住她的头，往西弗勒斯怀里拱，她就是那个学不会大脑封闭术的蠢狮子。

“我还没用呢！”西弗勒斯无奈地抱住她，决定以后用一两个脑细胞来思考如何浪漫。

如果莉莉也懂摄神取念的话她一定会阻止他的，世界上最可怕的浪漫，就是直男的浪漫。


	29. Chapter 29

布莱克夫人同时收到两封信。

一封是校董事会里的老友寄来的，提前恭喜她——她的小儿子雷古勒斯布莱克当上了级长和斯莱特林的魁地奇队长，老友表示照这样发展下去等到了七年级，霍格沃茨的head boy非雷古勒斯莫属。

一封来自霍格沃茨，她的大儿子——小天狼星布莱克懒洋洋的字体——表示他暑假要留在学校关禁闭，关完禁闭他直接去詹姆家，暑假就不回来了。

冰火两重天让布莱克夫人差点脑出血。

她捏起信直接去了丈夫的书房，“奥赖恩，你也该拿定主意了。”

“沃尔布加，你确定吗？你明明最爱小天狼星。”她的堂弟兼丈夫看了看信，挑起一边眉毛，爱之深才责之切啊。

“你相信吗？奥赖恩，我能看到小天狼星的未来，我做了无数的梦，看到他孤孤单单地一个人坐在我们家老宅里，身边没有一个人，只有克利切。既然这样，那还不如放他自由。”布莱克夫人垂下了她骄傲的头，她还记得那个软软小小的漂亮婴儿搂在怀里是什么感觉，那是她第一个孩子，得到了她全部的爱，但如果布莱克的爱让他不舒服，她也可以放手。

“如果当年让他娶了安多米达……”奥赖恩起身去吻他的妻子，居然有人相信布莱克家家主娶不到纯血的妻子吗？他只是爱他的堂姐啊。

“奥赖恩，亲爱的，你知道的，布莱克家的女孩都是战士，你只能用爱俘虏她。”她回吻她的丈夫，“很遗憾，小天狼星没有俘虏安多米达的本事，他的所谓勇敢只是他轻贱生命的一种方式，他连自己都不爱，安多米达根本不会要他。”

“那就没办法了，沃尔，我们当年该多生几个的。”

“得了，你饶了我吧。我难道不是养了三个儿子吗？”奥赖恩比沃尔布加小四岁，从她接受他开始，对他的爱就包含了无限的宠溺。

于是，小天狼星在六年级被布莱克家族除名了，但他继承了他叔叔大笔的金子，将来必然衣食无虞。

他高高兴兴地住进了波特家，再也没回过布莱克家，再也没在脑海里想起过他还有个妈。

而布莱克家新任小家主正坐在“泥巴种”的家里大吃大喝。

雷古勒斯当然不会蠢得带玛丽回家，所以他来到了玛丽家， 并且把克利切带来了。

“天啊，雷古勒斯少爷，您怎么能来这种地方，这里全是麻瓜和泥巴种……”克利切哆哆嗦嗦地站在亮得刺眼的超大客厅里，满肚子都是抱怨的话。

“嘘……克利切，这是我们的秘密，你可不许说出去，尤其是对我妈妈。你知道我们可以跟麻瓜做生意，今天我们就是来做生意的。麦克唐纳的小蛋糕配方非常美味，你要用你的配方来交换。”雷古勒斯也对玛丽家很吃惊，她家非常大，比布莱克老宅还要大，每个房间都装着所谓的“灯”，还有“电”，一按开关，房间里亮的吓人。他们还有能吹热风的玩意和能吹冷风的玩意，麻瓜们也挺有意思的不是吗？

“雷古勒斯少爷，布莱克家不需要跟麻瓜做生意，主人家有足够的财富。”克利切不满地嘀咕，他可不懂做生意，可没有人的小蛋糕比他做的美味，但雷古勒斯少爷又不会说谎，克利切睁大了他的大眼睛，开始纠结起来了。

但其实只按有钱程度来说，玛丽一点都不输给雷古勒斯。

虽然一般麻种巫师都是来自于中产阶级家庭，毕竟真正的英国贵族绝对不会容忍被人骂泥巴种。

但玛丽家有点不同。她入学的时候她父亲还只是一个略有名望的律师，可还没等她升到二年级，她父亲的一位至交好友在政圈忽然青云直上，需要心腹的他直接拉了一把麦克唐纳先生，然而麦克唐纳先生非常有从政的素质，经过几年的经营，他现在已经是工党炙手可热的人物了。（真的有一位英国前首相麦克唐纳先生哦。）

所以玛丽真的是千金小姐，穆尔塞伯那点家底连她家三分之一都比不上。然而在她家飞黄腾达的时候，她都窝在霍格沃茨啃书本+被人欺负，所以至今还是那个傻乎乎面对雷古勒斯挺自卑的小姑娘。

“雷古勒斯，我还要一会儿，你先看一会电视吧。”玛丽满脸面粉地冲出了厨房，“这就是克利切？”她盯着皱巴巴的家养小精灵。

魔法世界里长的丑的东西多了，海格就不怎么好看，但他人超级好，所以家养小精灵长什么样玛丽根本不以为意。她只知道雷古勒斯经常提起他，于是玛丽热情地拉起克利切的手说：“我们家的女佣都被我打发走了，厨房里一个人都没有哦，雷古勒斯总夸你小蛋糕做的好吃，你今天可不能藏私。”

觉得又受辱又亲切，克利切立刻哀嚎着把头塞进了壁炉里，然而玛丽家的壁炉里面是灯泡做的假火，（只有你们魔法界暑假还烧壁炉），他一点伤也没受，灰溜溜的又把脑袋拿了出来。

雷古勒斯坐在沙发上哈哈大笑：“克利切，你今天要听麦克唐纳小姐的话，而且不准伤害自己。”看着玛丽把可怜巴巴的克利切拉走了，雷古勒斯稀奇地操纵着手里的电视机遥控器。

电视很有意思，原来麻瓜们也会魔法，虽然原理复杂一点，但一样很神奇。

雷古勒斯转来转去调到了足球赛，麻瓜的魁地奇他也听说过一点，他们都不会飞的，球又只有一颗，有什么意思啊。结果他一看就被迷住了，直到小蛋糕的香味传到他鼻子里，才发现自己居然看了那么久。

“雷古勒斯，做好了！快尝尝。”玛丽戴着厚厚的隔热手套端出来一个大盘子。克利切垂头丧气地跟在后面，这个泥巴种做出来的小蛋糕的确更好吃，他确定她没有私藏秘方，他盯着她一步一步来的，他也可以做到完美复制步骤，但烤出来就是没有她的好吃。

在自己家厨房做料理，玛丽比在霍格沃茨更加如鱼得水，她还做了几种带馅料的点心，让雷古勒斯尝。

“都很好吃。”雷古勒斯一抬头就看到玛丽满脸的面粉，他下意识地伸手给她擦，“你脸上沾了面粉……”

她的脸很白，摸起来非常软，面粉粘在上面好像一层糖霜，雷古勒斯又闻到了那种类似于奶糖的甜味，他愣了一下。

虽说每个人的烹饪天赋大不相同，但家养小精灵是会魔法的，连克利切都无法复制玛丽的蛋糕，那就只有一种可能——她手上的味道沾染了面团。

“克利切，你回家吧。”雷古勒斯打了一个响指。

摸不着头脑的克利切眨了眨眼，不明所以地幻影移形了。

雷古勒斯凑近玛丽：“你的秘方我大约明白了，不过你得让我尝一尝。”

玛丽脑子里打出一个问号，“什么？我的方法都告诉克利切了啊，你可以随便尝。”

于是雷古勒斯就老实不客气地尝了，恩，她的手上是有一股甜味，但嘴巴里的味道更甜，是那种浓缩牛奶做的奶糖的味道，比她做的小蛋糕味道更好。

“恩，我尝好了。”他离开她的嘴唇说，“味道很好。”

拼命眨了几下眼睛，玛丽后退一步惊恐地说：“我真的没有在蛋糕里下迷情剂 ，不是我不想，是我不会做……”

你可真诚实，听到玛丽想给自己下迷情剂，雷古勒斯居然有一点高兴，“我可没中迷情剂，”他微笑起来，“我可没说我爱你，玛丽，我只是尝尝味道。因为你很甜，所以做出来的蛋糕就更好吃。”

“真的？”玛丽闻了闻自己的手，“我闻不出来。”

“我能尝出来，”他低头又尝了她一口，舌头认真地在她嘴里转了几圈，真的很甜。

“雷古勒斯，你这样我会误会的。”玛丽终于涨红了脸，毕竟这也叫接吻。

“恩……玛丽，你知道，我是不会爱上泥……麻种巫师的。”

“我知道，”玛丽低下头，手指扭着她围裙上的蕾丝花边。

“但我们可以做生意。”雷古勒斯虽然没有小天狼星高，但也比一般男孩子高一些。他低头看着玛丽浓密的卷发，她头发一样散发着好闻的味道。

玛丽抬起头，不解地眨眼睛。

“等价交换。”雷古勒斯的眼睛黑得像没有月亮的夜空，“我吻了你，等于你也吻了我，那就算交换了，谁也不不欠谁。”

露出恍然大悟的眼神，玛丽说，“我懂了，不过，除了接吻，别的方面，也可以这样吗？”她的眼神顺着雷古勒斯的胸口向下滑。

不知道她在看哪，雷古勒斯忽然感到一阵紧张，她有那么大胆吗？

好在她只是伸手拉住了他的手，“我拉了你的手，你也拉了我的，所以也是等价交换。”

“聪明，”雷古勒斯松了一口气，赞许地摸了摸玛丽的头。

抬起手也摸了摸雷古勒斯的头，他柔滑的黑发轻轻地穿过她的指间，她踮起脚去吻他，既然是等价交换，那不亲白不亲。雷古勒斯眯起眼睛弯下腰，搂住她纤细的腰肢。她不算漂亮，身材也干巴巴的，但她的味道一直在他鼻尖绕。他想吃她。

同样，玛丽也没想过要跟雷古勒斯有什么结果，她只是单纯的喜欢这个把她从穆尔塞伯手里解救出来的男孩子，他是她的英雄。所以等价交换也很好，至少省了她去搞迷情剂。

而且魔药放进食物里真的很暴殄天物。

他们都没想到他们会这样纠缠很多年，雷古勒斯少爷因为吃了一块小蛋糕，把自己一生都赔上了。

莉莉伊万斯感觉自己也不应该再去上占卜课了，她毫无预言的天赋。因为直到某一天她巡夜的时候在空教室堵住了气喘吁吁衣衫不整的玛丽和雷古勒斯，她都没想过她的闺蜜真的能搞定布莱克家的小少爷。

而且，她很生气，明显玛丽和雷古勒斯的进度已经超过她跟西弗了。

“西弗，”她不满地看着西弗勒斯，“巡夜结束之后想不想一起洗个澡？”


	30. Chapter 30

西弗勒斯斯内普最近很烦躁，他的女朋友最近似乎被谁带坏了，一直明示暗示要跟他发生点什么，而且不达目的不罢休。

如果他们不是青梅竹马住在同一个屋檐下，他肯定早就下手把她睡了。

可是伊万斯夫人养了他十几年，对他那么好，又明确表示将来把莉莉嫁给他，他怎么能毫不愧疚地带着十六岁的莉莉尝禁果呢？他爱莉莉，珍惜她的一切，他希望能把她的纯洁留到被祝福的婚礼之后，那样他品尝起来将毫无心理负担。

但是，想是这么想，他毕竟是一个青春期脑子里全是荷尔蒙的男孩子，要做到坐怀不乱简直太难了。

莉莉拉住他的领带，把嘴巴贴在他嘴上，舌头轻舔他的嘴唇，然后伸进了他的嘴里。

接吻对他们来说已经很熟练了，从纯洁的亲亲到带着欲望的湿吻，西弗勒斯搂着莉莉的腰，追逐着她的舌头，他们怎么也亲不够对方，有时候可以在巡夜之后亲吻一个小时才恋恋不舍地分开。

接吻就要摸胸，不知道这是谁规定的，西弗勒斯的手放在莉莉轻薄的夏季校服上，她发育得相当不错了，是漂亮的半球形，他隔着衣服揉捏着她，细细地舔咬着她的舌头。

然后一道恶咒从两人耳边嗖地一声飞过，打在旁边那副盔甲上面，盔甲稀里哗啦倒了下去，发出巨响。远处传来洛丽丝夫人炸毛的声音。

“老蝙蝠你放开我妈妈！你怎么敢亲她？你的手居然……”一个头发乱糟糟的绿眼睛男孩从阴影里跳了出来，气势汹汹地挥舞着魔杖，恶咒从杖尖飞出来，被西弗勒斯一下子打飞了。

“你是几年级的？喝了假黄油啤酒了？”西弗勒斯皱起眉头，他怎么跟詹姆波特长得那么像？还都戴着眼镜，但眼睛……翠绿的？他扫了一眼莉莉。

霍格沃茨总会发生一些怪事，他们也遇见好多次了，早就见怪不怪了。

“你是谁……”还没等西弗勒斯话说完，一道魔咒又从旁边飞了出来，这次不是打向他的，是打向刚才那个男孩的。

又有一个男孩从阴影里跳了出来，一样的黑发绿眼，却没有戴眼镜，鼻子也更高挺一些。

“你是谁？你怎么敢攻击我爸爸妈妈？”新来的男孩看上去也喝了假黄油啤酒，魔杖挥得搜搜响，却一下都没打中戴眼镜的男孩。

“什么？你说什么？你妈妈？那是我妈妈！”戴眼镜的男孩也挥舞起了魔杖。

看着两个男孩互相攻击，西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，莉莉则躲在他背后睁大眼睛看着两个小孩互殴。

“倒挂金钟，倒挂金钟。”西弗勒斯毫不客气地把两个熊孩子倒挂了起来，拿起魔杖先每人屁股上抽了两下。

“哇，老蝙蝠你体罚学生。”眼镜叫着。

“爸爸，你从来不打我的……你变了……”没有眼镜的男孩立刻哭了起来。

因为他的称谓这么客气，西弗勒斯立刻把他放了下来，但拿走了他的魔杖。

“名字。”西弗勒斯挥舞着魔杖，冷冰冰地问。

“哈利，”两个孩子异口同声地说，他们互相瞪了一眼。

“哈利波特。”

“哈利斯内普。”

“斯内普？”怪不得叫他爸爸，“你是我儿子？”

“是的，爸爸。”看上去十四五岁的男孩高兴地说。

“那你的妈妈是？”西弗勒斯看了一眼莉莉。

指了指坐在一边看戏的莉莉，“当然是莉莉斯内普啦。”哈利斯内普高兴地说，“爸爸妈妈你们好年轻啊，妈妈你一直这么漂亮。”

西弗勒斯立刻笑了出来，越看这个黑发绿眼越可爱，当然空中那个就越看越可恨了。

“不对不对，”被倒挂在空中的哈利波特大叫，“那是我妈妈，是莉莉波特，不是莉莉斯内普，妈妈我好想你，你看我一眼吧。”

不用他说莉莉也看了他好几眼，“他真的好像詹姆。”莉莉惊恐地说，“可我很讨厌詹姆啊。”

“不，卢平教授说你不讨厌他，你七年级开始跟他一起出去玩儿了。”哈利着急地说。

西弗勒斯顿时不满地看着莉莉，“那可不行。”

莉莉盯着哈利：“我讨厌詹姆，你别听卢平胡说，他那颗狼脑袋居绝对不太好使。”

“你跟我爸爸是男女学生会主席，你们相爱了！所以才会有我。”哈利带着哭腔说，他妈妈似乎更喜欢那个哈利斯内普。

“可你也看见了，我爸爸妈妈现在就相爱啊。”哈利斯内普得意洋洋地说，“而且，我觉得从下一代来说，明显是我更好。”他抖了一下自己的袍子，斯莱特林的院徽下面别着银光闪闪的级长徽章。

哈利波特顿时憋红了脸，不是级长一直是他心里的痛，“我魁地奇打的特别好，我一年纪就是格兰芬多的找球手，我们拿了四年魁地奇杯。”

“我也是斯莱特林的找球手，”哈利斯内普不服气地扬起眼睛，“学院杯和魁地奇杯年年都是斯莱特林的，是不是，爸爸？”

“什么？”西弗勒斯愣了一下。

“哦，爸爸，你还不知道吧，你将来是斯莱特林的院长呢。”

莉莉睁大眼睛：“西弗，你好厉害！”

顿时感觉不好意思，西弗勒斯红了脸：“我其实没想过在霍格沃茨工作……”

“挺适合你的，西弗，的确只有你能接斯拉格霍恩教授的班。”莉莉越想越觉得合适，斯莱特林出身，魔药又是顶尖的。

“我是救世主，我让伏地魔消失了十几年。”哈利波特本来不想说这个，可是不说自己似乎真的比不过那个哈利斯内普。

“什么意思？”哈利斯内普说，“救世主不是纳威隆巴顿吗？你这句话太可怕了，救世主的父母不是……”

“是的，他们在我一岁的时候就死了。所以我才求有求必应屋让我见见爸爸妈妈……妈妈，你看我一眼吧。”

莉莉捂住嘴，惊恐地看着哈利波特，“我看了你了，可以了吧，谢谢你告诉我嫁给詹姆波特的可怕后果，虽然我本来就没有考虑过他。”

挥舞了一下魔杖，西弗勒斯把哈利波特也放了下来，“大约你来错了地方，这里没有你的爸爸妈妈。”

哈利波特走到莉莉身边，他明显比哈利斯内普要瘦小一些，看上去更加可怜，“妈妈，我不知道你是不是我妈妈，但我希望你能幸福，也希望你能活着。要是你真的将来生下了我，那一定要小心虫尾巴，他是叛徒，他投靠了伏地魔出卖了你们。”

哈利斯内普看了哈利波特一眼，也急了，他抓耳挠腮也想不到什么性命攸关的预言，“对了，艾琳姐姐，妈妈，你一定要记住，如果你不想大着肚子参加N.E.W.T.考试的话，七年级的圣诞节就别半夜摸进爸爸的房间，不过，妈妈，姐姐真的是个很棒的姐姐，我还是希望你们能生她。”

扁起了嘴，哈利波特擦擦眼泪狠狠地瞪了哈利斯内普一眼，“你还想比吗？你一开始就赢了不是吗？你有爸爸妈妈，还有姐姐，我什么都没有。哦，我有个猪一样的表哥。”

“你说达力？”哈利斯内普吃惊地说，“达力瘦的像根麻杆，我一般叫他护树罗锅。”

“呵呵，我真羡慕你，”哈利苦笑了一下，他看着莉莉，“妈妈，你看，我改主意了，你嫁给斯内普教授挺好的，不管对你，还是对你的孩子都好。我并不想当哈利波特，那滋味一点都不好受。我希望今生你生孩子的时候，鹳鸟送到你家的是我。让我在你身边好好长大。我相信你一定是世界上最好的妈妈。”

十六岁的莉莉完全没有一个母亲的自觉，她不知道该说啥，只好伸手摸了摸哈利的头。

此时午夜十二点的钟声响了起来，哈利波特和哈利斯内普都愣了一下，他们互相看了一眼，“时间到了，我们要回去了。”

“嘿，爸爸妈妈，见到你们真高兴。”哈利斯内普对两人挥了挥手，消失在空气中。

“一定别死了，好好活着。”哈利波特贪恋地看着莉莉，“妈妈，你跟我想象中一样漂亮。”然后他也消失了。

西弗勒斯和莉莉互相看了一眼，不知道要说什么。这件事也太离奇了，而且现在就讨论生孩子是不是太早了？

“那个，莉莉，你对詹姆波特真的没有什么兴趣吧？不会因为我老拒绝你一起去级长盥洗室你就找他一起去吧？”西弗勒斯忽然觉得很不保险，要不咱们一起去洗澡吧，这媳妇不吃到自己肚子里还是有点不放心啊。

“当然不会，呵呵，西弗，我收回我之前说过的话，我们还是等毕业结了婚再那个什么吧……”她一点都不想大着肚子参加N.E.W.T.考试啊。


	31. Chapter 31

万圣节晚宴是霍格沃茨最盛大的晚宴，毕竟圣诞节大部分学生都会回家。

玛丽从雷古勒斯那里得到了万圣节的礼物——一个据说可以实现愿望的猴爪。玛丽笑得很难看地把这个像鸡爪子一样而且臭烘烘的玩意儿塞到了床底下。

纯血家族的人闲极无聊，没事就送礼物，可能是为了嘚瑟他们有钱。雷古勒斯送了玛丽无数或贵重或恶趣味的小玩意儿，塞满了玛丽的小柜子，但他坚决不承认他们是男女朋友，好在玛丽也不在乎这一点。

“那两个小崽子都说他们是你儿子？”玛丽一边把索尼收音机包装成一个硕大的礼物盒，一边装进去一大把的电池，魔法世界没有电实在是太不方便了，但雷古勒斯很喜欢麻瓜的电子产品。

“是的，而且还不是一个爸。”莉莉大摇其头，“搞得我好像什么水性杨花的小婊砸一样。”

“斯内普的脸色我都能想象，尤其里面还有一个姓波特。”玛丽哈哈大笑，他肯定气坏了。

“是的，当时还好，第二天等他回过味来，那脸色简直宛如坩埚锅底。到今天他还在生气，死都不肯亲我，我简直冤死了。”莉莉皱起小脸，叹了一口气。

“男孩子都这样，你哄哄他就好了。”玛丽在礼物盒上打了一个巨大的墨绿色蝴蝶结。

“可是我根本什么都没干啊。”莉莉无辜地扬眉，我为什么要为我没做过的事情道歉？

“哎呀，哎呀，你想想，要是你今晚碰见两个小女孩跳出来说自己是斯内普和纳西莎或者潘多拉学姐的女儿，你会不会不舒服？”

“会。我会想打死他。”莉莉老老实实地说，好吧，她认了。她把手抄的《绝对禁药》也包了起来——这是她从图书馆禁书区抄出来的——跟着玛丽一起钻出了格兰芬多公共休息室，往斯莱特林地窖走去。

雷古勒斯和西弗勒斯都在斯莱特林的小会议室里，今晚霍格沃茨餐厅有宴会，斯莱特林也有自己的小餐会。社交是斯莱特林学生学校生涯里很重要的一环，跟闹哄哄的格兰芬多party不同，斯莱特林的学院活动总是搞的很优雅。

“万圣节礼物，给你。”玛丽把硕大的礼物盒递给雷古勒斯。

“麦克唐纳学姐真客气。”雷古勒斯看着玛丽的黑眼睛里好像灌满了迷情剂，玛丽立刻就晕了。

莉莉撇了撇嘴，布莱克总是假模假式的，好像谁不知道他俩有一腿一样。

“没事，没事，你也送了我猴爪子。”玛丽一脸迷恋地说。

“收音机？你得教教我怎么用，这里太吵了，去我宿舍吧。”雷古勒斯做了一个绅士的邀请动作，然后半推半拉地把玛丽弄走了。

吵吗？世界上应该没有比斯莱特林地窖更安静的地方了。

不过他们走了也好，莉莉止住继续吐槽雷古勒斯的心，磨磨蹭蹭地去拉西弗勒斯的胳膊撒娇，“西弗～～今天心情如何？”

“挺好。”西弗勒斯那张脸一看就在说谎。

“还在生气？”

“我可没有生气。”

“那你亲我一下呗？不亲就说明你还在生气。”莉莉睁着一双大大的绿眼睛，紧紧盯着西弗勒斯。

其实西弗勒斯也知道那不是莉莉的错，那个小波特说莉莉是七年级跟詹姆波特一起出去玩的，可他们现在才六年级。不过想到有那么一点可能，他就很不舒服。

“快亲我。”莉莉踮起脚，在他面前晃来晃去。

再拒绝就太小气了，何况他也不是真的生气。西弗勒斯低下头，捧住莉莉的脸，去亲吻她淡粉色的唇瓣。

“西弗，别多想，我真的超级喜欢你。”莉莉轻叹了一声搂住他的脖子，软软地靠在他胸口。

弯腰弯得难受，西弗勒斯把莉莉一把抱上了桌子，凶巴巴地进攻她的唇，他相信莉莉说的是真的，毕竟还有另一个未来，他相信那才是他们的未来。

“我是不会让你有机会从我身边溜掉的，莉莉，”他低声呢喃，“你会嫁给我的。”

“不好意思，可以打扰一下吗？”差点没头尼克穿过墙壁飘了进来，身边跟着阴沉的血人巴罗，“今晚是我的忌辰宴会，不知道你们想不想参加。”

“忌辰？你为什么想要纪念你死亡的日子？”被打扰了莉莉趴在西弗勒斯怀里有点不太开心，不过尼克是格兰芬多的幽灵，她也不好在血人巴罗面前对他太凶。

“哦，年轻的女士自然不理解死亡的意义，它对每个人都不同。我今晚在一间比较宽敞的地下教室里开一个晚会，我的朋友们将从全国各地赶来。如果漂亮的伊万斯小姐能参加，我将不胜荣幸，当然斯内普先生也是最受欢迎的，我已经被很多人拒绝了，他们都更想去参加学校的晚宴，我保证并不会占用你们很多时间的。”尼克可怜巴巴地说。

看了西弗勒斯一眼，看他没有拒绝的意思，莉莉点了点头，“我们会去的，谢谢你邀请我们，尼克。”

差点没头尼克的晚会离斯莱特林很近，也在地下室，过道上已经点着蜡烛了，但效果却一点也不令人愉快：它们都是黑乎乎的、细细的小蜡烛，燃烧的时候闪着蓝盈盈的光芒，即使照在莉莉充满生机的脸上，也显得阴森森的。他们每走一步，气温都在降低。莉莉颤抖着，把衣服拉紧了裹住自己，西弗勒斯伸手把她搂在怀里。

“真的要去？感觉呆半小时你就会感冒。”西弗勒斯搂紧她，握住她发凉的小手。

“我都答应他了，怕我感冒你就抱紧我。”莉莉也有点后悔了，她就是太心软了。不过她准备只呆一会儿就走。

他们转过一个拐角，看见差点没头的尼克站在一个门口，身上披挂着黑色天鹅绒的幕布，他身后放着音乐，仿佛是一千个指甲在一块巨大的黑板上刮来刮去。

“我亲爱的朋友，”他无限忧伤地说，“欢迎，欢迎……你们能来，我真是太高兴了……”

他脱掉插着羽毛的帽子，鞠躬请他们进去。

此时，一个年轻的女幽灵哭着跑了出来，“我就知道你们都在嘲笑我……”

“是桃金娘，二楼女盥洗室里的幽灵，”莉莉跟西弗勒斯介绍，“她搞的那个盥洗室总是坏的，满地是水……”

“哦，那是我的错吗？要是你被欺负了在厕所哭，结果一回头就死了，你也不会快快乐乐的吧？因为我太年轻了，我死了还没有五十年呢，那些幽灵就看不起我……”桃金娘气呼呼地冲着莉莉说。

“幽灵还要论资排辈吗？”莉莉摇摇头，“你是哪一年死的，桃金娘？你那时候还是霍格沃茨的学生吧？我都不知道霍格沃茨居然不能保护每个学生的安全。”

“1943年，你能看出来，我是一个拉文克劳。”桃金娘转了一个圈，她只有在提起自己的学院的时候才有一丝喜色。

“1943年？你是怎么死的？还记得吗？”西弗勒斯饶有兴趣地看着桃金娘。

“就在那个厕所里，我正在隔间里哭呢，听到一个男生在外面说话，说的什么我听不懂，我推门出去想提醒他这是女盥洗室，但我看见了一对大得吓人的黄眼睛，然后我就死了。”说起这个，桃金娘忽然有点得意洋洋。

“这些别的幽灵肯定都不知道。”西弗勒斯提醒她，桃金娘眼前一亮，又回到宴会上去了。

“走吧，莉莉，这里太冷了，”西弗勒斯拉着莉莉往上面走去。

“你问这些干什么？”莉莉好奇地看着他。

“1943年啊，那件事可是闹得沸沸扬扬啊，莉莉，那个传说你总听过吧？”西弗勒斯扬起眉毛。

“你是说，密室？斯莱特林的继承人？”莉莉眨眨眼睛，也来了兴趣。

“现在我们已经知道了，桃金娘遇见了密室里的怪物，就在二楼的女盥洗室。”

二楼女厕所的黄铜水龙头侧面雕刻着一条小蛇，那是个坏掉的水龙头，怎么拧也不出水。

“我们不会把怪物放出来吧？”莉莉紧张地说。

“我觉得不太可能，我们又不是斯莱特林的继承人。”西弗勒斯拧了半天那个水龙头都没反应，他拉着莉莉后退了几步，用魔杖指着水池大声说：“四分五裂。”

水池立刻就炸开了，下面露出一根粗大的可供一个人钻进去的水管。

“哇哦，真的有密室。”莉莉兴奋地就要往里钻。

“小心一点，桃金娘是看到了什么东西死的，所以小心点，那个怪物只用眼睛就能杀人了。”西弗勒斯拉住莉莉低声说。

“我们不会死的，哈利斯内普不是说了吗？我们会有两个孩子呢。”莉莉踮起脚在西弗勒斯嘴上亲了一下，就往水管里面跳，就胆子大这一点，她还真是个格兰芬多。

他们滑了好久才落到地面上，下面非常黑，两个人举着魔杖深一脚浅一脚的走着，然后看到了一张巨大的蛇蜕。

“梅林啊，这条蛇起码有二十英尺长。”莉莉咋舌，“这里面的怪物怕是你们斯莱特林的巨蛇。”

不过他们很快就没路走了，前面出现了一堵墙，上面刻着两条互相缠绕的蛇，它们的眼睛里镶着大大的、闪闪发亮的绿宝石。

“在这里爆破恐怕地下室会塌，”莉莉说，“不过，西弗你看，这里写了字。”

墙不起眼的一角果然写了一行银光粼粼的字，如果只忙着想穿过墙可能会看不到，“斯莱特林继承人才能走入蛇墙之后，但来到这里的其他人，也颇有天赋，我也会送给你们礼物，如果你们是一对挚友，那就更好了。——萨拉查斯莱特林。”

莉莉念完这行字之后，那字迹就蜿蜒成一条细细的银线，指向碎石堆中，那里面依稀放着什么东西。

斯莱特林的小餐会上，雷古勒斯正给玛丽的盘子里堆一大堆吃的。

“学姐，你实在太瘦了，”他扫了一眼玛丽的胸口，“你必须多吃点。咦？西弗勒斯学长你们怎么才来？学校晚宴时候你们去哪了？我们找了你们半天。”

玛丽从盘子里山一样高的食物后面伸出头来：“莉莉，你去哪了？这里只有我一个格兰芬多太扎眼了，我只好穿了雷古勒斯的袍子……咦？你脖子上的挂坠盒好漂亮啊，斯内普送给你的吗？”


	32. Chapter 32

圣诞节快到了，霍格沃茨被寒风与大雪包围，每只小动物都只想呆在温暖的公共休息室里。可惜每天还要背着巨重的书包上课。只有越来越近的假期让他们无心向学，只想赶紧放假回家。

“伊万斯！圣诞节要不要来我家？小天狼星被家族除名了，我们准备要庆祝一下。”詹姆波特兴冲冲地隔着早餐桌给莉莉扔橄榄枝。

刚读完猫头鹰脚上的信，莉莉心说怪不得最近没有吼叫信了，看来布莱克家是放弃小天狼星了，“波特，你脑子是不是有毛病？人家被家族除名了，你那么高兴干嘛？这是一件值得庆贺的事情吗？”

“是小天狼星说要庆祝的，”詹姆抓了抓头发，“他早就不想回那个家了。”

“他是他，你是你，朋友跟家庭闹矛盾，你不去调和，还火上浇油？你真是个好朋友呢。”莉莉冷哼。

“那也不至于让你骂我，我只是邀请你参加个圣诞宴会呀，你去不去到底？”

扬了扬手，莉莉伸出一只纤细的小手好像在看什么不存在的戒指，“我家圣诞节要举办订婚典礼，你懂的，波特。”

“不是吧？你和鼻涕精？”詹姆发出一声怪叫，整个格兰芬多长桌都看了过来。

“注意你的言辞，波特，对我未婚夫尊重点。”莉莉扬起眉毛挑衅地说。

把脸埋进了南瓜汁，詹姆发出一连串的咒骂，莉莉对他甩了一个静音咒。

“你真的要订婚吗？”玛丽扭过头来，她刚刚忙着跟雷古勒斯眉来眼去，雷尔对她的小鸟胃很不满意，每天吃饭都用眼神逼她吃东西。

“怎么可能啊，是佩妮，我姐姐，她男朋友跟她求婚了。”佩妮马上就高中毕业了，她接受了一年的职业教育，准备开始工作了。但德思礼还在上大学，他有点着急，所以希望能跟佩妮先订婚。

“哦，我真以为你要订婚了呢，还说你怎么都不邀请我。”玛丽努力又咽下去一块培根，撑的打了一个嗝。

圣诞假期说来就来，莉莉和西弗勒斯在火车上随便巡查了一圈就回了级长包厢。

“我们是不是应该给佩妮准备订婚礼物？”莉莉拍了一下脑袋，她什么都没准备。

“我倒是准备了。”西弗勒斯拿出来一个墨绿色的小盒子，“一套魔法化妆品，托卢修斯马尔福买的。”

“怎么办？我完全忘了……”莉莉垮下脸。

西弗勒斯又掏出一个暗红色的小盒子，“我也给你准备了，最新口味的魔法巧克力大套装。”

“哦，西弗，你真好。”莉莉接过施了无限伸展咒的小盒子，狠狠地在西弗勒斯脸上亲了一口，其他级长都对他们投来鄙夷的眼光。

下了火车，他们在站台上看到了费农德思礼和佩妮，佩妮站在壮得像橄榄球运动员一样的费农身边就像一株狗尾巴草一样娇小。

“我爸给我买了一辆车，祝贺我求婚成功。”费农按耐不住地得意，他最喜欢车了。

“真不错，还是新款。”西弗勒斯当然不懂车，不过他在杂志上见过，就不会忘。

“那当然了，快上来，我送你们回家。”从伦敦到科克沃斯距离不近，费农带佩妮来买东西，顺路接西弗勒斯和莉莉。

“看，”佩妮得意地给莉莉展示戒指，那是德思礼家祖传的老戒指，所以不怎么精致华丽，但样式古朴，上面的钻石巨大无比，跟一块有机玻璃一样散发着暗哑的光。

“哇，这肯定很贵，佩妮快带着戒指潜逃。”莉莉大叫。

“要不是佩妮那么讨我爸妈喜欢，这戒指就是玛姬的。”费农一边开车一边说。德思礼家之前住在伊万斯家隔壁，他们一直很喜欢跟费农同样金发碧眼的佩妮，他们一定也会生出金发碧眼的小孩，那简直是小天使啊。（达力，嗯？）

几个人都很熟悉了，大家一路叽叽喳喳地回到了科克沃斯。莉莉对开车很有兴趣，费农表示回去就教她。

伊万斯夫人早就做好了一大桌子菜，都是莉莉和西弗勒斯爱吃的。好久没吃过住家饭的两人大吃特吃了起来。

吃完饭，两人整了整行李，西弗勒斯去把他的猫头鹰放到后花园的鸟架上。这时一只陌生的猫头鹰飞来，对西弗勒斯伸出一条腿，腿上挂着一小封信。

谁啊？西弗勒斯拿到信看了一眼，愣住了。

等他回到屋子，看到莉莉从伊万斯夫人房间走了出来，她眯起眼睛扑到他怀里，“我累了，我们去睡午觉吧，妈妈说我可以跟你一起睡午觉。”伊万斯夫人主要是想支开这对电灯泡，给那小两口一点亲密的时间。

点了点头，西弗勒斯拉着莉莉回到了他的卧室。莉莉自从见过哈利斯内普之后，就不再尝试勾引他犯罪了，这让西弗勒斯松了一口气。

莉莉枕着他的胳膊，他在她额头亲了一下，莉莉不满地仰起头，又索了一个唇边的吻。

“西弗，”莉莉低声说，“佩妮说等德思礼毕业他们就结婚。”

“他毕业还有两年吧？”西弗勒斯鼻尖都是莉莉身上好闻的味道，他把她抱得紧了一点。

“恩，跟我们同一年毕业。”莉莉意有所指地说，然后往他怀里缩了缩，他的体温烫了她一下，莉莉叹了一口气，“要不我上楼去睡？”

“别，就在这吧。”西弗勒斯低声说，他松开了她一点 ，把脸埋进她的红发里。。

下午起来，伊万斯夫人就开始给他俩安排工作，订婚典礼大家也不想搞得很繁琐，就是两家亲戚朋友见见面吃吃饭熟悉熟悉，但也有干不完的活儿，佩妮都不能闲着，何况是他俩。莉莉大呼上当，伊万斯夫人叫他们回来当童工。

“我知道你们下个月就成年了，不算童工。”巫师十七岁就成年，佩妮得意地奚落她。

“我到时候一定要喝个一醉方休。”莉莉撅嘴，然后收到了所有人一连串的眼刀。

忙来忙去，时间过得飞快。莉莉谨记哈利斯内普的话，半夜绝对不摸进西弗勒斯的房间，搞的他们说话都说的很少，只是晚上吃完饭之后，可以在院子里跟全家一起坐坐。

习惯性地挤在西弗勒斯身边，莉莉吃着伊万斯夫人自制的布丁。西弗勒斯不太喜欢甜食，吃了几口后就开始全职喂她。

“西弗……”莉莉把头在他肩膀上蹭蹭，他如果不在她身边那将多可怕啊，这么多年，他们早就习惯彼此的陪伴了。

订婚典礼的日子终于到了，德思礼家的亲戚来了不少，院子里挤的满满当当。

玛姬来了就开始满院子找西弗勒斯，她胖了不少，个子却没长高，约等于瘦高的西弗勒斯两个那么宽，她满脸通红地跟西弗勒斯来搭话，西弗勒斯扬起眉毛，用他全部和颜悦色来应对她。

这时他看见莉莉在伊万斯家阁楼上对他招手，她可真会藏。

找了个借口甩开玛姬，西弗勒斯也爬上阁楼。伊万斯家阁楼的入口比较隐秘，一般人发现不了。

“你倒真会找地方，不过，你躲起来很明智，”西弗勒斯坐到莉莉身边，她今天稍微打扮了一下，不再裹在黑乎乎的霍格沃茨校袍里，更加艳光四射。由于平时也不出现，所有的邻居和亲戚都对她行注目礼，好几个德思礼家的亲戚立刻跑过来搭讪。

其实看西弗勒斯的人也很多，不过他自己没注意。熟悉伊万斯家的人都知道这是他们家的半子，真是个出色的青年啊，跟他家小女儿非常般配。

“西弗，我们跟佩妮他们一起结婚吧。”莉莉仰起头来看着他。

“什么？”西弗勒斯愣了一下，两年后吗？

“其实，我跟妈妈要了这个。”莉莉不好意思站了起来，走到西弗勒斯身边，拉住他的手，慢慢地单膝跪地 ，“西弗勒斯斯内普，我有一个问题，你一定要诚实的回答我，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”她拿出伊万斯夫人钻戒，套在西弗勒斯的手指上。

“莉莉……”西弗勒斯只觉得自己的心都要化了，他同样单膝跪地，拉住莉莉的手，“其实，这也是我想要问你的话，我真的犹豫了很久，不知道现在问是不是太早。莉莉伊万斯，你愿意嫁给我吗？”他把一枚祖母绿戒指套在了莉莉的手上，它应该被握在里掌心很久了，都已经温热了。

莉莉惊讶地捂住了嘴，“西弗，我真高兴，我真的超级喜欢你。不过，你这个戒指从哪里来的？”你可没有钱买戒指啊，而且这个戒指看上去有年头了，像是古董啊。

“我回家那天收到一封信，自称是我妈妈的朋友寄来的，说是艾琳普林斯的东西要还给我。我检查了一下，的确上面有普林斯的魔法印记，而且没有其他的诅咒，所以我就留下了。当时就想要送给你，但一直没有机会。”

“你妈妈？”莉莉抬起手看手上的戒指，那绿色十分醇厚清脆，看得出价值不菲。

“我的记忆里对她没什么印象了。”西弗勒斯摇摇头。他摘下了伊万斯夫人的钻戒，也戴在了莉莉手上，他在她脸颊亲了一下，“戒指都归你，你归我。”

“你也归我。”莉莉笑了起来，搂住西弗勒斯的脖子。

“当然，一生都归你。”西弗勒斯低头吻上莉莉的嘴唇。

下楼之后，莉莉立刻跑去跟伊万斯夫人炫耀她的订婚戒指。

伊万斯夫人开心地敲响酒杯：“各位，我们今天订婚宴会看来要有两对新人了，希望大家分享我们的喜悦，毕竟他们的缘分从十二年前就开始了。”伊万斯夫人兴奋地涨红了脸，她当年很有眼光不是吗？

佩妮和德思礼拼命拍手，德思礼凑到西弗勒斯身边：“恭喜你，到时候咱们婚礼也一起办了，怎么样？”

“那当然是最好了。”西弗勒斯扬起嘴角，看着莉莉拿了两杯香槟走了过来。

“我们今天喝一杯不为过吧？亲爱的未婚夫先生。”

“当然，亲爱的未婚妻小姐。”


	33. Chapter 33

踩着厚厚的积雪，莉莉和玛丽去上保护神奇动物课。因为凯尔特伯恩教授又不小心烧坏了他的假肢，今天海格来给他们代课。

“这……莉莉，你骗我，你明明说不是你订婚的。”玛丽看着莉莉手上巨大的祖母绿戒指，不满地说。

“啧，玛丽，你不知道玛姬那个眼神，快要把西弗吃了，我就去找我妈妈要了个钻戒，问西弗想不想嫁给我，呸，想不想娶我……然后他说这也是他想说的，就给了我这个戒指，就这么简单。”莉莉看着戒指幸福地叹息。西弗送她的戒指上带着小小的魔法契约，只要他走近，戒指就会微微发热。

现在戒指就忽然热了。

“西弗，这边。”莉莉高兴地冲走近的高个子斯莱特林挥手。

西弗勒斯把莉莉的手捂在手里，哈了一口气，“冷吗？你穿的太少了。”

“不冷不冷，我本来就不怕冷。”莉莉高兴地握住西弗勒斯温暖的手，她从小就是小太阳，而他现在比小时候身体好多了，手不是老是冰凉了。

詹姆冲这边甩来愤怒的眼刀，然后被戒指反射了回去。

“小天狼星，没什么办法吗？”他不甘心地问，他们居然真的订婚了！

“那个订婚戒指带着保护咒呢，想死就去挑衅一下看看啊，我觉得你还是赶紧死心吧。”小天狼星明显对海格抱出来的大箱子更有兴趣，“海格，箱子里是什么？”

“哦，小天狼星你一定会喜欢的，那边的斯莱特林的同学们也过来，你们一定不想错过——炸尾螺。”海格欢快地说。

“恶心！”一个斯莱特林女生尖叫一声，向后跳了几步。

的确恶心，炸尾螺活像是变了形、去了壳的大龙虾，白灰灰、黏糊糊的，模样非常可怕，许多只脚横七竖八地伸出来，看不见脑袋在哪里。

“这些是炸尾螺宝宝，刚刚孵化出来的，现在两个人一组，每组一只，让我们亲手把它们养大吧。”海格托着脸，看着炸尾螺露出慈爱的表情。

“咦？给炸尾螺做父母吗？”莉莉上前跟海格领了一只，那个臭烘烘的小东西在箱子里炸得啪啪作响。

詹姆和小天狼星也上前领了一只，完全是基于对海格的支持而不是对炸尾螺的喜爱，莉莉看到小天狼星给自己鼻子施了一个魔法让它整节课都闻不到味道。

莉莉抓了一把青蛙肝丢给炸尾螺宝宝，它不知道是高兴还是生气，炸得更厉害了。

“哎呦，”已经有人被炸伤了。

“海格，我们不想养这个东西，”有人强烈抗议，“伯恩教授下节课就回来了，你只是个代课教授。”

海格立刻尴尬起来，他呆在那里涨红了脸，“哦，伯恩教授的确很棒……哦……”

“可怜的海格，大家太苛刻了。”莉莉握紧西弗勒斯的手，西弗勒斯正在对着炸尾螺施展他自创的新魔咒——速速扭头，能够强制把施咒对象的脖子扭动90°并且保持五分钟扭不回来，可是炸尾螺的头在哪？（他本可以设定为扭180°的，但莉莉表示我们又不是猫头鹰，他就把魔咒改得温和了一点。）

“可是养大一只小生物难道不也是一件很好的事情吗？”邓布利多的声音传来，他从这里经过，听到了保护神奇生物课上的小冲突。

“是的，教授，可是这种生物太危险了，尼克已经受伤了。”刚刚抗议的女生大声说，她旁边男生抱着手，上面被烫伤了一大块。

“的确，的确有点危险，这样吧，既然你们已经六年级了……”邓布利多挥舞了一下魔杖，操场上立刻响起了奇怪的“哇……哇……”的声音。

莉莉觉得手里的盒子一重，她低下头，吃惊地发现炸尾螺宝宝变成了真正的人类婴儿。

“现在它们没有危险了，当然还是需要你们的耐心，爱心和细心，现在，把他们养大吧，当然，不用担心，它们还是炸尾螺，长的很快的，不需要你们养十七年。”邓布利多乐呵呵地说，挥了挥魔杖，老校长转身走了。

学生们立刻手忙脚乱起来，他们可没想到保护神奇生物课居然要养婴儿，周围全都是“保温保暖”的魔咒咻咻声。

反而是海格对婴儿立刻失去了兴趣，收起了他给炸尾螺准备的蚂蚁蛋，青蛙肝和翠青蛇，满脸失望地去霍格沃茨厨房拿牛奶去了。

“西弗，他好可爱哦。”莉莉伸手逗弄着穿着小号斯莱特林校袍的小婴儿，西弗勒斯给他的校袍施了一个缩小咒，给小婴儿穿上了。

撇了撇嘴，西弗勒斯希望婴儿不要尿到他的校袍上，“这是炸尾螺，莉莉，不要对他投入感情。”

“我要叫他哈利，”莉莉完全没听见，她开心地说，之前半夜跳出来的便宜儿子就说他们叫哈利。

“这也不是我们的儿子啊，”西弗勒斯脸红了。

詹姆和小天狼星那边已经乱套了，“妈呀，这是个女孩？我不要给她换尿布啊，”两个男孩同时尴尬了，“谁跟我们换一下啊？”

忙乱了一节课，炸尾螺宝宝们终于吃饱喝足了，海格拿出大纸箱，“来，把你们手里的生物放进箱子，我会把它们养在学校的南瓜地里，下节课我们继续养它们——如果还有下节课的话。”

“天啊，海格，你一定是疯了，你要把这么可爱的孩子养在南瓜地里？”尼克凶猛的女朋友又跳了出来力怼四米高的巨人。

现在小婴儿们已经长到一岁多了，软绵绵的，趴在这些少年父母的肩膀上吐泡泡。

“那……那要怎么办？”海格又茫然无措起来。

“我要把娜塔莉带回宿舍，她要睡在床上而不是南瓜地里。”女孩子抱着她的“娜塔莉”转身就走，其他人见状也抱着自己的小婴儿走了。

“好吧，好吧，那这就算是本节课的作业，养大你们的孩子吧。”海格无奈地说，挥了挥他大蒲扇一样的手。

“叫妈妈……妈妈……”莉莉坐在西弗勒斯的宿舍教炸尾螺说话，他的宿舍比较大，所以他们决定把小宝宝养在这里。

“它们不可能会说话的，炸尾螺会说话还了得？”西弗勒斯在挥舞着魔杖热牛奶，一岁多的小宝宝已经不老是睡觉了，他睁着一双黑黑的眼睛在吃手，间或对着莉莉裂开嘴笑。

“叫爸爸……爸爸……”莉莉指着西弗勒斯锲而不舍地继续教。

“我不想给炸尾螺当爸爸。”把温热的奶瓶交给莉莉，西弗勒斯扁了扁嘴。

“你真讨厌，西弗，我们带他去吃饭吧，他长了牙，我觉得他可以吃别的东西了。”莉莉笑眯眯地把奶瓶递给小宝宝，他已经可以自己喝牛奶了。

霍格沃茨餐厅今天比平时更吵，充满了年轻父母们吵架的声音。

“你给他吃了什么？苏格兰辣椒酱？你疯了？”

“天啊，汤姆噎住了，快，谁会‘安咳消’？”

“谁给我的宝宝施了膨胀咒？他怎么胖成这样？快出来受死！”

莉莉今天直接坐在了斯莱特林长桌上，盯着哈利喝南瓜汁。这张长桌不止一个小孩，其他没领到孩子的斯莱特林都好奇地议论纷纷。

“他咬人吗？”雷古勒斯给了哈利一块切掉了面包皮的软面包。

“有时候会。”西弗勒斯熟练地操作着“四分五裂”，把那些大块的食物切得小小的。

“听起来好可怕，我可不想养小孩子。”雷古勒斯缩回了想去摸“哈利”脑袋的手。玛丽跟多卡斯梅多斯一起养了一个小女孩，正商量着要给女儿做几件漂亮裙子，忙得没时间理雷古勒斯。

炸尾螺果然长得很快，到了吃晚饭的时间，这些小孩子已经是三四岁的样子了。而且高高矮矮胖胖瘦瘦各不相同。

莉莉是个严格的妈妈，该吃什么不能吃什么对小“哈利”要求很严，所以他长得很匀称。

詹姆和小天狼星的女儿就很可怕了，他们两个无条件溺爱孩子，小姑娘嘴里随时塞满了糖果，现在已经胖成了一颗球，横着比竖着更宽。

还有人因为孩子打架父母也打了起来，魔咒在餐厅乱飞，气的麦格教授满脸通红，立刻把他们抓去关禁闭。

“今晚你能照顾好哈利吗？”晚饭后莉莉和西弗勒斯牵着“哈利”在黑湖边散步，虽然很冷，但小“哈利”跑的很欢，似乎以肉眼可见的速度在长大。

“我不确定，”西弗勒斯握住莉莉的手说，“要不你帮我？”觉得反正我们都订婚了，你去我那里留宿也没什么。

“嗯……好吧。”莉莉拉了一把差点掉进黑湖的小“哈利”，点了点头。她宿舍里还有两对“父母”，今晚肯定吵的要命。

小孩子真是磨人的存在，小“哈利”把西弗勒斯宿舍所有能塞进嘴里的东西都吃了一遍之后，终于睡着了。西弗勒斯觉得他只有这时候才可爱。

莉莉抓紧时间去洗了个澡，她累的筋疲力尽，不是身体的累，是神经高度紧张。毕竟你一眨眼，孩子就能去拿死蟑螂往嘴里放，要不就去摸切魔药的刀子。

“原来做父母这么累。”莉莉的头发还没干，西弗勒斯拿了一块浴巾给她擦头发。

“实际上应该更累，这孩子不会说话，也不怎么哭，而且长得飞快。”你只要定时投喂，看好了别让他乱跑就好了。

“但我还是喜欢小孩子，他真的好可爱。”莉莉转了个身，靠在西弗勒斯怀里，不会说话真可惜，她很期待他叫“爸爸”“妈妈”的样子。

“那我们结了婚就生一个。”西弗勒斯把莉莉搂在怀里，“我会帮你照顾他的。”

“你是不是在想坏事情呀？”莉莉伸手捏他的脸，“我告诉你，我还记得哈利说的话……我……”

干脆地把她喋喋不休的小嘴堵住，西弗勒斯吻住了莉莉，舒服得深吸了一口气。说他不想是骗人的，但他绝对尊重她的想法。不过搂搂抱抱揉揉捏捏这点权利他是要坚持的，他的手顺着她晨衣的腰线往上爬。

莉莉涨红了脸回应着他，她并不讨厌跟他亲昵，恰恰相反她非常喜欢，她感觉自己的心跳加快了，伸手搂住他的脖子。

其实莉莉是闭着眼睛的，她只是在被西弗勒斯搂得站不住的时候睁眼瞄了一眼床，就看到小“哈利”吃着手指眼巴巴地看着他们，一副很有兴趣的样子。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”莉莉一紧张，咬破了西弗勒斯的舌头。

亲热被打扰不是最可怕的，最可怕的是睡了一小觉的“哈利”不困了，他又开始了第二轮把宿舍里所有能放进嘴里的东西放进嘴里的尝试，打碎了西弗勒斯两个水晶小药瓶，然后饿了，开始哭。西弗勒斯的宿舍里可从来没有零食，他只好半夜敲开了雷古勒斯的宿舍，才堵上了那张无底洞一样的小嘴。

第二天早晨的餐厅异常安静，多数六年级的格兰芬多和斯莱特林们脸上都挂着硕大的黑眼圈，趴在餐桌上装死。孩子们已经长到七八岁那么大了，完全可以自己吃了，“父母”们已经快要阵亡了。

“一个哭了，整个塔楼的孩子们都一起哭，简直太可怕了。”玛丽跟莉莉抱怨，“你去斯莱特林地窖可真是去对了。他们那至少宿舍隔音特别好。”

“可是我也只断断续续睡了三四个小时，刚睡着就被摔碎东西的声音吵醒了。”莉莉斜眼看了看玛丽，你怎么知道那里隔音特别好？你去雷古勒斯宿舍干什么了？

“我希望赶紧完成这次作业……”玛丽的汤勺掉进了碗里，她就这么睡着了。

又苦又甜的实习父母生活结束于一声尖叫。某个阳光明媚的下午，随着一声炸裂，某对父母的孩子变成了一只十英尺的炸尾螺，它长长的蜇针卷在背上，厚厚的坚甲在阳光下闪闪发光。

没有给他们一点表达伤感的机会，炸尾螺对着它的“爸爸妈妈”喷出一团烈焰，这对“父母”尖叫着开始狂奔。

随着一只只炸尾螺的成年，邓布利多的魔法消失了，他被愤怒的麦格教授骂了个狗血淋头，因为城堡里足足有十几只成年炸尾螺在横冲直撞，冲着所有学生喷火，可怜的老校长被从校长室里抓了出去，不清除所有的炸尾螺不许回校长室。

“哈利”的消失让莉莉有点伤感，但西弗勒斯已经下定决心坚决不能一结婚就要孩子了，他要二人世界，他被莉莉咬破的舌尖还在隐隐作痛。


	34. Chapter 34

情人节前一天，霍格沃茨城堡充满了粉红色的气氛，各种颜色的小纸鹤满天飞，唱情歌的矮子时不时从旁边跳出来抱住你的大腿。

莉莉和玛丽坐在黑湖边享受难得的阳光，黑湖已经解冻了，巨章鱼趴在岸边惬意地吐泡泡。

雷古勒斯提前几天送了玛丽一个戒指，金丝缠成的指环上镶嵌着宝石，不得不说雷古勒斯审美相当好。可惜包装盒里放着的卡片上大言不惭地写着：合作愉快。

完美避开让人误会的节日，只是个没有任何含义的礼物，雷古勒斯觉得自己做的挺不错的。

“因为西弗勒斯送了我戒指，所以他也要送给你吗？还写个合作愉快，你们俩这合作我可看不懂了。”莉莉撇嘴，不懂你们俩的花样。

“有什么不懂的？我跟雷尔之间是银货两讫的交易关系。绝对不掺杂一点感情。”玛丽说得理所当然。

“我不信，我觉得你很喜欢他。”莉莉疑惑，你也不至于把你们说的跟色情交易一样吧？

此时飞来一只粉红色的小纸鹤，轻轻啄莉莉的头，她看都没看就一把抓住塞进了书包。

“我是喜欢他，但跟我们的合作没关系，我现在是快乐一天算一天。”玛丽看着莉莉娴熟的手法眨了眨眼，“最近收到很多情书？”莉莉这么漂亮，情人节收到情书也是理所当然的。

“是很多，但都是一个人写的……不是西弗勒斯啦，我看看，叫……”莉莉打开书包，拿出一网兜蠢蠢欲动的纸鹤，抓出一只看了看，“洛哈特，吉德罗洛哈特。”

“谁啊？”玛丽疑惑。

“拉文克劳二年级，吉德罗洛哈特，希望两位女士记住我这个悦耳的名字。”一个金色波浪卷发的男孩从旁边跳了出来，对着莉莉和玛丽鞠了一躬。

小男孩长得还挺帅的，玛丽和莉莉对视了一眼。

“你给我写了这么多情书吗？谢谢你，可是我已经订婚了。”莉莉拿着那一袋子纸鹤，想要还给他。

“哦，学姐，我的爱情不在乎那些繁文缛节，请您务必收下，情人节当天能跟我约会就更好了。我不在乎您有未婚夫，那只是个无伤大雅的意外，毕竟您并不知道今天会遇到我。”洛哈特得意洋洋地说。

“不好意思，我倒是挺在乎有人纠缠我的未婚妻的。”西弗勒斯从他身后冒出来，脸色不善地盯着洛哈特。

“美人就如鲜花，任何人都可以欣赏，你独霸美人是不道德的行为。”洛哈特胆子还挺大，“我可以和你公平竞争。”

西弗勒斯伸手搂住莉莉的腰，晃了晃魔杖，“我才不想跟你竞争，我已经赢了，再纠缠就请你吃魔咒。”斯内普出品，必属精品，他很需要有人不怕死，来帮他试验魔咒。

“算你赢。”莉莉开心地笑，西弗勒斯不喜欢秀恩爱，能这样宣示主权算是托了洛哈特的福。

“唉，好吧，既然美人都这么说了……”洛哈特叹了口气，拿出一个小本本，从一张名单上找到了莉莉的名字，划掉了。然后拿着那一大堆纸鹤走了。

“这个学弟挺有意思的，”玛丽捂着嘴笑，“主要长得很帅，说话也奇怪。”

“哦？比我还帅？”雷古勒斯骑着飞天扫帚落了下来，穿着一身魁地奇队服，“去我宿舍我们商量个新协议，我也给你叠纸鹤。”

“好呀好呀，”玛丽立刻欢快地爬上扫帚跟着雷古勒斯走了。

“西弗，我也要情书小纸鹤。”莉莉眼巴巴地瞅着西弗勒斯。

“刚刚那个谁不是给你叠了一堆？”西弗勒斯语气酸酸的。

“不行，我要你叠的。”莉莉拉着他的手撒娇。

“好吧，好吧，”西弗勒斯摇摇头，“不过，我记得你们下午不是有草药课？时间快到了，我送你去草药教室？”

“啊！”莉莉看了一眼时间，跳了起来，向着草药教室跑去，“我得赶紧走了，不用送我了，草药教室从这里拐过去就到了。”

不知道玛丽赶不赶得上，莉莉一边走一边检查书包，草药课需要龙皮手套不知道带了没？

“一忘皆空。”洛哈特从角落里偷偷跳了出来，对着莉莉的后背施了一个遗忘咒。

手里的龙皮手套一下子掉到了地上，“什么，我好像忘了什么重要的事情？”莉莉疑惑地从地上捡起了龙皮手套，“是什么呢？”她抓了抓红发，觉得还是上课要紧。

第二天一早，洛哈特来到了格兰芬多长桌，“伊万斯学姐，今天跟我约会好吗？”

“啊？”莉莉有点疑惑地看着他，“你是谁啊？”

“嗯？”玛丽皱眉，莉莉记忆力没有这么差吧？

“你怎么又来了？不吃个魔咒难受吗？”西弗勒斯从旁边过来，不满地拿着魔杖点他。这个人真的不死心，都不让人好好吃早饭。

洛哈特梗起脖子，“我在问学姐，没有问你。学姐，今天要不要跟我约会？”

“约会？啊，不，我不喜欢小男孩。”莉莉咯咯笑着对着洛哈特摆摆手，然后看着西弗勒斯，“同学，你是谁啊？”她稍微有点脸红，他个子真高，“可以告诉我名字吗？”

“什么？”西弗勒斯惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“莉莉，你不记得我是谁了吗？”

“我认识你吗？为什么我一点印象都没有呢？”莉莉眨巴眨巴眼睛，觉得眼前这个高大的男孩子看上去很舒服，她上前一步，红着脸说，“那么，你今天要不要跟我一起玩？”

“莉莉，”西弗勒斯不安地拉住她的手，“你真的不记得我了？咱们去医疗翼看看吧？”

“医疗翼？好玩吗？”莉莉扬起眉毛，她的印象里这并不是一个好的约会地点。

玛丽也觉得莉莉现在很不对劲，“好玩，好玩，你快跟西弗勒斯一起去。”

“西弗勒斯……”莉莉微笑着念他的名字，眯起眼睛，“你的名字真好听。”

西弗勒斯拉着莉莉出了餐厅，洛哈特一脸阴沉的看着他们，看来一个遗忘咒并不够，他想。

庞弗雷夫人给莉莉做了检查，又给她喝了安神的魔药，她对西弗勒斯招了招手，带他走到了病房外面，“伊万斯小姐中了遗忘咒，幸亏她手上的戒指有保护咒效果，所以她只是暂时性的遗忘，但什么时候能恢复记忆还不好说，需要她的朋友能耐心地引导她。”

“遗忘咒？暂时的……我应该怎么做？”西弗勒斯低声说，莉莉什么时候中了遗忘咒？

“多跟她说说话，如果她有印象深刻的东西，比如经常去的地方，熟悉的人，喜欢的东西，都可以再给她看卡看。她要做什么依着她，千万别谴责她，想不起来不是她的错。”庞弗雷夫人温柔地说。

“谢谢您，庞弗雷夫人。”

他回到病房，莉莉正无聊的望天花板，她看到西弗勒斯，立刻坐了起来，欢快地跑到他身边，“西弗勒斯，哎呀，你的名字好长啊，我叫你西弗好不好？”

“好，当然好。”西弗勒斯笑了，莉莉不记得他的滋味真不好受，但她还是亲热地叫他西弗。西弗勒斯伸手握住莉莉的手，“我们走吧，去约会。”

开心地拉住他的手，虽然这个人在脑海里完全没印象，但莉莉觉得跟他在一起挺开心的，他带着她去了打人柳，图书馆，餐厅，魔药教室还有斯莱特林宿舍。他送了她好多小纸鹤，还让花朵在他手心一开一合。

“好有趣，我也会。”莉莉从他手里拿过花，放在自己手心里，那朵花就跟牡蛎一样动了起来，她抬起头得意洋洋地看着西弗勒斯，他那一双乌黑的眼睛也正在看着她。

好像有电流窜过身体，莉莉只觉得心脏似乎停跳了一拍，她不由自主伸手去轻轻地摸了一下他的脸，然后她靠了过去，轻轻地贴上了他的嘴唇。

这个行为她完全没有思考，就好像自然而然，她就是要吻他，她就是该吻他。

莉莉捧住西弗勒斯的脸，温柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇，他的滋味很好，她闭上眼睛，搂住他的脖子。

西弗勒斯好像刚从震惊中清醒过来，他嘴角翘了起来，用力地搂住她，回应她，撬开了她的嘴唇。

他们现在在西弗勒斯的宿舍，周围很安静，也没人来打扰，两人忘情地亲吻着，西弗勒斯伸手扯下了莉莉的袍子，手顺着她的纤细的腰开始乱爬。莉莉心脏狂跳，心里涌起无数的欣喜。

当西弗勒斯清醒过来的时候，莉莉已经被他压到了床上，衣衫半褪，漂亮的红发散落在她赤裸的肩膀上，脸上是一片情动的红潮。

是的，莉莉虽然把他忘了，但还是喜欢他，而且她也忘了哈利带来的预言，再也不会为此拒绝他，他想做什么就能做什么。

西弗勒斯把手放在莉莉的衬衫勉强剩下的那两颗扣子上面，考虑现在是不是要撕开它。

“西弗？”莉莉握住他的手，不知道是不是感觉到了什么，她有点颤抖，绿眼睛里有羞涩和惊慌。

她的眼睛在绿色的床帘映衬下，绿的好像深湖，那是他心里梦里都会出现的眼睛。

叹了一口气，西弗勒斯把莉莉的扣子系好，亲了亲她的额头，“我们出去吧，带你去格兰芬多，还有魁地奇赛场，现在下黑湖实在太冷了，你想去哪里，我都会带你去的。”

对失忆的女孩下手，他还真做不出来。

好在没过多久，莉莉的记忆都恢复了，她反而不记得失忆期间发生的事情，一直缠着西弗勒斯问他。

几天之后，医疗翼迎来了一位吉德罗洛哈特先生，他中了一个反弹回来的遗忘咒，记忆变得乱七八糟，庞弗雷夫人表示他不太可能完全恢复了。

西弗勒斯摸了摸莉莉的戒指，翘起嘴角，没想到反弹咒效果那么好。


	35. Chapter 35

遗忘咒带来了一系列的副作用，莉莉的记忆虽然之后恢复了，但时好时坏。

她有时候完全正常，可以想起小时候的细节，有时候就一脸兴奋地拉住西弗勒斯说你就是那天我刚认识的那个帅哥吧？搞得西弗勒斯一点都不能安心。尤其是她偶尔对詹姆波特笑的那么友善，让他非常不舒服。

庞弗雷夫人也没什么办法，只是叮嘱安神药剂不能停，等待她自己慢慢恢复。

霍格沃茨迎来了春天，西弗勒斯每天带着莉莉看柳树抽芽，划船喂巨乌贼，黑湖里的动物都知道是谁日常投喂它们，对斯莱特林的小船格外客气，但其它三个学院嘛，就看心情。

“哇，你看那个老头，穿得就像一颗圣诞树哎。”莉莉开心地对着邓布利多眨眼睛，搞得穿得花红柳绿的老校长十分尴尬。

“对不起，教授，莉莉中了遗忘咒，偶尔会记不起来事情。”西弗勒斯抱歉地对邓布利多说。

“遗忘咒？那可太恶劣了，这样很久了吗？”邓布利多关心地问。

“时好时坏大约一个多月了，庞弗雷夫人也请了圣芒戈的治疗师来过了，说是暂时现象，只能慢慢等。”西弗勒斯看着莉莉担心地说。

“嗯……我记得你们是从小一起长大的吧？那我倒是有个办法，你们可以试试。”老校长微笑着说，“听说过冥想盆吗？”

“什么办法？”既然是校长推荐的，那必然没什么问题。

“她只是之前的记忆想不来了，接收新记忆的能力没问题，那就把你的记忆放进冥想盆里，让伊万斯小姐看看不就行了？我办公室里就有冥想盆，晚饭后可以借给你们用。”

“太好了，谢谢教授。”这的确是个好办法，对于从小在一起的西弗勒斯和莉莉，两人共享的几乎是全部人生。所以莉莉记忆丢失了，看西弗勒斯的也一样。

晚上吃了晚饭，西弗勒斯带着莉莉去了校长室。

不知道哪道菜触动了莉莉的神经，她吃完饭忽然恢复了记忆。

“西弗，”她搂住他的胳膊，调皮地逗他，“让我看你的记忆紧张吗？怕不怕被我发现你的小秘密？”

“你管我叫帅哥的时候我才最紧张，”西弗勒斯捏捏她的手，“至于我的小秘密嘛，随便你看，别后悔就行。”

“切，我才不看呢，怕又是什么恐怖的黑魔法。”西弗勒斯的品味相当哥特，圣诞节假期佩妮怂恿大家一起看恐怖片，电影没把莉莉吓到，西弗勒斯诡异的笑容把莉莉吓得够呛。

来到了校长室，邓布利多先把莉莉的记忆抽了出来放进一个空冥想盆，果然那些银色的物质断断续续的。然后再把西弗勒斯的记忆抽了出来放进了另一个冥想盆。

“伊万斯小姐，现在你可以看冥想盆了。”

十几年的记忆很长，西弗勒斯好奇地看着莉莉把头埋在冥想盆里，问邓布利多自己能不能看莉莉的记忆，邓布利多点了点头让他随意。

看着两个孩子都把脑袋放进了冥想盆里，邓布利多无聊地拉过来自己的糖罐子，哦，里面是他的情人节收到的酒心巧克力，那个人虽然已经不联系他很多很多年了，但他曾经订货的糖果店每到节日都会给邓布利多邮寄糖果：酒心巧克力，柠檬雪宝，酸味硬糖，甚至蟑螂堆……

他剥开一颗酒心巧克力塞进嘴里，清甜的威士忌混合着醇厚的巧克力，味道应该非常好，但很多年了，他吃任何东西都是苦的。

“还来得及吗？”伊万斯曾经提起过那个人，哎，她怎么会知道呢？邓布利多不想去偷看莉莉的记忆，只有涉及到那个人，他就没办法当机立断了。他只是坐在那里，把一罐子的酒心巧克力都吃了。

所以，最后当两个人迷迷糊糊从冥想盆里拿出头来的时候，邓布利多已经有点晕了。

他把记忆分别给西弗勒斯和莉莉塞回脑子里，就让他们回宿舍睡觉去了。他也要休息了，明天早晨邓布利多还要早早出发，国际巫师联合会有很重要的会议。

第二天早晨，雷古勒斯布莱克奇怪地发现莉莉坐在斯莱特林公共休息室里，脸色很古怪。

“学姐？在等西弗勒斯学长？这个时间他早就去餐厅了。”他好心地提醒莉莉。

格兰芬多小姐盯着雷古勒斯，“你叫我什么？”

“伊万斯学姐啊？有什么不对？”雷古勒斯皱起眉头，你宿醉？

“不对，大大的不对，”莉莉冷哼一声，抓起身边的书包，“走吧，雷古勒斯，去餐厅。”

雷古勒斯僵硬地跟着莉莉向餐厅走去，他觉得有点奇怪，莉莉之前从不用这种语气跟他说话。

还没走到餐厅，他就听到一阵乱七八糟的脚步声，雷古勒斯一抬头，就看到西弗勒斯学长向着他们跑过来。

什么鬼？斯内普学长从不那样没形象的乱跑！

冲过来的西弗勒斯一把抓住莉莉的胳膊：“西弗！怎么回事？我……怎么变成你了？”

莉莉一脸阴沉的说：“恐怕那个嗜糖如命的老蜜蜂给我们俩把记忆装错了。”史上最伟大的白巫师吗？我都想投靠伏地魔了。

“那怎么办？”西弗勒斯（脑子里其实是莉莉）撅起嘴，想把头往莉莉肩膀上靠，无奈他个子太高了，完成不了这么高难度的动作。“我有这么矮吗？”他不满地嘀咕。

半天才搞明白怎么回事，雷古勒斯发出同情的狂笑，“你们还是赶紧去找邓布利多吧，否则晚上洗澡岂不是很尴尬？”

“没什么，我们小时候经常一起洗澡的，是不是西弗？”西弗勒斯故作轻松地扭头，看到莉莉低头去看自己凸起的胸部。

“我们还是赶紧去找邓布利多吧”。莉莉抬起头坚定地说，她觉得裙子下面凉飕飕的。

然而校长室空无一人，墙上的布莱克家老校长，看在雷古勒斯的份儿上，好心的告诉他们邓布利多出远门了，至少要一星期才能回来。

“啊……不是吧？”西弗勒斯发出一声惨叫，“怎么办，西弗？”

“我们找别的教授问问？”莉莉皱起眉头。

雷古勒斯都快要笑死了，之前看到莉莉天天靠在西弗勒斯身上也不觉得怎么样，现在西弗勒斯挂在莉莉身上越看越好笑。他以后要把这段记忆提取出来，等斯内普学长结婚的时候放给所有人看。

可惜麦格教授和弗立维教授都建议他们等邓布利多回来，两个人这么大量的记忆，其中还有中了遗忘咒的断断续续的记忆，他们没自信能随意抽出来再塞回去。

失望地离开了教授办公室，两个人找了一间空教室坐了下来，商量接下来一个星期应该怎么做。

“我昨晚在格兰芬多公共休息室过了一夜，脸也没洗，衣服也没换，”女生宿舍男生当然进不去，带着莉莉记忆的西弗勒斯迷迷糊糊在地板上睡了一夜，早晨还差点被掠夺者们堵在格兰芬多胖揍一顿。

带着西弗勒斯记忆的莉莉倒是在斯莱特林睡得不错，只是早晨醒来之后该来的反应没有来，她摸了一把，然后就吓得瞬间清醒了。

“所以……”西弗勒斯望着莉莉，可怜地眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“所以如果我们必须带着对方的记忆过一个星期，那熟悉对方的身体就是一个必然的事情，我们不可能一个星期不洗澡。”莉莉严肃地说，“好在我们已经订婚了，所以也不算太……”她声音越说越小。

西弗勒斯涨红了脸，点了点头，“好的，西弗，可是今天早晨……它为什么会那样啊，我确定我什么都没做啊！”

“别说了，我想你慢慢会适应的……”莉莉捂住脸，好尴尬啊。

既然要了解生理，再加上两个人早晨都没洗脸，他们去了级长盥洗室。

“我们，真的要一起洗澡吗？”西弗勒斯脸涨的通红。

“反正我必然要看见你的裸体，你也要看见我的……是的，还不如互相介绍一下。”莉莉扯了一下内衣带子，表示你这内衣我即不会穿也不会脱。

“哦，这个呀，扣子在后面……对了，你肯定不能回格兰芬多宿舍去睡了，那可是女生宿舍！”西弗勒斯帮莉莉解内衣搭扣，告诉她穿的时候还得聚拢一下，否则会勒出印子。

“我现在是女生啊。”莉莉撇了撇嘴，低头研究内衣的搭扣，好复杂啊这个bra，完全是胸甲嘛。

“但你脑子是西弗啊，雷古勒斯肯定已经告诉玛丽这件事了。”西弗勒斯脱了衣服，躲进泡泡浴池里，“难道你还想去看别的女生洗澡换衣服吗？”

“我看清楚你已经快要就地身亡了。”莉莉低头看了看自己丰满的胸部，纤细的腰肢，还有再往下的……她感觉自己鼻腔一热。

“别看了……”西弗勒斯哀嚎了一声，把自己沉到了水面以下。

“而且，我有个问题。”莉莉转身往水池里走，“你们女生这里，”她指了指小腹，“常年都是这么疼的吗？”那里胀胀的，一丝一丝地抽疼。

“哦……今天是几号来着？”西弗勒斯从水里冒了出来，“西弗，不好意思，你大约马上就要跟我的亲戚见面了，她真的一点都不友好。”

“你的亲戚？”莉莉皱起眉头。

“嗯，我的大姨妈。”西弗勒斯第一次高兴地扬起眉毛，他忽然觉得做男生真不错，不就是每天早晨起床跟小哥们say hello吗？不疼不痒的。西弗可就惨了，啊哈哈哈哈。

虽然是裸裎相见，但两人都没有那种心思，他们很多年没有一起洗澡了，都对彼此的变化感到惊讶。那些生理反应让他们感到新奇，原来男孩子（女孩子）是这个样子的。

西弗勒斯对自己新认识的小哥们还有那么一丝害怕，这个尺寸有点狰狞了吧？跟自己匹配度不那么和谐吧？

洗完了澡，西弗勒斯指导莉莉穿好了衣服，回到斯莱特林的时候，玛丽已经把莉莉的衣服日用品打包扔进了西弗勒斯的宿舍。

“什么时候莉莉能通过我的考试，才允许你回女生宿舍。”玛丽又担心又想笑，你们居然被邓布利多坑了，简直是天下第一奇闻。

严令他们俩不许说出去，莉莉搬回了自己的宿舍。很可惜没有什么旖旎的风光，因为莉莉的亲戚当晚就来拜访她了。

莉莉脸色煞白地躺在床上，感觉他应该先研究一副止疼经魔药，这每个月发作一次，每次好几天，重要程度堪比狼毒药剂啊，而且这个痛经的女人可比狼人多多了。

邓布利多在国际巫师联合会上一直打喷嚏，自己难道是感冒了吗？难道是有人在骂我，还是有人在想我？他思来想去，准备开完会去一趟纽蒙迦德。


	36. Chapter 36

站在纽蒙迦德门口，邓布利多不知道该说什么，他说了几句话，格林德沃一直不肯理他。

他不知道是该留下，还是直接回霍格沃茨。他们之间的问题时间太久了，久到不知道从哪里开始解，就好像一团乱七八糟的毛线球，没有线头，全是疙瘩。

叹了口气，邓布利多闭了闭眼睛，准备离开了。此时远处飞来了一只大猫头鹰，一只纯黑色的猫头鹰，他骄傲地对着邓布利多叫了一声，给了他一个大盒子。

嗯？谁给他寄来的？邓布利多疑惑地打开盒子，里面是一个缩小了的冥想盆和一瓶絮状的记忆。里面有一张字条，上面是又小又密的字体：“另一种可能，教授，为什么不试试呢？——莉莉伊万斯。”

把冥想盆恢复正常的大小，邓布利多把记忆倒进了冥想盆，他惊讶地看到了莉莉在黑湖消失的那几天的记忆——那个颠倒的世界。美丽优雅的邓布利多和英气潇洒的格林德沃，她们毫不避讳地在霍格沃茨携手散步，对投来目光的学生点头微笑，缠绵的凝视，温柔的亲吻，她们是那样一对亲密的爱侣，所有的心机深沉，所有的桀骜不训，都化成想与对方厮守一生的真心，白首不相离。

离开冥想盆的时候，几乎百岁的老校长的眼泪流进冥想盆里，每一滴都是他们错过的岁月。

“盖勒特，对不起。”邓布利多低声说，“原谅我吧，盖勒特。”

两个人的巧合，因为总有一个人坚持。

两个人的错过，因为我们一齐松了手。

我们都老了，最后的时间，让我们自私一回吧。

从纽蒙迦德囚室的小气窗伸进一只手，邓布利多恢复了他淡定的样子，可微微颤抖的手出卖了他的紧张：“盖勒特，握住我的手。如果你原谅我，就握住我的手……求你了，盖勒特，你不握住我的手我就不走。”

过了不知道多久，他听到一声叹息，“为什么要道歉呢？阿不思？你没有做错什么，错都在我。”一只冰冷的手握住邓布利多的手。

“我们都错了才会走到如今这一步，盖勒特，我们都错了。”邓布利多握紧手里的冰凉的肌肤，却让他心底热了起来。“我们都后退一步好不好？让过去都过去，我们都老了，做点老人该做的事情——原谅。”

“我似乎没有拒绝你的理由，万人敬仰的白巫师为了我这个囚犯放下自尊。”格林德沃的声音有点颤抖，这是真的吗？这不是他的梦吧？

“难道我不是一个囚犯吗？我这一生都没从你的牢笼里走出来啊。”

紧握的双手变成了十指相扣，就像他们年轻的时候那样。时间可以带走一切，如果你们已经经历了时间，那留下的是不是才是永恒？

霍格沃茨，“莉莉”歪着头问“西弗勒斯”：“莉莉呀，你给邓布利多写信的时候有没有提我们这里有点问题，让他早点回来啊？”

“西弗勒斯”抬起头，睁大黑眼睛：“哎呀，我忘了。怎么办啊，西弗？”

“……那他要是不回来了怎么办？”他们现在互相装错了记忆，西弗勒斯觉得做女孩子真的太不方便了，尤其是在洗头这个问题上。

“带着格林德沃先生私奔了吗？哇哦，好浪漫……”莉莉捧住脸，一脸的憧憬。

觉得自己的脸做出这种表情有点恶心，西弗勒斯别开了脸。

最近格兰芬多的莉莉伊万斯又收获了一批新的爱慕者。她不知道为什么最近换了风格，开始走暗黑厌世风，坐在格兰芬多的长桌上那副厌烦冷漠的样子，实在太吸引人了。美人就是美人，什么风格都惹人怜爱。

只可惜已经订婚了。

据斯莱特林们透漏，她最近晚上一直住在她未婚夫的宿舍里。

哦？猥琐的八卦er们露出暧昧的笑容，已经成了大人所以才换了风格吗？那个男人也太幸运了吧。

幸运的男人西弗勒斯斯内普正在斯莱特林餐桌上大吃大喝，脸庞亮晶晶的闪着柔光，半长发柔顺得苍蝇站上去都要滑下来。因为莉莉觉得他太瘦了，平时过的也太糙了。

她对西弗勒斯全身上下来了个集中保养，本来西弗勒斯就够白，皮肤也不差，现在不但白还嫩，还香喷喷的，因为莉莉晚上会做面膜。

但斯莱特林们没人敢说什么，因为西弗勒斯最近凶猛得要命，不但在公共休息室里大抓违禁物品（埃弗里搞了一磅狐猸子的干大粪准备当提神剂卖给一年级，刚拿出来就被他没收了），他甚至去替补了一把魁地奇，跟雷古勒斯配合，把拉文克劳打了个300：50，这个比分基本可以确定能拿魁地奇杯了，除非他们输给其他队伍250分。

莉莉觉得当男孩子太好玩了，没有那么多规矩要遵守，而且她现在能俯视西弗勒斯了，还可以调戏他，简直不能更棒了。

“伊万斯小姐，一起去黑湖边吃午饭怎么样？”他大咧咧地上去搂住她的肩膀，一脸冷漠的红发姑娘被他压了一个踉跄。

说是吃饭，莉莉一直在亲西弗勒斯，有灌木丛遮挡，这里隐秘性还算不错。虽然自己的身体摸起来没什么意思，但能看到西弗喘息连连的样子也很有趣。

本来是一个美好的中午，如果掠夺者不来捣蛋的话。

“你最近很嚣张啊，鼻涕精，你居然去打魁地奇了，你给拉文克劳用了混淆咒才赢的是不是？”詹姆波特黑着脸看着缠绵在一起的小情侣。

莉莉最近的样子也很美，但他一想到她最近几天完全不回格兰芬多就嫉妒得发疯。而且，魁地奇？魁地奇是他的主场，鼻涕精最近居然因为魁地奇名声大噪？一定是他们用什么下流的方法瞒过了裁判，用了混淆咒。

出乎他意料的是，莉莉和西弗勒斯同时拔出魔杖指着他。跟在詹姆身后的小天狼星也立刻拔出了魔杖。

莉莉现在是西弗勒斯，他一点都不介意给詹姆来一打恶咒。

西弗勒斯现在虽然是莉莉，但现在詹姆挑衅的就是他 ，那样子可真欠揍啊。

莉莉扬起头轻蔑地说：“怎么，情场你已经输了，怕球场上也赢不了我？”

“就凭你？哈哈，你忘了你一年级哆哆嗦嗦飞不起来的样子了？”詹姆发出一串大笑。

“比一场怎么样？”莉莉轻蔑地笑笑说，“2V2，你要觉得莉莉比小天狼星厉害太多，1v1也可以。”

“比就比，谁怕谁，”詹姆看了一眼小天狼星，“2v2，也不用进球了，谁先抓到金色飞贼谁就赢。”

中午魁地奇球场上没有人，他们去扫帚棚拿了扫帚就升到了空中。

虽然雷古勒斯是斯莱特林队的准队长，但小天狼星并不擅长魁地奇，他甚至不太喜欢骑飞天扫帚，而是喜欢他那辆非法的飞天挎斗摩托车。

小天狼星跟西弗勒斯两人纠缠着两个游走球，把它们打向对方，免得它们攻击找球手。虽然“莉莉”体力差一点，但他意志力顽强，小天狼星虽然力量大但没什么耐心，倒是旗鼓相当。

“西弗勒斯”反而真的是詹姆的威胁。

反正不是正式比赛，不怕影响格兰芬多的积分，莉莉一边寻找着金色飞贼一边围着詹姆转悠，忽然她似乎看到了什么，向着地面猛冲过去。

詹姆立刻跟上了她，向着地面俯冲。在撞上地面的最后一秒钟，莉莉停止俯冲，重新上升，盘旋着飞走了。而詹姆刹车不及时，虽然减少了一些冲力，他还是摔在了地上。

“哈哈，朗斯基假动作，你上当了。”莉莉哈哈大笑，她盘旋上升，忽然眼角看到一抹金色。装作继续嘲笑詹姆，莉莉悄悄向着金色飞贼靠拢。

詹姆对鼻子施了一个咒，鼻血止住了，他对冲过来的小天狼星摆摆手，意思没受什么伤，重新骑上了扫帚。他的扫帚比莉莉的更好，所以在他看到莉莉的意图之后，立刻也向着金色飞贼冲去。

看到詹姆冲过来了，莉莉也夹紧扫帚，对着金色飞贼伸出手。可詹姆的加速度比她快多了，眼看他就要追上莉莉。

此时，一个黑色的游走球猛地向他飞来，原来西弗勒斯趁小天狼星分神去看詹姆的时候，把两个游走球全部打向詹姆。小天狼星打飞了一个，另一个实在追不上，只好看着它向詹姆飞去。

完全没料到打横里飞出一个游走球，詹姆狠狠地挨了一下，差点从扫帚上掉下来，速度也减慢了。莉莉趁此机会两只手都松开了扫帚，整个身子探到空中，一把抓住了金色飞贼。

“结束了，詹姆，我赢了。”“西弗勒斯”得意洋洋地挥舞着手里还在挣扎的小金球，“你也中了我的混淆咒了吗？波特大球星？”

“哼，我们走。”詹姆气呼呼地拉着小天狼星走了，他忽然不想打球了，魁地奇现在一点意思也没有了。

看着他们走远了，莉莉开心的抱住西弗勒斯：“哈哈，他以为是你打败他的，西弗，这下看他还嚣张不。”

“莉莉，你真的打的很好，真的不愿意参加格兰芬多的魁地奇队吗？”西弗勒斯发自内心地说。

“我在课堂上已经为格兰芬多赢了很多加分了，而且参加魁地奇需要很多时间训练，我更想用这些时间跟你在一起。”她在他嘴角吻了一下，而且格兰芬多和斯莱特林球队成员互相讨厌，毕竟两队是竞争对手，她要参加了球队，出入斯莱特林就没有那么方便了。

“莉莉，你太好了，”西弗勒斯感动地看着莉莉，她总是为他考虑，要知道魁地奇队员很受学生欢迎，詹姆在校内各种用恶咒欺负同学，人气还不低就是因为他是个出色的追球手。

此时，一只黑色猫头鹰从空中落了下来，冲莉莉伸出爪子，上面挂着一个盒子。猫头鹰看上去很累，似乎飞了很远的路。

西弗勒斯解下盒子，里面有一封信，“哦，是邓布利多寄来的，他送了我们最新的巧克力……哎？他说他要陪着格林德沃先生故地重游，暂时……不回来了？”

“什么？”西弗勒斯一把抢过信纸，“归期不定？信件不通，勿念？什么嘛，莉莉，我们还要这样多久啊！”

莉莉眼前一亮，“西弗，我们要一直这样，那我觉得一毕业就生孩子也没什么不好！”

生孩子也交给西弗那可就太好了。


	37. Chapter 37

一个三年级的格兰芬多小男生脸红红地看着一身黑的莉莉，她的红发乱得很野性，似嗔似怒的绿眼睛也似乎比之前颜色更深，身上没有佩戴任何配饰，只有手指上古老的戒指闪着微光。

莉莉正坐在格兰芬多长桌上吃东西，她吃的很少，一直皱着眉头，似乎不喜欢周围吵闹的气氛，眼神冷得吓人。

“伊万斯学姐，校长给你的条子………那个，裙子很适合你，很漂亮……”

眯起眼睛，莉莉轻轻地接过那一卷羊皮纸，斜了男孩一眼：“谢谢你，万尼，但如果你再盯着我胸口看，我就诅咒你。”

她看上去是认真的，吓得小男生打了个寒颤拔腿就跑。

邓布利多还算是个负责任的校长，在西弗勒斯给他投递了120只猫头鹰之后，他终于回到霍格沃茨了。

“成功了吗？教授？”“西弗勒斯”兴冲冲地跟邓布利多打听，“您跟格林德沃先生和好了吗？”

一瞬间，莉莉觉得邓布利多脸红了，但那似乎是她的错觉，老校长微微一笑，比了一个“噤声”的手势，“那个人是秘密，斯内普先生，啊，或者说伊万斯小姐？太混乱了，我现在就帮你们换回来。”

调换记忆对邓布利多是小菜一碟，恢复了正常的两个人顿时陷入了尴尬，莉莉觉得自己一下子缩小了，西弗勒斯觉得自己为什么全身香得那么过分？

“我得去洗个澡……”两个人异口同声地说，然后对视了一眼。

“不是，西弗，我没有嫌弃你的意思，”莉莉立刻解释，只是这个内衣穿得很不舒服，头发摸上去也是一片毛糙。

“我们走吧，莉莉。谢谢您，教授。”对邓布利多鞠了一躬，西弗勒斯拉着莉莉出了门，因为他眼尖地看到邓布利多桌子上那个空白的小相框里终于有了人，正在不耐烦地对邓布利多打手势。

“哦，还是裙子凉快。”莉莉开心地蹦蹦跳跳，还原地转了一个圈，裙子飞起来，西弗勒斯立刻咳嗽了一声，我快看到你内裤了，莉莉，淡定。

“还好邓布利多回来了，否则我都不知道暑假怎么办。”西弗勒斯总是考虑的很多，虽然他们在霍格沃茨遇到了很多奇怪的事情，但伊万斯夫妇是完全不知道的。保护莉莉是他的事情，他不希望伊万斯夫妇为他们担心。

虽然离暑假还有点时间，但西弗勒斯总会提前考虑。

“对了对了，你收到佩妮的信了吧？”猫头鹰才不管你们互换不互换，它们把莉莉的信全部送给了西弗勒斯，当然了还包括一大堆寄给“冷艳莉莉”的情书，都被西弗勒斯练习“火焰熊熊”了。

“是的，她想要几种魔法糖果和文具，都是费农喜欢的，霍格莫德周末我们去帮她买回来。”这应该是暑假前最后一个霍格莫德周末了，两个人准备去好好放松一下，当然，不去酒吧。

可是帕笛芙茶馆那种甜甜腻腻的气氛两个人又不太喜欢，于是他们买完了糖果之后，准备在文具店多徘徊一会儿。

莉莉很喜欢漂亮的羊皮纸和羽毛笔，可是巫师社会经济水平并不发达，新品更新换代很慢，她翻了翻，还是那些样式，就有点无聊。她顺着一排排的纸品往后走，到了成品区，这里都是些印制好的带魔法的契约，房契，地契，借条……

“呀！”莉莉拿起一张金色的契约，是一张婚姻契约，两道金色的流光在上面闪过，流光溢彩相辉映，非常漂亮。

“哦，亲爱的，这个签上名字可就有魔法效力了，但必须成年才可以。”文具店的老女巫笑眯眯地在莉莉身后提醒。

莉莉和西弗勒斯的生日都是一月份，年初他们就已经成年了。

婚姻契约？好吸引人啊。莉莉拿着那张纸看了又看，最后还是买了下来。

出了文具店，他们准备去书店逛逛，从一条小巷子经过的时候，莉莉悄悄拿出来“婚姻契约”给西弗勒斯看。

“看，西弗，我买了这个。”她眼睛亮晶晶地看着西弗勒斯，开心地抖着手里的特制羊皮纸。

“什么？”西弗勒斯低下头去看，可是此时起了一阵狂风 ，把莉莉手里的契约卷了起来，飞向了巷子深处。

“啊，我的契约……”莉莉拉着西弗勒斯追了进去，一直追到巷子尽头，那张契约才掉了下来，落在一个看上去好几百岁的老女巫脚边。

老女巫低头把这张羊皮纸捡了起来，眯着眼睛看了看。

“你好，这是我的，可以还给我吗？”莉莉小心翼翼地问，一个加隆一张，很贵的。

“婚姻契约？”这老女巫嘎嘎地笑了起来，“现在的年轻人都弄这种东西啦？羊皮纸？多么易碎啊。”

她说完撩起袖子神秘兮兮地给莉莉看她的手臂，“看看我的婚姻契约，这才是真正古老的东西，带着很强大的魔法，跟这种破纸可完全不一样。”

她的手臂已经老得皱皱巴巴，可那上面居然有一颗闪闪发光的六芒星，星星镶嵌在皮肤里，发出柔和的光晕，似乎还在一闪一闪的。

“这是什么？”莉莉惊呼，西弗勒斯凑过来，也惊讶地扬起了眼睛。

“婚姻纹身，在没有魔法部的时代，巫师都是这么结婚的，它让双方血脉相连，灵魂相通，两个人合二为一，而且，这个魔咒没有解咒，你们只能永远相爱，因为你就他，她就是你。”老女巫哈哈大笑起来，对着门里说，“亲爱的，你说我说的对吗？”

门里走出来一个无法用言语形容的美男子，他一头半长的银发，脸色苍白，嘴唇嫣红，一双银子一样沁凉的眼睛带着笑意。他穿着短袖的衫子，同样的位置有一个跟老女巫几乎一样的纹身，也是一颗六芒星，但勾着一圈银边。

他站在屋子的阴影里，对老女巫温柔地笑了起来，“一点没错，亲爱的，你还是那样明敏。”

“这是我先生，他是个吸血鬼，别看他长这样，其实他比我还要老很多，不过，很帅吧？”老女巫对莉莉眨眨眼，露出骄傲的笑容。

“好浪漫啊，”莉莉赞叹地捂住嘴，“现在还有这种纹身吗？”

“很少了，因为这很古老。不过，我就会。”老女巫骄傲地说。

“可以给我们纹吗？”莉莉看了一眼西弗勒斯，她很是跃跃欲试。

“你们？你们确定要纹吗？那可是永远都解除不了的魔咒，甚至死亡都不能，因为它纹在灵魂上。”老女巫惊讶地说。

看到西弗勒斯没有一点反对的意思，莉莉咧开嘴，“是的，我们想纹，您可以帮我们纹吗？”

“不会后悔吗？”老女巫收起了笑脸，严肃地说，“你们年轻人都很不定性的，婚姻纹身将来后悔也没用，这可是永远无法解除的。”

“当然，我们当然不会后悔的，求您了，我们很想纹。”莉莉和西弗勒斯对视一笑，都从对方眼里看到了自己。

“那好吧，我还真没想到我还有再用这个魔咒的一天，怎么念来着？魔法墨水去哪了？”老女巫招呼莉莉和西弗勒斯进来，开始在屋里翻来翻去。

她丈夫走过来温柔地捏了捏她的手，银子一样的眼睛里满是温柔，“亲爱的，别着急，慢慢找。”

好在老女巫很快就找到了魔法墨水，那是一瓶闪闪发光的东西，里面五彩斑斓。

“每个人的形状、位置都是不一样的，它自己会形成图案，我跟我先生为什么是星星呢？因为我们是在星空下相识相恋的。”老女巫用魔杖轻轻地搅拌着魔法墨水，还不忘秀恩爱。

用魔杖沾了一点墨水，老女巫对着莉莉和西弗勒斯念了一句很长的咒语，只感觉有什么东西“嗖”地钻进了他们俩的手指尖，然后没入了皮肤下面，微微有一点疼，但还可以忍受。

“这就结束了？”莉莉奇怪地看着她的手臂，上面什么也没有。

“需要一段时间才能显现出来，大约今天晚上或者明天早晨吧。”老女巫又恢复了笑嘻嘻的模样，“应该怎么说呢？你们应该算已经结婚了，新婚愉快，孩子们。明天早晨后悔了不要来找我。”

“我们在霍格沃茨里面呢，想出来也出不来。”莉莉同样笑嘻嘻地说。

“哦，天哪，还是学生吗？”老女巫语气很惊讶表情却一点都不惊讶，“不过婚姻纹身没有年龄限制，我们那个年代，十四岁的姑娘就可以结婚了呢。爱情不分年龄，这才是它最迷人也是最危险的地方啊。”

莉莉和西弗勒斯带着一脑袋的问号离开了那条小巷，往霍格沃茨走去。

“你说，她不会是骗子吧。”莉莉疑惑地问。

“我用摄神取念偷看了，不是骗子。”西弗勒斯说，那老女巫并没对他设防，所以还是很容易偷看的。

“哎，好想知道我们是什么图案啊。”莉莉开心地说。

他们俩光顾说话，没发现在三把扫帚偷喝了火焰威士忌的雷古勒斯和玛丽，醉醺醺地搂在一起走在他们身后。

“是莉莉和斯内普，他们从那个小巷里出来？那里面有什么店铺吗？”玛丽扬起醉得迷迷糊糊的眼睛，快乐地说。

“不知道，我们也去看看，或许是什么黑魔法店，西弗勒斯学长最喜欢那些东西了。”雷古勒斯兴高采烈地大手一挥，两个人就哼着小曲儿钻了进去。

第二天清晨，莉莉蹭地睁开了眼睛，她猛地掀开了西弗勒斯的被子，开始掀他的睡衣。

“嗯？”西弗勒斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“莉，你干什么？”

“找纹身啊！看看在哪？天啊……”莉莉惊讶地盯着西弗勒斯的胸口，那里真的显现出一个图案，“这也太美了吧。”

西弗勒斯低下头，他的胸口出现了一个银白色的纹身，那是一朵盛开的百合花，花瓣上似乎还带着露珠，花心里安睡着一条黑色的小蛇。

“我的在哪里？”莉莉都快钻进自己的晨衣里了，胸口上没有，“西弗，快给我看看。”

西弗勒斯涨红了脸去掀莉莉的晨衣。

他的在前心，她的在后心。莉莉的百合比西弗勒斯的多了一道金边。

“真美，莉莉，我爱你。”西弗勒斯虔诚地把嘴唇贴了上去。

“西弗，我也是。”莉莉开心得快要哭了。

与此同时，不知道哪个宿舍发出了一声惨绝人寰的惨叫，把两人吓得一哆嗦。


	38. Chapter 38

雷古勒斯在图书馆写信，玛丽满脸愧疚地坐在他身边。

“对不起，雷尔，都是我不好……”她小心翼翼地看着雷古勒斯。

伸手揉了揉她的头发，雷古勒斯笑了笑，“跟你有什么关系，火焰威士忌是我偷出来的啊。”他扬起眉毛拼命回忆，然而什么也想不起来，他最后的记忆就是出了三把扫帚酒吧，之后就是早晨了。

但这不是玛丽的错，虽然他很慌，但他不觉得玛丽做错了什么，她的酒都是他灌的。

有什么东西在他手臂上动了动，他一脸无奈地看着袖口伸出来一个小狗头。他跟玛丽的手臂挨在一起，露出来的肌肤上跳出一只叼着饭碗的小黑狗，奶里奶气的，只有核桃那么大。玛丽手臂上是一只小白狗，两只小狗凑在一起，开始趴在饭盆里吃起来。

他们俩的婚姻纹身会动，可以在他们全身跑来跑去，但只有在没有别人的时候才动，有人的时候它们会害羞地藏起来。

雷古勒斯知道婚姻纹身这东西，但他从来没想过自己一觉醒来身上会多了个这个。虽然他当时喝断片了，但他知道，婚姻纹身双方要有一方不愿意也是无法生效的。只能说他那时候真心实意想和玛丽结婚。

这刷新了他的认知，他一直以为他不爱玛丽，只是各取所需的关系。

他瞥了一眼棕色头发的女孩，她离漂亮还差一大截，胸口没有二两肉，是个被人宠傻了的乖乖女，一个直来直去的格兰芬多，想要什么都挂在脸上。

他爱她吗？他才十六岁，欲望和占有欲是爱吗？他真的不知道。

他觉得跟她在一起很舒服，她不像那些世家女孩那么骄纵，却有从小优渥的审美和品味，她带他认识焕然一新的麻瓜界，又对他那些魔法知识满眼崇拜。他们从来不吵架，她温柔地就像一汪水，觉得他什么都好。

可他从来没有想过娶一个非纯血的妻子。布莱克家的人都不怎么负责，做起事情来随心所欲，但雷古勒斯不是这样的人，他很认真，他想继承布莱克家，让这个最古老的家族重新熠熠生辉。

可计划总赶不上变化，对吧？

于是他继续写信：“亲爱的阿尔法德叔叔，我听说，因为小天狼星被家族除名，你将把你的财产都留给他。那我想问问，要是我也被家族除名了，你能分一半给我吗？”

玛丽愧疚地看着雷古勒斯，她听莉莉说了，雷古勒斯早晨在宿舍吓得惨叫，他可不是那种容易激动的人，应该真的是很慌吧。

她模模糊糊地记得一些事情，他们遇见了老女巫，然后就纹身了，雷尔还开心地吻了她。她那时候高兴地一直哭，他还笑话她。虽然她从来没指望雷古勒斯娶她，可是能嫁给心爱的人当然会开心到流泪。

但她的快乐不能建立在雷尔的苦恼上，她用手指摸了摸可爱的小狗，小狗几不可见地摇了摇尾巴。她要成为他老了回忆起来会微笑的存在，而不是烦恼的根源。

这东西要怎么消除呢？玛丽回到了宿舍，拿出魔药课上切药材的小银刀。结果小狗跑到了她背上，她完全够不着。

“这个消除不掉的，那个女巫说过，死了都不会消失。”玛丽跟莉莉一起坐在级长盥洗室的大浴池里。

莉莉后背上的百合被水汽一蒸，好像真的百合一样挂满了露珠，小黑蛇似乎睡醒了，围着花朵爬了一圈，喝了一口露珠，又盘回了花心里。

真漂亮啊，玛丽想，人家真爱的纹身跟我们俩的傻狗完全不一样呢。她本来想让莉莉给她来上一刀，但得到了坏消息。

“那怎么办……被他家里人知道就完了。”玛丽垂头丧气地说。

“那是他的问题啊，雷古勒斯后悔了？对你发脾气了？”莉莉不满地说。

“就是因为他一点都没发脾气我才更愧疚。”玛丽瘪着嘴，把自己沉进泡泡里，“他会被家族除名的，他还对我笑着说没关系。”

“他被家族除名了，你正好带他回你家啊，你家那么有钱还养不起他？詹姆波特不就那么干的吗？”成功案例不就摆在你眼前？莉莉安慰玛丽。

“我也这么想过，但雷尔不是小天狼星，他是有家族荣誉感的人，就算他的家人有一大堆缺点，他也爱他们，他很温柔的。”玛丽翘起嘴角，她爱了一个好人，那就够了，结果不重要。

“那我拜托西弗帮你留意那些禁书里有没有方法吧。”莉莉耸耸肩，或许黑魔法可以解咒呢？

“谢谢你，莉莉。不过，你到底吃了什么长得那么大啊？”玛丽瞥着莉莉的胸，伸手抓了一把，喔，手感真棒。

“额……我觉得你已经有进步了。”莉莉拍开她的爪子，对她眨眨眼。

虽然莉莉和西弗勒斯记忆互换的问题已经解决了，但莉莉一点都没有搬回格兰芬多宿舍的意思，她说地窖冬暖夏凉又安静，她不想再回塔楼爬楼梯了。

主要是舍不得斯内普，玛丽心里暗想，他们从小一起长大，现在还这么如胶似漆，所以真的有永不熄灭的激情对吧？真让人羡慕啊。

她一边想一边回到了塔楼，脑子忽然一动，她想起去年万圣节雷古勒斯送她的礼物——一个可以实现愿望的猴爪。

急急忙忙地跑回宿舍，玛丽从床底下翻出那个臭烘烘的像鸡爪子一样的东西。

到底灵不灵呢？玛丽决定先试验一下。

她拿着猴爪去了格兰芬多的公共休息室。

詹姆和小天狼星正在那里，他们给一个三年级男生施了一个恶咒，看着那个小男孩的头发都变成鼻涕虫，两个人一起哈哈大笑。

“喔，这两个白痴又在欺负人。”玛丽举起猴爪，“我希望詹姆今后欺负同学的恶咒都反弹到他自己身上。”

静悄悄的，什么事也没发生。

啧，雷尔怕是被那个博金博克给骗了，玛丽晃了晃手里的爪子，不高兴地回到了宿舍。

“奥布里，好啦，别哭了，我给你解咒。”詹姆对着小天狼星眨眨眼，用魔杖指着奥布里，嘴里念出一个新的咒语。

“这根本不是解咒。”奥布里大叫起来。

可没等他说完，詹姆就被魔咒弹了出去，他摔在沙发上，整个人变成了鲜艳的橘色，带着淡淡的条纹，看上去就像一只巨大的鼻涕虫。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”小天狼星拍着奥布里的肩膀，笑得在地上打滚，“干得好，奥布里，你怎么办到的？看来詹姆斯经常对你施恶咒，让你成为魔咒大师了。”

奥布里一脸茫然，他什么都没干，他甚至连魔杖都不在手里。

直到晚餐时间玛丽才知道这件事情，因为小天狼星嘲笑完了詹姆才发现他没办法解咒，奥布里更做不到，他只好带着詹姆穿越整个城堡去看庞弗雷夫人，全霍格沃茨的学生都指着詹姆哈哈大笑，掠夺者们风头一时无两，坏心眼的斯莱特林们已经开始管他们叫“掠虫者”了。

“原来真的有用。”玛丽又从垃圾桶里把猴爪捡了回来。

闭上眼睛，她大声说：“我希望我身上的婚姻纹身消失。”如果她没有纹身，那雷尔就不算结婚了，他……他就可以娶别人了，玛丽闭上眼睛，心酸地想。

因为她的小狗可以到处跑，玛丽一时半会不能确定这个愿望实现了没有。她坐在餐厅急匆匆地扒了两口饭，看到雷古勒斯走了进来。

他习惯性地看了一眼玛丽，对她笑了笑。玛丽立刻对他打了个手势——我们一会见面吧。

雷古勒斯点了点头，走向了斯莱特林餐桌。

“什么？猴爪许愿？”雷古勒斯惊讶地看着玛丽，“其实这事你不用想的那么严重……”

“可是，我的纹身真的消失了。”玛丽靠在雷古勒斯身上，雷古勒斯的小黑狗叼着饭碗疑惑地眨眨眼，小白狗没出现，小黑狗放下碗，趴在那里，表情很哀伤。

“可是，我总觉得不太对劲……”雷古勒斯疑惑地说，“真的那么容易就消失吗？”他请教过斯内普，斯内普也说这个纹身是无法消除的。

“那我再观察两天。”玛丽也觉得应该谨慎一些，她拉了拉雷古勒斯的袖子，盖住了小黑狗，它看上去很可怜。

“玛丽，你真的不用做这些事情，我家的事情我自己可以处理。”雷古勒斯低头轻轻地吻她，她努力得让人心疼。

“是我自己愿意的，”伸手抱住雷古勒斯的脖子，玛丽闭上眼睛，只要雷古勒斯好，她就好。

然而，如雷古勒斯所说，事情没有那么简单。

第二天的魔咒课，玛丽发现自己再也用不了任何一个魔咒——她的魔力消失了，她成了一个麻瓜。

原来婚姻纹身是这样消失的啊，我没有了魔力，它自然而然就消失了，玛丽想，幸亏没有给雷尔用。

所以，我是不是应该离开霍格沃茨了呢？

没了魔力，当然什么课都没办法上，玛丽甚至看不见宾斯教授了，更不用说听到他的声音了，原来没了魔力连幽灵都看不到。

她请了假，离开了教室。

没有魔力不能用飞路，也不能骑扫帚，骑士公交车也不会停，她要怎么回伦敦呢？这里可是苏格兰啊。她宿舍有麻瓜的钱，可是她要怎么走到火车站去呢？

“玛丽，你怎么了？不舒服吗？”莉莉带了午饭来医疗翼看玛丽，她安静地躺在床上，看上去没什么异样。

“嗯，有一点头疼，没什么问题。”玛丽对莉莉笑笑，我的朋友，我不再是巫师，我们就没什么机会再见面了对吧。

“那你好好休息，一定要吃点东西哦。”莉莉担心地看着玛丽，她为什么忽然不活泼了呢？

玛丽当然一口都吃不下，她在霍格沃茨生活了六年，这里是她整个青春，哪有那么容易放下？

下午玛丽仍旧留在医疗翼，她害怕胖夫人不再跟她说话，她害怕图书馆那些会咬人的书翻开会变成一片空白。

“玛丽，你怎么了？伊万斯说你在医疗翼呆了一整天了。”雷古勒斯晚饭后来了，他伸手摸了摸玛丽的头，温度没什么异常。

“我没事的，有点不舒服，你快回去吧，晚上你们有魁地奇训练吧？”玛丽露出一个笑脸

“是的，我跟马库斯说了我晚一点去，真的没事吗？是不是愿望出了问题？”雷古勒斯担心地问。

“没有没有，当然不是。你快走吧，马库斯的脸肯定拉得老长了。”玛丽挥了挥手，做出轻松的样子。

其实雷古勒斯一走她就哭了起来，再见了，雷尔，我离开霍格沃茨之后，我们就再也不能见面了，我会永远记得你的。她把医疗翼的枕头都哭湿了。

第二天，玛丽起了床真的头疼了，她揉了揉肿成桃子的眼睛，下床洗了个脸。

嗯？她看到手腕上有什么东西？

小狗？

小白狗冲她摇了摇尾巴。

不可能啊，她明明已经……

玛丽抓起魔杖，一串火花从杖尖喷了出来，她的纹身回来了，她的魔力也回来了……

雷古勒斯骑着扫帚把猴爪扔进了黑湖，他用第三个愿望取消了玛丽的第二个愿望。猴爪只能实现三个愿望，现在它已经真的是垃圾了。

他一猜就猜到她的反常是愿望出了问题，她根本不会撒谎。不需要问出了什么问题，雷古勒斯一离开医疗翼就拜托莉莉回宿舍找到了猴爪，撤销了玛丽的上一个愿望。

忙这件事导致他没去参加魁地奇训练，第二天大早晨就被马库斯抓出了被窝，狂练了两个小时。

按着扫帚落了下来，雷古勒斯看到玛丽头发乱糟糟，眼睛肿肿地站在扫帚棚门口。

“切，你昨晚干嘛了，好丑的脸。”他伸手揉了揉玛丽的头发。

他从扫帚上走下来的样子，就像他从穆尔塞伯手里救她那时候一样帅。

玛丽用力抱住雷古勒斯，“别这样对我好，雷尔，这样我将来会忘不了你的。”

“不会让你忘了我的，傻瓜。”雷古勒斯忽然觉得结婚了也没什么不好，不管前面是什么命运，他们一起面对就行了。


	39. Chapter 39

暑假到了，莉莉和斯内普坐摇摇晃晃的霍格沃茨特快回家。

雷古勒斯和玛丽坐在他们对面，正在低声说话。阿尔法德叔叔给雷古勒斯回信大大夸了他一通，表示没想到一直很乖的雷尔也会反抗家庭，没关系，叔叔永远站在你身后，想做什么就去做什么，随心所欲才是布莱克家的人。

于是雷古勒斯稍微松了一口气，又开始跟玛丽策划他们暑假要去哪里玩。

玛丽翻着手里的杂志：“朋友给我推荐了几个私人岛。”

“海岛？布莱克家有。”

玛丽摇了摇头：“你家房子连电都没有，我们晚上玩鬼屋探险吗？”

体验了先进就无法回到过去，坐在高背椅上一页一页地翻精装书的确高雅，但躺在沙发上狂按遥控器打发一个晚上才最适合假期。

雷古勒斯小少爷不知不觉就被现代的便利生活腐化了，战后的麻瓜社会最是繁荣安逸，他在假期里更愿意呆在亮堂堂的地方，而不是他那间曾经贴满伏地魔剪报的房间里。

他渐渐长大了，视野不再局限在纯血那几十户人家和霍格沃茨那一亩三分地。虽然玛丽是个小傻瓜，但她的家庭让她更懂政治。她经常一边看《预言家日报》一边嘲笑伏地魔和魔法部，指出那些虚伪的措辞都是麻瓜界玩剩下的。

他一开始不太相信她那些话，可是假以时日，他发现玛丽说的都是对的。原来麻瓜也并不笨，所以他渐渐也不再沉迷伏地魔的那些主张了。

“我刚刚想起来，雷尔，我只能跟你玩一个月，剩下时间我爸爸让我补习，准备明年的考试。”玛丽忽然皱起眉头。

“考试？N．E．W．T s？不是还有一年吗？”雷古勒斯惊讶地说，他刚刚参加完O．W．Ls考试。

“不是，是麻瓜大学的入学考试。我爸爸说了，麦克唐纳家的女儿的学历要是高中毕业可就笑掉他政敌的大牙了。”玛丽撇撇嘴，“巫师没有高等教育也是挺奇怪的，事实上我们在提高班学的那些也没有多高级。”

“还是要照顾绝大多数人的进度，”莉莉在一旁插嘴，“西弗一年级懂得咒语就比半数七年级要多了，就算提高班每年只有那么点人，还是有很多人跟不上。”

“雷尔要不要跟我一起申请麻瓜大学？”玛丽眼睛亮晶晶地说，“有很多专业都很有意思。”

“我妈妈会炸成一朵烟花。”雷古勒斯摆了摆手，“但我觉得你们三个可以一起去。”

“是啊，西弗，要不要试试？”莉莉兴高采烈地说，“我爸爸一定会支持的。”

“麻瓜大学？”西弗勒斯还真的没想过这件事，他认真考虑过毕业后做什么职业，魔法界的职业选择有限，他觉得都不是很适合自己。

“我们回去问问费农吧，他不是快要毕业了吗？”莉莉觉得这件事可行，她和西弗念书方面都非常在行，花一年时间来准备考试应该足够了，或者可以去申请一个时间转换器。

“我爸爸可以给你们写推荐信，”玛丽眉飞色舞地说，“我们如果上同一所大学就好了，我真的好紧张，我根本不知道如何跟麻瓜聊天了。”

“聊流行的东西就行了，”莉莉立刻给玛丽介绍佩妮挂在嘴边的那几个乐队。

詹姆波特脸上还带着点斑点条纹，他最近非常倒霉，他扔出去的恶咒全部反弹回到了自己身上，医疗翼成了他的新家。

庞弗雷夫人幸灾乐祸地表示她也不知道原因，不过你别用恶咒扔别人不就行了？这让詹姆很沮丧但不得不接受。

他走到莉莉包厢门口，想跟她说几句话，可他们在里面聊的热火朝天，詹姆一句也听不懂。

“走吧，兄弟，伊万斯都已经订婚了，别给自己找不自在了。”小天狼星拉了拉詹姆。他抬眼看到了雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯笑的非常开心，他从来没在他脸上见过的那么开心的表情。

下了霍格沃茨特快，布莱克夫人眼睁睁地看着自己的大儿子跟着波特夫妇走了，她翻了个白眼，转头微笑着看向自己的小儿子，雷古勒斯同样微笑着跟她打招呼。

“嗨，妈妈，最近好吗？”他的笑容非常完美，其实穿长衣长裤真的有些热啊。

“很好，雷尔，暑假有什么计划？”

“我想去咱家那个海岛玩一玩……我自己去就行了，邀请几个朋友……当然，都是纯血统。”雷古勒斯这时候特别像一个斯莱特林。

伊万斯先生买了一辆新车，接到了莉莉和西弗勒斯之后高兴地跟他们炫耀。莉莉一边配合地赞叹一边悄悄给车子上了一个保护咒，她已经成年了，不必再遵守《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》了。

没等回到家，莉莉就把玛丽的建议告诉了伊万斯先生。

果然，伊万斯先生很赞同。他对于大女儿高中毕业就不再读书不太满意，但佩妮本来成绩就不怎么样，她又想早早结婚，所以伊万斯先生也不好说什么。

本来他没指望莉莉和西弗勒斯，毕竟他们念的学校很特殊，他也不太懂魔法界的教育体系。可是现在莉莉自己提出来想要上大学，他立刻高兴了起来。

“想要学什么专业？要不要接我的班？哎，医学院要求的分数可是很高的。”伊万斯先生有点得意地说。

“我们也不知道，所以想要请教一下费农。考试分数倒是不怕，我懂魔法啊。”莉莉一脸坏笑，她可以给试卷施混淆咒。

“费农？他昨天就回来了，你们回家就能见到他了。”伊万斯先生说，他已经接受两个女儿都找到了归宿这件事，费农和西弗勒斯都是不错的男孩，他很放心。

到了科克沃斯，莉莉悄悄拉了拉西弗勒斯的袖子，“我们用幻影显形吓唬佩妮一下吧？”他们前段时间刚通过了幻影移形的考试，但霍格沃茨有反幻影移形的保护咒，莉莉早就心痒难耐了。

“不了吧，她说不定……”西弗勒斯想说佩妮可能跟费农在一起。

可是还没等他说完，莉莉“啪”地一声就消失了。

“惊喜”果然变成了“惊吓”。西弗勒斯走进门的时候，莉莉正在被佩妮“热情”地追打，费农跟在后面小声劝着佩妮。

莉莉“嗖”地窜到了西弗勒斯身后，怪叫道：“他们俩个在接吻！”

“你死定了，莉莉！”脸皮非常薄的佩妮红着脸抄起了一个花瓶，看了看觉得太大了，又换了成了沙发垫。

“有什么关系，谁没有接过吻啊？我早就看过你们亲亲了……游乐园摩天轮……啊！”

西弗勒斯被沙发垫打了个正着，莉莉又逃到二楼去了。

直到伊万斯夫人吼了她们两句，姐妹俩才停止了打闹。莉莉可怜兮兮地把脑袋塞进西弗勒斯怀里，佩妮揪掉了她不少头发。

两人把给佩妮买的礼物拿出来，大姐心情才美丽了一点，决定饶了莉莉。

“上大学？你们俩？”佩妮皱起了眉头，“你们不是一直在学校学怎么把杯子变成老鼠吗？怎么可能通过考试？”

莉莉从桌子上拿了一张白纸，挥了挥魔杖，递给了佩妮。

“什么东西？啊！入学通知书？”佩妮拿着那张白纸狂眨眼，“你从哪里弄来的？”

“一个小小的混淆咒而已。”莉莉得意地说。

“你这是作弊。”佩妮撇撇嘴。

“所以我跟西弗才要现在开始准备啊，力争少作弊。”莉莉把白纸从佩妮手里拿回来，扔到了桌子上。

“我很赞同，上大学还是很有好处的。”费农认真地说，“我带你们参观我的学校吧，虽然不是顶尖的那几所，但也很有历史，学生组织在当地社区也很受欢迎。”

“好啊，好啊，”莉莉狂点头吧。

饭桌上，伊万斯先生一直忽悠莉莉和西弗勒斯接他的班。

“要读好多年啊，”莉莉摇了摇头，她对做医生没兴趣。

“我倒是挺喜欢的，我会考虑。”西弗勒斯喜欢魔药，喜欢黑魔法，所以对黑魔法相对的治疗术也很有研究。

过了一段日子，费农德思礼带他们来参观大学校园。虽然是暑假期间，但校园里还是有不少学生。

“嗨，费农，这位美女是谁啊？不给我们介绍一下吗？”莉莉在哪里都是目光焦点，费农的朋友立刻跑来搭讪。

“有主啦，有主啦。”费农对那个男生摇摇头，小声说。

莉莉拉着西弗勒斯的手沿着校园的小路散步，费农给他们大体介绍了一下就被朋友拉走了，让他们两个就自己随便看看。

“跟霍格沃茨真的完全不一样。”莉莉赞叹地说，“这里也很美，如果说霍格沃茨属于古典美，那这里就有种……嗯……文艺复兴的感觉。”

“是的，很美，而且很平和。”麻瓜界真的很安逸，不像巫师界，伏地魔的势力越来越大，山雨欲来风满楼。所以西弗勒斯想带莉莉暂时离开巫师界，他拒绝了伏地魔伸来的橄榄枝，他现在最重要的事情是保护莉莉和家人的安全。

“所以我们毕业后回麻瓜界来生活一阵看看吧，要比较你才能知道自己喜欢什么样的生活不是吗？”西弗勒斯笑着对莉莉说。

莉莉想都没想就同意了：“好的，我们也该陪陪爸爸妈妈了。”

“我也是这么想的。”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛笑了起来。


	40. Chapter 40

人生有很多如果。

如果我有勇气一点，我们会不会有个好结局？

如果早知道如此心痛，那我不想再遇见那个人。

人生的分岔路口，向左还是向右？

莉莉伊万斯，九岁，她发现最近总有一个男孩子跟着她，鬼鬼祟祟的，似乎不怀好意。

“哎，你怎么躲在树后面，你是不是偷偷跟着我？你是谁啊？”莉莉绝对不是胆小的女孩子，她叉着腰，堵住了那个男孩。

比她高半头的男孩立刻涨红了脸，“我没有跟着你，我只是回家。”

“你家在哪？”如果是凑巧同路那我就原谅你。

男孩低下头：“在……在蜘蛛尾巷。”听到这个地址，她一定会嘲笑他吧，像所有的那些人一样。

“哦，的确是离我家好近啊，我家在旁边的科克沃斯小区，你每天都走这条路吗？我们一起好吗？”莉莉立刻就原谅了他，她冲他笑了起来。

“什么？”男孩吓了一跳，她一点没有流露出看不起他的样子，“你真的知道蜘蛛尾巷吗？”

“我当然知道啦，我妈妈说那里不太安全，你平时一定很害怕吧，所以才一直躲在树后面。对了，我叫莉莉，莉莉伊万斯。你呢？”

“我叫……西弗勒斯斯内普。”

“西弗勒斯，真高兴认识你，我就叫你西弗吧。”莉莉的绿眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光。

他们就这样认识了。

时间过得很快，转眼间，两年过去了。莉莉和西弗勒斯成了无话不谈的朋友。

佩妮不赞同地看着凑在一起的两颗脑袋，自从莉莉认识这个看上去阴阴沉沉的男孩子之后，就跟他非常要好，他们甚至可以整个周末都呆在一起，有着说不完的话。

“莉莉，我听说斯内普的家庭很不好。”在莉莉送走了西弗勒斯之后，佩妮凑过去说。

“唉，是的，他妈妈身体不好不能工作，他爸爸又爱喝酒。所以，他成绩那么好，真让人佩服。”莉莉拿了一杯果汁赞叹地说。她总会拿一些吃的分给西弗，他虽然不说，但似乎吃得也不太好。

“就是，那孩子怪可怜的，但成绩真是出类拔萃，你倒是不愁吃喝，上次考得那是什么东西？”伊万斯太太对着佩妮冷笑，你还好意思看不起别人？她不反对莉莉跟西弗勒斯往来，有时候她还专门多做些吃的让莉莉送给西弗勒斯。

“他考到了奖学金，下个学期要去别的学校上中学了。”莉莉不太高兴地说。

“那你们岂不是要分开了？”佩妮幸灾乐祸地说。

莉莉撇了撇嘴 ，凑近佩妮，“佩妮，你再这样，我就把你枕头下面写给男孩的情书交给妈妈。”

佩妮瞬间涨红了脸：“你你你……你偷看我的信？”

“是西弗看到你跟男孩子在街上约会啦。而且你信封露出来了。”

“你们俩实在太讨厌了！”佩妮跑上了楼，发誓再也不管莉莉和斯内普了。

不在一个学校读书之后，莉莉和西弗勒斯的感情并没有疏远，他们放学后经常约在一起看书，或者逛公园。

新学校很注重成绩，西弗勒斯很快有了一群新朋友，但莉莉不喜欢西弗勒斯那些新朋友。

“他们去偷了试卷？不，就算能拿到奖学金这也不对，西弗，你最好离他们远一点，我觉得他们有问题。”莉莉不赞同地看着西弗，他们现在十五岁了。

“先别说我，莉莉，你跟一个叫波特的走的很近？我听说那是个小混混，总带着几个喽啰在这一带逛，看谁不顺眼就揍谁。”西弗勒斯已经比莉莉高出一大截，他俯视着越发漂亮的女孩，眼睛深处藏着深深的嫉妒。

“我没有，是波特老缠着我，我也不喜欢他那一群人 ，总是欺负别人。”莉莉偷偷地看了西弗勒斯一眼，他很专注地看着她，莉莉脸红了。“好了好了，我们不说这个了，我有道题不会呢，你教教我。”

他们都没把对方的劝告放在心上，西弗勒斯继续跟埃弗里那群人走得很近，莉莉也没有刻意跟詹姆波特保持距离。

冲突爆发在他们十六岁夏天的午后，詹姆波特带着一群人堵住了西弗勒斯。

“听说，你跟伊万斯关系匪浅？狗屁青梅竹马，她是青梅，你算什么竹马？马蜂窝还差不多。”詹姆狞笑着，指挥他的手下把西弗勒斯狠狠地羞辱了一番。

虽然莉莉及时赶到，但她只有一个人，詹姆得意洋洋地表示，只要你跟我约会，我就放过他。

西弗勒斯狂怒不已，让莉莉赶紧滚蛋，别在这里添乱。莉莉哭着跑了，于是詹姆又把他揍了一顿。

这天恰好有一个很重要的考试，等西弗勒斯赶到的时候，考试已经结束了。

拖着酸痛的身体回家，西弗勒斯看到的却是詹姆送莉莉回来。

他慢慢走回了家，把自己关在房间里两天两夜。

彼此心里都有疙瘩，他们因此渐渐疏远了，有时候周末他们会在巷口遇见，但也只是对视一眼，不再说话。

而此时西弗勒斯所在的小团体，露出来狰狞的面目。

趁四下无人，埃弗里对西弗勒斯提出了要求。

“一点提神剂，帮我送出去，这可是伏地魔老大交代的事情，你要办好了，他能给你的好处可就太多了。”埃弗里把那一小袋白色的粉末，塞到了西弗勒斯手里。

他看到西弗勒斯一脸的犹豫，“你不去？那上次偷试卷的事我就推到你头上，你觉得学校会怎么处理？退学是最轻的。”

西弗勒斯心里乱极了，他知道这件事他一旦做了就没办法回头了，可埃弗里的威胁萦绕在他心头，前面是深渊，后面也是深渊。

“西弗？这么晚了你在这干什么？”莉莉鼓起勇气走到秋千架下，她远远看到这里有人，她猜是他，果然是他。

“莉莉？”西弗勒斯抬起眼睛，他有些尴尬，“我就是坐一会儿，现在要走了。”

“等一等，你是不是有什么事？你一定有什么事！你把什么塞进了口袋里？”莉莉扑上来，去掏西弗勒斯的口袋。

他挣扎着不让她翻。

两个人拉拉扯扯地抱在了一起。

然后僵住了。

西弗勒斯惊讶地发现莉莉没有松开手，她软软地抱着他，抬起眼睛，眼睛里有泪。

“我很抱歉，西弗，别看到我就掉头走掉，这样我很难受。”她把头埋在他怀里低声说。

“对不起，莉莉，我……”西弗勒斯刚刚抱住莉莉，她就从他口袋里掏出了那袋东西。

莉莉看着手里的东西大惊失色，“西弗，这……这是违法的！这是从哪里来的？”

“埃弗里给我的。莉莉，我也不想，可是我没有选择，不这么做我会被退学的。”西弗勒斯痛苦地说，他一无所有，学习是他唯一的出路。

“不是的，别这么说……我有办法，你来我家。”莉莉想起前段时间来学校里讲座的邓布利多教授，他专门研究青少年犯罪，他留了一个电话给听课的学生。

接到了电话，邓布利多教授立刻赶来了，他看着西弗勒斯，问他愿不愿意给他做卧底，彻底歼灭这一个青少年犯罪团伙。

在莉莉鼓励的目光下，西弗勒斯点了点头，他的眼前终于出现了一条可以走的路。

“西弗，你一定注意安全。”按邓布利多的指示，西弗勒斯还是要把东西送去指定地点，他对着莉莉点了点头。

女孩犹豫了一下，踮起脚尖，在他嘴唇上亲了一下，看到西弗勒斯惊讶的目光，莉莉涨红了脸，逃也似的跑回了家。

摸了摸自己的嘴唇，西弗勒斯微笑了起来，他坚定地走向黑暗，心里的惶恐都消失了。

等到他们一起上大学的时候，所有的事情都结束了。鉴于西弗勒斯的贡献，邓布利多给他写了一封充满了溢美之辞的推荐信，加上他优异的成绩，他一举迈进了英国最好的大学，还拿到了奖学金。

莉莉虽然没有他成绩好，但学校却挨得很近。

他们顺理成章地在一起了，都感觉幸福地不像话。

“我还是没有什么钱，但我会努力，也会对你好。”西弗勒斯温柔地看着莉莉，她是拯救他的天使。

“西弗，吻我，我今晚不回去了。”莉莉搂住他的脖子，手伸到他衬衫的下面。

毕业之后，莉莉工作了，西弗勒斯选择继续读书，不过没等到他毕业，莉莉就怀孕了，他们匆匆忙忙地结了婚。

刚结婚的时候他们真的很辛苦，住在西弗勒斯小小的学生公寓里，还有个嗷嗷待哺的小娃娃。

西弗勒斯什么都不说，除了学业他还兼顾了很多工作，就为了多赚一点钱。幸亏他的第一个专利得了一个重量级的奖项，靠着奖金，他们终于缓过来了。

毕业后，西弗勒斯留校当了教授，莉莉本来还想去工作，但她又怀孕了，又又怀孕了，只好留在家里照顾这几只红头发黑头发的猴子。

本来西弗勒斯可以很快升职的，但有人翻出他当年的那些事情来，把他没做过的事情也算在他头上，说他人生有污点，不是个好人，不配现在的职位。

莉莉听到这个消息气坏了：“当时有多么危险他们知道吗？说得真轻巧，让他们来试试看？他们谁做的到？”

“不要理他们，我不在乎他们的想法，只要你觉得我好就行了。”西弗勒斯搂着她的腰，她比年轻时候丰满了一点，但依然是他的最爱。

最后还是早就退休回老家颐养天年的邓布利多教授出来，讲清楚了当年的事情。

“西弗勒斯是当时计划里最重要的一环，没有他就没有最后的胜利，他是我认识的最勇敢的人。”邓布利多教授说，“我一直没说出来是为了保护他的人身安全，你们懂个屁。”

莉莉握住西弗勒斯的手，开心地笑了，他们的人生奇妙地交织在一起，还好他们没放弃彼此，得到了一个幸福的结局。

“所以你睡了一个下午，就做了一个这样冗长奇怪的梦吗？梦见我们俩都是麻瓜？”西弗勒斯搅拌着他的坩埚，斜了莉莉一眼，“你一定魔法糖果吃多了，一会把这个稳定剂喝了，就不会做那么多梦了。”

“我不喝，稳定剂苦死了。”莉莉一张脸皱成了苦瓜。

“我给你放了很多糖。”西弗勒斯哄她。

“难道我的梦不美妙吗？我们就算是麻瓜也很幸福啊。”莉莉撅起嘴，西弗真不浪漫。

“我比较介意为什么你梦里居然还有詹姆波特……”西弗勒斯指出了一个重点。

“这个……”莉莉想说这个重要吗？就被西弗勒斯按在桌子上。

满嘴苦苦的魔药味，莉莉皱起眉头，西弗勒斯低头吻住了她。他嘴里有一块糖，很甜。

“晚上来我房间睡吧？”他轻声说，现在还是暑假，他们在家里小心翼翼地保持着距离，可还是想找机会亲热。虽然跟莉莉睡在一起要有很强的忍耐力，但其他福利，她从不吝啬。

“好。”她点点头。

人生有很多如果，但只有一个结果。

你就是你，你所做的一切选择，其实总会殊途同归。

你还是会爱着他，不管他是巫师还是麻瓜。


	41. Chapter 41

两只一模一样的猫头鹰一齐撞在伊万斯家的玻璃窗上，发出惊天巨响。

“苏格兰圆脸胖鸡真蠢。”佩妮冷笑着打开窗户，她对它们当年弄丢了她的霍格沃茨入学通知书一事耿耿于怀。（接受你的命运吧，麻瓜佩妮！）

“起晚了，起晚了……”莉莉七手八脚地从西弗勒斯的卧室里爬出来，他们本来打算亲亲抱抱就各回各窝的，结果最后有点刹不住车，翻翻滚滚到半夜，莉莉一不小心就睡着了。

“注意点吧，你们毕竟还没结婚！”佩妮不赞同地看着莉莉，她从小就喜欢霸着西弗勒斯，但现在你们不是小时候了。

“是我们的书单送来了吗？”莉莉转移话题，她看到了两只明显还懵圈的猫头鹰。

取下两封信，给了猫头鹰一点吃的，莉莉揉揉眼睛，拆开了她自己的那一封。

一个闪闪发光的徽章掉了出来，上面的大写字母“H”闪着夺目的光。

“哦，这是什么？”莉莉迷迷糊糊地拿起那个徽章，然后开始大叫，“西弗，西弗，我成了女学生会主席了。”

西弗勒斯刚刚从卧室出来，他跟佩妮打了个招呼，被佩妮揶揄的眼神弄得红了脸。

他很想掀起衣服告诉佩妮——“看，婚姻纹身，我可以正大光明地跟莉莉一起睡”，但他不敢。那样佩妮恐怕会尖叫着去找伊万斯夫人，说西弗勒斯居然去纹了身，怕是混了帮派。

从莉莉身后伸出手，他拿起自己的信，里面没有徽章。

“不知道你要跟谁搭档，卢平？那你可就受累了，他一个月至少要休息五天，还有十天身体不舒服。”西弗勒斯撇撇嘴，学生会主席的工作说多不多说少不少，而且男女搭配的性质让西弗勒斯不怎么满意。

“我觉得不是莱姆斯，他身体不好，做级长的工作已经很吃力了，”莉莉耸耸肩，仰起头跟西弗勒斯要早安吻。伊万斯夫人在两人身后咳嗽了一声，吓得本来要黏在一起的两个人立刻分开了。

要去买书，但因为巫师界不怎么太平，莉莉和西弗勒斯决定不带家人，自己去对角巷买课本。

这几年伏地魔势力大增，对角巷很多店都已经关门，老板们卷铺盖跑路了。

靠在西弗勒斯身上缓解幻影移形带来的头晕，莉莉失望地看到对角巷的冰淇淋摊子也没了，她最喜欢吃这一家的魔法冰淇淋了。

“没带佩妮来是正确的，这里可没什么店还开门了。”莉莉失望地说。

“想吃冰淇淋？或许可以买点配料，我们回去自己做？”西弗勒斯最知道莉莉脑子里在想什么。

“哇，好办法，西弗你最棒了。”反正四下无人，莉莉踮起脚尖亲了西弗勒斯一下。

只有书店里塞满了霍格沃茨的学生，西弗勒斯拎着一个大坩埚，莉莉往里面放书，对着书单每样拿两本。

“这些已经齐了，我们再去买点魔药课要用材料吧，还有袍子，再做一身新的？”西弗勒斯对了对书单确认无误，却看到莉莉皱着眉看着书店外面，“怎么了？”

“我发现了一件不太好的事情……”莉莉一脸厌恶地撅起了嘴。

詹姆波特把男学生会主席的徽章别在领子上面，大摇大摆地走了进来，看到莉莉眼前一亮，然后他看到西弗勒斯，神色立刻变难看了。

“伊万斯，好巧。”他习惯性地去抓头发，做出一副成熟友好的样子。

“你脸上的花纹没了？怪可惜的。”莉莉想起被恶咒反弹得花花绿绿的詹姆，故意说道。

那简直是詹姆的黑历史，他努力维持住笑容，点了点自己的徽章：“友好点，伊万斯。我知道你也有这个，学生会主席今年又被格兰芬多包圆了。”

“是的，有时候邓布利多也挺不客观的，我觉得男学生会主席至少得有点领导经验，对吧？”你又不是级长又不是魁地奇队长，凭什么拿这个徽章呢？凭你恶咒用的好？

“伊万斯，我早晚会让你收回这句话的，”詹姆满不在乎地说，“跟我一起工作，你会发现我的闪光点。”

莉莉干笑了两声，拉着西弗勒斯往外走，“我们要走了，波特，希望你能在新学期大闪特闪。”

趁着莉莉没注意，躲在门口的小天狼星给了西弗勒斯一个恶咒，可惜打到了铁甲咒上。

詹姆不能再用恶咒，但小天狼星还可以用。当然，西弗勒斯对付他们俩也很有经验了，一见到他们就立刻套好铁甲咒 

“我真不敢相信，詹姆波特居然是男学生会主席！”莉莉不满地嚷嚷，“他一点经验也没有，只会出风头。”

“邓布利多也知道有你在万事大吉。”西弗勒斯安慰莉莉，结果没看路，撞在一个人身上。

那是个高个子的男人，大夏天还戴着兜帽，脸藏在阴影里，露出精致的下颌角，但脸上似乎有大片的疤痕。

“对不起。”西弗勒斯后退了一步，他拉了一把莉莉，脑中的警铃大作，这个人似乎很危险。

男人没理他们，继续往前走，他身后追出来一个人，西弗勒斯认识他，是博金博克魔法商店的老板博克先生，卢修斯马尔福带他去过博金博克商店，他实在沉迷黑魔法物品，算是“铂金贵族”的隐秘嗜好。

“大人，大人，”博克先生慌慌张张地对男人说，“你知道的，我的确把那东西卖给赫普兹巴史密斯了。”

“你以为她死了就死无对证了吗？她没有得到那个挂坠盒，她说你骗了她。”男人冷冷地说。

“我真的没有，”博克先生满脸是汗，“你知道我没有说谎。”

男人冷笑了一下：“我如果发现了你说谎，你觉得你还会站在这里吗？再去找，博克先生，去找到它，那是我的东西。”

博克先生失魂落魄地看着男人幻影移形了，虚脱地跪到了地上，“你让我去哪里找斯莱特林的挂坠盒？我应该早点关店跑路来着。”

莉莉和西弗勒斯面面相觑，莉莉小声说：“西弗呀，他们说的挂坠盒……”

“嘘，我们回家再说。”西弗勒斯拉着莉莉快步离开了翻倒巷的路口，找了个没人的地方幻影移形了。

斯莱特林的挂坠盒此时就是个普通的古董，被莉莉在里面塞了一张西弗勒斯的照片。她戴了两天就不想戴了，嫌太沉了，就丢到了箱子里面。

“这个挂坠盒有什么秘密吗？那个人为什么要找它呢？”莉莉前前后后看了很多遍，也没看出什么端倪。

“不管有什么秘密，你都不能再戴它了。那个男人非常危险，他魔力强大得不可思议。”西弗勒斯找了个抗飞来咒的围巾把挂坠盒包了起来，

“真可惜，还是挺漂亮的呢。”莉莉准备回到霍格沃茨再去研究挂坠盒的秘密，马上要开学了，她要赶紧收拾东西。

七年级了，莉莉和西弗勒斯拖着行李又来到了九又四分之三站台，这是他们在霍格沃茨的最后一年。莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的手，看到玛丽向他们跑过来，雷古勒斯在跟布莱克夫人告别，他又长高了。他抱着布莱克夫人原地转了一个圈，找机会对着他们眨了眨眼。

“你们去吧，我今天不去级长包厢了。”西弗勒斯决定罢工，要他去听詹姆波特的吩咐，还不如让他跟鹰头马身有翼兽一起跳舞。

“也好，要不梅蜜（Mamie）一个人好可怜。”雷古勒斯抱了一下玛丽，他们暑假呆在一起一个月，都晒的乌黑，但感情似乎更好了，他开始叫她的昵称了。

“快点开完会来找我们是真的，我有给你们带礼物。”玛丽欢快地说，她脸上居然架起了眼镜，看来暑假学的很辛苦。莉莉想起自己也要考大学的豪言壮语，可是她在暑假一页书都没看过。

莉莉跟雷古勒斯去了级长包厢，詹姆波特没看到西弗勒斯很失望，他本来准备安排他去巡视整辆车的厕所的，他在会议上大骂某些级长不负责任的行为，但很可惜，霍格沃茨的规矩就是不管级长干不干活，都没办法被罢免。

把级长们都赶去巡查，詹姆问莉莉暑假干了什么，既然他用不了恶咒，那他这个学期的任务就是好好表现，博取莉莉的好感。

“嗯……去大学里转了转，我跟西弗准备毕业后继续读书。”然后莉莉说了一大堆麻瓜大学的名字，彻底把詹姆这个纯血统听晕了，那都是些他完全没听说过的词儿。

“什么？毕业之后你为什么还要上学？上什么学？”这些事情超出了詹姆的认知，他大张着嘴，愣愣地看着莉莉。

第一次詹姆感觉到原来他跟伊万斯之间隔着一条巨大的鸿沟。虽然两人都是巫师，但一个麻种，一个纯血统，他们的人生轨迹完全不同，而且互相难以理解。

莉莉明显眷恋着麻瓜世界，她爱她的家人，不想成为一个对麻瓜来说不存在的女巫。而詹姆明显对麻瓜社会一无所知。

他现在就听不懂她在说什么。

收拾了一下资料，莉莉感觉有点热，她把长发盘了起来，她还没换巫师袍，上身是一件轻薄的白色衬衫。她拿着那些资料出了级长包厢。

詹姆失落地看着她的背影，疑惑地眯起眼睛，她衣服下面好像有什么光华闪烁。

玛丽把礼物摆了一包厢，“你喜欢哪一个，可以自己选。”

玛丽和雷古勒斯带回来的礼物全是海洋生物标本，据说都是他们亲手抓亲手制作的。但选一只皮皮虾还是选一只螃蟹似乎没有什么区别。

西弗勒斯拿了一个海星。

然后两个人愣了一下，开始快速收拾那些海货。

“雷尔/莉莉要过来了，”他们俩异口同声地说。

这就是婚姻纹身的作用之一——互相感知。


	42. Chapter 42

不管伏地魔怎么在魔法界搞事，没人能阻碍小巫师们谈恋爱。

黑湖边暖风习习，杨柳依依，姑娘们的眼刀刷刷刷地扎在玛丽的后背上，她甚至觉得有点疼。雷古勒斯正在吻她，缠绵缱绻地不在乎其他人的眼光。他这个学期大方了很多，完全不避着人跟她亲热，搞得玛丽反而有些惴惴不安。

“雷尔，我……你家人不会知道吗？”她推推他。

“我妈妈不会管这个，我还有半年就成年了，我们其实没你想的那么古板，她随便我跟哪个姑娘亲热，只要不带回家就行。”雷古勒斯安慰玛丽，何况自从他们结婚之后，他渐渐把她纳入了“家人”这个范畴，而家人对斯莱特林来说是重于一切的存在。

“那就好，我怕她给你寄吼叫信。”小天狼星当年的连环吼叫信攻击她还记忆犹新呢。

“你就不用担心这个了，我还有两年才毕业呢，我们至少还有两年安生日子过。”其实不一定，纳西莎就是一毕业就结婚了，七年级她就订婚了，但雷古勒斯准备等瞒不下去再说。

最近贝拉姐姐开始跟他谈到伏地魔，颇有拉他入伙的意思，他打着哈哈敷衍她。但他没想到布莱克夫人对贝拉发了好大的火。

“贝拉，不准对雷尔说这些话，我只剩这一个儿子了，他不能有任何闪失。”布莱克夫人保养得很好，看上去也就三十岁，平时说话细声细气的，但吼起来中气十足。她是纯血主义没错，但她对争权夺利没兴趣。

“布莱克家在走下坡路了，沃尔布加姑姑。”贝拉恨铁不成钢地说，“跟随黑魔王是重振布莱克家的最好的机会。”

“重振什么布莱克家？我们什么没有？就算雷古勒斯坐在家里什么都不干，他的金子也够他花几百年。你胆敢把我儿子弄去危险的地方，我绝对不会饶了你。贝拉特里克斯，我什么都做得出来！”布莱克夫人大声尖叫，她的长裙鼓了起来，布莱克家一代一代纯净到变态的血液给了她同样精纯到变态的魔力。

“这是荣耀，别人求都求不来的，姑姑你真迂腐，你将来会后悔的。”贝拉后退了一步，她有点害怕这个明目张胆嫁给自己堂弟的女人，沃尔布加是个强大的女巫，强大到她的父母舍不得把她嫁给其它家族。

“雷尔只要平平安安就好，其它我都不在乎。”布莱克夫人挡在雷古勒斯身前，小天狼星的叛逆伤透了她的心，她现在只想拼尽全力护住她鸟窝里唯一的雏鸟。

玛丽眨了眨眼，她感觉到小白狗纹身在她腰上跑来跑去，痒痒的：“我忽然感觉有点对不起你妈妈。”

“不关你的事，是我对不起她，不过这不是没办法的事吗？以后我会好好跟她说的。”雷古勒斯亲亲玛丽的脸颊，她的小圆脸越看越顺眼，连那几颗小雀斑都透着可爱，“我今年选上魁地奇队长了，这个周末要选拔新队员，以后训练也不能随便翘了，这个学期会很忙，不能经常陪你了。”

“恩，我也要看书，数学比算数占卜可怕多了。”玛丽乖乖点头。

然而贝拉可不是容易妥协的女人，伏地魔明显对布莱克家继承人有兴趣，而雷古勒斯也收集过很多伏地魔的剪报，在她看来这就是布莱克家族的机会，雷古勒斯是天生的食死徒。

所以她想了个别的办法。

玛丽睁开眼睛，外面的天色有点黑了，有莉莉这个长住斯莱特林的格兰芬多带头，她偶尔也在雷古勒斯这里睡一觉。

斯莱特林魁地奇选拔赛安排在周六下午，吃完午饭雷古勒斯跟她温存了一会儿直接去了魁地奇球场，她则是美美地睡了一个午觉。

去球场找他吧，晚饭时间也快到了，玛丽从床上坐起来，发现床位放了一个礼物盒。

霍格沃茨的礼物会自动出现在床尾，玛丽也没在意，雷古勒斯经常会收到礼物，他有些老掉牙的巫婆远亲总会记错他的生日，再就是他那些魁地奇粉丝，总有各种送礼物的名目，当然了那些礼物里面都加满了迷情剂。

她掀起被子下床，那个礼物盒“啪”地一声掉下了床，包装裂了开来，里面滚出一枚金加隆。

我明明没有碰到啊？玛丽疑惑地弯腰去捡，在她的手指碰到硬币的一瞬间，她感觉肚脐眼后面被什么勾了一下，然后天旋地转了起来。

该死的，那是一枚门钥匙。

魁地奇球场上的雷古勒斯没来由的一阵心悸，他猛地站了起来，玛丽离开了霍格沃茨？怎么可能？

匆匆忙忙地结束了选拔，雷古勒斯跑回了斯莱特林宿舍，玛丽果然不在那里，他左看右看，最后地板上那枚金加隆吸引了他的目光，那上面的气息让他心悸。

“什么，玛丽被门钥匙带走了？”正在吃晚饭的莉莉惊掉了手里的叉子。

雷古勒斯和西弗勒斯一起来到了格兰芬多长桌，西弗勒斯低声对莉莉说：“我们两个一起去，不管这个门钥匙通往哪里，我们都要把玛丽带回来。所以感觉到我离开了霍格沃茨不要担心。”

轻轻点了点头，莉莉只觉得十分不安，她看着西弗勒斯和雷古勒斯低声说着什么转身向外走，一扭头看到了坐在她身边正在偷听的詹姆波特。

“借用一下隐身衣。”她眯起眼睛说，打算要是波特拒绝就硬抢。

“哎？凭什么？”詹姆迟疑了一下，感觉身边的小天狼星也凑了过来。

“快借给她。”出乎詹姆意料，小天狼星的表情跟莉莉惊人相似，一副他拒绝就要揍他的样子。

“……好吧，拿去，拿去。”詹姆从口袋里掏出隐身衣塞给莉莉，看着她追着西弗勒斯两人跑了。

看着莉莉的背影叹了口气，詹姆转脸斜睨着小天狼星，“兄弟，你这是什么意思，你什么时候跟伊万斯一个鼻孔出气啦？”

小天狼星摸了摸鼻子，低声说：“麦克唐纳毕竟是格兰芬多……”

“是因为麦克唐纳吗？我怎么感觉是为了雷古勒斯呢？”詹姆不信地撇嘴。

天旋地转的感觉消失之后，玛丽发现自己站在一间漆黑的书房里，这压抑的感觉和满书架古老的精装书让玛丽感觉像是来到了布莱克家。（她暑假去过布莱克家的别墅）

这不是个好地方——她脑中警铃立刻响了起来。

虽然玛丽天赋一般，，但她家对她的教育一直就是“明哲保身”，她老爸千叮咛万嘱咐，家里不需要一个女巫来光耀门楣，你给我老老实实去上学，全须全尾地毕业回来，千万别在那看不见摸不着的地方出事。再加上她低年级的时候被穆尔塞伯盯上过，所以她付出最多努力的就是逃跑类的魔法。

给自己施了一个幻身咒，玛丽迅速缩在了书架的阴影里，与此同时一个黑发高挑的女人走了进来。

“没人？”贝拉皱了皱眉，她听到了一点声音，她的门钥匙应该早就送到霍格沃茨了啊。

“你就别疑神疑鬼了，贝拉，一下午你进去二百多次了，雷古勒斯真的来了他会出声的。”罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇跟进来又把贝拉拉了出去，他不喜欢图书室，感觉呆在里面就会窒息。

贝拉？玛丽心里颤了一下，非常出名的狂热食死徒，雷古勒斯的堂姐，她是想要带雷尔过来见伏地魔？那这里不就是食死徒的大本营了？自己这个“泥巴种”来到这个地方可是凶多吉少啊，玛丽立刻感觉自己捏着魔杖的手开始发抖。

她六年级下学期的幻影移形课程勉强及格了，但恐怕这些古老的庄园都是有反幻影移形咒语的，而且幻影移形的声音太大了，她一定会被发现的。

但贝拉不会不让雷尔回霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨的壁炉除了教授们的都不能用，所以唯一的方法就是这里还有一个跟那枚金加隆相反的门钥匙。

可是，门钥匙可以是任何东西，玛丽望着眼前足足几千本书，只觉得自己怕是逃不出去了。雷古勒斯会来救她吗？别来啊，雷尔，别来，千万不要做食死徒，她在心里默念。

肚皮不争气地叫了起来，玛丽想起自己还没吃晚饭，她猛地捂住肚子，安静啊！结果不小心一头撞到了书架上。

“我绝对听见这里有什么声音，”贝拉又一次走了进来，她皱起眉头叫道：“雷尔，你是不是在这？你又不是女孩子，来了就大大方方地出来！”

玛丽吓得大气都不敢出，她紧紧地贴着书架，恨不得自己能变成一本书。

“切……”贝拉等了一会儿，图书室里静悄悄的，一点声音都没有，她摇了摇头，开始往外走，“难道我真的耳鸣了？”

梅林啊，玛丽觉得自己要吓死了，她松了一口气，刚想坐下。

“咒立停。”贝拉一脸得意地猛地回过身，“总算逮住你了，雷……你……你是谁？”她震惊地盯着玛丽，玛丽同样震惊地盯着贝拉。

“你到底是谁？”贝拉压低了嗓子，用魔杖指着玛丽，一脸的危险。

“玛……马琳麦金农……我是马琳麦金农。”玛丽捂住胸口颤声说，她急中生智用了格兰芬多另一个女孩的名字，麦金农是巫师家庭，却不是纯血世家，想来贝拉也不认识她，“我只是想给布莱克送个礼物……我是他的粉丝……我真的什么东西都没碰……”

“麦金农？”贝拉皱起眉头，“你爸爸是做什么的？”

“他在魔法部工作……”玛丽拼命回忆马琳说过的那些细枝末节。

“哼，你像个耗子一样钻进雷古勒斯的宿舍，一定没好事。”贝拉残忍地笑了起来，她举起魔杖。

“贝拉姐姐，你要对我的粉丝会长做什么？”雷古勒斯从书架后面走了出来，他和西弗勒斯穿了隐身衣，刚刚被传送过来就看到了贝拉对着玛丽狞笑。

雷古勒斯想都没想就从隐身衣下面钻了出来，他双手抱胸对贝拉说：“姐姐你这招太不光明磊落，你这样我以后怎么敢往宿舍里带女孩子呢？”

贝拉愣了一下，走上前拉住雷古勒斯的手笑逐颜开：“哎呀，我们雷尔已经长大了吗？”

“哼哼，所以，可以让麦金农回去了吗？”雷古勒斯假笑着甩开贝拉的手，“你到底要我来这里干什么？”

“你真心急，怎么，看上那个姑娘了？你这审美可不行啊，雷尔。”贝拉扯起一边嘴角，“也正是巧了，我们正想认识几个魔法部官员呢，让她父亲来接她吧，我们正好跟麦金农先生聊一聊，对他有好处。”


	43. Chapter 43

斜睨着贝拉，雷古勒斯脸上满是嘲笑：“贝拉特里克斯姐姐，你在开玩笑吗？黑魔王大人不需要绑架别人女儿来认识魔法部官员，你就是不相信我，你怕什么？怕我抢了你黑魔王头号心腹的地位？”

贝拉一下子涨红了脸，“你在胡说什么，我可是你堂姐！”

“你想要引荐我这个未来的布莱克家主来邀功，又怕我得到黑魔王太多的赏识，所以想用这个女孩来敲打敲打我，暗示你的权柄，是吗？亲爱的姐姐？”雷古勒斯冷笑着说。

把玛丽向着雷古勒斯一推，贝拉拉下了脸，“你可真是个布莱克，雷尔，我没你想的那么下作。这里并没有通往霍格沃茨的壁炉，也不能用幻影移形，你觉得该怎么办呢？我让她父亲来接她，已经是最好的办法。”

伸手扶住了玛丽，雷古勒斯轻声在她耳边说：“没事的。”然后挡在她身前，背着贝拉捏了捏她的手。

“我会让克利切送她走，家养小精灵不受反幻影移形咒的限制。”雷古勒斯轻松地说，“我想，这里应该有通往我家的壁炉吧？”

克利切？贝拉眨了眨眼，克利切深受布莱克夫人的影响，厌恶一切泥巴种和混血种，如果克利切真的肯送这个女孩回去，那至少证明她的血统没什么问题。就算是个平民纯血巫师，那也不能用来拿捏雷古勒斯。

“好吧，跟我来，我给你找个壁炉，闲杂人等还是快点送走的好。”贝拉不高兴地点点头，她不喜欢雷古勒斯太精明，就好像那个讨厌的卢修斯马尔福一样，处处跟她别矛头。

眨巴着大眼睛，克利切小心翼翼地看了一眼贝拉，然后对雷古勒斯鞠了一个躬：“我的少爷，您有什么吩咐？”

“把这位麦金农小姐送回霍格沃茨。”雷古勒斯强调了“麦金农”这三个字。克利切望了玛丽一眼，什么表示也没有。他对这位小姐太熟悉了，虽然是个泥巴种，但雷古勒斯少爷对她很看重，克利切虽然在乎血统，但他更在乎雷古勒斯少爷。

“遵命，少爷。”克利切抓住玛丽的胳膊，玛丽瞪大眼睛望着雷古勒斯，她不想走，她想确认雷尔安全，可她知道她留在这里时间越长，雷古勒斯越危险。

随着“啪”地一声响，克利切带着玛丽消失了，雷古勒斯在心里松了一口气，他转身面对贝拉，扬起眉毛：“接下来？”

“当然是带你见见我们的主人了。”贝拉一提到伏地魔眼睛就放光，“你在这等一下，我先去请求主人的同意。”

等贝拉出了门，雷古勒斯低声说：“西弗勒斯学长，你趁此机会通过壁炉先去我家，然后再坐骑士公交车回霍格沃茨吧，我怕是一时半会走不了了。”

“怎么能让你一个人留在这里？”西弗勒斯躲在隐身衣里，贝拉没有发现他。

“我不会有危险的，毕竟布莱克家还有点地位……真的面对黑魔王，我们是一个人还是两个人有分别吗？你还是快走吧。”

还没等他们两个继续说服对方，贝拉就回来了，她似笑非笑地对雷古勒斯说：“来吧，主人要见你，还有，带上你那位小朋友。”

没什么能瞒过伏地魔，玛丽魔力不强，又有贝拉在，伏地魔并没放在心上。但后来来的两个就很不错了，资质非常好，尤其是西弗勒斯一身满满的黑魔法气息，想注意不到都难。

今天来了两个很不错的年轻人，伏地魔眼睛里有红光闪烁。

收起隐身衣，西弗勒斯跟在雷古勒斯身后，他很紧张但也有一丝隐隐的兴奋，伏地魔是这个世界上最厉害的巫师不是吗？甚至连邓布利多都没有自信能打败他。西弗勒斯运行起大脑封闭术，让他看看他有多厉害。

没有其他食死徒在，伏地魔一个人坐在长桌的首位，他脸上有几道扭曲的疤痕，可完全不妨碍他摄人的神采，他站起身对雷古勒斯和西弗勒斯微微一笑：“欢迎你们，我的小朋友，但这是一次必然的相聚。”

雷古勒斯对伏地魔鞠了一躬，他毕竟曾经是伏地魔的狂热粉丝，见到如此风采且异常强大的黑魔王，他甚至有一瞬间的迷乱：“您一如我想象中非凡，大人。”

把雷古勒斯的反应看在了眼里，伏地魔明显十分满意。布莱克家大儿子的叛逆曾经让他对这个最古老的纯血家族非常不满，但布莱克家痛快地把小天狼星除名了，他失去了发难的理由，就是那个时候他注意到了雷古勒斯。

出色的外表，精纯的魔力，魁地奇队的灵魂人物，备受宠爱的小儿子，古老家族的继承人。伏地魔觉得看到了自己当年梦想成为的样子。

要是冈特家不败落，要是他在巫师界长大，要是他的母亲没有死，他就应该像雷古勒斯那样成长。

当然，现在这些都不重要了，他早已得到了一切。

可他看到雷古勒斯，还是感觉这个黑发黑眼的年轻人很像当年的自己。

“坐到我身边来，我年轻的朋友，贝拉说我们其实能早一点相见。”伏地魔指了指自己身旁的座位。贝拉顿时变了脸色——那是她的位置。

“我的荣幸，大人，您知道，我才六年级，还有很多不足，我的母亲也是怕我毛手毛脚，冒犯了大人您。”雷古勒斯走到伏地魔身边的位置，强大的魔力威压让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

伏地魔点点头，他抬头看向西弗勒斯，眼睛里红光一闪，“那一位是？”

学着雷古勒斯鞠了一躬，西弗勒斯在脑中尽力构建了一个急功近利，热切权势的人格，“我是斯莱特林七年级的西弗勒斯斯内普，希望能给您效劳，大人。”

没有听过的姓氏，看样子是个混血。虽然自己也是混血，但伏地魔并不喜欢混血，甚至对混血很警惕，所以西弗勒斯表现得越热切，他反而越冷淡。

完全没有让西弗勒斯坐下的意思，伏地魔只是轻轻点了点头，继续跟雷古勒斯说话：“怎么会呢？我并不计较小事，所以并不要怕所谓的冒犯，只要你真心诚意为我效力，我非常宽宏大量。”

“您真是伟大的人。”雷古勒斯觉得伏地魔的眼睛带着魔力，他本来就很紧张，于是顺势低下了头。

“所以，你的答案是什么？为我效力，是还是否？”伏地魔并不打算绕圈子，他知道布莱克夫人护儿心切，所以既然今天雷古勒斯来了，那他可就不客气了。

“大人！”雷古勒斯震惊地离开了椅子，他没想到伏地魔问得这么直接，他想起贝拉手臂上的标记，她总是把它露出来，好像炫耀。

“是还是不是。”伏地魔又和蔼可亲地又问了一遍。

西弗勒斯看到惊慌的雷古勒斯，上前一步，“我愿意为您效劳，大人。”

“我的小朋友，”伏地魔微笑地看着西弗勒斯，“成为我的仆人其实没有那么容易，雷古勒斯可以得到这种荣耀是因为他十分优秀。而你，还是等到毕业之后再来吧，我或许那时候会给你一个机会。”

西弗勒斯的插嘴让雷古勒斯冷静了一点，他知道他没有选择，他只能回答“是”。

伸出右臂，雷古勒斯跪在地上，“愿意为您效力，我的主人。”

伏地魔满意地点点头，他伸出魔杖指着雷古勒斯的手臂，杖尖喷出一串火花。

只觉得一股钻心的疼痛袭来，雷古勒斯咬紧牙关没有出声，他感觉有一条蛇钻进他的血肉里撕咬，吞噬着他的皮肤，并且兴奋地在他伤口蜿蜒翻滚，有血的味道钻进他的鼻孔，他只觉得一阵恐惧与空虚。

西弗勒斯站在原处，不由自主地握紧了拳头，眼睛里满是担忧，贝拉的目的还是达到了。雷古勒斯布莱克成为了一个食死徒。

远在霍格沃茨的玛丽只觉得手臂一阵激烈的刺痛，她惊慌失措地跪在了地上，嘴里默默地祈祷：“雷尔一定要安全，不要出事，不要成为食死徒……”

通过壁炉，西弗勒斯搀扶着雷古勒斯回到了布莱克老宅，已经听克利切说了这件事情的布莱克夫人紧张得一直在壁炉前走来走去。

见到雷古勒斯一出来，她就扑上去抱住了他，眼泪汪汪地哭了起来：“贝拉那个混蛋，我要杀了她，她小时候我就应该直接掐死她……我可怜的儿子，你受伤了吗？”

摇了摇头，雷古勒斯展示了一下自己的手臂：“没受伤，多了一个纹身而已。”

“天啊，这一定很疼……”布莱克夫人捂住脸，念叨着要用一千种黑魔法杀了贝拉，“不过，这是个什么？”过了一会儿，她伸头看着雷古勒斯的手臂奇怪地说。

黑色的骷髅嘴里伸出一条蛇，正在雷古勒斯手臂上翻滚，一只大拇指大的小黑狗趴在蛇面前，伏低身体做出攻击的姿态，甚至好像能听见它嘴里威胁的“呜呜”声。

立刻拉下自己的袖子，雷古勒斯正色对布莱克夫人说：“送我们会霍格沃茨吧，这件事不能被任何人知道，妈妈。”

布莱克夫人擦了擦眼泪，着手安排送两人回霍格沃茨。

偷偷掀起袖子看了一眼很大蛇缠斗的小黑狗，雷古勒斯抬起眼睛对西弗勒斯说：“是妄想也好，希望也好，我得去找玛丽。”


	44. Chapter 44

一直在宿舍转来转去的莉莉，看到西弗勒斯回来立刻扑了过去，搂住他的脖子，把脸靠在他微凉的袍子上。

“你没事就好，我真的吓死了。雷古勒斯没事吧，玛丽回来就哭成一团，自责的要命。”莉莉担心地说。

“雷古勒斯被标记了。”西弗勒斯拍了拍莉莉的后背，“我没事，神秘人对我没什么兴趣。”

“什么？他真没眼光。”莉莉觉得自己这么说不对，难道伏地魔看上了西弗勒斯把他也标记了就算有眼光了吗？那样更麻烦啊。“反正你没事就好。雷古勒斯怎么办，玛丽要伤心坏了。”

抿起嘴，西弗勒斯也不知道该怎么说，雷古勒斯说他有个设想，不管真假他都需要试一下。

果然，过了没多久，门口传来敲门声。

“莉莉，斯内普，你们俩过来一下好吗？有点事情……”玛丽着急地敲着门。

宿舍里，雷古勒斯满脸都是汗，他捧着手臂，咬紧了牙。他的手臂上的小黑狗已经变成了一条巨犬，它像狼一样凶狠地皱起鼻子，跟黑魔标记里的蛇撕咬在一起。

“我需要一些舒缓剂和稳定剂，学长，实在是太疼了。”雷古勒斯声音哑得要命，“但终究是有希望，对不对？”他回来见到玛丽，就觉得胳膊不对劲，小黑狗狠狠地吃了满满一盆狗粮之后，就摇身一变成为了一条巨犬扑向了黑魔标记，然后他就疼得想把胳膊剁了。

“我能调配更高级的药剂，雷古勒斯你坚持住，我尽快给你做好，”西弗勒斯仔细看了一眼他手臂上的变化，这是黑魔法和白魔法的对抗，非常凶险，尤其是黑魔标记是伏地魔这种法力高强的黑巫师施予的，两种魔法抗争，对身体伤害很大。

“莉莉，你来给我帮忙。我们要快。”西弗勒斯拖着莉莉走了，只留下玛丽陪着雷古勒斯。

玛丽泪汪汪地看着雷古勒斯：“很疼吗？雷尔，都是我的错，要不是因为我……”

“别哭，小傻瓜，过来，亲我一下，你亲我一下我就不疼了。”雷古勒斯微笑起来，他用另一只手搂住玛丽的腰，在她满是眼泪的脸上亲了一下，“我不会有事的，你不是答应我带我去阿根廷看世界杯吗？我是一定要去看麻瓜魁地奇的。”

“我一定带你去，”玛丽把头靠在雷古勒斯肩膀上，“所以你一定要好起来。”

没过多久雷古勒斯就发起了高烧，他皱着眉头昏迷了过去，吓得玛丽不停给他换额头上的湿毛巾。狗已经咬住了蛇的脖子，但蛇也缠住了狗的身体，这应该是最关键的时刻，玛丽跪在地上把各路神仙都求遍了。

此时莉莉带了一瓶魔药过来，“这药能帮助消除身体里的黑魔法魔力，西弗还在熬其他的，等好了我就给你送过来，这瓶很重要，一定要保证雷古勒斯全都喝了。”

接过魔药，玛丽不安地看着昏迷中的雷古勒斯，思考了一下，她扶起雷古勒斯的头，自己喝了一口魔药，低头喂进他的嘴里。

魔药的苦味让雷古勒斯很抗拒，玛丽用舌头轻舔着他的嘴唇，他犹豫了一会儿，老老实实地张开了嘴。

用这种办法，玛丽把西弗勒斯送来的一大堆魔药汤子一滴不剩地给雷古勒斯灌进了肚子里，他的脸色当时就好多了。

不知道西弗勒斯从哪里挖出来的魔药配方，真的很有效果。后半夜的时候，雷古勒斯的烧退了。他睁开眼睛就看到了玛丽担忧的脸，笑了一下，他伸手拉了拉她，“睡一会儿，否则明天就变秃子了。”

“我哪能睡得着。”玛丽也笑了一下，摸摸他的额头，温度正好。

“陪着我，要不我也睡不着。”雷古勒斯拍了拍他身侧，“躺上来，让我抱着你。”

虽说怕雷古勒斯真的不睡，玛丽躺了上去，可她也睡不着，而且还不敢动。任由雷古勒斯搂住她，呼吸渐渐绵长，她在黑暗中看着他的睡颜，“雷尔，快点好起来。”

第二天早晨，玛丽一睁开眼睛，就看到雷尔巨大的笑脸，“早，亲爱的。”他凑过去吻她，吻来吻去，手就往她衣服下面塞。

“你好了？不疼了？”玛丽抓住他的手，去掀他的袖子。

“嘿嘿，真是神奇啊，梅蜜，黑魔标记消失了，都是托你的福。”雷古勒斯卷起袖子让她看，他的手臂上干干净净，黑魔标记一点痕迹都没留下，小黑狗又变了回去，但比之前大了两圈，很疲倦地趴在那里睡觉。

“天啊，太好了，雷尔，”玛丽捂住嘴巴，她要哭了，居然可以这么神奇吗？

“为了庆祝，让我们做点快乐的事情吧。”雷古勒斯开开心心地去解玛丽的扣子，她早晨没睡醒的样子真是可爱啊。

“停，你一天都没吃东西了吧，昨晚还发了烧，我怀疑你走路都要打晃，先收起你的爪子，我去食堂给你打包早饭去。”玛丽摇摇他的手。

其实真的有点晕，雷古勒斯不情不愿地放开她，“梅蜜，你快点回来啊，我等你……”

看着纤瘦的女孩匆匆离去的背影，雷古勒斯靠在床头，早晨醒来发现黑魔标记消失的狂喜让他恨不得把玛丽揉进身体里。婚姻纹身的魔力大小从来都与两人是否夫妻同心有关，她真心地爱着他，很遗憾，雷古勒斯布莱克，恐怕你也爱着这个小泥巴种，为了她你愿意改变你一直以来纯血的骄傲，你甚至想在她肚子里种一个孩子，却不觉得布莱克家的家训被玷污。

她有最纯洁无私的心，他和她的孩子，同样永远纯洁。

翘起嘴角，雷古勒斯轻轻地抚摸着手臂上婚姻纹身，布莱克家祖先应该在庇佑着我，这件喝醉了酒之后的荒唐事，大约是他一生中做过的最明智的事情。

隔壁寝室里，西弗勒斯忙了一夜，满身苦涩的魔药味，莉莉也没好到哪里去，她手指上流液草的味道怎么洗也洗不去。可是，真不想去洗澡啊，他们俩都一动都不想动，做魔药是个最耗费精力体力的事情，尤其是西弗勒斯做的第一种抗黑魔法魔力魔药非常复杂，稍有不慎就能变成一锅浆糊。

可是虽然非常累，两个人都睡不着，莉莉把手指插进西弗勒斯的手指里，两人十指紧扣，“西弗，婚姻纹身真的有那么大的作用吗？我跟玛丽等在霍格沃茨的时候，她明显能比我更多的感知到对方，为什么呢？”

“大约她更焦急？”揣着明白装糊涂，西弗勒斯轻飘飘地说。

“不，我觉得是因为他们更亲密，而不像我们每天都是盖着棉被纯聊天。”莉莉扬起绿眼睛看得西弗勒斯一阵紧张，“我也想更多的感知到你，西弗。”

“哈利说……”

“我知道你有办法的……”莉莉贴近西弗勒斯，结果被魔药的味道呛得打了个喷嚏。

她不高兴地说：“今天就算了……西弗，万一今天被标记的是你呢？或者被标记的是我呢？既然婚姻纹身有这么大的作用，我们要把这种魔力发挥到极致才行。”

西弗勒斯实在想想不出他应该怎么反驳，他讷讷地搂住她，“你决定吧，我的一生都归你，你說了算。”

“那我就不客气了，亲爱的。”莉莉眯起眼睛，成年人的世界，我要来啦 。


	45. Chapter 45

黑白魔法对抗让雷古勒斯元气大伤，他一直留在宿舍里养病，但球队还得训练，他拜托西弗勒斯帮他盯着魁地奇队的那群混球，有人不听话就用恶咒让他的脚趾头蹭蹭地长（这个小恶咒还是西弗勒斯发明的，别看他表面严肃，实际上emmm），然后拖着脚趾绕着球场跑步。

玛丽一直留在雷古勒斯那里照顾他，被布莱克小少爷指使得团团转。反正布莱克家的人多多少少都有点异常，体现在雷古勒斯身上，就是他越依赖你，就越要指使你，大约是克利切给他养成的坏习惯。

来串门的莉莉实在看不下去了，她一把夺过布莱克家纯金的小指甲刀扔到雷古勒斯身上，“自己剪指甲！你又不是半身不遂！玛丽需要见见阳光了。”然后她拖着玛丽·雷古勒斯的女佣·麦克唐纳走了。

“回来的时候去厨房给我带两块炸猪排，我喜欢炸的软嫩一些的。”甩上门前雷古勒斯在里面大叫。

“你还真是惯着他，”莉莉拉着玛丽散步，玛丽这几天可是累坏了，白天黑夜都休息不好，还要去上课，脸色苍白得很。

“谢谢你的关心，莉莉，但我许了愿，只要雷尔没事，让我做什么都可以。”玛丽微微红了脸，这次事件之后，两人都感觉彼此的生命紧密联系在了一起的，亲密到了极致。

“我其实今天是想问你一些问题，你跟他这样那样之后……”莉莉趴到玛丽耳朵上叽叽喳喳说了一堆，她有些成人问题，玛丽应该可以给她解答。

玛丽惊讶地扬起了眼睛，“是真的吗？莉莉，你们一直没有……？”

“没有，”莉莉嘟了嘟嘴，“之前是我不想，我不是告诉过你两个哈利的故事吗？那让我有点害怕。”

“哇，你们真的是情侣吗？是兄妹吧？要不就是斯内普哪里有问题。”玛丽觉得不可思议，你们俩天天黏在一起，然后告诉我你们还是纯洁的男女关系？

“不是啦！”莉莉给了玛丽一拳，她跟西弗勒斯耳鬓厮磨的时候挺有感觉的，兄妹可不会那样。

“我那里有麻瓜的药，现在已经挺成熟了，所以你不用担心小艾琳搬来你肚子里住。赶紧上吧，我看好你哦。”玛丽拍了拍莉莉的肩膀。

她们此时走到了魁地奇训练场，莉莉仰头看着空中小小的西弗勒斯出神，玛丽跟她说了一声就赶去厨房了，她必须盯着家养小精灵炸猪排，是老是嫩就是一瞬间的事儿。

看着西弗勒斯，莉莉不由自主微笑了起来，兄妹吗？情侣吗？西弗勒斯当然是世界上最好的哥哥，但也是她最好的爱人。她抿着嘴，准备坐在球场边等他训练结束，然后一起回宿舍。

空中传来嘈杂的声音，好像有球员吵了起来，莉莉疑惑地抬起头，然后她就觉得一阵剧痛，转过头，婚姻纹身店里那个漂亮的吸血鬼一脸阴沉地看着她，尖牙上占满了她的血……

所以，她被咬了？莉莉捂住脖子，感觉自己躺在了看台上，有很多人尖叫，脚步声在她身边跑来跑去，有人抱起了她，是西弗吗？有眼泪掉在她脸上，温温的。

她死了吗？好像有很多摇头叹息的声音，也有很多人哭泣的声音，有人抱住她死死不松手，但最后她还是躺在一个很窄的盒子里，眼前越来越黑——她是被埋葬了吧？

再次接触到空气是在一个没有月亮的深夜，她忽然坐了起来，枭鸟对着她咕咕咕地叫着，她的指甲和头发都变得很长，眼睛看东西的颜色也怪怪的。

我要去找西弗，莉莉想。

走路变得轻快，可能因为她变瘦了，她的手臂是长期不见阳光的白，也细了很多。

她一会儿就来到了霍格沃茨，斯莱特林的公共休息室里没有灯，但她依然能看清楚东西。推开西弗勒斯的宿舍，她走了进去。

“西弗，”她轻轻地叫躺在床上的他，他看上去苍白憔悴，眼角还挂着泪。

“莉莉？我不是做梦吧？”西弗勒斯睁开眼，他惊喜万分，“我还以为你……”

“我好像变成吸血鬼了，”莉莉能听见西弗勒斯血管里血液流淌的声音，和他心脏跳动的声音，嗯，她有点饿了。

“要吸我的血吗？可以的。”西弗勒斯抱紧她，把脖子给她。

莉莉嘻嘻地笑起来，她的眼睛在黑暗中是红的，“我只吃一点点，”她一边说一边搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，跨坐在他身上。

她的尖牙只是浅浅地划破了他的脖子，留下了一道血痕，甜美的血腥味，她贪婪地舔了舔。随着食欲而来的是高涨的热情，他吻着她，抚摸她，最终，他的“獠牙”刺穿了她的身体……

太阳升起来的时候，西弗勒斯惊醒了过来，他身边空空如也，没有莉莉，什么也没有，可是他照镜子的时候，发现脖子上有两个并排的小红点。

莉莉每晚都来，西弗勒斯深深地吸引着她，她每晚都在他身上跳舞，她的脸色变得红润，举手投足越来越柔软，她一直很美，现在她甚至美得快要发光了。

可是西弗勒斯肉眼可见地消瘦了下去，他脸色越来越苍白发青，脸颊凹了下去，皮肤薄入蝉翼，可血管却几乎看不见。

“他这是被吸血鬼缠上了啊。”雷古勒斯说，“我们得救救斯内普学长，否则他会死的。”

“我们要怎么办？”玛丽紧张地说。

“把这颗钉子钉进吸血鬼的胸口，这样她就会真的死去，不会再来了。”雷古勒斯拿出一颗有半个手臂长的大钉子，“今晚我们就去。”

“可那是莉莉啊，我……下不去手。”玛丽惊恐地捂住脸。

“不再是了，莉莉已经死了。”雷古勒斯拉住玛丽，“那个人已经不是莉莉了。”

凌晨时分，雷古勒斯和玛丽赶到墓园的时候正好看到莉莉回来，她一脸餍足地笑着，躺进了她的墓穴。

拿着铁锹翻开泥土，撬开棺材，莉莉还在六尺之下，可她的双颊鲜艳动人，嘴唇鲜红如血，嘴角还挂着淡淡的微笑。

“就现在，钉进去。”雷古勒斯催促着玛丽。

玛丽手抖得不像话，根本使不上力气。

“让我来，”雷古勒斯生气地说推开她。

可还没等他碰到钉子，就被石化咒石化了。

虚弱的西弗勒斯用魔杖指着他，低声说：“我知道她是什么，可谁敢伤害她就是伤害我。”他手都快要拿不住魔杖了，可他站的笔直。

说完，他对着玛丽挥挥手，“带雷古勒斯走吧，我会对这里施抱保护咒，她不会再出去了。”说完，他对着莉莉笑了笑，迈进棺材里，躺在了她身边。

把棺材盖好，两个人沉没在黑暗里，西弗勒斯搂住莉莉，他的胸膛温暖而舒适，她的身体很冷，心口却很热，他闭上眼睛，呼出胸中最后一口气。

医疗翼里，莉莉猛地睁开了眼睛，她坐了起来，又觉得头晕，重新倒回了床上。

“你醒啦？”西弗勒斯坐在她身边看书，“你昏迷了整整一天了。”

“我怎么了？”我没被吸血鬼咬吗？

“被游走球打晕了。”西弗勒斯摇摇头，那个打偏了游走球的队员现在还拖走长长的脚趾在魁地奇训练场上跑步呢。

“我做了一个梦。”莉莉迟疑地说，梦见她被吸血鬼咬了，然后她又咬了西弗。

“我知道。我觉得你要喝上一段时间无梦药水了。”西弗勒斯放下书，凑近了她，恶狠狠又很无奈地说，“莉莉，我真的让你很欲求不满吗？”

“啥？”莉莉睁大眼睛，这个话题转的有点快。

“你知道大家来看你的时候，你说了什么梦话吗？”西弗勒斯的脸色简直太难看了，大家都听到了。

“我说了什么？”她的梦里的确有点那个内容，但也没有很多啊。

“我可不想重复。”西弗勒斯别开了脸，“你还是先吃点饭……我用保温咒给你温着呢。”

当天晚上，莉莉就出院了，她回到斯莱特林宿舍的时候，感受到了很多暧昧的眼光，大家都盯着她偷笑，然后窃窃私语。

“天啊，有半个胳膊那么长……要都插进去吗？……西弗……就这样……很舒服……”玛丽哈哈大笑地重复莉莉的梦话“莉莉，你没看到那群男生的脸有多绿，全是疯狂嫉妒和自愧不如，当然了，最绿的是你家斯内普了。”所有人的眼神都在他脸上和脐下三寸打转转，纷纷表示鼻子大的男人果然大啊。

“我其实说的是钉子，”莉莉捂住脸，她要怎么解释啊，她的梦那么感人现在没人想知道了，嘤嘤嘤……好吧，她应该喝点无梦药水了，要喝至少一个月。

当晚，格兰芬多的公共休息室发生了小火灾，所幸没有发生人员受伤，宿舍里都是浓烟，大家都逃到了走廊。麦格教授清点人数发现了好几个格兰芬多夜不归宿，她生气地记下了名字，吩咐男学生会主席詹姆波特，让这些人明天去她那里领禁闭。

“好的，教授。”詹姆盯着羊皮纸上那个熟悉的名字恶狠狠地说，脸色绿的要命。


	46. Chapter 46

格兰芬多的小火灾让莉莉和玛丽的夜不归宿行为曝光了，得去麦格教授办公室领禁闭，詹姆恨自己怎么没早点想出这个好办法。

但玛丽的运气似乎一直爆表：“麦格教授说我可以继续照顾雷尔，也不用关禁闭。”她欢快地说。

在办公室被麦格教授一骂，玛丽立刻给她看了自己的婚姻纹身，并且哭哭啼啼地说雷尔现在身受重伤，不能自理，她身为妻子一定要在他身边照顾他。

这是麦格教授第一次注意到这个不起眼的麻种小女巫，她的眼睛里满满是格兰芬多的勇气，震撼了以严格闻名的格兰芬多院长。

“好吧，你可以继续照顾布莱克先生，麦克唐纳小姐，我只想说你选了一条异常艰难的路，你要做好心理准备。”麦格教授叹了口气语重心长地说，鼎鼎大名的布莱克家族，家训是永远纯洁。

“大约是吧，但我心甘情愿。”玛丽笑着点了点头，她喜欢雷古勒斯，就算之后不能在一起，想起来一起的日子，心里也是甜的。

莉莉就没有玛丽那么幸运了，她身为女学生会主席带头违反校规，惹得麦格教授大发雷霆，给了她一个月的禁闭，让她每天晚上吃完饭去海格那领禁闭。

“你不用跟着我的，”莉莉对着西弗勒斯摆摆手，“海格的禁闭大约就是给南瓜地施施肥，或者洗刷洗刷神奇生物什么的。”

“可你被关禁闭总归还是因为我。”西弗勒斯拉住莉莉的手，“所以禁闭我也陪你一起。”其实西弗勒斯是怕詹姆趁机使坏，他不信格兰芬多的火灾是意外，每个壁炉都有保护咒，为什么偏偏晚上没有人的时候着了火。

“西弗……”莉莉感动地搂住西弗勒斯，给了他一个缠绵的热吻，搞得海格站在旁边异常尴尬，唉，身为混血巨人，今生不知道能不能找到女朋友，海格有一瞬间的哀伤。

“嗯哼，”他清了清嗓子，吓得莉莉立刻从西弗勒斯身上弹开了，“今晚我们要进禁林 ，一只鹰头马身有翼兽要产卵了，我们要在它们产后最虚弱的时候保护卵不被其它动物破坏。”

海格身背弓箭，穿得像是一个维京人，他对莉莉和西弗勒斯做了一个跟我来的手势，大踏步向着禁林走去。

“听上去还挺有意思的，”莉莉低声跟西弗勒斯说话，“我还没见过鹰头马身有翼兽的卵呢。”

实际上，莉莉把这件事想的太简单了，即将临产的鹰头马身有翼兽异常凶猛，它看到海格就立刻向他冲去，用蹄子把他踢翻在地，莉莉立刻紧张地掏出了魔杖。

“哦呵呵呵呵，你这个小姑娘，都要做妈妈了还这么淘气，”海格高兴地拍了拍衣服上的土爬了起来，也就他这样的体格能经得住鹰头马身有翼兽的两脚，“她叫做茉莉，是我起的名字。”

莉莉战战兢兢地往西弗勒斯身后躲，“茉莉如果踹我我可顶不住，难道关禁闭还有生命危险吗？”

“有海格在，没事的。”西弗勒斯安慰她说，不过他也不是很确定。

好在茉莉跟海格“热烈地打闹”之后立刻进入了生产状态（怕是踢了那么两下动了胎气），莉莉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，看着茉莉痛苦地揣着气，巨大的肚子一阵阵痉挛，似乎有什么要撕裂它的身体爬出来。

“害怕就别看。”西弗勒斯捂住了莉莉的眼睛，生产是一件伟大但恐怖的事情，他可不希望莉莉留下什么心理阴影。

“我还真害怕它生不出来……”莉莉决定去给茉莉准备一些鹰头马身有翼兽喜欢的虫子，等它生产完补充体力。

跟海格说了一声，两人拿着小桶四处找抓虫子 ，好在禁林里就是不缺虫子，一会儿功夫两个人就抓了一小桶。

此时茉莉似乎是累了，它趴在地上喘气，莉莉对它鞠了一躬，然后把水和装满虫子的小桶递了过去。茉莉对生面孔有点警惕，但还是没能抗拒食物的诱惑，它先是小心翼翼地吃了一口，然后就大朵快颐起来。

“不够啊，西弗，茉莉已经快要吃完了，我们还得再去抓一些。”莉莉拉着西弗勒斯往禁林深处走去。

海格忙着照顾茉莉，根本不在乎他们俩去干什么。

他们俩刚走了两步，旁边树林里就传来稀里哗啦有什么掉下来的声音，两个人面面相觑，向发出声音的地方看去。

黑暗里似乎传来一声不满地抱怨，灌木丛里走出一个姑娘。她个子挺高，大约有一米七以上，非常苗条，一头浓密的黑色卷发披在肩膀上，五官不是传统的温婉秀丽，而是一种凌厉的美。

“对不起，”她看见了两人，扬声问道，“我的飞天扫帚坏了，从空中掉了下来，这里是哪里啊？”

“霍格沃茨。”莉莉疑惑地看着她，这女孩看上去跟他们差不多大，虽然她说自己是从天上掉下来的的，但她似乎并不害怕。

“你们好，我叫做琳恩普威特，德姆斯特朗七年级。”女孩似乎崴了脚，一瘸一拐地走了过来，对莉莉和西弗勒斯伸出手。

“莉莉伊万斯，”莉莉捏了捏她细长的手指，有点凉。近距离看，那女孩真的挺漂亮的，五官精致，鼻梁高挺，英气勃勃。

“西弗勒斯斯内普，”西弗勒斯微微扬起了眉毛。

琳恩松开莉莉之后就抓住了他的手，使劲晃了晃，但没说什么。

“我看你有点眼熟，你之前是不是去过伦敦？”琳恩饶有兴趣地看着西弗勒斯的脸，轻轻翘起嘴角。

“谁没有去过伦敦啊，对了，琳恩，你的扫帚在哪儿呢？我帮你看看还能不能修。”莉莉有点不爽，你快松开西弗勒斯。

伸手去拉她，结果琳恩顺势一歪，靠在了西弗勒斯肩膀上，“哎呦，我的脚好像是扭了，你们这里有医疗室吗？你能扶我过去吗？”琳恩热情地对西弗勒斯说。

“我扶你去。”莉莉惊讶地扬起眉毛，这女孩怎么回事？难道是看上西弗了？

“你？你这么矮怎么扶我？”琳恩看着比自己矮半个头的莉莉，摇了摇头。

此时海格找了过来，“你们捉了多少虫子啊……这是谁啊？”

“你好，我是德姆斯特朗的学生，飞天扫帚坏了，从上面掉下来了，能让你的学生带我去医疗室吗？”琳恩对着海格笑了笑，看上去十分友善。

“当然可以，斯内普先生，拜托你了，带这位小姐去医疗翼。”听到她说莉莉和西弗勒斯是海格的学生让混血巨人心花怒放，他做梦都想当霍格沃茨的教授。

“我送她去！”莉莉大叫。

“伊万斯小姐，别忘了，你还得关禁闭呢，”海格老实不客气地对莉莉说。

不知道为什么，平时对女生不假辞色的西弗勒斯对琳恩居然一点脾气都没发。海格话音刚落，琳恩就拉住了西弗勒斯的胳膊。

“我去吧，一会儿就回来。”西弗勒斯奇怪地一点也不生气，他带着琳恩往医疗翼走去，莉莉跟着海格去照顾茉莉，它刚刚生了一个硕大且易碎的蛋，孤零零的，借着灯光能看到里面的小鹰头马身有翼兽正在动来动去。

撅起了嘴，莉莉不满地看着西弗勒斯和琳恩走远了 ，这是怎么回事，难道那个女孩对西弗有兴趣？


	47. Chapter 47

脱掉旅行披风，琳恩一身大红色的德姆斯特朗校服异常的扎显眼，她浓密卷曲的黑发披散在肩膀上，红与黑的激烈碰撞形成了一种高贵典雅的美，再加上她立体鲜明的五官，晃花了霍格沃茨男生们的眼球。

“卧槽，我的理想型。”詹姆波特听说斯内普从禁林回来了，决定立刻去撩骚莉莉，没想到在大厅遇见了琳恩和斯内普。

“只要非常漂亮就是你的理想型是不是？”小天狼星气歪了鼻子，你这个没底线的浪荡子。

“我的理想型为什么一直在鼻涕精身边？梅林对我有什么恶意吗？”詹姆完全没听见小天狼星的话，他凑了过去，“你好，我是詹姆波特，霍格沃茨的head boy，你不是本校的学生吧？”

琳恩上上下下地打量了一圈詹姆波特，捂住嘴巴嗤笑着说：“霍格沃茨的head boy连头都不梳吗？原来英国绅士都是假的啊。”她的英语带了一点点外国腔调。

围观群众发出一阵哄笑，还有女生指指点点地说詹姆怎么这样，在外校学生面前给霍格沃茨丢人了，小天狼星在他身后笑的最大声。

碰了一鼻子灰，詹姆尴尬地扒拉扒拉头发：“我头发天生就这样……”

“会有办法的。”琳恩怜悯地对詹姆点了点头，好像他得了什么疑难杂症一样。

医疗翼里，庞弗雷夫人说琳恩只是崴了脚，很快就会好的，但是还是小题大做地给她缠上了绷带。

“晚上我睡这里吗？”她爬上医疗翼的床，歪着头问西弗勒斯，“这里一看晚上就很冷，死过人吧？闹鬼吗？”她现在说话一点外国味儿都没有了。

“不喜欢这里，格兰芬多正好有空着一张床。”玛丽不回去你正好睡她那里。

“咦？你不邀请我去睡你的宿舍吗？”琳恩对着西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，“你是我的理想型哦，我可是说真的。”

“别闹，”西弗勒斯扬了扬眉毛，“我有妻子了。”

“哦？”琳恩从床上站了起来，叉着腰，俯视着西弗勒斯，“真的吗？……”

禁林里也不平静，詹姆果然去找莉莉了，但他第一眼看到的是琳恩丢在地上的飞天扫帚。

“这……这是什么型号？我为什么从来没见过？”他吃惊地问小天狼星，这扫帚一看就非常高级，他的光轮250已经是最新的型号了，但跟这个一比简直就是自行车比超跑。

“你最好放下那把扫帚，那是别人的。”莉莉拉着脸说，西弗怎么还不回来，不是说送去医疗翼就回来吗？

当然詹姆绝对不会听莉莉的，他跟小天狼星对视了一眼，在彼此眼里都看到了两个字“骑它”。

“试一下又不会怎么样……”詹姆兴高采烈地跳上了飞天扫帚，在地面上使劲一蹬。

“你疯了吧，这把扫帚坏了……”莉莉阻拦已经来不及了，詹姆骑着扫帚飞了出去，那速度果然不是光轮250能比的，可还没等他兴奋地叫出声，那扫帚就开始不听话地乱晃，向着产后虚弱的鹰头马身有翼兽撞去。

“天啊，詹姆，你要撞上茉莉了。”海格大叫起来，好在詹姆反应很快，他拉了一把扫帚，擦着茉莉滚进了灌木丛。

受了惊吓的茉莉惊跳起来，啄破了詹姆的头，给了海格一脚，大翅膀扫飞了莉莉，然后惊恐万分地飞走了。

躺在地上望着茉莉在空中越飞越远，莉莉默念着“不生气，气死自己谁如意……杀人犯法……”爬了起来，恨不得把詹姆用“神锋无影”片成生鱼片。

詹姆脑袋上被鹰头马身有翼兽啄了个窟窿，小天狼星这下笑不出来了，急急忙忙带他去医疗翼。

海格遗憾地告诉莉莉，茉莉产后受了惊吓，飞走了应该是不会回来了，小鹰头马身有翼兽蛋成了孤儿，我们剩下的工作就是——孵蛋，直到小鹰头马身有翼兽破壳而出。莉莉只觉得一阵晕眩。

庞弗雷夫人非常不高兴地接待了詹姆波特，然后把他的脑袋包成了一个大南瓜，小天狼星嘲笑了他半天之后去病房溜达了一圈，回来对詹姆说：“那个德姆斯特朗来的姑娘刚刚走了，居然挽着鼻涕精的胳膊，她实在没什么眼光，嗯？”

什么？居然不能跟那个美女聊一夜，太遗憾了，詹姆想。

西弗勒斯回到禁林的时候，莉莉和海格正在调整篝火的温度。

“你是要吃烤蛋是吗？温度太高了！”莉莉毫不客气地指挥海格。

海格对着篝火使劲一吹，火灭了。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”莉莉烦躁地捂住了头。

“我来弄吧，”西弗勒斯对着海格点点头，他熬魔药的时候需要经常调整坩埚的温度，他对这个最在行了。

莉莉看到西弗勒斯立刻扁起了嘴：“你怎么现在才回来，去医疗翼需要那么久吗？”

挥舞着魔杖调整好了篝火的温度，顺手给它施了一个防风咒，西弗勒斯眼神飘忽地说：“她不想晚上留在医疗翼，所以给她找了一个宿舍。”

“你连这种事也要操心啊？”莉莉酸溜溜地说，“你给她安排在哪了？”

“玛丽的床。”

“玛丽……啥？我的宿舍？”莉莉惊讶地眨了眨眼，这倒是不错，她要跟那位普威特小姐好好聊聊。

格兰芬多公共休息室里灯火通明，好多人都挤在那里听琳恩讲德姆斯特朗的事情，那个被白雪包围的城堡，还有超大的魁地奇运动场，听起来好梦幻啊。

“宵禁了！你们不睡觉都干什么呢？”莉莉一钻出肖像洞口就拉下了脸。

小狮子们看到head girl冷若冰霜的脸，吓得不敢吭声，静悄悄地散去了。

琳恩似笑非笑地看着莉莉说：“谢谢你啦，晚上要来你宿舍休息，看来我们挺有缘的。”

“不客气，你要真的感谢我，就离西弗勒斯远一点。”莉莉毫不客气地说，多卡斯告诉她，琳恩是挽着西弗勒斯的胳膊来的，看她走路挺好的，不像要扶着才能走路的样子啊。

捂着嘴笑了起来，琳恩摇了摇手：“你把我当成什么人了，我不会的抢别人的男朋友的。”她顿了顿，“我又不会老在这里，就偶尔借你家西弗勒斯用一用而已。”打了个哈欠，琳恩拉下来帷幔，“我睡了，好困啊。”

什么叫“用一用”？莉莉只觉得心头一阵恼火，她顾不得宵禁了，抓起魔杖就往斯莱特林走。她管不了琳恩还管不了西弗吗？

给自己施了幻身咒，莉莉小心翼翼地避开巡夜的教授，遛进了斯莱特林的地窖。

她摸到西弗勒斯的宿舍，关好门，西弗勒斯似乎睡着了，帷幔拉得严严实实的。

“西弗，我有事问你，”莉莉拉开帘子，却发现西弗勒斯根本不在里面，咦，他去哪里了？

此时，盥洗室的门开了，西弗勒斯肩膀上搭着一条浴巾走了出来。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，梅林啊，他就只搭了一条浴巾。

莉莉不是没见过西弗勒斯的裸体，记忆互换的时候，她见过多少次了，但那个情况跟现在又不一样，莉莉听见自己吞了一口口水。

“对不起，西弗……我什么都没看见。”莉莉红了脸，她想走，却被西弗勒斯拉住了。

“别走了，都这时候了，留下来吧。”他在她耳边低声说。

“可是……麦格教授……”莉莉纠结地说。

“麦格教授不会知道的……”西弗勒斯一边说一边把莉莉往床上拉，莉莉觉得今天的西弗勒斯有点不太一样，他的黑眸比平常深一些，他伸进她衣服里的手，比平时热情一些。

麦格教授接到小报告，说莉莉伊万斯又顶风作案夜不归宿了，她急急忙忙地去了女生宿舍，可莉莉好好地躺在床上，搞得她的忽然袭击很尴尬。麦格觉得以后小报告还是不要听，准确度太差了。

西弗勒斯把莉莉压在床上，她上衣已经没了，漂亮尖端粉粉嫩嫩的，西弗勒斯的嘴唇有点颤抖，他用手轻轻地揉搓着，想了一小会儿。

“我觉得，我还是应该告诉你。”他尴尬地拖了一张床单盖住莉莉。

“天啊，这个时候了你还要拉家常吗？”莉莉难耐地扭动了一下，“继续啊。”

“你先听我说，而且别生气。琳恩说，今晚要是你跑过来，就让我留下你。”西弗勒斯低声说。

“什么？琳恩？你倒是叫的很亲热，认识第一天就叫名字了？”莉莉坐了起来，浑圆在空中颤了几颤。

“她说，她真名叫艾琳伊万斯。”西弗勒斯把莉莉搂在怀里，继续揉捏着她的柔软。

“什么？伊万斯？什么意思？”莉莉糊涂了，她没有妹妹啊。

“是我们俩的大女儿。”西弗勒斯低声说。

他想起艾琳叉着腰居高临下看着他的样子，“哦？真的吗？你有妻子了为什么不跟她睡啊？装什么纯洁呢？你知不知道我快要消失了？你知道每天早晨起床发现能透过自己的手掌看清床单的颜色是多么恐怖的一件事情吗？就因为哈利那混蛋的一句话，你们就准备抹杀我？我给你们最后一个机会，要不赶紧给我睡一起去，要不……哼哼，夺魂咒我也熟练的很。”

“你准备怎么做？”莉莉撅起嘴，“要让我大着肚子参加N．E．W．T s考试吗？”

“我听你的，你的肚子你做主。”西弗勒斯表示该说的我都说了，我绝对不强迫你，也不让你稀里糊涂就有了宝宝。

“我今晚可以留下，但我会吃玛丽给我的药。”莉莉翻了个身，把西弗勒斯压在了下面，“如果就这样她还来，那就算她赢了，如果她没来，那也不能怨我们，对吧？”

“好。”西弗勒斯低喘了一声，媳妇和女儿，哪个他也得罪不起，但现阶段还是媳妇重要啊。

艾琳从莉莉的床头小盒子里翻出玛丽给莉莉的药，挥舞了一下魔杖，把药片变成了糖。嘿嘿，这下可就万无一失了。

不过，这是什么啊？她疑惑地打开了那个塞在抽屉深处的被围巾包得严严实实的东西，里面是一个漂亮的挂坠盒。

“真好看啊。”艾琳把它挂在了脖子上。


	48. Chapter 48

斯莱特林宿舍里满是旖旎风光，莉莉住在这里的这段时间，他们也经常有些边缘的行为，只是没有真正越过那个界限。但他们很了解对方喜欢什么和哪里敏感，这让他们的第一次体验超出预期的好。

“天啊，西弗，我后悔了，我们应该早一点这样的。”莉莉的长发散乱在床上，全身泛着情欲的红潮，她感觉好极了，不管是身体还是心灵都得到了极大的抚慰，西弗真的是太好了，她动了动酸软的身体，靠在他怀里。

“还要吗？”他在她耳边低声说，他天生精力旺盛，研究魔药的时候可以连续几天不睡，却又不喜欢到运动场上流汗。虽然他有足够的控制力，但既然两人尝试了，感觉又这么好，他很愿意把无处宣泄的精力宣泄在莉莉身上。

“休息一会儿再说，”莉莉害羞地把脸埋在他怀里，得到了他一连串儿的吻。

格兰芬多宿舍里，艾琳毫不客气地翻着她妈妈的私人物品，哎呦，这个小礼物一看就是爸爸做的，这设计这手工外面绝对买不到。

哎呦，羡慕死了。

艾琳还没有恋爱过，爸爸太过于耀眼让她的眼光变的很挑剔。她也想要爸爸妈妈那种从小爱到大的爱情，可惜小时候她妈妈很不给力，没有给她捡一个童养夫。

她看不上波特家或者马尔福家的少爷们，他们太乐于炫耀羽毛，而且被她揍了之后总找她爸爸告状。这情况怕是会遗传，那天年轻的波特叔叔见到她也是那副样子，怪不得她妈妈不喜欢他。

年轻时候的爸爸真帅，艾琳带着严重滤镜地感叹不已，一点都不觉得自己精致的眉眼其实全来自于妈妈。

哦？这是什么？她在莉莉的箱子里，翻出来一个上着锁的小盒子。妈妈的日记吗？爸爸的裸照吗？她兴致勃勃地打开了盒子。

真是排场，真是豪华啊。艾琳感慨着，谁这样对我我立刻嫁给他。那是满满一盒福灵剂，足足有十二瓶，每个水晶小药瓶上都镂刻着一朵不一样的百合花。

准备这样一盒至少得花一年时间吧？艾琳目眩神迷地看着满满一盒的幸运。盒子里还有一张卡片，上面是她很熟悉的字体：“过量服用会导致眩晕、鲁莽和狂妄自大，但无所谓，我爱你的鲁莽和狂妄自大。”

艾琳想起小时候自己央求了很久，爸爸都不给她做福灵剂，他说幸运是暂时的，自己努力来的才是真实。想起这个她从盒子里拿了一瓶，装进了自己的袍子口袋里，哼，偏心的爸爸，你给妈妈做了那么多，那我就不客气地拿啦，反正她还有。

第二天，艾琳一醒来就对着阳光看自己的手，透明的情况似乎好了一点。她轻快地起了床，毫不羞愧地去霍格沃茨的餐厅大吃大喝。爸爸妈妈都没出现，看来昨晚一定很疲累，她翘起一边的嘴角坏笑。

但她不上课，她现在是七年级，在德姆斯特朗交换一年，俩个学校的课程还是不太一样的，但艾琳早就掌握了。

在她完全确认自己不会消失之前，她不打算回去。她可是装了金加隆来的，准备到处逛逛，这个年代说不定能买到一些稀有的东西，比如她从妈妈那里顺的挂坠盒，斯莱特林的呢，妈妈后来都没给她看，应该是后来弄丢了，真可惜。

她准备先去翻倒巷，她的扫帚还在禁林里，当然没有坏，不过不会骑的人驾驭不了而已。她吃完饭溜溜达达去了禁林，但找了一圈没找到自己的扫帚，它不在原来的地方了，什么？难道霍格沃茨还闹贼吗？艾琳不高兴地想。

不远处传来海格的声音，他好像在跟谁说话，艾琳想那就去问问海格吧，毕竟一般学生也不会到禁林里来。

海格还在那里照顾那颗一出生就惨遭抛弃的鹰头马身有翼兽蛋，它非常脆弱，好在它今晚就会孵化了。

“怎么样，修好了吗？我觉得这种事还是詹姆更擅长。”海格对小天狼星说，他正拿着一套飞天扫帚维修套装对着说明书修着艾琳的飞天扫帚。

“我只是觉得至少要给她恢复原状，毕竟是詹姆弄成这样的。”小天狼星摆弄着手里的工具，艾琳的飞天扫帚被詹姆摔了，明显受损，他觉得有点过意不去（对扫帚不是对艾琳），就拿来工具试着修一修，这种事情难不倒他，只是想做不想做而已。

艾琳认识雷古勒斯，但她完全没有见过小天狼星，她那时候似乎完全没有这个人，她印象里的小天狼星是雷古勒斯叔叔的大儿子。不过她大约能猜到这是布莱克家的人，毕竟他长了一张标准的布莱克家的帅脸。

“飞天扫帚飞来，”她伸出手，她的扫帚“嗖”地一声飞到了她手里，扫帚尾狠狠地扫了小天狼星一脸，“哼，用不着你假好心，乱动人家的东西就是小偷。”

小天狼星眯起眼睛：“普威特，对吗？我很奇怪，普威特家最小的女儿私奔嫁给了韦斯莱，那也是好几年前的事情了，我可不知道普威特家还有什么年轻的女孩。假名还是……私生女？”

“什么你都知道吗？你不知道的事情还多呢。”艾琳皱起了眉头，小天狼星完全是她最讨厌的那种公子哥儿，举手投足神气十足，眼底里却是一片冷漠。

“奉劝你别在霍格沃茨兴风作浪，这里不是德姆斯特朗。”小天狼星冷冷地说，其实他有感觉这女孩不是德姆斯特朗来的，她的外国口音很不外国，更像是装的。

“呦，有本事阻止我呀，”艾琳才不怕他，“我呀，长这么大还没遇上对手呢。”她说得是实话，要不霍格沃茨也不会派她去德姆斯特朗，她在德姆斯特朗的决斗俱乐部，打翻了卡卡洛夫教授。

“你……”小天狼星握紧了自己的魔杖，要不是海格在旁边，他可不会对她客气。

“嘘……”艾琳做了一个噤声的手势，朗声说，“谁在那？”

有人走近了，他的脚步声很轻，但艾琳还是听到了。那人愣了一下，嘴角牵起一丝不善的弧度，他个子很高，穿着一件黑色的旅行斗篷，兜帽盖在脑袋上，他站在不远处大树的阴影里，念了一个无声咒。

他的目标是艾琳脖子上的挂坠盒，可没想到那个飞来咒连挂坠盒带艾琳一起抓了过去。女孩一头撞到了他怀里，两个人摔成了一团，这画面太滑稽了，再怎么耍帅也圆不回来，小天狼星目瞪口呆之后就开始大笑，连海格都噗嗤一声笑了出来。

他只是想要挂坠盒的，但艾琳现在很难说是一个人，她在未来都已经是半透明状态了，所以伏地魔的飞来咒直接连挂坠盒和她一起抓了过去，然后她就扑倒在黑魔王的怀里，顺便把他也撞翻了。

她挣扎着从黑袍子里抬起头，正好对上伏地魔的红眼睛，她吃了一惊，但很快就冷静了下来，她看了他一会儿，伸手触摸他脸上的疤痕：“可惜了，原来你一定长得很帅吧？”

“里……里德尔？”海格大惊失色，他当然认识伏地魔，他们当年是同学，就是他害得他被霍格沃茨退学，“小天狼星，你快走，去报告邓布利多，神秘人出现在禁林。”

但小天狼星已经挥舞着魔杖冲了上去，他早就想对战一下伏地魔了。

“哎呦，别这样。”艾琳拉了一把伏地魔的胳膊，他的杖尖一歪，绿色的死咒打在小天狼星脚边，惊得小天狼星出了一身冷汗。

伏地魔皱起了眉头，他不是没想过杀了怀里这个小女孩，但奇怪的是，他的魔咒对她不起作用。而她正在兴致勃勃地研究他的脸。

海格已经发出了求救的信号，邓布利多可能马上就来，他现在还不想跟“恩师”对上。他一伸手把艾琳裹在怀里，闪身退回到了禁林深处，一旦离开霍格沃茨的地盘，他立刻幻影移形了。

好有趣啊，艾琳跟着他跟随显形了，但跟随显形的滋味真不好，她有点想吐，不由自主地抱紧了他。

他身上有一股魔力的味道，这就是传说中的伏地魔吗？她兴奋地想，她这次来可真是不虚此行啊。

“把挂坠盒给我。”斯莱特林庄园里，伏地魔几乎是把艾琳从身上拽下来的，她有点反胃，捂住嘴干呕了两声。

自发地找了一张椅子坐下，艾琳立刻趴到桌子上，所以她还是喜欢骑扫帚，幻影移形什么的太难受了。

被无视的伏地魔简直气坏了：“钻心剜骨。”

艾琳换了个姿势趴在那，“清水如泉”给自己搞了一杯水喝。

好吧，魔咒不行难道他还不能用手？伏地魔非常不自然地把魔杖插进口，把艾琳从长桌上捞了起来，伸手去拽她脖子上的挂坠盒。

“你怎么可以硬抢啊……唔……”艾琳正在反胃，被伏地魔摇晃了一下，终于吐了，吐了本世纪最暴戾的黑巫师一身。

“你……”虽然挥舞一下魔杖就可以清理干净，但伏地魔感觉受到了巨大的侮辱，很多年他没有这么恼怒了，他可不能随随便便放过她。


	49. Chapter 49

伏地魔喜欢独来独往，没有他的召唤那些食死徒都不敢出现，所以他的窘相并没有被第三人看见，但这不代表他会对这个奇怪的小女巫客气。

一路把连连干呕的艾琳拖进了地牢，伏地魔准备把她塞进水牢里清醒清醒，好好想想该不该对世界上最危险的黑巫师这么无礼。

一打开地牢的门，一股潮湿的腐烂味道就冲了出来，艾琳立刻又开始恶心，她一把抓紧了伏地魔，躲在他身后，开始干呕。

“你要是胆敢再吐在我身上……”我就掐死你。

“别跟我说话，这里好臭……”艾琳靠在伏地魔背上，抓紧了他的袍子，“快把门关上。”

她越反感，伏地魔就觉得越应该把她扔进去，可是艾琳像一块牛皮糖一样粘在他背上，很不容易撕下来。魔咒对她又没用。他原地转了个圈，艾琳也跟着转了个圈，搞得伏地魔很想给她一个过肩摔。

然而，此时一个蒙着脸的女巫从地牢里走了出来，她愣了一下，似乎没想到能看到眼前这样的画面，她迟疑了一下，考虑是装作自己瞎了走过去，还是装作没看见退回去。

“艾琳，”伏地魔喊了一声。

“嗯？”女巫和艾琳同时应了一声，三个人都是一愣，艾琳从伏地魔的肩膀上偷看蒙着脸的女巫，女巫也在看她

“原来你也叫艾琳，”伏地魔冷笑了一声，转头对蒙着脸的女巫说：“艾琳斯内普，把这个艾琳关进水牢。”

艾琳斯内普哎！这是奶奶啊！原来爸爸让我姓伊万斯是怕我跟奶奶重名吗？艾琳兴致勃勃地看着走近的女巫，趁她走近，一把把她的面纱扯了下来。

果然有点像，虽然奶奶脸色不好，但棱角跟爸爸还是有些相似的。

“哦，谢谢你，谢谢你。”艾琳热情地抱了抱伏地魔，就松开他跑到艾琳斯内普身边去了。

“你好，你可以叫我琳恩，爸爸妈妈都这么叫我，我可以跟你聊聊吗？”爸爸很少提奶奶的事情，据说他很小的时候，奶奶就把他放在伊万斯家再也没回来，她想问问她为什么这么做，难道她不想念他吗？

被她谢的一头雾水，忽然就被女孩抛弃的伏地魔觉得有点不爽，她贴在他背上的时候很烦，现在她跑了，背上凉飕飕的，他感觉更烦了。

“艾琳，把她关进水牢。”不知不觉声音拔高了几度，伏地魔越看她越不顺眼。

“你好烦啊，我还要跟她聊聊天呢，水牢那么臭，你自己怎么不进去？”艾琳不高兴地白了伏地魔一眼，气的伏地魔挥舞了好几下魔杖。

“那个，我……我是西弗勒斯斯内普的……朋友，我可以跟你聊聊吗？”拉住奶奶的手，艾琳感觉提到爸爸名字的时候，奶奶颤抖了一下。

“你想知道什么呢？我跟他没有什么联系了。”艾琳斯内普警惕地说。

“我想知道他小时候的事情。”

“水牢！”伏地魔不满地说。他平时对魔药高手艾琳斯内普相当客气，毕竟她的才能远在其他人之上，也不会要求她做职责以外的事情。要是其他食死徒没事在地牢乱晃，他早就一个钻心剜骨了。

“是的，大人。”艾琳拉着小艾琳就往地牢走，她就是找了个高薪的工作，给谁做魔药不是做呢？她跟伏地魔认识很多年了，他对她算是客气，她也不像其他食死徒那样诚惶诚恐，但是老板是不能得罪的。

给自己施了一个防水防湿，艾琳很不情愿地进了水牢，嘶，里面好冷，她又给自己施了一个温暖咒。伏地魔不知道为什么忘了拿走她的魔杖，也没拿走挂坠盒，他似乎没有传说中那么坏，至少他对女孩子没有使用暴力。

艾琳斯内普对她也很好奇，她留在水牢，想知道更多西弗勒斯的事情。

跟奶奶愉快地聊了一个下午，搜集了很多八卦，艾琳有点困了，反正这里房间很多，她随便找了个房间清理了一下床，就躺了上去，斯莱特林庄园的床可比霍格沃茨的舒服多了。

于是晚上伏地魔来到水牢的时候，就发现空空如也的牢房，那个奇怪的女孩子早就不知道去哪了。他气的捏断了牢房木栅栏。

艾琳躺在华丽的大床上做了一个噩梦，她应该是八卦听多了，她梦见伏地魔拥抱着艾琳奶奶，温柔地对她说：“我是混血王，那我们的儿子就是混血王子……”

啊啊啊啊……艾琳尖叫着惊醒了，不是吧？这是什么逻辑，她知道爸爸年轻时候中二地管自己叫混血王子，而伏地魔和奶奶的确是旧相识。

伏地魔听到了尖叫，气势汹汹地推门走了进来，还没等他说话，艾琳惊恐地看着他，轻声问：“爷爷？”

好吧，虽然伏地魔一直喜欢被人敬畏，但敬畏不是凭空涨辈分，他怒视着艾琳：“叫爸爸也没用，你怎么在这里？”

“因为困了。”此时才清醒过来的艾琳，拍了拍自己的脑袋，那只是个梦而已，但最好还是问问，他的脸毁了实在看不出是不是跟爸爸像，但两个人都喜欢穿黑袍子倒是真的。

“你，有没有儿子啊？”她低声问。

这是什么话题？伏地魔愣了一下，“什么？”

“艾琳给你生儿子了？”女孩眨巴着眼睛问。

伏地魔根本没往天天蒙着脸跟幽灵一样飘来飘去的艾琳斯内普身上想，她在他眼里没有性别。

艾琳？眼前的女孩不就叫艾琳吗？于是这句话在伏地魔的耳朵里就变成了——“我想给你生儿子。”

伏地魔的一生中从不缺前赴后继想要爬上他床的女人，只是他志不在此，而且极其挑剔，他上下打量了一下床上的小女孩，冷笑了一声：“你还不太够格。”

“什么意思，你回答是或者不是就行了”艾琳有点着急，万一他们年轻的时候有一腿呢？

“你还挺心急，”伏地魔靠近艾琳，发现她长得相当漂亮，而且挂坠盒还挂在她脖子上，心里一动，“我答应你，你把挂坠盒给我？”

真是小气鬼，就这还要讨价还价！艾琳气呼呼地点点头：“可以。”反正是从妈妈那里顺来的，她也不心疼。现在主要是理清她家的血统。

她以为他只是给她讲一段八卦，没想到他走近她，捏住她的下巴，吻了上来。

“嗯？”艾琳想要推开他，却发现他力气非常大，而他对于艾琳的小小挣扎似乎非常受用。他从来不是个温柔的人，他热爱掠夺，包括床笫之事。

天啊，伏地魔是个色狼！艾琳从吃惊到惶恐，他把手探进了她衣襟，在她的柔软酥胸上旋转揉捏，一种奇异的快感略过她的感官，她发出一声轻哼，她自己都吓了一跳。

长吻结束之后，艾琳衣衫不整地气喘吁吁，而伏地魔发现自己居然乐在其中，她味道很好，皮肤光滑，而且她的一切反应都写在脸上，她很敏感，这会是一个销魂的夜晚，他洋洋得意地想。

“啪”狠狠地给了面前的男人一巴掌，艾琳下一秒就幻影移形了，斯莱特林庄园反幻影移形的魔咒对她同样没用，她揪紧了胸口的衣服，一边抹眼泪一边回到了霍格沃茨。

爸爸妈妈，我被人欺负了，伏地魔是个臭流氓，他肯定不是我爷爷，嘤嘤嘤。

艾琳回到霍格沃茨的时候，正好看到莉莉拉着西弗勒斯往外跑，他们俩很焦急地说着话，脚步匆匆。

“邓布利多不准假怎么办？佩妮已经在信里写了，爸爸妈妈没有大碍。”西弗勒斯低声说。

“那我也要回去，佩妮肯定轻描淡写的，出了这种事，怎么能不回家，他不准假我也要回去。”莉莉着急地说。

“霍格沃茨有保护咒，不能幻影移形。”

“那怎么办？”莉莉咬住了嘴唇。

西弗勒斯想了想，“对了，今晚你关禁闭的时候，那头鹰头马身有翼兽已经孵出来了吗？”

“是的，孵出来了。”莉莉迷惑地说，“它还是个小崽崽啊，不能骑的。母兽也吓跑了”

“一个小崽儿除了妈妈还有爸爸啊，我们去跟海格借来骑吧。”西弗勒斯肯定地说。

“不用了，我可以幻影移形，我带你们回科克沃斯。”艾琳整理了一下衣服走了出来，西弗勒斯和莉莉看到她，只觉得一阵尴尬，真的接受不了这么大的女儿啊。

“天哪，那太好了，”莉莉激动地抓住艾琳，“佩妮来信说爸爸妈妈出了车祸，我真的很担心。”

“幸亏你给爸爸的新车加了保护咒，否则说不定会出大事。”西弗勒斯安慰地拍拍莉莉。

抓住两人幻影移形到了科克沃斯，伊万斯家里透出昏黄的灯光，看着爸爸妈妈飞快地冲进屋里，佩妮姨妈在门口大呼小叫，打着石膏的外公外婆轻描淡写地说自己没事。大家都没有看她，这个时间里，她还不存在。

艾琳拉了拉自己的外衣遮住脖子上清晰的吻痕，她想家了，她要回家。

伏地魔半夜从睡梦里惊醒，他梦见艾琳坐在他面前，脖子上挂着斯莱特林的挂坠盒，身上不着寸缕，柔软纤细得好像一只白天鹅，然后她幻影移形了。

“混蛋，你至少把挂坠盒留下吧？”伏地魔恨恨地说，他迟早要把那个奇怪的姑娘抓回来。


	50. Chapter 50

科克沃斯的炉火很温暖，晚饭后莉莉坐在壁炉的前，西弗勒斯走过来，从后面把她搂在怀里。

他们给伊万斯家每人一个带了保护咒的护身符，莉莉还多给了佩妮一个，让她带给费农。给房子和车子都施了新的保护魔咒。他们也只能做到这些了，没有什么保护是万无一失的。

“在想什么？还在后怕？”他低声问她，伊万斯先生太太这次车祸很严重，他们两个是唯二的幸存者。

“人生很无常，不知道明天会发生什么，我的占卜学一直学的超级烂。”莉莉握住西弗勒斯的手，玩着他的手指头。

他们不能在家长住，毕竟是偷着从霍格沃茨溜出来的。艾琳说第二天一早来接他们，他们只能在家里住一夜。

“西弗，我们办个婚礼吧，不要等毕业，不要等佩妮，圣诞节假期就办。我们成年了，还有了纹身，只差一个婚礼，这样琳恩不会消失，我们也不用偷偷摸摸地往来。”莉莉靠在西弗勒斯怀里，凝望着炉火。

“你想好了吗？我很乐意，只是怕你不想那么早生小孩。”西弗勒斯把脸埋在她的长发里，他早就把莉莉看作生命里的一部分，有没有婚礼这个仪式都一样，但对于伊万斯夫妇则完全不一样。

“我去跟妈妈说，你去跟爸爸说？”莉莉完全是个行动派，想到就去做。

“好的，我现在就去。”西弗勒斯点了点头，他站起来，走向书房，他刚刚把伊万斯先生的手臂骨折治好，伊万斯先生新奇地去书房写字去了。

莉莉去起居室找伊万斯夫人：“妈妈，我想跟西弗结婚，圣诞节假期可以吗？”

伊万斯夫人吓了一跳，她扬起眉毛瞪着莉莉，然后往她肚子上扫了一眼，“这么急？你们还没毕业呢！你们俩……”不会是怀上了吧？我一直以为西弗勒斯是个乖孩子！

“嗯，”莉莉点头，“我想生西弗的孩子，她都来找我了。”老一个大姑娘直接跑来了。

“天啊，”伊万斯夫人捂住额头，“我早就应该阻止你天天钻西弗勒斯的卧室！”

“妈妈~”莉莉拉住伊万斯夫人的手扭来扭去，“我想结婚嘛……”

“你的脸皮真是厚！”伊万斯夫人无奈地说。

这时候西弗勒斯也从书房出来了，伊万斯夫人瞪了他一眼，跑进书房跟伊万斯先生商量去了。

“妈妈很震惊，爸爸怎么说？”

“爸爸倒是还好，他觉得早点晚点都无所谓，他说反正也不是嫁出去，从楼上搬到楼下而已。反正你也天天往我卧室里钻。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，看来他跟莉莉那点小秘密人尽皆知啊，伊万斯先生不愧是医生，看的很开。

“看来问题不大，”莉莉扑到西弗勒斯怀里撒娇，伊万斯太太从书房伸出一个头，“还没结婚呢，你给我老实点，今晚不许跑去西弗勒斯的房间！”

邓布利多从来没想过有人能直接幻影移形到他办公室里，这连盖勒特也做不到啊。

他从半月形的眼镜后面看着眼前身穿德姆斯特朗制服的女孩，难道德姆斯特朗研究出了新的黑魔法？

“我是琳恩普威特，”艾琳继续用她的假名，“大约海格告诉过您我的事情。”

“是的，海格说伏地魔出现在了禁林，抓走了一个前一天从天而降的女孩，可以告诉我后来发生了什么吗？”邓布利多盯着艾琳的眼睛，发现这又是一个大脑封闭术的高手，现在大脑封闭术已经烂大街了吗？说好的冷门魔法分支呢？

“您应该发现了，我有所不同，我可以无视反幻影移形咒，我就是这样离开斯莱特林庄园的。”艾琳伸手从老校长的糖盒子里拿了一块糖，剥开糖纸丢进嘴里，“伏地魔想要我的挂坠盒，但他没得手。”

听到艾琳毫无顾忌地说“伏地魔”这个词，邓布利多饶有兴致地插起手，“那你来见我是做什么吗？让我替你保护挂坠盒吗？”

“当然不是，挂坠盒是诱饵，我必须要自己带着，我想知道伏地魔的生平，我知道您最清楚。”艾琳想要看邓布利多关于汤姆里德尔的记忆。

“可是我并不了解你。”你想看我的记忆，那你能给我什么呢？

“我或许可以用一些消息来换，比如，他的脸毁了是因为他切割了灵魂制造了魂器。”这在艾琳那个时间是人尽皆知的事情。

“你确定？”邓布利多扬起眉毛，“这是非常邪恶的黑魔法。”

“我确定，所以他现在不可能被杀死。”艾琳点点头，“可以给我看记忆了吗？看了记忆，我或许会知道更多。”

“你……有感知力？”邓布利多想不明白她是怎么知道这些事的，他也只是从古老的魔法书上看到过古代巫师有这种能力。

其实没有，但艾琳还是点点头，装出一副高深莫测的样子，她用这样的脸在牌桌上赢光了哈利的零花钱。

“好吧，我想你应该先去鲍勃·奥格登先生的记忆小路上走一走，他当年在魔法法律执行司工作，他见过伏地魔的母亲——梅洛普冈特。”邓布利多拿出了冥想盆。

从邓布利多办公室出来，艾琳有点失神，她本来以为看了伏地魔的生平她会找到他的弱点，从而找到报复他的方式，可惜看完之后她居然有点忧伤。如果她是那样长大的，应该比他更恨这个世界吧。

她想起那个眼神热切的小男孩，那个把一切掩藏在优秀之下的斯莱特林，那个动手切割自己灵魂的复仇者。

天啊，切割灵魂，那一定很疼。

他从容貌到灵魂把自己毁坏殆尽，这明明是一种自残，因为他痛苦不堪，而他的骄傲却让他一步都不能后退。

他一直在自我折磨，从杀第一个人开始，那恐怕是他没想到的误杀，他没做什么，桃金娘躲在废弃的女厕所哭泣，一出隔间看到了蛇怪的眼睛。

桃金娘的死让他很痛苦，他表面云淡风轻，陷害海格，暗地里却开始谋杀自己的灵魂。

艾琳觉得伏地魔真的很可怜。

幻影移形到斯莱特林庄园她离开的地方，艾琳落在床上的时候差点把伏地魔踩吐血。

他也不知道他为什么要睡在这张床上，但他现在完全确定，这个姑娘真的是克他。

“你居然还敢回来？”他张牙舞爪地说，心想不知道肋骨被这姑娘踩折了几根，她挺高的，虽然苗条但还是有些分量的。

艾琳眼神复杂地看着他，伸手去摸他扭曲的脸，好好一个人，至于如此吗？心里是有多么热烈的感情无处宣泄才扭曲至此。

伏地魔觉得艾琳绝对喝多了，她居然用那种恶心的怜悯目光看他，看他这个有史以来最危险的黑巫师？活得不耐烦了？

“何必呢？”她伸出双臂把他搂在怀里，“真可怜……”

“你真的是不知死活！”伸手想把跨坐在他身上的女孩子推开，可她的身体触手生温，他想起上次他们未完成的那件事，“这可是半夜，我的床，你自己上来的，这次你要是敢再甩我耳光……”

“我会有办法的，”艾琳看着他的眼睛，坚定地说，“我要走了，你想要挂坠盒就拿着吧，可别再割自己了。”她把挂坠盒拿下来，挂在他脖子上。

伏地魔的手停了下来，捏紧了她的腰，捏的她好疼，“你知道什么？你……”

“我知道你是个大混蛋，但我还是觉得你不是无药可救，我准备舍身饲虎了，这一定是我妈妈的圣母DNA在作怪。”艾琳又一次准备幻影移形，可是她被伏地魔紧紧抓住了。

“舍身伺虎，你倒是敢说，那你倒是舍身啊。”他把艾琳摁在床上，压了上去。

眯起眼睛，艾琳不满地皱起眉头，我疯狂洗白你，你就只想睡我？哼！

她伸手抱住他，配合着他，软着嗓子叫了两声，一副很享受的样子，感觉他对她的钳制放松了。毕竟他的手还有其他事要忙，也不能老抓着她。

趁他松懈，艾琳屈起腿，狠狠地往他的脐下三寸撞去，然后一个翻身跳下了床，“真过分，你可是黑魔王啊，又不是色情狂。我还会回来找你的，在某个时间。”她冲出房间，幻影移形了。

伏地魔深吸了一口气，斯莱特林庄园的彩绘玻璃瞬间全炸了，该死的，你记得你说过的话，千万要回来找我，看我怎么把你千刀万剐。

第二天一早，艾琳回到了科克沃斯把西弗勒斯和莉莉带回了霍格沃茨。

“我要走啦，爸爸妈妈要幸福哦，未来很好的，你们不要担心，千万别让我消失。”艾琳抱了抱莉莉，“我把斯莱特林的挂坠盒送人了，你们别找了。”

哦，那种烫手山芋送出去倒是无所谓，莉莉点了点头。

“再见，我去找我的扫帚啦。”艾琳向着禁林走去，一边走一边拿出口袋里那瓶福灵剂，仰头喝了下去，她要去做一件事。穿越时空其实误差还是挺大的，但她现在要精准，靠你啦，福灵剂。

闭上眼睛再睁开，她眼前是一片灰色的伦敦街头，下着雪，冷的要命，一个年轻姑娘踉踉跄跄地走在前面，她肚子已经很大了，看上去极其虚弱。

“你还好吗？”艾琳走上去，给她施了一个温暖咒，“我可以帮你。”

梅洛普里德尔露出迷惑的表情，好像完全不明白是怎么回事，但温暖咒让她感觉好多了，“你是？谢谢你。”

“你需要去医院，”艾琳扶住她的胳膊，好在医院并不难找，她用了混淆咒，连钱都没花，梅洛普就住进了医院里最好的病房。

医生说她的状况很不好，但胎儿还算健康。

新年的钟声敲响之后，梅洛普生下了一个男孩，她流了很多血，脸色苍白得像纸。

“我希望他长得像他爸爸，他的爸爸叫……”梅洛普艰难地说。

“抛弃你的男人为什么还要记得他的名字？你真是个傻瓜。”艾琳毫不客气地说。

“是啊，我真是个傻瓜……这个给你，这是我仅有的东西了，谢谢你。”梅洛普把一个金挂坠盒塞进艾琳手里，闭上了眼睛，再也没有睁开。

这东西兜了一圈，怎么又回到了我手里？艾琳叹了口气，她把软乎乎的婴儿黑魔王抱了起来，用手指戳了戳他的鼻子，“我说我会来见你的，怎么样，还敢嚣张吗？”

医院的工作人员联系了教堂埋葬了梅洛普，没人记得她生了一个孩子，那个孩子好像晨雾一样消失在了空气中。

“西弗，好像有人在敲门啊，把琳恩放下吧，你一直抱着她，她以后就不肯自己睡觉了。”莉莉刚生产完，她很年轻，宝宝也不大，生的很快，恢复的也很快。

前去应门的西弗勒斯迷惑地回来了，手里抱着一个小婴儿，“有人丢在咱家门口一个孩子，看上去才出生没多久，是有人听说咱们家刚生了孩子故意丢下的吗？”

“好狠心啊，弃婴吗？”莉莉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“有留字条吗？”

“留了，上面只写了一个名字‘汤姆’。”西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，“最奇怪的是这个，为什么这个东西在他的襁褓里？”他拿出一个挂坠盒，上面斯莱特林的标记正在闪闪发光。

“这个挂坠盒？不是被琳恩拿走了？”莉莉惊讶地去看摇篮里的小小艾琳，“她的意思是不是让我们留下这个孩子？”

“是个男孩。”西弗勒斯复制了一个摇篮，把“汤姆”放在里面。

“那我们留下他吗？”莉莉伸手去逗他，汤姆立刻抓住了她的手指，黑眼睛挣得大大的。

“留下吧，如果这是琳恩的意思。”西弗勒斯看着并排的摇篮里的两个黑发宝宝，“就当做我们生了双胞胎吧。”


	51. Chapter 51

伏地魔的消失造成了很多历史遗留问题。

比如当初雷古勒斯对布莱克夫人说是玛丽给他消除了黑魔标记，让这位贵夫人对玛丽十分客气。

但现在世界上已经没有黑魔标记这种东西，布莱克夫人不懂自己为什么会对一个泥巴种心存好感。她万分疑惑，雷古勒斯趁机告诉她大约是因为她跟玛丽很投缘。

投缘是投缘，但泥巴种还是泥巴种，偶尔来家里喝个下午茶已经是布莱克夫人最大的善良了。

好在麦克唐纳小姐心大，并不在乎这一点。她每天抱着她英国版的“五年高考三年模拟”做的不亦乐乎，雷古勒斯虽好，但不是她生命的全部，她还有好多事情要忙。

《巫师周刊》开始八卦为什么马尔福家的继承人结婚多年还没有孩子，到底是形婚还是不行？因为老公不行，没办法生小孩的贝拉顿时一阵窒息，携带大包魔药入驻了马尔福庄园，气得卢修斯直接带纳西莎环球旅行去了。

没有了黑魔王，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的矛盾就更加像是小孩子之间的闹剧了，不友好的程度大为减轻，尤其是高年级，毕竟斯莱特林们的权利欲让他们入职魔法部的比例相当高，魔法圈子又很小，大家也不希望将来的同事是在学校打得不可开交的仇人。

小天狼星跟雷古勒斯的关系稍有缓和，他对弟弟找了一个格兰芬多女友表示赞同，看来雷尔并不是迂腐，他只是反抗的比较委婉。

对于莉莉和西弗勒斯提前举行婚礼，佩妮不是很高兴，她是姐姐，她应该先嫁人。不过伊万斯家给的解释是明年两个人要准备大学的入学考试，会比较忙，所以提前结婚，勉勉强强解释得通。学渣佩妮不考大学，所以也就忍了。

婚礼前夜莉莉又提着大裙子往西弗勒斯屋子里钻，被伊万斯夫人一把抓住了。

“婚礼前你们不能见面，这是规矩。”伊万斯夫人不满地说。

“可是裙子今天才送来。”莉莉可怜巴巴地说，“我想穿给西弗看看。”

“那还有什么惊喜可言？你就不想明天做一个最美的新娘，震一下西弗勒斯吗？”伊万斯夫人把莉莉和裙子一起推回了卧室，“不许去。”

西弗勒斯躺在卧室睡不着，虽然他早就知道莉莉必然是他的，但这一天真的来了，还是感觉有点激动，她穿婚纱一定美极了。

墙上的画框里传来窃窃私语的声音，那是他小时候给两人画的油画，画里的西弗勒斯和莉莉还是小时候的样子，正在手拉着手跳舞。他们一路走来发生了很多事情，但所幸他们依然爱着彼此。

婚礼选在一处安静漂亮的小教堂，伊万斯家的亲戚们都是普通人，所以婚礼设计的完全是麻瓜风格，没有一点点魔法元素。除了西弗勒斯的礼服有点古典，是像一袭袍子一样的燕尾服。

主持婚礼的神父要是知道眼前的年轻新人是一对巫师恐怕要用圣水泼他们，但好在他不知道，还是对他们很亲切。

观礼的宾客坐成了两堆。一边是伊万斯家的亲戚们，一边是西弗勒斯和莉莉的朋友们。

看着这些年轻人优秀的颜值和高档的礼服，亲戚们都确定伊万斯家果然把两个孩子送去贵族私立学校。费农的姐姐玛姬又胖了不少，她抱着一只狗 ，涨红了脸，眼神在雷古勒斯身上乱转。布莱克少爷起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，又一次确认是玛丽不同凡响而不是自己丧失了纯血的骄傲。

伊万斯先生带着莉莉缓缓走向站的笔直的西弗勒斯，完美的新娘果然让新郎惊艳不已，他轻轻地抿起了嘴，压抑鼻子泛起的淡淡酸意。从初见开始的那些回忆涌上心头，那汗津津伸向他的小手，那三只小小的橡皮鸭，那柔软的爱称，还有温柔地抱住他的怀抱，莉莉永远是他的天使，当年留下他的伊万斯家是他的天堂。

把莉莉交到西弗勒斯手里，伊万斯先生也感到了一瞬间的伤感，原来做多少年的心理建设都没用，自己家的女儿终归是舍不得她嫁人的。

可是孩子终究会长大，尤其莉莉是如此与众不同，如果没有西弗勒斯的陪伴，她十一岁离开家的那些年一定会更孤独更无助，他们之间是彼此需要彼此成就，走到一起也是理所当然。

“西弗，你今天好帅！”伊万斯先生一松手，莉莉就扑到了西弗勒斯怀里。这个过于热情的新娘搞得神父一愣，宾客们也哄笑出声。伴娘佩妮立刻冲上去，忍住给莉莉一个直拳的冲动，让她乖乖站好。

清了清嗓子，神父开始那一套你do我也do的说辞。西弗勒斯眼睛亮晶晶地看着莉莉，他们早就把誓言刻在了皮肤上，刻在了内心深处，黑色的小蛇在百合花瓣间轻轻地蠕动，它咧开嘴，吐出信子，好像露出了一个笑脸。

雷古勒斯伸手握住了玛丽的手，他可能要很久很久之后才能给玛丽一个婚礼，对此他总觉得心怀愧疚，不管玛丽在不在乎，他很在乎，他终究会娶她，她会嫁给布莱克家主，他会给她他能给予的最好的一切。

看着雷尔暖暖的眼神，玛丽心里甜甜的，可她总觉得身边怪怪的，总感觉那里有一个人，可又看不到。幻身咒还是隐身衣？

既不是幻身咒也不是隐身衣，艾琳斯内普喝了自制的隐身魔药，她看着儿子幸福地结婚了，看得眼泪汪汪。她不是个好妈妈，未来也不会来烦他们，她只要确定西弗勒斯幸福就够了。

艾琳斯内普最近陷入了迷茫，她完全不记得自己是怎么住进斯莱特林庄园的，可是庄园里只有她一个人，房契地契都在书房抽屉里，她得到了斯莱特林庄园？她完全没有印象了。不过钱多不压身，等西弗勒斯将来有了孩子，想要置业的时候，她打算把庄园送给他们，以弥补她的失职。

“好了，新郎现在可以吻新娘了。”神父快绷不住了，那个小新娘的眼神完全可以叫做虎视眈眈，果然他话音一落，莉莉就扑了上去，西弗勒斯对她的淘气早就有心理准备，扶住她的脑袋，配合着她吻了下去。今生今世，生生世世，他们爱的契约，永远有效。

“我也要吻你一下，”雷古勒斯偷偷拉了拉玛丽，“有人总偷看我。”其实他就是想吻她。

婚礼结束后，他们一直闹到晚餐后才各回各家，卢修斯给伊万斯家的壁炉申请了临时飞路，他和纳西莎其实今天应该在太平洋的游轮上，他们是专门为了婚礼赶来的。

“你们还年轻，事业为重。”卢修斯拍了拍学弟的肩膀。

“我跟莉莉大约很快就会有孩子了。”西弗勒斯实话实说。

“别这样啊，”卢修斯大惊，这也衬托得他太不行了，“你们就不想多玩几年吗？”难道他和茜茜比较特别？他们只喜欢两个人腻在一起。

纳西莎则不太满意地打量着跟雷古勒斯躲在角落卿卿我我的玛丽，雷尔眼光不行啊，看来布莱克家的好相貌要终结在这一代了，我们纳西莎没什么偏见，只是个顶级颜控而已。

新婚之夜少不了巫山翻云覆雨，而且似乎有了“新婚”这个加成，两个人都更兴奋一些。莉莉搂紧西弗勒斯的脖子，足足五分钟才平复下来，她抬头去吻他的唇角，亲了一下又一下。

“明早起来收拾一下行李，”莉莉神秘莫测地眯起眼睛，“我们得出发了。”

“圣诞节假期还有一大半呢，并不着急回霍格沃茨啊。”西弗勒斯疑惑地说。

“不，不是回学校，我们去度蜜月。”

“去哪里？蜜月时间肯定不够，我打算毕业后再带你去的。”西弗勒斯其实已经开始计划了。

“明天你就知道了。”莉莉神秘的眨眼。

第二天一早，他们收拾好行李，莉莉拿出来一副看上去很眼熟的旧眼镜。

“这是……门钥匙？通往哪里？”西弗勒斯更疑惑了，能做门钥匙的人没有几个吧？

“来吧，我们得赶紧点才行。”莉莉笑着拉住西弗勒斯的手，抓住了门钥匙。

他们要去的地方是戈德里克山谷，今天阿不思邓布利多和盖勒特格林德沃也要结婚了。这件事进行很隐秘，邓布利多只通知了几个老朋友。但莉莉被邀请了，毕竟她应该算首功。不是她力劝邓布利多去挽回，两人恐怕此生就此错过。

“盖勒特，我觉得举不举行婚礼并不重要。”老校长有点不好意思地说。

认真地把阿不思的胡子编成了顺滑的麻花辫顺手系上一朵紫色的小蝴蝶结，格林德沃扬起他的眼睛：“嘘，反对无效。”

“但我们已经不年轻了。”邓布利多温柔地摸了摸那精致的小蝴蝶结。

“我们并不老，亲爱的阿不思，比起你的好朋友尼克勒梅年轻多了。既然之前蹉跎了那么多时间，现在当然应该把握分分秒秒。”格林德沃笑了笑，“我要你的人，也要你的姓氏，你的灵魂，还有你的归属。”

轻轻地点了点头，邓布利多大部分时间都无法反对盖勒特。有些遗憾已经无法弥补，但有些可以，既然选择原谅，那就一起向前看。

莉莉拉着西弗勒斯出现在那栋看上去就很舒服的小房子门口，邓布利多穿着他缀满金星的紫色天鹅绒袍子，轻轻地抱了抱两个人，“恭喜你们，我知道你们也刚刚举行了婚礼。”

“谢谢您，教授，也恭喜您和格林德沃先生，听说你们婚礼之后要继续你们的环球旅行？能带上我和西弗吗？我们的假期还能玩一两个地方呢。”莉莉厚着脸皮蹭旅游。

“当然可以，虽然身为你们的校长不建议你们把跟家人团聚圣诞假期挪作他用，但我们的旅行还真的与众不同，你们来会很有收获的。”邓布利多的眼睛在新的纯金边框的眼镜后面快乐地闪光。

西弗勒斯终于想起莉莉那个门钥匙是来自哪里了。

来参加婚礼的巫师就算加上莉莉和西弗勒斯平均年龄也超过一百岁，因为六百岁的尼克勒梅在这里，还有他的夫人。

邓布利多的朋友埃非亚斯·多吉一直在偷偷抹眼泪，巴希达·巴沙特已经开始喝酒了，阿不福思邓布利多化不满为食欲吃个不停。他们都足够老，到了一定的年龄，人就会更像小孩，这些老小孩一点都不无聊，他们闹得比年轻人还要厉害。

“血盟！血盟！”老小孩们在婚礼上叫喊着莉莉和西弗勒斯听不懂的话，看来这是邓布利多和格林德沃年轻时候的秘密。

巴希达·巴沙特喋喋不休地对莉莉讲两人年轻时候的故事，她说格林德沃和邓布利多年轻时候惊才绝艳，可惜她喝了太多酒，口齿不清，有五分之四的内容莉莉都不知道她在说什么。

这场婚礼一直从上午持续到晚上，魔法保持着他们的酒杯和餐盘永远是满的。莉莉酡红着小脸靠在西弗勒斯的肩膀，西弗勒斯则滴酒未沾，自律得不像话。

“明天我们去哪里？莉莉。”他低声问她。

“去世界的尽头，去宇宙的边界，”莉莉开心地对着星空举起酒杯，说着胡话。

“好，”西弗勒斯握紧她的手，“去哪里都好，我们一起。”


	52. Chapter 52

莉迪亚和乔安娜是一对（自封的）朋克姐妹花，开学没几天她们就喝的烂醉，早晨从车前盖已经瘪了的破汽车里醒来，眼前迷迷糊糊，完全忘了昨晚做了什么。

“该死的，希伯在亲别的女生！”莉迪亚猛地坐了起来，指着不远处一对亲热的男女，晕染的眼线眼影让她看起来像一只熊猫。

“你昨晚到底磕了多少，脑子烧掉了吗？哈哈哈，你跟希伯不是已经分手两个礼拜了吗？”乔安娜看上去没比莉迪亚好多少。

“对哦，我忘了。”莉迪亚拍了拍脑袋，忽然看到了一个高个子男生抱着书从她们车旁走过，“乔，快看那个黑头发。”

“我看到了，哇，他穿的那是什么？”乔安娜眼神也在他身上乱转。

“新款的风衣？看上去很酷，而且他的头发很有型……大一新生？我们去搭讪吧！”莉迪亚开心地说，她喜欢这一型。

西弗勒斯惊讶地扬起眉毛，看着眼前两个奇形怪状的花猫脸，好吧，麻瓜社会的崩坏超出他的想象，这人眼窝全黑，怕是中了什么毒了吧？

“一年级？学姐带你参观一下校园吧？”莉迪亚娇滴滴地说，“迷路了可是很麻烦的。”

“不必了。”他才不会迷路，麻瓜校园再复杂也是平面的，霍格沃茨可是三维立体的。

“哎……”莉迪亚话还没说完，高个子的男生已经走了，他走路带风，款式复古的黑风衣在身后翻飞，背挺得笔直。

乔安娜翻了个白眼：“别灰心，莉，这人一看就是乡下来的，我刚刚看到他手上戴着婚戒呢，我猜他老婆一定是那种蠢肥的农妇，戴个头巾在家养鸡养鸭。”

说别人坏话最开心，两个女孩捂着嘴嘿嘿嘿地笑了起来。

“请问，医学院往哪里走？”一个清脆的女声说道。

乔安娜和莉迪亚抬起眼睛，感觉像被阳光闪花了双眼，那个红发绿眸的女孩好像会发光，她袅袅婷婷地站在那里，脸上是优雅的微笑，身上是一件高腰的深绿色裙子，衬得她的眸色越发翠得灵动。

“那边……”两个人愣愣地指了指高个子男生消失的方向，忽然开始怀疑自己这段时间的审美，烟熏妆，爆炸头，渔网袜，天啊，low爆了。

“谢谢，”女孩子点了点头，向那边走去。

两人的目光不知不觉追随着她的身影，看到刚刚消失得好像一阵风的男生慌慌张张地跑了过来，小心翼翼地拉起女孩的手，不知道说了什么，女孩踮起脚亲了亲他的嘴角，两个人手拉着手走了。

“我今天恋爱了，然后又失恋了，今晚我要喝个不醉不归……”莉迪亚瘫倒在车前盖上，“卧槽，这里怎么瘪了？亚当会杀了我的……”

莉莉好奇地打量着眼前明亮的教室，墙边的柜子里有各种奇怪的仪器和瓶瓶罐罐的标本。

“你来应该提前告诉我的，你现在肚子这么大，多不安全。”西弗勒斯像一只老母鸡一样跟在莉莉身后。他们结婚后结束了圣诞节假期回到霍格沃茨，莉莉就发现自己怀孕了，身体不是很舒服加上还要准备O．W．Ls考试，所以莉莉没参麻瓜的入学考试，但西弗勒斯顺利考上了。

“上课有趣吗？有没有露馅啊？你真的没给试卷施混淆咒吗？”莉莉都没看过西弗勒斯看过书，他这半年基本都是围着她转，或者给宝宝读读书，声音好听得莉莉都想逼他唱歌。

“我还不至于靠作弊考来这里，你怎么来的？火车似乎不是这个时间，不会是骑士公交车吧？”坐骑士公交车那可就太可怕了。

“我骑扫帚……哈哈，西弗，你的眼睛瞪的好大，骗你的，我坐玛丽的车来的，她昨天没课，跑去科克沃斯找我玩。”莉莉开心地拍拍西弗勒斯的胸口，他生气的样子真有趣。

抱着莉莉坐到课桌上，西弗勒斯摸了摸她圆滚滚的肚子：“干脆你这次就住下来，毕竟圣芒戈也在伦敦，虽然爸爸的医院也很好，但我总感觉你去圣芒戈我会放心一点。”

“哦，爸爸会伤心的，不过我可以留下来陪你几天，看看你有没有好好吃饭。”其实他们分开没有几天，但还是不太习惯，被佩妮嘲笑是连体婴。

“这是个好消息……”西弗勒斯低下头吻她，莉莉仰起头，搂住他的脖子回应，他们这么多年一直形影不离，太不习惯分开了。

一个男生推门而入，看到眼前的画面立刻别开了眼睛，“哦，对不起……斯内普，你来的好早。”

“没关系，这是我太太。”西弗勒斯扶着莉莉从桌子上下来，莉莉对着男生灿烂一笑。

“见到你很高兴，斯内普太太，”男生有点不好意思。斯内普说他结婚了他开始还不信，不过这么漂亮的姑娘的确应该早点娶回家。不过看他那么古板居然是奉子成婚吗？真令人羡慕。男生心里疯狂上演小剧场。

这时候玛丽推门冲了进来，她去停车莉莉就跑了，找了一路才找到这里。

“梅林啊，我知道你思夫心切，但也不用急这五分钟吧？一转眼你就不见了，吓死我了，我要把你弄丢了，斯内普不得给我一个‘阿瓦’……‘阿瓦—施瓦辛格’……”玛丽这才看见屋子里还有其他人，硬把后面的话咽了回去。

一身时髦红裙，染着黑发的玛丽看上去很漂亮，主要她手指上干干净净，腰身盈盈一握，当然比斯内普夫人更适合献殷勤。

“你也是我们学院的吗？叫什么名字？我怎么没见过你？”男生立刻开始跟玛丽搭话。

差点蹦出“阿瓦达索命”的玛丽立刻露出尴尬的微笑，说自己不是这个学院的。

“我可以请你喝杯咖啡吗？我们上课时间还早呢。”男生觉得来得早也有好处，这不遇上美女了吗？

“这个……”玛丽正想拒绝他，就被人从后面搂住了。

“梅蜜，你在这，我找了你半天，回来伦敦怎么不先去找我？”雷古勒斯亲了亲玛丽的脸颊，他能通过纹身感知玛丽的大体位置，但实际找起来还是挺麻烦的。

高高瘦瘦贵气逼人的雷古勒斯明显是一个赢不了的对手，企图搭讪玛丽的男生垂头丧气地自己去喝咖啡了，美女都有主了，真是一个丧气的早晨，以后还是留在宿舍睡懒觉吧。

“你怎么还没去霍格沃茨？开学已经好几天了吧？”玛丽撅起嘴。

“你都不戴我送你的戒指，”雷古勒斯看着她的手指不满地说，“你看，立刻有傻瓜跟你搭讪了吧？”他有点担心玛丽，据说麻瓜大学的新生派对都很荒唐，他怕玛丽掉进别人的陷阱。

“我会拒绝的，你应该相信我。”玛丽不满地说，雷古勒斯从开学就一直缠着她，“你还没回答我怎么没去霍格沃茨。”

“我成年了，有一些家主交接的事情需要处理，所以晚一点过去。”雷古勒斯拉着玛丽的手，从口袋里掏出一个指环往她手指上套，“戴着，布莱克夫人，别让我下次再看见你空着手指。”

玛丽撇撇嘴，哼，你自己都不戴。

“雷古勒斯，你好，吃早餐了吗？我刚刚发现西弗没吃饭呢，我要跟他去吃饭，一起来吗？”莉莉满脸危险的假笑，掐着西弗勒斯的胳膊肉，把他往外拉。

“好啊，一起去吧。”其实雷古勒斯吃过了，不过看到玛丽他各个方面就都饿了。

四个人两两组合地往餐厅走，全都在小声地吵架，莉莉嫌西弗勒斯一眼看不住就不吃饭，雷古勒斯忽悠玛丽吃完饭跟他去约会，玛丽说你不是有事吗？明明好闲啊你。

经过一片景观小树林的时候，西弗勒斯忽然停下了，他向着树林歪了歪头，“好像有人在那。”

“而且流了很多血。”雷古勒斯掏出了魔杖，“我去看看。”

“我跟你一起去。”玛丽从小手包里拿出来魔杖，跟着雷古勒斯一起向小树林里走去 。

“真奇怪，为什么会出现在这里，还有魔法的气息……”西弗勒斯拿出魔杖，拉着莉莉退开了一点，然后就听到了玛丽的尖叫。

过了一会儿雷古勒斯跑了出来，他手上沾着不少血，脸色不怎么好看地跟西弗勒斯说：“居然是个熟人，莱姆斯卢平，受了重伤，我跟玛丽现在送他去圣芒戈。”

“莱姆斯？他怎么会出现在这里？”莉莉惊讶地想上前，同为级长的时候她跟莱姆斯很熟悉。

“别去，莉莉，他现在虽然昏迷了，但样子……很可怕，”雷古勒斯摇摇头，“我怀疑他是狼人。”

莉莉和西弗勒斯面面相觑，他们知道莱姆斯是狼人，但这个能直接看出来吗？难道卢平变身了？

“他似乎变身变了一半就受到了袭击，所以他现在挺奇怪的，一般半是人一半是狼。”雷古勒斯解释道。

此时，玛丽在树林里叫了起来：“雷尔你快点过来。”

重伤昏迷的卢平怀里有一个四五岁的小女孩，也昏迷着，衣服上都是血迹，也不知道是她自己的血还是卢平的血。

雷古勒斯见到小女孩大吃一惊：“朵拉？梅林，朵拉怎么会跟狼人在一起？”


	53. Chapter 53

莱姆斯卢平，人非常好，好的没有存在感，性格有点温温吞吞，俗称的烂好人。

要说他运气好吧，他很小的时候就被狼人咬了，说他运气差吧，如果没有玛丽和莉莉，雷古勒斯已经把他的头敲成渣渣了。

圣芒戈的双人病房里，卢平和朵拉全都昏迷不醒。

“他要咬朵拉，狼人最喜欢咬小孩了，他还要变身咬她！我朋友告诉我他一直跟那个嗜血狼人格雷伯克混在一起，你松开我，玛丽！”雷古勒斯风度全无，要不是玛丽一直死死地抱住他，他恐怕已经把圣芒戈这间病房炸了。

“卢平不是这种人，他最知道被咬了的小孩是多么痛苦，他不可能去咬朵拉的。不管他为什么跟朵拉在一起，我觉得你应该等他醒了给他一个机会解释。”玛丽累的气喘吁吁，雷古勒斯生起气来真不是开玩笑。

西弗勒斯好整以暇地拉着莉莉躲开扭在一起的两个人，“莉莉，你别靠近，小心宝宝。”

治疗师已经来过了，卢平受了不少的伤，但狼人强悍的生命力让他活了下来，朵拉没被咬，只是一点小擦伤，她晕过去的原因治疗师说可能是又怕又饿。

拉了拉西弗勒斯的袖子，莉莉说：“我们出去买点吃的回来吧，他们一会儿醒了得吃东西，你也得吃东西。”莉莉时刻铭记着西弗勒斯没吃早饭，他们跟雷古勒斯打了声招呼就走了。

治疗师送了一瓶魔药进来，吩咐雷古勒斯和玛丽给卢平灌下去。

“我才不要给他喂药。”雷古勒斯把脸扭到一边，他讨厌狼人。

“那我来！”玛丽伸手就要去扶卢平。

“不行！当着我的面搂别人？你刚刚还给他说好话了！”雷古勒斯更不乐意了，“我要给多米达写吼叫信，你跟我一起来。”他不容反驳地拉着玛丽去治疗师那里找纸笔，先通知唐克斯夫妇才是正经事。

他们前脚刚走，朵拉小姑娘就迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，这里是哪里？她终于在室内了，她好饿好渴……

莉莉和西弗勒斯回来的时候，正好病房门口遇见雷古勒斯和玛丽，还有一对满脸憔悴的年轻夫妇。

那个大眼睛浅棕色头发的女人正在抹眼泪，雷古勒斯低声吼：“你根本比沃尔布加还狠心，被家族除名你就连我们都不认了？朵拉出了这么大的事情，你都不通知我们一声？到底是谁不认谁？”

“你让我进去先看看朵拉，”安多米达抽泣着，雷古勒斯还想说什么，病房里传来一声惨叫。

几个人吓得立刻跑了进去。

尼法朵拉唐克斯的病床空着，卢平脸色煞白缩在床头，已经恢复了人形，一个半裸的少女抱紧他，迷迷糊糊的似乎没睡醒。

看到那熟悉的粉红色头发，安多米达觉得眼前一黑，差点晕过去。

拦住唐克斯先生的魔杖，莉莉和玛丽把男人们都赶了出去。朵拉现在看上去一点也不像五岁，她看上去明明是个少女的样子，而且什么都没穿。

就在几个人都离开的时间里，尼法朵拉小朋友醒来觉得又饿又渴，屋子里只有床头那一瓶味道奇怪的水，她把它喝掉之后爬上卢平的床，窝在他毛茸茸的怀里睡的很暖和。

误服魔药带来的副作用就是朵拉长大了，但心智还是五岁，衣服都变小了，她把它们都甩在了床底下。

卢平则完全搞不清状况，他一醒来就发现身边睡了一个没穿衣服的女孩，吓得差点掉下床。

对于误服魔药带来的奇怪反应，治疗师已经见怪不怪，他大手一挥——“药效过去就好了。”只留下气呼呼地瞪着卢平的唐克斯先生和哭的眼睛红肿的安多米达。

对于这场闹剧，西弗勒斯根本不感兴趣，他才不想管掠夺者的破事，他现在最担心莉莉的身体，所以留下雷古勒斯和玛丽，他就送莉莉回他们在伦敦的住处休息，他白天还有课。

但天不遂人愿，莉莉当天半夜就开始肚子疼，宝宝要出生了，他赶紧连夜又把她送回了圣芒戈，然后去联系伊万斯夫妇。

刚离开医院不久的玛丽匆匆赶回来，一边扶着莉莉溜达，一边跟莉莉八卦卢平的事情。

伏地魔消失之后的副作用就是卢平完全不知道他混在狼人堆里是做什么（之前是做卧底），他感觉自己堕落了，怀着深深的负罪感，准备慢慢脱离格雷伯克那群人。

就在他最后一次返回狼人群落的时候，看到格雷伯克抓来了尼法朵拉唐克斯。格雷伯克那时候还没变身，他把朵拉关了起来，准备等到月圆之夜变身后再咬她，力求把她也变成狼人。

卢平当然不会坐视不管，可他在救朵拉的时候被格雷伯克发现了，打了一场硬仗，受了伤。他带着朵拉在森林里流浪了几天，没有吃的，没有干净的水，饥寒交迫，最后幸好他们遇见了一个流浪巫师，给了他们一个非法的门钥匙，他们这才被稀里糊涂地传送到了伦敦。

好在他们现在安全了，唐克斯夫妇对卢平感恩戴德，卢平满脸不安地连说不用客气。

朵拉小朋友则什么都不懂，她这几天在森林里跟卢平相依为命，要不是狼人的怀抱那么暖和，她早就冻死了。她很依赖他，根本不管自己已经提前成长得袅袅婷婷，没事就往卢平怀里钻。

两个人还得再住院观察两天，唐克斯夫妇的家离这里很远，而且这几天为了寻找朵拉已经累的憔悴不堪。雷古勒斯很心疼姐姐，主动接下了照顾两个人的任务，让安多米达回去休息一下。其实他什么也不打算做——他把小天狼星叫了来。

事实证明，掠夺者们分开还算是正常人，合在一起就是傻瓜，小天狼星来圣芒戈还带了詹姆波特，詹姆刚到就碰到了西弗勒斯和莉莉。他们抱着新生的女儿正准备回家。当着莉莉的面詹姆什么都没做，回了病房就开始闹脾气。

“他一定给伊万斯用了夺魂咒，我要去威森加摩告他！”詹姆大叫，“孩子也是假的，是假的，那个宝宝那么可爱怎么会是鼻涕精的孩子，呜呜呜……”

小天狼星幸灾乐祸地在一旁火上浇油，然后拿出他带来的零食啤酒还有全是比基尼麻瓜女郎的杂志跟詹姆happy了起来。就在他们搂住肩膀引吭高歌的时候，圣芒戈的治疗师把他们赶了出去。

卢平松了口气，他终于能睡一觉了。

可惜半夜醒来，怀里又有个又香又甜的姑娘。

“朵拉，你不能老跑过来，你现在是个大姑娘了。”卢平哀叹，对于他们俩的亲密无间，唐克斯夫妇嘴上不说，心里已经有点意见了。

“妈咪说我还会变回去的，现在这样很奇怪，我胸口长了两个包包，有时候还会疼。”五岁心智，十五岁身体的朵拉小朋友，一脸天真地跟卢平分享她身体的变化。

“这个……可以不用跟我说。”卢平涨红了脸，“你回你的病房好吗？”

“不要！跟你睡很暖和。”朵拉耍赖地抱紧了他，少女已经开始柔软的身体紧贴着卢平，他心里警铃大作。

“好吧，好吧，你先放开我，”卢平一动都不敢动，可等了半天没回应，他扭头看了一眼，朵拉已经睡着了，恬静的小脸埋在他的胸口，棉花糖一样轻盈的粉色头发盖在脸上，她很漂亮，不管小时候还是现在，卢平只觉得心脏一下子软了下来，他拨开她脸上的头发，闭上了眼睛。

几天之后，西弗勒斯和莉莉在家里举行了一个小型的迎婴派对来庆祝孩子的出生。

西弗勒斯邀请了雷古勒斯，莉莉邀请了玛丽和刚刚出院的卢平。

伊万斯一家都在，所以食物异常丰盛，伊万斯夫人准备了很多煎薄饼和布丁，佩妮带了整整一篮子各色馅饼。

穿着蓝裙子的朵拉也来了，她还是少女的模样，手里拿着煎饼好奇地满屋子乱跑。

“你生了龙凤胎吗？”玛丽奇怪地看着两个摇篮，一个绿眼睛的女孩和一个黑眼睛的男孩，都是黑色头发。

“不是，汤姆是有人扔在我家门口的，我觉得他挺可怜的，就决定收养他。”莉莉温柔地看着摇篮里的小汤姆，如果伊万斯夫妇没有收养西弗勒斯，他一定会过得很惨，所以既然能帮一把，她也不介意收养这个孩子。

“他长得可够漂亮的。”玛丽由衷地说。

“对，我觉得琳恩已经很漂亮了，还是比不上汤姆呢。”莉莉高兴地笑了起来。

“他就叫汤姆吗？”

“是的，他叫汤姆斯内普，琳恩叫艾琳伊万斯，西弗说第一个孩子必须跟我家姓，因为他是伊万斯家的儿子。”莉莉开心地眯起眼睛，伊万斯夫妇很高兴，没什么比亲手养大的孩子懂得感恩更让人开心的了。

卢平看到朵拉的时候，她正打算伸手去拿一个铁盒子里的旧钢笔。

“别动，那是个……”卢平伸手去阻止朵拉，可是来不及了。他刚抓住她的胳膊，就感觉勾子勾住了他的肚脐，又是一个门钥匙，两个人“嗖”地一声就不见了。

“梅林啊，朵拉又不见了，安多米达会杀了我的。”雷古勒斯捂住了脸，“这个门钥匙通往哪里？”

“罗马尼亚，”西弗勒斯惊讶地扬眉，“莉莉，这是邓布利多送给你的吧，它是通向……”

“罗马尼亚的火龙谷，”莉莉惊讶地捂住嘴，“那可不是小孩子该去的地方。”


	54. Chapter 54

罗马尼亚算是个气候宜人的国家，但卢平和朵拉出现的地方是喀尔巴阡山脉的某处，温度对只穿了单衣的他们来说就很不友好了。

朵拉一能呼吸就打了一个大大的喷嚏：“莱姆斯，好冷啊。”她最近跟着其他人管卢平叫莱姆斯， 没大没小的。

一条裙子当然扛不住喀尔巴阡山的寒风，卢平赶紧把自己的上衣脱下来给她，考虑了一下裤子还是自己留下了。

“你现在会随从显形了吗？”卢平不抱希望地问。

“什么？”朵拉天真地眨眼，她才五岁，当然不会。

“算了……没什么，不知道这里有没有人住，还是先找个背风的地方挺过这一夜吧。”他跟朵拉在狼人森林里流浪的时候，也是这样相依为命的，嗯？为什么他们两个在一起就是在各种地方流浪呢？

习惯性地把女孩护在怀里，卢平这才感觉到十五岁少女和五岁小孩儿之间巨大的不同，单纯青年卢平还没跟女孩这么亲密过，他觉得自己脸红了，可是现在把她推到一边？那岂不是心虚？

朵拉则完全没有这方面的顾虑，她开开心心地搂住了卢平的腰，往他身边靠了靠：“你闻起来还是像我家的狗狗。”

不知道这句话是夸自己还是骂自己，卢平搂着朵拉绕过了一处小山坡。

眼前出现了一条巨大的挪威脊背龙，它听到了脚步声，眯着金色的小眼睛盯着两人，鼻子里开始喷出烟雾。

龙？火龙？这到底是什么地方啊，卢平心里发出一声哀嚎，“朵拉，爬到我背上，快！”

好在朵拉小姑娘反应很快，她手脚并用地爬上了卢平的背，搂住了他的脖子。

就这样还是有点晚，就算卢平反应极快，第一条火柱还是堪堪擦着他的眉毛烧过去，闻到了一股焦味，卢平心说：好吧，剪头发的钱省下了。

好在狼人有着强悍的体能，就算卢平没有变身，他的反应和速度也比一般人强很多。他背着朵拉“之”字形奔跑，躲避着火龙的烈焰，好在他们饶过小山坡之后挪威脊背龙并没有追回来，只是老远还能听见它喷气的声音。

“周围会不会还有龙啊？”朵拉从卢平背上抬起头，她正在发育的胸口靠在卢平背上颠的好疼，不想再跑来跑去了。

“我就一直背着你吧，还是要找个安全的地方才行，否则今晚我们肯定会被冻死的。”山上的温度太低了。

卢平背着朵拉往另一个方向走，慢慢走的话，他背上还挺舒服的，朵拉偷偷地想，最近总跟他在一起，他真厉害，不怕狼人也不怕火龙，我能不能让他住到我们家保护我呢？

“莱姆斯，你能去我家住吗？”

没听到朵拉的话，因为卢平看到了一只匈牙利树蜂龙，好在这头龙在睡觉。他全身汗毛都竖了起来，一步一步慢慢后退——匈牙利树蜂龙是最危险的火龙，它们是真的吃人的。

可朵拉没看到，她的眼睛在夜里可完全不如狼人。“莱姆斯，你听到了吗？”她又说了一遍，声音比上一句还要大。那只匈牙利树蜂龙猛地竖起了脑袋，发出了一声咆哮。卢平想都没想转身就跑，差点把朵拉从背上甩下去！

他跑的太快了，完全没看到几个巫师从匈牙利树蜂龙身后饶了出来，一个巫师不知道从哪里变出来一头血淋淋的牛：“安琪拉宝贝你怎么啦？又开始发飙？来来来，吃个牛……”

最终卢平还是找到了一个背风的小山包，他升起一堆火，摸遍了全身只找到一颗半融化的奶糖。

“张嘴。”他拍了拍朵拉的小脸。

“啊……”朵拉立刻张开了嘴。她还不懂何为谦让，只觉得卢平让着她，好吃的都给她是理所应当的。

把奶糖塞进朵拉的嘴里，卢平看着她开心地眯起眼睛，也笑了起来。朵拉很可爱，她不娇气，跟着他躲在森林里的时候，也不哭，总是笑嘻嘻的。

“很好吃哦，”朵拉仰起脸，因为冷，卢平把她抱在怀里，她现在长高了，能够够到他的脸，她凑过去，在他脸上轻轻亲了一下，“谢谢你，莱姆斯。”

卢平愣了一下，这完全是个孩子的吻，他也不会对朵拉有什么想法（除了尴尬），但这种甜蜜的依赖感让他很满足。

搂着女孩坐在火堆旁，朵拉已经睡着了，莱姆斯也开始打瞌睡，他迷迷糊糊中听到附近“啪”地一声响，立刻抬起头来。

“你们两个可真难找，就不能在原地等着我们去找你们吗？”西弗勒斯斯内普穿着旅行袍子不满地嘀咕，他们联系了邓布利多，知道了门钥匙目的地的具体位置，赶过来结果两个人已经不见了，地上只有一些散乱的脚印。

西弗勒斯用双面镜联系了一下其他人，很快安多米达和泰德也赶了来，安多米达又气又急地拍打了朵拉几下，把她拍醒了。

“怎么这么不让人省心？你才回家几天又弄出这个幺蛾子，我是不是早就跟你说过没见过的东西不要碰？”魔法世界还有很多黑魔法物品碰了能要你的命，她气呼呼地要打她。

朵拉一转身就躲到了卢平身后：“哎呀，我没事呀，有莱姆斯保护我，对不对？”

卢平愣愣地点头，护住躲在他身后的朵拉：“她还小啊，唐克斯夫人。”

“就她这样的，将来还会惹事。”安多米达气呼呼地收回了手。

因为朵拉不会跟随显形，所以唐克斯夫妇带她去了附近的巫师聚居区，准备搭第二天早晨的门钥匙回去。西弗勒斯和卢平则可以自己幻影移形回家了。

卢平看着朵拉跟着唐克斯夫妇离开了，心里有点怅然若失。西弗勒斯看着他的表情，挑起了一边的眉毛。

回到伦敦，卢平表示太晚了，孩子们都睡了，他就不上去打扰了。

“卢平，”西弗勒斯叫住了他，“你今后打算干什么？”

“我？那个……找工作吧。”卢平迟疑地说，他是狼人，每个月都要休息，有什么岗位要他呢？

“想不想打工？”西弗勒斯看着他，“我手上有个研究，征召有酬志愿者，你做不做？”

“要做什么？”卢平心说你不是想解剖了我吧？

“按时提供点血就行了。”西弗勒斯淡淡地说，“你可以考虑一下。”

“血？研究什么？”卢平好奇地问。

“商业秘密。你就说干不干就行了。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，他早就对狼毒药剂有想法，这次遇见卢平，正是一个机会。

“行。”卢平点点头，他太需要一个工作了。

“我这边并不是全职，你还可以去找个工作，我觉得你带孩子倒是挺有天分的，考虑做保姆吗？”西弗勒斯眼里闪着笑意。

“保姆？你家需要？”卢平心说，我是个男的哎。

“不是，伦敦动物园招聘饲养员……我觉得很适合你。”

很巧，卢平也觉得很适合自己。

送走了卢平，西弗勒斯回到了家里，孩子们已经睡了，莉莉正在床上打盹。

“你回来了？找到他们俩了吗？”莉莉迷迷糊糊地滚到他微凉的怀里。

“找到了，你快睡吧，照顾宝宝很累吧？”西弗勒斯轻柔地摸摸她的背。

“妈妈和佩妮都在，不累的。”莉莉抬起头，眯着眼睛看着西弗勒斯，“我听说啊，有人帮助圣芒戈改良了魔药的口味……所以朵拉才会把魔药当做水喝了，而且那位先生我似乎还挺熟的……说，私房钱藏哪里了？”

尴尬地摸摸鼻子，西弗勒斯低声说：“我留的是我的古灵阁账户啊，你去查就好了，我才没有藏私房钱，都是你和孩子的。”

“哼，算你聪明。”莉莉满意地点点头，抱着西弗勒斯的胳膊，很快就睡着了。

我可不止那一个兼职。西弗勒斯眨眨眼，斯莱特林生财有道，别看他还在念书，O．W．Ls考试可是全优，靠这块敲门砖他可以找到很多兼职。他打算给家里买一辆车，这样莉莉和小宝宝们出门就方便了。

朵拉在跟妈妈撒娇，她希望卢平住到家里来，“他没有地方去，我们家反正有空房间，给他一间住嘛。”

“这种事……”安多米达在犹豫，毕竟卢平还是一个狼人。

“我去问他，他同意你就让他住进来吧。”朵拉开心地拍手，“他可以保护我。”

安多米达点了点头，这也算是个理由，要不是家里没人朵拉也不会被狼人抓走，“好吧，我跟你爸爸商量一下。”

朵拉高兴地蹦蹦跳跳，太好了，莱姆斯要住进来了。


	55. Chapter 55

现代化的实验室窗明几净，比斯莱特林黑暗的地下室不知道好多少，卢平按着手臂上的针眼，看着西弗勒斯把他的血放到架子上。

“嗯……”他想了很久，才开口，“我得到了伦敦动物园的工作，在他们把我开除之前，至少也能干几个月。可是，朵拉想让我去唐克斯家住，我不知道……我拒绝了。朵拉哭得很伤心，你能不能帮我送个礼物给她？钱从我的酬劳里扣？”他实在是吃了上顿没下顿。

“为什么要拒绝？唐克斯夫妇都是很好的人啊。安多米达跟那个……小天狼星关系也不错，他们不会嫌弃你的。”西弗勒斯一脸难受的吐出小天狼星的名字，奇怪地看着卢平，你本来也没有地方住啊。

“可是月圆之夜我一发作就无法控制自己，我害怕……我会伤害他们……”卢平叹了口气坐在椅子上，那种每次睁开眼都害怕自己犯下不可挽回罪行的心情，对卢平这种太过于善良的人来说，是每月一次的残酷折磨。

“月圆之夜是有规律的，你发作那么多次不是也没杀过人吗？哦，差点咬死莉莉是真的。”西弗勒斯忘不了往卢平的伤口上撒盐。

“对不起……所以你会帮我买礼物送给朵拉对不对？”卢平的主要目的还是哄好朵拉小朋友。

“可以，把你的预算，礼物种类告诉我，我会拜托莉莉帮你挑一挑。”西弗勒斯从不参与家庭购物，去也是负责拎包的，他的哥特审美总被莉莉吐槽。

“预算？种类？”卢平哪里知道小朋友喜欢什么东西卖多少钱，他挠挠头，“莉莉做主就行了。”

西弗勒斯点点头，没说话，一时间氛围沉默得卢平觉得自己应该告辞了，当他正打算说个再见时，西弗勒斯说话了：“如果，有可以让你在月圆之夜保持理智的魔药……”

“我可以用一切来交换。”卢平苦笑着摇摇头，真的会有吗？

“如果我说我在研究，你愿不愿意做我的实验志愿者？”西弗勒斯挑眉看着他，“这样我的实验进度会快不少，但你最好一直留在伦敦，尤其是变身的时候。当然，志愿者是没有酬劳的。”

“真的？西弗勒斯？真的？”惊喜来的太突然卢平有点懵，他的手都开始颤抖，“你让我做什么都行，我……我可以的，我变身的时候可以去动物园的狼山里，那里就算有狼嚎传出来也很正常，我真的……”他上前一步一把抓住西弗勒斯的手，“谢谢你，西弗勒斯，在学校的时候我们那样对你……很抱歉……”

浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，西弗勒斯撇着嘴把手从卢平手里抽了出来：“我可不是为了你，不要这么肉麻。”

“不管为了什么，我都替狼人们感谢你。有需要我的地方随你吩咐，我绝对配合。”卢平觉得天都亮了——希望，这才是人生最美好的，对未来的希望。

安多米达送朵拉到西弗勒斯家的时候，一脸的愁容，朵拉已经在家哭了好几天了。她乱喝魔药的药效终于过了，恢复成五岁小女孩的模样，可惜棉花糖一样颜色的粉红色头发现在变成无精打采的褐色，眼睛也肿成了桃子。

虽然只是半个布莱克，可布莱克家死心眼的性格她继承了个十成十，自从卢平拒绝了她之后，朵拉小朋友就没开心过。

“真的是他送给我的？”伸手接过那只毛绒玩具狼，朵拉的脸色阴转多云，“他为什么不亲自送给我？”

“因为你一直哭，莱姆斯这个人胆子很小的，你一哭他就吓坏了，自然不敢来见你了。”莉莉穿着宽松，她生完孩子稍微丰腴了点，脸上是健康的红晕。她这两个孩子异常好带，每天就是吃吃睡睡，把他们两个放在一起就大眼瞪大眼互相看，谁也不哭。

“那我不哭了，”说着不哭，朵拉却已经扁起了嘴，眼睛起了雾，“他都不喜欢我了，答应保护我，都不肯来我家里住。”

“他有他的考量，也是为了你的安全，大约你长大点就会懂了。不过我告诉你一个好消息，他这次会留在伦敦工作，不走了哦。”莉莉觉得莱姆斯能经常跟唐克斯家来往是最好的，他太敏感很容易受伤却又不肯对旁人倾诉，如果有小朵拉在一旁逗他开心，他应该会快乐得多。

“如果我不哭，他就会来找我玩，对不对？”朵拉把毛绒狼抱在怀里，眼巴巴地看着莉莉。

“当然了，你要快快乐乐的，莱姆斯就不会害怕了。就算他不住在你家，等他住处固定了，你也可以经常去找他，飞路粉你总会用吧？”就算小巫师也可以用飞路呀。

“嗯，我会用，我会用，”朵拉拼命点头，“那你告诉莱姆斯，我以后都不哭了，让他继续跟我做朋友好吗？”

离开西弗勒斯家时，朵拉抱着玩具狼，又是那个棉花糖一样颜色的小姑娘了，她下定决心一定要快快乐乐的，这样莱姆斯就会喜欢她了。

不久之后的一天，小朵拉放学走出校门的时候（她已经上小学了），看到了有人在校门口微笑地等着她，虽然有点憔悴但还是年轻的脸，褐色的头发浓密闪亮，莱姆斯卢平对朵拉伸开双手，弯下眼睛。

扑进他怀里的一瞬间，朵拉似乎看到了一个未来，她睡在一头大狼的身边，怀里还抱着一个小婴儿，壁炉里闪着温暖的火焰，天亮了，大狼变成了男人，温柔地把她抱在怀里。

小小的朵拉不明白那是什么意思，她只知道见到莱姆斯她实在是太开心了。

一年之后，西弗勒斯拿到了梅林二级勋章和一大堆金加隆，他的改良版狼毒/药剂备受赞誉，最年轻的魔药大师头衔让他风头一时无两。圣芒戈魔法伤病医院立刻对西弗勒斯伸出了橄榄枝，既是魔药大师又通晓麻瓜医学知识的巫师太少了，他们愿意接受他一边读书一边做治疗师。

《预言家日报》长篇累牍地对西弗勒斯做了一系列的报道，关于他的身世，关于他的生活甚至还有关于他在霍格沃茨那些恩恩怨怨。

莉莉不高兴地丢下报纸：“西弗勒斯斯内普！你在霍格沃茨到底谈了几个纯血女朋友？已经有四个纯血小姐表示跟你有一腿了。”

太座大人连“西弗”都不叫了，改叫全名让西弗勒斯心惊肉跳，他默默地摆出了一堆东西：吐真剂，《如何正确使用摄神取念》，《反大脑封闭术》，《夺魂咒真的不可饶恕吗？》。

“少来这套！”莉莉把那几本书全都丢在了地毯上，“你正面回答我！”

“《预言家日版》胡说八道。”西弗勒斯摇头，“我绝对没有别的女人。”

“那男人呢？跟卢修斯马尔福的禁断之情？”莉莉摇晃着一本《巫师周刊》，封面上两个男人姿势暧昧地对视着。

西弗勒斯的脸色简直绚烂，他沉默了一会儿，抬起头对莉莉说：“我可以复制一本寄给卢修斯吗？”这样的心灵暴击他可不能独享，搞死八卦记者这种事就交给长袖善舞的马尔福吧。

二楼楼梯上，琳恩拉拉汤姆的衣角，说话还有点磕磕巴巴：“爸……爸爸和妈妈是在吵架吗？”

“不太像……我觉得妈妈是在欺负爸爸。”汤姆作为一个男孩，语言天赋惊人，他说话居然比琳恩还溜。

“为什么要欺负他？”琳恩脑子里冒出一个问号。

“大约是因为喜欢他。”

“哦，”琳恩一把抢走了汤姆手里的玩具，对他嘿嘿一笑。

楼下传来关门的声音，爸爸妈妈回卧室继续“吵架”去了，卧室的隔音咒效果太好了了，他们这下听不到他们吵什么了。

汤姆拿起另外一个玩具，创造出一个新玩法，琳恩瞪大了眼睛，立刻用手里的玩具去跟他交换。拿回了自己真正想玩的东西，汤姆怜悯地摸摸妹妹的头，琳恩好蠢啊，他以后可得多留心她，别让别人给骗了。

莉莉养的猫从门洞钻了进来，嘴里叼着一条蛇，它献宝一般把手指粗的小蛇扔在了地板上。这一家子两脚兽实在太笨了，捕猎都不会，它还得照顾它们。丢下蛇，小猫又钻出去捉麻雀去了，那条蛇躺在地板上，居然复苏了过来，缓缓地向前爬去。

“滚出去。”它听到了一个声音，虽然稚嫩但充满威慑力，小蛇惊慌失措地四下看看，顺着门缝溜掉了。

琳恩吃惊地看着汤姆：“你……刚……刚刚说了什么？”

“你先把英语说好，我就教你。”汤姆对着琳恩眯起眼睛，他天生会说这种语言，就像呼吸一样自然。

窗外飞来一只大谷仓猫头鹰，脚上挂着信，不知疲倦地用嘴啄着窗户，汤姆听得烦，挥了挥手，窗户唰地自己打开了，猫头鹰高兴地飞了进来，丢下脚上的信又飞走了。小琳恩困了，趴在汤姆腿上眨巴眼，他这些能力她一点都不吃惊，虽然她做不到，但汤姆会跟她会也没什么不同，她翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	56. Chapter 56

雷古勒斯布莱克订婚了，他躺在玛丽麦克唐纳的小公寓床上跟她报告了这个消息，然后问她刚刚他吃的那些酥皮馅饼还有没有了？

玛丽正在七手八脚的穿衣服，她上班快要迟到了，都怪雷古勒斯非要中午过来，她的午休时间都用来打发他了，连吃饭时间都没有，两个人只好吃了点酥皮馅饼。还好美食家布莱克少爷对馅饼还算满意。

“馅饼在冰箱里，自己去拿，用微波炉热一下。”玛丽低头在雷古勒斯唇上吻了一下，就拿上小包出门了，一边走一边拿出口红补妆。

她现在是大学最后一年，在政府里谋到一个实习生的岗位，忙的团团转，完美掌握了穿着高跟鞋飞奔的特殊技能。

靠在床头看着她穿着西装套裙的纤细背影匆匆离去，雷古勒斯忽然感觉心情变得十分不好。

微波炉是个什么东西？他转着手上的家主戒指，对于玛丽的反应非常不满意。

就算这是他毕业后第五次订婚了，难道你就可以一点反应都没有？

雷古勒斯挥舞着魔杖，打开了冰箱门，让馅饼飞了出来，飞进了疑似微波炉的那个小盒子里，然后他开始看说明书。

呵，上面明明都是英文，他怎么看不懂呢？

巫师界和麻瓜界有壁，就算他不是那种穿睡裤听歌剧的蠢巫师，但对于日新月异的麻瓜社会也感觉应接不暇。

何况大学这几年，玛丽如鱼得水，从不起眼的小女巫变成了闪闪发光的女大学生。她变漂亮了，麻瓜化妆术帮了她不少忙，原本平板的身材也变得凹凸窈窕，雷古勒斯暗暗觉得她的上围发育的这么好有他一半的功劳。

他们虽然经常见面，但共同话题变少了，她不在意巫师界那些老套的勾心斗角。他也不明白她抱着那个叫“电脑”的东西在高兴个什么劲儿。他们共同的朋友还是霍格沃茨那些，而那些朋友都有自己的生活，过得充实得不得了。

叹了口气，雷古勒斯忽然觉得他必须做点什么了，否则麦克唐纳小姐或者隐婚的布莱克太太会离他越来越远。

他的订婚只是权益之计，只是为了布莱克家的生意，他跟着卢修斯这几年慢慢也把家族生意做起来了。纯血世家在这方面还是有优势的，至少他们不缺钱，只是缺少动力，毕竟躺在钱堆上挺舒服的。

不过就巫师界的经济水平注定他的生意也就做这么大，很难进一步发展了。魔法部就是些教条的扯皮工作，他完全没兴趣，霍格沃茨校董事会倒是很欢迎他，但后来他发现那些老头欺软怕硬，被卢修斯控制的死死的，也就放弃了这个念头。

所以雷古勒斯最近清闲了下来，他躺在玛丽的床上，盘算了盘算今天和明天都没有事情，或许他今晚应该留下？他很少在玛丽这里留宿，但偶尔留下也不是不可以。

玛丽这里有她给他买的麻瓜衣服，他套上牛仔裤和T恤衫，打开了电视机。

他最喜欢看球赛，虽然麻瓜球员们不会飞来飞去，但只要接受了这种朴素的设定，还是非常有意思的。

看了一会儿电视，门口忽然传来了敲门声。

“找谁？”雷古勒斯拉开门，门外站着一个中老年阿姨。

“嗯？麦克唐纳……小姐？”贝克太太是公寓管理员，在外面听到了电视的声音才来敲门的，玛丽这个月的管理费没有交，她太忙了，完全忘记了。

“嗯，我是她的男朋友。”雷古勒斯点点头。

贝克太太上下打量雷古勒斯皱巴巴的T恤牛仔裤，迟疑地表明了一下来意，雷古勒斯立刻表示他来交，可是当他翻开口袋之后才发现自己身上一张麻瓜钱都没有。

“额……我晚上再给你？”尴尬地看了一眼等在门口的贝克太太，雷古勒斯还是第一次从别人眼里看到鄙夷这两个字，让他很想给她一魔杖。

“唉，我就说麦克唐纳小姐这么体面的姑娘为什么最近这么忙了，原来……”贝克太太意有所指地来了一句，雷古勒斯真想把口袋里的金加隆扔到她脸上。

送走了阴阳怪气的贝克太太，他扭头照了照镜子，自己真的那么像个靠女朋友养的寄生虫吗？

麻瓜镜子不会吹彩虹屁，他只在镜子里看到了他自己，如果说玛丽华丽变身了，那他基本没什么变化，这才是根源不是吗？

如果一个人成长了，而另一个人还在原地踏步走，那两个人的距离自然会越来越远。

玛丽晚上回到家的时候，雷古勒斯已经走了，他给她留了字条，说贝克太太来过，让她记得去交管理费。

玛丽顿时有了不好的预感，贝克太太那个人非常势利眼，她甚至可以想象到她看到白天不工作的雷古勒斯能露出什么表情。

“下次可不要拖延到这么晚了，麦克唐纳小姐，不过我也理解你的难处，毕竟你男朋友……日子一定很捉襟见肘吧。”贝克太太果然不放过任何尖酸刻薄的机会，她对着玛丽露出同情的笑容。

拉了拉袖子，露出手腕上的钻表，玛丽知道对付势利眼最好的办法就是表现得比她更有钱，“那倒没有，我只是太忙了，你可不知道唐宁街最近开了多少会。我男朋友总让我别去上班了，一个月赚的还没有他一天银行利息多。”玛丽还专门在手上戴了一个闪瞎人眼的大钻戒，果然把贝克太太闪得一声不吭。

高调炫富之后，玛丽翻了个白眼回房间去了，她自己怎么都好说，但欺负雷尔可不行。

房间里空空荡荡的，玛丽给自己泡了一杯茶，她还以为雷古勒斯晚上会留下呢，想到莉莉热热闹闹的一大家子，她忽然觉得有点寂寞。

要不去莉莉那里蹭饭去吧。

比玛丽和西弗勒斯晚入学一年，莉莉也选择念麻瓜大学了，好在她课不多，琳恩和汤姆偶尔让佩妮帮忙，不过大部分时间都是她自己照顾。

玛丽觉得莉莉家的两个宝宝完全是天使，尤其是小汤姆，那张脸现在已经漂亮得要命，而且行事完全一副小大人的模样，特别惹人疼爱。

“玛丽阿姨好。”他乖巧地跟玛丽打招呼，他和琳恩正在吃饭，琳恩嘴里塞满了食物，含含糊糊地say了个hello。

“汤姆好乖。”玛丽摸了摸他的头，那一头黑发的手感非常柔软。

见到玛丽很高兴，莉莉拉住她嘀嘀咕咕，玛丽睁大了眼睛，“你又怀孕了？你是来上学还是生孩子的？”

“这种事都是注定好了的啦，你忘了哈利了吗？”莉莉眨了眨眼睛，算了算时间，这个就是曾经来找过他们的小哈利。

玛丽把手放在莉莉肚子上，那里还是一片平坦，“喜欢你的男同学们要号泣而亡了，怕不是西弗勒斯的阴谋？”

莉莉这样的美女在哪里都是焦点，就算她早就公开已婚已育，但追着她撬墙角的男人还是不计其数，西弗勒斯恨不得都把他们变成老鼠。

“西弗勒斯才没有那么小气呢。”根本看不清楚自己丈夫是多么小气的莉莉柔声说，“你跟雷古勒斯呢？我可听说他又订婚了。”

提到雷古勒斯，玛丽叹了口气：“我们还好……还是那样。”

莉莉了然地点点头，还是那样就是没进展呗，“你是怎么想的？”

“我也不知道。”玛丽摇摇头，“我一直觉得只要雷尔开心就好，但我现在不知道他开不开心了。”

把手指放在玛丽的手臂上，莉莉摇摇头，“两个人的关系里哪有只有一方高兴就好这种事？玛丽，如果你不开心，雷古勒斯一定不会开心，别忘了你们的纹身，你们心意相通。”

看了看手臂，小白狗不知道跑去哪里了，玛丽点了点头，她应该跟雷尔好好聊聊，不能因为工作就找借口逃避，毕竟维护好这段关系是两个人的事情。

可是，第二天玛丽刚走到办公室，就收到了一大片注目礼。好多人对她指指点点，她警惕地看看自己，衣服没问题啊，头发也没问题啊，这是怎么了？

一进办公室，屋子里的空气香得她打了一个喷嚏，一个黑发蓝眼的女孩坐在她办公桌前，对玛丽微微一笑：“你好，我叫塔利亚罗齐尔，雷古勒斯布莱克的未婚妻。”

似乎无意识地把头发别到耳后，罗齐尔小姐露出手上的订婚戒指，“这几年似乎都是麦克唐纳小姐在照顾雷古勒斯，真是辛苦你了。不过，他现在订婚了，你可以把他交给我了。毕竟他不可能跟你结婚呀。”

惊讶地捂住嘴巴，玛丽好笑地皱起了眉头，有人来给她下战书？这可是这么多年来头一份儿啊。她是接还是不接呢？

双手抱胸，玛丽麦克唐纳布莱克夫人微笑了起来，她知道门口一定贴满了八卦的耳朵，不过，无所谓。

“未婚妻？罗齐尔小姐说笑了，雷古勒斯的未婚妻可有点多，你没跟你前面那几任未婚妻小姐好好聊聊，找找她们被退婚的原因吗？或许，不懂进退就是一个很重要的原因。雷古勒斯会不会跟我结婚不用你操心，但我确定他一定不会跟你结婚，因为你根本抓不住他的心。”婚姻纹身可是在我身上，他想娶别人也没戏。

“泥巴种果然脸皮够厚，”罗齐尔小姐拉下了脸，她当然知道雷古勒斯的心不在她这，但她暗恋他很多年，当然不会轻易放手，“你以为他爱你？雷古勒斯不可能爱一个泥巴种！你又能笑到什么时候？”

她站起身来拂袖而去，玛丽的办公室顿时成了蜂巢，一片八卦的嗡嗡声——小情妇大战未婚妻？看不出这个实习生的私生活还挺多姿多彩的。


	57. Chapter 57

打开窗户散了散味，玛丽好整以暇地坐到了办公桌后面。被人撂狠话这种事她虽然没有亲身经历过，但实在太熟悉了。

当年掠夺者那几个戏精每天在公共休息室上演小剧场——如何干翻鼻涕精。他们这种行为经常被莉莉狠狠嘲笑：“詹姆，我告诉你，你去挑衅一次西弗我就上报校董事会一次，邓布利多就要多开二百个会，多写二百份材料，想想他的脸色吧。而且卢修斯马尔福巴不得给你爸妈写一封措辞优雅的告状信呢，你自己掂量掂量。”

于是“干翻鼻涕精小剧场”变成了“撂狠话大赛”，毕竟吵架是不违反校规的。小天狼星认为詹姆怂屁了，一张利嘴吐槽吐到舌头打结，于是撂狠话很快变成了群口脱口秀，低年级的学弟学妹一吃完晚饭就等着盼着波特学长来说相声，给詹姆七年级当上head boy打下了良好的群众基础。

“如果有好办法搞死你，他直接就做了，绝对不会选择撂狠话。这只是一种虚张声势而已，说明他拿你毫无办法。”莉莉对这种事早就看透了，所以玛丽明白塔利亚并没有胜算，被宠爱的只会有恃无恐，没有把握的才会惶惶不可终日。

想清楚这一节，玛丽立刻投入了工作中，不知道上司们是不是有点可怜她，今天她交上去的报告合格率格外高，倒是省了不少事。

她自己倒是想得开，但世界上没有不透风的墙，还没到晚上，玛丽就接到了老妈的电话，说麦克唐纳先生让她晚上回家吃饭。

“我去，谁嘴这么碎？这么快我爸都知道了？”麦克唐纳先生非常保守老派，玛丽这下真的郁闷了，双手捂住脸一声叹息。

这才是情妇该有的状态，八婆们一本满足。

西弗勒斯对于日常有人来他家里蹭饭的行为很不满，莉莉有了宝宝，不可以操劳，就算你自带家养小精灵也不行。

倒是琳恩和汤姆对克利切兴致勃勃，拉拉耳朵，摸摸脑袋，稀奇得要命。

“这是不是沙皮狗成精？”琳恩眨巴着绿色的大眼睛，“我喜欢沙皮狗。”

“我觉得不是。”汤姆看到克利切抄起了饭勺，立刻把琳恩挡在身后，一张小脸上满是威胁：“你敢？！”

“滚出去！”克利切当然敢，两个三岁的小鬼头而已，他打了一个响指，两个孩子就滚出了厨房，门在他们身后震耳欲聋地关上了。

“琳恩，疼不疼？”汤姆摸着妹妹的后脑啥，眯起眼睛，他讨厌家养小精灵。

“不疼，他居然会说话的，不是神奇动物哎。”琳恩表现出了一个小孩子该有的好奇。

“下次我把他大卸八块给你炖汤。”汤姆也表现出天生的好战基因。

“可是，他会做饭。”琳恩眨巴眨巴眼，吞了吞口水。妈妈的厨艺只能叫乏善可陈，佩妮姨妈擅长白水煮蔬菜（经常煮过头），只有外婆厨艺好，但她住在科克沃斯很少来伦敦。

看着琳恩那个馋样，汤姆耸耸肩：“如果做的好吃就放过他。”

不知道孩子们的真香游戏，西弗勒斯正在客厅听雷古勒斯长吁短叹，“我是不是对麻瓜界懂得太少，玛丽觉得我太乏味？她应该更喜欢麻瓜对不对？我那天还在她房间里看到了男人的照片，叫什么约翰列侬……”

立刻伤心地捂住了脸，莉莉抽了抽鼻子靠到西弗勒斯怀里。

“这个人死了，被杀了。”西弗勒斯安慰地拍拍莉莉的肩膀，瞪了雷古勒斯一眼，孕妇本来就多愁善感，你不要哪壶不开提哪壶。

“哦，所以我应该怎么办？”雷古勒斯叹了口气。

“你明明都知道该怎么办，多了解她的世界不就行了，”莉莉奇怪地看着他，“对麻瓜界有优越感可不行，巫师并不比麻瓜高级。”

巫师就是比麻瓜高级——这才是雷古勒斯从小接受的教育，他惊讶地眨巴眨巴眼睛，开始认真思考这个问题。他爱玛丽，但这种爱总是带一些“怜悯”的成份——他自认爱她就已经是对她的嘉奖了，但这是不对的。离开巫师界之后，他的优越感变得十分可笑，她也奔向了五彩斑斓的麻瓜世界，独立又美丽，所以他感到危机重重。

他们跟从小就在一起的西弗勒斯和莉莉不同。西弗勒斯和莉莉彼此了解，互相倚靠，两人的世界高度重合。而雷古勒斯和玛丽是完全来自两个世界，霍格沃茨是他们的交汇点，如果不努力，交汇点消失之后他们只会擦肩而过，永不相遇。

雷古勒斯当然不会让玛丽消失在他的世界里，他决定在她的人生中增加他的存在感，直到她离不开他为止。

雷古勒斯走了之后，克利切也消失了。琳恩去西弗勒斯膝头打滚：“我也要家养小精灵，我也要家养小精灵，家养小精灵做饭好吃！不行，就要就要！”

汤姆站在门口，赞许地对琳恩点点头，干得好，琳恩。

“可是，家养小精英只会去古老大宅里工作，不会来我们这种小公寓的。”西弗勒斯为难地说，他对女儿的要求从来有求必应，但家养小精灵真的弄不来。

“那我要古老的大宅……”琳恩还没开始第二波的膝头打滚，一只猫头鹰就从窗户蹿了进来，把一封信丢在西弗勒斯身上就飞走了。

那是一封转赠公证书，带着强力且有效的魔法，上面写着“在西弗勒斯斯内普或他的子女需要的时候，斯莱特林庄园将自动归于他名下。”

西弗勒斯和莉莉面面相觑，这又是什么玩意儿？

“你有斯莱特林的血统吗？”莉莉激动地问，天啊，她要有一座城堡了，她一定要逮一只地精给佩妮看看，看它们长得多像玛姬。

“我不知道……”西弗勒斯觉得世界很魔幻，他只想社会关系简单一点。

或许西弗勒斯没有斯莱特林的血统，但他的儿子有，这还真是一句冒着绿光的话。

决定努力侵略玛丽世界的雷古勒斯先回了一趟格里莫广场，跟布莱克夫人交代了一下自己要出门一段时间。布莱克夫人塞给他一张请柬，原来是纳西莎马尔福终于终于终于怀孕了，比莉莉月份还大一些。卢修斯准备在家里举办一个大型派对来昭告天下马尔福家继承人的诞生，这么大的事情，雷古勒斯这个娘家人一定得到场。

“我知道了，妈妈，到时候我会去参加的。”雷古勒斯亲了亲沃尔布加的脸颊，幻影移形消失了。

玛丽半夜做了一个噩梦，她梦见她在森林里遇见了一个被施了魔法的王子，他说只要得到真爱他的魔法就会解除。于是她开心地跟王子结婚了，魔法解除后，王子变成了一只熊！

“我是熊国的王子啊，有什么问题吗？”野熊王子立刻把玛丽扑倒在地准备享受一下夫妻权利义务，玛丽感觉自己的肋骨要断了……

尖叫着惊醒了，身上果然压着一头熊……不，是雷古勒斯，他的味道她一闻就知道了。

“怎么这个时间来了？”她欣喜地叹息了一声，她还以为他上次生气了。

“想你了，所以就来了，我来我太太这里不用请示对吗？”他手脚不停地脱玛丽的睡衣，她迷迷糊糊的嗓音就像撒娇，让他某部位崩得难受。

“不用，我这里你想来就来，”她闭着眼睛也去解他的袍子，“想走……也可以走。”

停下手里的动作，雷古勒斯凝视着玛丽睡得有点浮肿的脸，皱起眉头：“我这次不走了，我要住下。你……是不是哭过？”

她是哭过，被麦克唐纳先生训哭的，他说她找了一个不负责任的浪荡公子，毕业很多年从来不见人影，也没有工作，啃老过活，就是个废人。这种人居然还让他的小女儿沦落到被正牌未婚妻嘲笑的地步，简直丢光了麦克唐纳家的脸。你说他爱你？那你让他来见我！

“我没哭过。脸肿了？晚上喝了太多汤了吧。”玛丽露出一个微笑，把手伸进他的袍子里去，发出满足的叹息。

“别骗我，我能感觉到。”雷古勒斯抓住她的手，“怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“没有，没什么……”玛丽摇摇头，“你不做了吗？我想要。”

“如果我让你难过了一定要告诉我，梅蜜，”他轻声叫着她的昵称，低头吻她，“我全世界最不愿意让你难过。”

“我也是。”她用腿勾住他劲窄的腰，把他拉近自己的身体，她非常爱他，从开始到现在，所以她不会让他去麦克唐纳家受她父亲的奚落，除非麦克唐纳先生愿意公正地对待她的爱人。

甜蜜之后，雷古勒斯告诉玛丽纳西莎怀孕和派对的事情，“我想要你跟我一起去。”他温柔地蹭她的脸。

“会有流言的。”她玩着他修长的手指头，她不在乎那些虚名，能跟他在一起就可以了。

“布莱克家的人从来不怕流言蜚语。”他们家的人都是疯子，他是唯一理智的那个，现在他也决定疯一把。

“那好吧，你说了算。”玛丽把脸靠在他的胸口，心里甜甜的，她也想要小宝宝了，还有几个月她就毕业了，不如生一个？


	58. Chapter 58

莉莉和玛丽开开心心地在前面走，西弗勒斯和雷古勒斯跟在后面提东西，马尔福家的派对没有几天了，就他们家一贯的奢靡风格，雷古勒斯坚持玛丽必须买新裙子，西弗勒斯附议。

雷古勒斯最近一直住在玛丽的小公寓，他从里到外把她宠了个遍，每天早晨专门西装笔挺地送她去上班，在她办公楼下面来一个缠绵的吻别。一身贵气的布莱克家主年轻又英俊，八婆们神秘兮兮地问玛丽——你男朋友家是不是有爵位？是贵族吗？

有未婚妻？没关系，又没结婚，最后鹿死谁手还不知道呢！玛丽你一定要加油！

玛丽对着镜子转了一下身上的裙子，用询问的眼神看了一眼雷古勒斯。

“买！”雷古勒斯鼓掌，“这件和前面那件都买。”

“可我只需要一件啊？”玛丽疑惑地说，“买那么多干嘛？”

“穿给我看，我觉得你穿短的也不错，腿简直美极了，再买一件长的，这个颜色跟我的袍子很配，”雷古勒斯黑眼睛闪闪发光，简直都快把玛丽闪化了。

“雷古勒斯这是怎么了？中了迷情剂了？”莉莉撇着嘴坐在西弗勒斯身边，摸摸胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，“肉麻死了。”

“布莱克家的疯狂基因开始发作了，”西弗勒斯给莉莉捏腿，孕妇走路多了会水肿，“他要带玛丽去宴会，但他还跟罗齐尔家有婚约呢。”

“哇，刺激！所以，布莱克夫人要把他家族除名吗？”莉莉兴奋地说。

西弗勒斯仰起头想了想，摇摇头：“他已经是家主了，他把布莱克夫人除名差不多。”

“那还是不够疯，雷古勒斯真比小天狼星精明多了，”莉莉眨眨眼。

“因为……”

“格兰芬多蠢？好了，你不要再说了，再说晚上你睡客厅。”莉莉瞪起绿眼睛。

“我可没那么说……”西弗勒斯小声嘀咕，天大地大孕妇最大，“我们去童装区看看吧，汤姆和琳恩也要买衣服了。”

谈起孩子，莉莉立刻高兴起来，她家孩子们世界上第一可爱。于是这对年轻父母手拉着手直奔童装区，开始大肆采购。

马尔福庄园里正在史无前例地鸡飞狗跳。

卢修斯颤抖地对纳西莎说：“亲爱的，你把刀放下，你会伤到你自己的。”

纳西莎很不淑女地翻了个白眼，把手里的五厘米长的水果刀放下了。卢修斯立刻拿了过去，卖力地开始削水果：“你要做什么叫我来就行，什么刀呀，玻璃杯啦，针呀这些危险的东西碰也不要碰哈，派对我会安排好的，你什么都不要管，好好休息就行。”

“亲爱的，我是怀孕了，不是废了，你给我脑子清醒一点，别没事找事了。”纳西莎冷哼了一声，自从知道她怀孕之后，卢修斯整个一惊弓之鸟，似乎她走几步路就能摔得粉碎一样。

把苹果去皮切成一小块一小块的，插上小叉子，放在纳西莎手边，卢修斯握住她的手：“怀孕这件事很凶险的，千万别掉以轻心……我妈妈不就是……咦？你的手怎么这么凉，你冷吗？多比，多比，把夫人的小龙皮斗篷拿出来，带凤凰毛的那一件。”

狠狠地把手从他手里抽出来，纳西莎感觉想回娘家。

此时壁炉“嘭”地一响，贝拉从里面钻了出来，“茜茜，这是妈妈给你全世界淘回来的生子灵符，生子圣水，生子观音，生子御守，我给你都摆壁炉上了哦，这是我给你的安胎顺产紫水晶洞，也放这里。”说着她从包里掏出一个两米高的水晶洞，放在了壁炉旁边，像一座假山。

家里有重男轻女的亲妈和神经过敏的姐姐，纳西莎觉得自己还是留在马尔福庄园吧。

卢修斯很擅长交际，一个派对根本难不住他，但因为事关纳西莎和马尔福家继承人，他搞的非常——用力过猛。

西弗勒斯和莉莉一进门，一只鹳鸟就飞落在他们眼前，嘴里叼着一个提篮，里面是一个个酷似小婴儿的面包。

“难道这种形状的食物你能下得去嘴？”莉莉惊恐地捏着那个绵软的“婴儿”，话音未落旁边的琳恩和汤姆早就把手里的“婴儿”吃下去了，抹了抹嘴，味道不错。

“呕……”莉莉立刻有点想吐，这面包谁设计的，里面还是草莓果酱馅儿的？

“我们再去找吃的吧，”汤姆觉得这里太好玩了，他拉着琳恩就冲向自助餐区。哎呦，看这个小天使形状的巧克力蛋糕 ，他对着琳恩点点头，两人一边一个拽掉了小天使的翅膀。

西弗勒斯扶护着莉莉去看纳西莎，卢修斯在大厅中间搭了一座一米多高带着顶棚的卧榻，上面摞了二十床羽毛垫被，纳西莎躺在里面都快要陷下去了，看到莉莉她很高兴，招呼莉莉过去坐，她很需要一个正常人来听她吐槽。

“布莱克夫人，您好，”玛丽心虚地跟布莱克夫人打招呼，雷古勒斯站在她身边，她挎着他的胳膊。

“哦，玛丽，好久都不见你了，最近还好吗？”因为历史遗留问题布莱克夫人对玛丽很有好感，但她一直拒绝看到雷古勒斯和玛丽的暧昧，牵手？抱抱？亲昵？对不起我瞎了看不到，他们是好朋友，就是这样，完毕。

“我带玛丽去吃东西，这面包谁设计的？有水平。”雷古勒斯亲了一下布莱克夫人，拉着玛丽往自助餐区走，“你够瘦了，不需要减肥。”

“我比霍格沃茨时候胖了十斤呢！”玛丽捏了捏自己的腰侧。

“长在该长的地方了，”他微笑着在她耳边说。

这一切看在塔利亚眼里就是公开挑衅，她怒气冲冲地握着酒杯冲了过来，准备泼玛丽一脸让她清醒一下，有她这个正牌未婚妻在的地方，她怎么敢厚颜无耻地出现？

“盔甲护身。”玛丽看到塔利亚冲过来就立刻给自己上了个保护咒，塔利亚的半杯酒泼在看不见的墙上，倒是有一半溅回了她自己身上。

“你！好大的胆子！”塔利亚立刻拔出来魔杖，对准了玛丽，“一个泥巴种而已，你也配站在雷古勒斯身边？”

把玛丽挡在身后，雷古勒斯皱起眉头看着塔利亚：“她比你可配多了，或许你哥哥没告诉你我们的婚约下周登报作废？这件事只是跟我们的家族企业有关，跟你我无关。我们似乎并没有谈过情，你对我女友的敌意很可笑，罗齐尔小姐。”

“联姻并不需要谈情，女友？你会娶一个泥巴种吗？”塔利亚惊讶地问：“我自认为比她更适合你，我比她年轻，漂亮，家世好，我喜欢你，我从小时候就一直喜欢你，你为什么不肯看我一眼？”

“我只会娶我爱的人。”雷古勒斯微笑着扭头看了一眼玛丽，她把脸贴在他背上，红了脸，“我不会联姻，等梅蜜毕业我们就结婚，说实话虽然对不起我那些前未婚妻们，但我们在一起好多年了，从霍格沃茨时就在一起，今生我只会娶她。”

布莱克夫人闭上眼睛开始默默背诵《梅林圣经》，她什么都没听见，只要雷古勒斯不是当面跟她说，她就当不知道，她就剩这一个儿子了，除了装聋作哑还有其他办法吗？她再也不想给阿尔法德那混蛋白送儿子了。

“不用这样的，”玛丽摇摇雷古勒斯的手，“你对我好我知道就行了，毕竟你家人……”

“他们知道的早就知道了，不知道的也该让他们知道了，难道还要等孩子来了我们才结婚吗？”他亲昵地捏捏她的手，“我还是希望先结了婚再考虑孩子的事情，我们不要像西弗勒斯那样仓促，当然也别像卢修斯那样……”他望了一眼恨不得把纳西莎含在嘴里的卢修斯，心说马尔福家子嗣艰难的心理阴影可真是够大的啊。

看着亲亲热热咬耳朵的雷古勒斯和玛丽，塔利亚再也绷不住了，她伸手抓住雷古勒斯的袖子：“可是，小时候你说过的话都忘了吗？你让我不要把你打碎花瓶的事情说出去，你说将来跟我结婚啊！”

“什么？什么花瓶？”雷古勒斯愣了一下，“你是不是认错人了？”

“不会错啊，将来的布莱克家家主呀，你不就是家主吗？”塔利亚泪汪汪地说。

“小天狼星！”雷古勒斯翘起嘴角，“快来，你的未婚妻找你来了……”

小天狼星正坐在墙角嘲讽啜然欲泣的詹姆，他屁股下面的椅子忽然欢蹦乱跳地带着他来到了塔利亚面前。

“嗯？什么情况？”他惊讶地仰起头，然后就被塔利亚抱住了脖子。

“对，就是他，就是他，我找到你了，布莱克先生。”塔利亚擦掉眼泪，抱紧小天狼星，这个比雷古勒斯还要帅气，原来她小时候喜欢的是这个人。

小天狼星一脸懵，詹姆哭笑不得，他本来因为莉莉又怀孕的消息都快哭了，可是现在小天狼星这个状况太好笑了，他面孔一阵扭曲，吓得旁边的人还以为他中风了。

混进来找八卦消息的丽塔斯基特躲在角落里奋笔疾书，今晚的八卦太有趣了——“兄弟阋墙，布莱克两男夺一女。惨遭遗弃，同性旧爱中风瘫倒地”——这个标题一看就会大卖。

当夜，玛丽留在了布莱克老宅没回家，在雷古勒斯的卧室里，她幸福地抱着他吻着他，把自己深深地嵌入他的身体。

此时，她小公寓的电话响完了最后一声，麦克唐纳先生冷冷地放下了电话：“等玛丽毕业送她出国吧，连晚上都不回家了，留在这里早晚会闹出丑闻的。”


	59. Chapter 59

麻瓜们真可笑，为什么要往脖子上系小布条？好看在哪？难道是为了让女孩子帮忙整理顺便占便宜？嗯，这倒是聪明的招数。

看着站在他对面踮起脚的玛丽，雷古勒斯的手非常熟练地滑到了她的短裙下面。

“哦，雷尔，你老实一点……”正在给雷古勒斯系领带的玛丽红了脸，他在两人独处的时候一点都不像那个一本正经的布莱克家主了。

“我有点紧张，要不你帮我缓解一下紧张的情绪？”他得寸进尺地开始乱捏，交往这么多年，他很知道她的敏感点在哪。

“我觉得你一点都不紧张……不，你在我脖子上留下吻痕对你一点好处都没有，我爸爸会更生气。”玛丽推着雷古勒斯埋在她脖子上的头，不过没什么效果。

“我会帮你消干净的，我们还有点时间，不如做点什么……”他把她压倒在他公寓的沙发上，盘算着怎么能让玛丽早点怀孕。

雷古勒斯从来没想过要靠孩子来拴住玛丽，但现在他不得不用这种损招，因为他真的没招了。

从麦克唐纳先生提出反对他跟玛丽交往之后，玛丽连着一星期从家里回来眼睛都是红肿的，雷古勒斯不顾玛丽反对拜访了麦克唐纳先生，不出意外得到了一堆冷嘲热讽。

不过这点小困难不会吓倒雷尔，他直接跟麦克唐纳先生提出想跟玛丽结婚，当然——被拒绝了。

如果不是玛丽威胁要掐死他，他一定会给麦克唐纳先生一个一忘皆空，让他忘记生了一个女儿，然后把玛丽直接扛走。

他堂堂布莱克家家主，最古老高贵的布莱克家继承人，被一个麻瓜拒绝了！而且不止一次，是三次！

不就是带着玛丽外宿了吗？不就是有过未婚妻吗？不就是毕业的时候没有上门拜访吗？那时候家里还没搞定就不说了，而且他比玛丽还小一岁，玛丽毕业的时候他才十六岁，真的上门才更可笑吧。

雷古勒斯觉得老麦克唐纳先生就是在故意为难自己。他甚至还嫌弃他没有工作，明明他把家族生意做起来了啊，家主难道不是工作？

哎，要不是看在玛丽这么可爱的份上，他也不至于一次又一次地去麦克唐纳家看人脸色。

他低头去亲吻玛丽身上的婚姻纹身，她的小白狗正好蹲在她的胸口上，他的唇带来的电流让玛丽立刻发出了妩媚的声音，搂紧了他的脖子，他得让她赶紧生几个小布莱克，看麦克唐纳先生还怎么拒绝他。

不过玛丽的哥哥和麦克唐纳夫人都很喜欢雷古勒斯，他能跟玛丽的哥哥聊足球，还能一口就吃出麦克唐纳夫人的拿手菜是哪一盘，而且他的举止和气质那么典雅高贵，那么讨人喜欢，正常人都挑不出任何缺点。

这也算是曲线救国，所以玛丽还能老老实实呆在英国，没有大学毕业后就被她爸爸送出国。（麦克唐纳夫人表示女儿在身边你都看不住，送出去你更管不了，你知道巫师会幻影移形吧？送哪里对人家也就是一分钟的路程。）

所以玛丽毕业后留在了伦敦，进了她实习的地方工作，不过她被要求搬回了家里。

这当然难不住雷古勒斯，他在伦敦买了公寓，半夜骑着飞天扫帚去敲玛丽的窗户，

“哎呀，我的妆得重新画了。”亲热完毕，玛丽半是撒娇半是抱怨地说。

“你化不化妆都很美。”雷古勒斯整理好了衣服，站在一旁看玛丽化妆，“下周末我们去看魁地奇世界杯吧？带上你妈妈和哥哥。”

“下周？还是小组赛吧？”玛丽漫不经心地说，“我还以为你只看决赛呢。”

“有支很喜欢的球队。”雷古勒斯笑笑说。

现在雷古勒斯平时处理他的事情，但每周末都去麦克唐纳家蹭饭，惹得麦克唐纳先生很不高兴，但他没办法，雷古勒斯是个巫师而且不怎么讲道理，他就算在家门口放一排猛男，一样挡不住他。

“叫上莉莉和西弗勒斯吧，莉莉一直跟我说她家小儿子精力旺盛到不行，根本按不住，有什么活动都让我叫上她。”玛丽露出同情的笑脸。

关于小儿子叫什么名字，莉莉和西弗勒斯还闹了一晚上别扭，莉莉倾向于还叫哈利，毕竟在霍格沃茨打了一架的两个小哈利是第一个叫她妈妈的人，而且她还养过一只名叫“哈利”的炸尾螺。

但西弗勒斯那个小心眼不太乐意，这让他想起还有一个哈利波特的存在，心里刺刺的。

不过，按惯例，斯内普家的家庭矛盾是从来不过夜的，方法很简单——两个人关上卧室门好好“讨论”一番就解决了。最后两人互相妥协的结果是小儿子叫Henry，昵称哈利，就像艾琳昵称琳恩一样，皆大欢喜。

现在西弗勒斯更忙了，他继续在麻瓜大学念医学研究生，专业是神经外科，研究开脑壳。他还有个魔法部特批的时间转换器，因为他还是圣芒戈的治疗师和魔药大师。

兼任麻瓜界的白袍小医生和巫师界的黑袍治疗师，西弗勒斯并不觉得累，他本身就精力旺盛，而且有了时间转换器，他甚至还能拿出一天时间来带一家子出门来个郊游。

不过，玛丽通知了莉莉之后，莉莉又通知纳西莎，因为两个人的宝宝年龄差不多，平时联系非常多。结果纳西莎又邀请了安多米达一家，伏地魔消失后，布莱克家族的兄弟姐妹关系好了很多，当然，朵拉小朋友又叫上了卢平……

所以雷古勒斯站在营地门口的时候，眼前出现了霍格沃茨半年级的人。

“哈……你们都闲得没事干吗？”雷古勒斯皮笑肉不笑地说，他只准备了五个望远镜。

根本没人理他，汤姆脖子上趴着哈利，琳恩脖子上趴着德拉科，大姐姐朵拉小手一挥，指挥大人们开始搭魔法帐篷，小孩子最喜欢帐篷了。

“卢修斯叔叔，”琳恩眨巴着大眼睛，乖巧地看着卢修斯，“您带来了吗？”

“当然。”卢修斯叹了口气，从口袋里掏出一个笼子，里面是一只瑟瑟发抖的白孔雀，几个孩子尖叫了一声就把鸟儿围住了。

“开屏呀，开屏！”孩子们虎视眈眈地盯着被拴在帐篷门口的白孔雀，孔雀紧张地开始掉毛。

“汤姆，我想看孔雀开屏。”琳恩可怜巴巴地看着汤姆。

“看我给它施个混淆咒，”汤姆拿着从卢修斯口袋里顺出来的魔杖指着白孔雀，他现在会很多魔咒了，爸爸的笔记实在是太有趣了。

麦克唐纳夫人从魔法汽车上下来腿还有点抖，这汽车居然还会飞？不过她还是优雅地端住了，小麦克唐纳先生看到巫师营地有点懵，天啊，英国有这么多巫师吗？哇，还有外国巫师，穿的好奇怪！

“玛丽，这里！”莉莉欢快地跟玛丽他们打招呼。

麦克唐纳夫人之前见过莉莉，小麦克唐纳先生则是第一次见到这么多巫师，不过巫师们的家庭跟麻瓜其实并没有什么不同，熊孩子甚至还更强悍些。

坐在大呼小叫的妈妈堆里喝着热茶，看着满地乱爬的两个奶娃，还有跑来跑去的三个大一些的孩子，麦克唐纳夫人立刻羡慕起来，天啊，玛丽的同学都生第三个了，她也想要外孙玩。

“那个是不是小天狼星？”纳西莎指着旁边帐篷后面躲着的大黑狗问安多米达，“他是不是觉得自己的阿尼玛格斯是小奶狗可以藏的住？”

“西里斯！来这里。”小天狼星最喜欢安多米达，也最听她的话，他变成狗之后脑筋也很简单，被安多米达一叫立刻冲了出来对着姐姐摇尾巴。

“哇，好大的狗，骑它！”朵拉带着琳恩汤姆一拥而上，把小天狼星压在了下面。

这么大的狗跟孩子玩闹吓坏了麦克唐纳夫人，他变成人之后更是看的她目瞪口呆，玛丽再三强调自己不会阿尼玛格斯之后，她才觉得好了一点，人变动物有点可怕……当然玛丽是不会告诉她，刚刚跟她聊了很久的温和男人是个狼人的。

鸡（孔雀）飞狗跳之际，魁地奇比赛开始入场了。不过这次孩子们意外地不熊，跑的比大人们还快，而且把望远镜都拿走了。

“雷尔去哪了？”玛丽奇怪地发现雷古勒斯不见了。

“不知道，”安多米达和纳西莎也在左看右看，但都没有雷古勒斯的影子，“他恐怕先去协调座位了吧，毕竟我们来了这么多人。”

来到球场里面，还是不见雷古勒斯的身影，玛丽撅起嘴左看右看，他去哪了？

他们的座位都是最高处的顶层包厢，视野很好。德拉科困了，已经在纳西莎怀里睡着了，哈利还是还是神采奕奕，明显对魁地奇球场产生了浓厚兴趣。朵拉非要坐在卢平腿上，琳恩跟汤姆躲在角落研究望远镜。

两个队伍入场前都会有一些特别的表演，今天是英格兰队对特兰斯瓦尼亚队，特兰斯瓦尼亚队派出了一队吸血鬼，他们的蝙蝠舞蹈很有意思，不过麦克唐纳夫人吓坏了，她还是更喜欢英格兰队的小仙女们演奏古典乐。

表演结束后，主持人开始介绍队伍，两个队的队员们骑着飞天扫帚纷纷进入了球场，当一个高瘦的年轻人出现在大屏幕上的时候，观众群里发出热烈的欢呼和掌声，玛丽古怪地皱起了眉头。

大嗓门的主持人热情地说：“哦，神秘的M，英格兰队的新找球手可是非常受欢迎，他已经参加了几次比赛，在上次跟乌干达队的比赛中大出风头，虽然仍然拒绝透漏姓名，但这可让他的球迷更疯狂了。”

就算那人对脸做了手脚，但玛丽一眼就认出那是雷古勒斯，她根本不可能认错他呀，他？英格兰队的找球手？玛丽惊讶地捂住嘴。

神秘的找球手骑着扫帚绕场一周，他经过这里的时候对着玛丽眨了眨眼，旁边座位一个小姑娘尖叫了一声“M给了我Wink”就晕了过去了。

纳西莎很轻很轻地说了一声：“我觉得他很眼熟，”一群人开始疯狂点头。

这是雷古勒斯的新工作吗？玛丽想起了麦克唐纳先生的横挑鼻子竖挑眼，又看着雷古勒斯球衣上硕大的M，神秘的M吗？他是R.A.B，而她才是M.M。

“妈妈，”她靠到麦克唐纳夫人的肩膀上，“我要跟雷古勒斯结婚，爸爸再不同意我就跟他私奔。”


	60. Chapter 60

斯内普家的吵架从来不过夜。

看到莉莉拉长了脸，满脸写满了“不高兴，快来哄我”，西弗勒斯立刻对汤姆说：“汤姆，带着琳恩和哈利去二楼，爸爸妈妈有事情要谈。”

汤姆立刻点点头，跟琳恩一人一边拉住哈利的手，把他从餐桌旁边拖走了。

“我还没吃完啊……唔……”哈利嘴里被汤姆塞了一块面包，可怜兮兮地被拖走了。

莉莉皱起眉头：“西弗，孩子们还没吃完饭……啊……”她直接被西弗勒斯打横抱了起来，进了卧室。

“斯内普太太，你有不满可以说，”西弗勒斯用脚关上了卧室门，把莉莉压到了床上，“我永远听你的。”

“西弗，这件事我不满也没用啊。”莉莉叹息着搂住他的脖子，他们结婚已经八年了，但西弗勒斯对她的兴趣不但没减少，反而增加了，用他的话说就是“莉莉，你之前是清脆的苹果，现在是成熟的水蜜桃，嗯……我更喜欢汁水四溅的。”

可是，现在这件事她虽然不满，但又没有什么办法。

斯拉格霍恩教授妥妥可以叫做他们两个的恩师，他虽然有点势利眼，但对莉莉和西弗勒斯的疼爱却是发自本心，他的请求西弗勒斯不可能不答应。

“好不容易你毕业了……又要去霍格沃茨……我不想你老用时间转换器……太累了……”莉莉哼哼唧唧断断续续地好不容易把这段话说完。

西弗勒斯停住冲刺低头亲了亲她汗湿的额头：“斯拉格霍恩教授的身体的确需要休养了，等邓布利多找到新的魔药教授……”

“不会的，他去哪里找你这样合适的教授，魔药不错的人本来也不多，还有斯莱特林院长呢？我觉得邓布利多的承诺只是敷衍你。”莉莉不满他停下，开始摇晃地磨蹭他。

他笑了起来，翻了个身让她坐在上面，看着她的目光里都是浓得化不开的爱意：“这件事我接受你一切抱怨，但你也觉得我推辞不了对吧？汤姆和琳恩快要上学了，我在霍格沃茨也比较好，你知道汤姆这孩子能力太强，我怕他无聊在学校作什么妖。”

莉莉没空回答他了，她觉得他说的也对，可是……太矛盾了。所以她准备使劲地压榨他，直到自己冲上云端忘记这件事为止。

“你大喊马尔福庄园，”二楼上，汤姆往壁炉里扔了一把飞路粉，忽悠哈利跳进去。小哈利一点也不怕，火焰还没变绿就往里面冲。

壁炉泛起绿色的火焰，哈利消失在壁炉里，汤姆拍了拍手，让琳恩靠在他肩膀上：“我们现在可以好好看书了。”

琳恩担心地看着壁炉：“哈利现在用飞路粉是不是太早了？”

“不会的，他很有天分。”汤姆毫不在意地说，他觉得他四岁可以用，哈利也可以。

没过一回儿，卢修斯生气的脸从壁炉里伸了出来：“这谁家孩子到处乱跑啊！汤姆，是不是你把哈利丢过来的？”

“卢修斯叔叔，哈利今晚吵着要跟德拉科睡。”汤姆随口扯谎，其实哈利根本没说过。

“哼，我会告诉西弗勒斯的。”卢修斯的脸从壁炉里消失了。

琳恩舒舒服服地靠在汤姆的肩膀上，既然哈利已经到了她也就不担心了：“汤姆，哈利不在，今晚我想跟你睡。”

“不要，”他挑眉看着她，“你挤得我都睡不好。”

“汤姆～哥哥～Please~”琳恩抱住他撒娇。

“好吧好吧，”他勉为其难地说，其实心里乐开了花，琳恩对他的依赖和父母对他的关注都让汤姆那与生俱来的控制欲得到了满足，他现在不缺糖吃，也不缺爱，西弗勒斯那些黑魔法藏书和莉莉对他们读书松弛有度的管控，让他维持在一个舒服的维度。他的家很好，他爱家里的每个人，曾经的黑魔王，长出来一根根软肋。

马尔福庄园此时屋顶快要被掀翻了。

卢修斯把纳西莎挡在身后，小声说：“要不我们带着德拉科幻影移形吧？”

“卢克！四个孩子你就怂了吗？你这样我可不会再给你生孩子了。”纳西莎嘲笑地搂住他的腰，昨晚是谁说马尔福家开枝散叶的任务就交给她了？

“茜茜，我们俩的孩子不会是那个样子，”卢修斯捂住额头，看着三个熊孩子拿着两根扫帚去够站在大水晶吊灯顶上炸毛的白孔雀，小小的德拉科站在一旁随时准备等水晶灯掉下来的时候把哈利拉走，雷古勒斯站在一旁哈哈大笑，一点阻止的意思都没有。

雷古勒斯现在是国际知名的魁地奇球手，长得好，家世棒，球技好，简直长在那些迷妹心尖上。

可惜已婚了。

玛丽说到做到，跟雷古勒斯私奔了，第二年就给他生了一对双胞胎，现在两岁，延续他们家没什么创意的命名方式一个叫“西里斯”（小天狼星）一个叫“西格纳斯”（天鹅座）。

卢修斯觉得完全可以给他俩改名叫两个灾星，他就没有见过这么闹腾的孩子。只要雷古勒斯带他们来“纳西莎姑姑”家，他家的白孔雀就要脱毛整整一个月。

“他们怎么不去小天狼星那里？”卢修斯跟纳西莎抱怨，“小天狼星最喜欢哄孩子了。”

“最近小天狼星跟詹姆闹别扭了，”纳西莎小声说，“他不住在波特老宅了。”

“分手了？”卢修斯幸灾乐祸地说，他从来不喜欢小天狼星和詹姆波特。

“不知道呢，你知道小天狼星跟我又不亲。”纳西莎耸耸肩，“他大约去了安多米达那儿了吧？”

随着一声巨响，马尔福家客厅的大水晶吊灯终于掉了下来，满地开花，雷古勒斯用魔杖把孩子们扒拉到安全的沙发上，熊孩子们哈哈大笑，卢修斯气的肝疼。

小天狼星的确去找安多米达了，可是安多米达根本不在家，她跟泰德旅游去了，朵拉去上霍格沃茨了，他们两口子焕发了第二春，去二度honey moon了。

小天狼星一脸不高兴地吃了一个闭门羹，思来想去只好去霍格沃茨找卢平倾诉了。

自从西弗勒斯的狼/毒/药剂改良版和狼/毒/药剂二次改良版以及狼/毒疫苗上市之后，狼人就不再是个可怕的名词了，而且卢平因为是斯内普的“实验动物”（好惨），已经终身免疫月圆之夜了。

他甚至可以自由有理智的变身，所以他在霍格沃茨做黑魔法防御术教授非常合适，一上到课本第三百九十四页，他就来个大变身给学生们看看什么是真正的狼人，一般能得到满堂的喝彩，之后他就需要带着他的备用裤子去盥洗室换上再回来。

“朵拉，你这样不好……”卢平完全拒绝不了唐克斯，她正坐在他膝盖上吻他。

虽然嘴上拒绝，但他不讨厌她这样，他的确什么也没做，但只能说尚未动手，他早就动心了。

“莱姆斯，你不爱我吗？”唐克斯穿着裙子的小屁股在他大腿根上扭来扭去，正常且从来没有被女孩子挑逗过的狼人立刻有了反应。

“可是你还这么小，我不能……”卢平艰难地别开脸，乞求他的小兄弟赶快下去。

“我会长大呀，反正你喜欢我就对了嘛！”唐克斯努力去挑战卢平的理智线，可怜的卢平在犯罪的边缘疯狂挣扎。

最终还是回应了她的吻，他捧住她的脸，温柔地轻轻吻着她的唇，捏住她解他衣服的小手。他从小就很喜欢她，在她越来越大，越来越主动之后，这份喜欢发了芽。

小天狼星推开门然后捂住了眼睛，“梅林啊，我立刻要去死。詹姆跟我吵架要分手，莱姆斯在偷亲我十三岁的外甥女，彼得进了阿兹卡班，看看我在学校交往了一群什么人，妈妈，我为什么要为了这群家伙连家族继承人都不做了？”

唐克斯对小天狼星吐吐舌头：“我妈说你是在布莱克家呆不下去才走的，才不是为了莱姆斯。”

“你妈说的都对，所以告诉我你妈在哪？世上只有我姐疼我。”小天狼星叹了口气，他当年要是跟安多米达结婚就好了，怎么就让泰德把姐姐抢走了呢？他警惕地看了卢平一眼，如果朵拉是他的女儿，这只公狼会不会也对她下手啊？啊啊啊，交友不慎啊！

卢平完全不知道他已经是小天狼星幻想中的敌人了，他不好意思地跟他打招呼：“小天狼星，你跟詹姆怎么了？分手？”

“哼，变态！”小天狼星白了他一眼，然后对唐克斯说：“我要告诉你妈妈。”

“你告诉我妈妈，我就不告诉你我妈在哪！”唐克斯大叫。

“你不告诉我你妈妈在哪，我之后见了面立刻告诉她你跟教授上床。”

两人陷入了一个怪圈，谁也不让谁，直到詹姆来把小天狼星接回家，此事也没讨论出结果。卢平趁着小天狼星厮打詹姆的时候给了他一个一忘皆空。

万事大吉，魔咒真好用。詹姆和卢平快乐击掌。

“你到底怎么他了？我第一次见他对你这么生气。”卢平疑惑地问，小天狼星从来对你百依百顺啊。

“孕初期的情绪波动吧？”詹姆一脸理所当然的样子。

“哈？”卢平睁大了眼睛？“他怀孕了？我敢肯定小天狼星不愿意。”

“当然，”詹姆继续一脸理所当然，“不过事到如今……”他坏笑了几声，拖着小天狼星走了。

好吧，这都是什么事啊？自己的生活肯定要开始乱套了，卢平有了一种不好的预感。

很快，他的预感就成真了，斯内普拖着他那一大家子人入驻了霍格沃茨。

莉莉满脸笑容地对他说：“莱姆斯，没课的时候帮我带带孩子吧，哈利，德拉科，西里斯，西格纳斯都拜托你了哦，他们都很乖哦，辛苦你啦，西弗需要休息，他还在圣芒戈兼职呢，谢谢你，那我们去逛街啦！”

太太团们袅袅婷婷地走了，狼人面对这四个眼睛比他还像狼的小崽子们，一阵肝颤，霍格沃茨什么时候成了幼儿园了？


	61. Chapter 61

莉莉从来没想过自己会有一天去研究禁药。她看着眼前一片“呱呱”“唧唧”“啊啊”大叫的魔药材料，脑子里第一次想到如果她没有嫁给西弗勒斯就好了。

夫妻志趣相投是好事，但如果你丈夫是你研究领域的大牛，那不管你搞出什么成就，发了多么重量级的论文，都会有人说：“哦，肯定是斯内普给她代笔，她就签了个名吧？”

问题是这种话，她从学生时代就开始听了。

“要不是斯拉格霍恩教授偏心她怎么能得O？”

“要不是斯内普帮忙她怎么能得O？”

她！莉莉伊万斯！跟西弗勒斯斯内普一样不世出的魔药天才！头衔却只能是格兰芬多院花？

詹姆波特不止一次谄媚地踩到她的雷区。

“跟我出去玩吧，魔药熬多了头发会想鼻涕精一样油。”老娘喜欢，你是要怎样！

“斯莱特林才喜欢搞那些臭气熏天的魔药，被蒸汽熏多了脑子也会变臭！”食脑狂魔吗你？还介意味道？

天知道莉莉当时多努力才把翻到后脑勺的眼珠转回来，而且不给波特一坩埚。

虽然结婚后生了两个孩子，但莉莉一直没有放弃自己的爱好，就算怀着哈利的时候她也一直在做实验，她的治疗魔药论文拿了当年的奖项，可惜，没什么人祝贺她，谁让斯内普也是个治疗师呢？

所以莉莉痛下决心，她要去研究禁药！

“啊啊啊啊啊——”魔药材料发出刺耳的尖叫，莉莉挥舞了一个“闭耳塞听”，开始给那些蠕动的，颤抖的，臭烘烘的植物扒皮去核。（对，它们都是植物。）

感觉耳朵里嗡嗡嗡响了起来，汤姆斯内普抬起眼，看了一眼对面沙发上的艾琳。

他虽然才十一岁，但已经漂亮得像一道夺目的闪电了。一入学就来了一群学姐打听他的名字，结果全部被他的名字吓退了。

谁敢染指斯内普教授的儿子？

“妈妈又开始做实验了。”艾琳从这边沙发跳到了他身边，窝到了他腿上。

“所以……”汤姆用手指绕着妹妹的黑色卷发。

“我们去霍格莫德吧？”艾琳咂咂嘴，做个了一口闷的手势，已经有了一个酒鬼的样子。

虽然他们才一年级，根本没资格去霍格莫德，但有什么密道能躲过汤姆斯内普的眼睛呢？他用了一个月就发现了好几条通向霍格莫德的密道，带着他的小跟屁虫溜出去好几次，害艾琳染上了“黄油啤酒”的酒瘾。

“哈利呢？”像所有的哥哥姐姐一样，他们最讨厌的事情，就是照顾弟弟。

“唐克斯姐姐带他和德拉科去森林里骑大狗了，说是什么月圆之夜有狗骑，神神秘秘的。”艾琳其实很高兴搬来霍格沃茨，哈利有很多人可以玩，终于不会天天缠着她和汤姆了。

勾起嘴角，汤姆露出今后颠倒众生的笑容：“穿上你的斗篷，我们现在有三个小时！”

顺着密道向外走，他们的目的地是蜂蜜公爵糖果店。汤姆是个严厉的哥哥，虽然从糖果店经过，但他从不给艾琳买糖。

汤姆拉着艾琳的手，在安静的密道走了几步又停下了，他皱起眉头：“琳恩，你有没有听到什么人在说话？”

“没有啊，这里什么声音也没有。”艾琳眨巴着大眼睛说。

“嗯，”汤姆点点头，拉着艾琳继续向前走，走到活板门前面的时候，他回头望了一眼密道，他真的听见有人在说话，那个冷冰冰的声音好像从他的耳膜上划过。

“你回来啦？我还在等你，我好寂寞，找我玩吧。”

推开活板门，把琳恩推出去，汤姆毫不犹豫地钻出了密道，声音消失了。

“我想要一个果冻鼻涕虫，给我买~”艾琳拉拉哥哥的衣角。

很奇怪今天汤姆居然没拒绝，只是若有所思地把钱包塞给她，艾琳偷看了他一眼，多拿了一个加隆。

霍格莫德对小巫师来说已经足够好玩了，只是他们俩还得躲躲藏藏，怕被认识的学长学姐看见。入学后他们倆一个斯莱特林一个格兰芬多，但因为晚上都在爸爸的宿舍里见面，倒也不觉得两人分开了。

“你是不是收到了很多情书？我在你壁炉里看到碎纸，”躲在风雅巫师成衣店，艾琳对着镜子扮鬼脸，他们俩都是黑发黑眼，不过一点都不像。

“已经烧了你也管，”汤姆斜了她一眼，“你偷偷买了糖？”

“给你买了巧克力，”琳恩谄媚地把巧克力塞给汤姆，“我知道你喜欢吃黑巧克力。”

“喜欢吃就要吃吗？”汤姆笑了笑，虽然父母一直对他很好，但他一直在有意识地控制自已的欲望，喜欢的装作不喜欢，似乎是来自本能的自保方式，但这些都骗不过艾琳。

“喜欢吃又可以吃为什么不吃呢？我们都没有蛀牙哦。”艾琳对汤姆张开嘴，展示她雪白的后槽牙。

“叮铃”虽然袍子店基本没人，但也偶尔会有学生来买袜子什么的，汤姆拉着艾琳往角落里躲了躲，进来的那对学生没看到自己被倒映在镜子里，在角落偷偷地开始接吻。艾琳立刻吐了吐舌头，八卦地扯扯汤姆，被汤姆瞪了一眼。

玩了一大圈，他们在三把扫帚打包了几瓶黄油啤酒，从密道回城堡。

“汤米，斯莱特林有你喜欢的女生吗？”走在黑糊糊的密道里，艾琳探究地问。

“怎么？”

“想知道你会不会交女朋友嘛，妈妈说，她跟爸爸恋爱的时候整天在一起 ，你要是有了女朋友，那就没人陪我玩了。”艾琳说。

“不，琳恩，是你想恋爱吧，我知道你收到情书了，拉文克劳的男生送的，你偷偷收在书包夹层里。”没什么事能瞒的过汤姆。

“呀，你翻我的书包？”艾琳瞪大了眼睛。

“保护你是我的责任，小傻妞，我已经帮你把信烧了，不用客气。”汤姆冷笑着说，你还偷看我壁炉呢。

“什么？汤米你有点过分。”艾琳撅起嘴，她没打算跟那个男生交往，但第一次收到的情书的确有点小虚荣心在里面，结果被汤姆烧了！

“我以后还会更过分，”汤姆毫不在意地说，“琳恩，你一定懂的吧？”

他的偏执，自傲与控制欲，艾琳最懂。

“哼，你欺负我我就告诉妈妈，”艾琳大叫。

“说吧，说吧，我昨天就告诉妈妈了，妈妈说你这个年纪收情书太早了！”步步为营是基本的，小笨蛋。

“过分！”艾琳生气地甩下汤姆就跑，汤姆也没去追她。四周又传来飘飘渺渺的说话声，他抬头去看周围的墙壁，用手敲了敲——实心？空心？

宿舍门打不开，艾琳听到模模糊糊妈妈的声音，大约是爸妈又在说“正事”，他们经常关起门说“正事”，这时候孩子们就自动去外面转几圈。

莉莉今天的禁药研究非常成功，她复原出了历史上著名的迷魂魔药，据说效果是迷情剂的十倍，可惜她凑过去闻的时候似乎吸入了一大口气体，整个人立刻开始迷糊起来。

正巧西弗勒斯下课回来看看她，一进实验室的门，就被莉莉抱住了，她胡乱地解他的扣子：“我爱你，西弗，今天我就要吃了你，要不被你吃了也可以。”

摸了摸莉莉嫣红的脸，西弗勒斯叹了口气：“告诉过你循环清新咒不能停的，不过，我很乐意吃掉你……我真的做什么都行吗？”

在空教室里找到了跟爸爸一样一喝黄油啤酒就醉的艾琳，汤姆坐在她身边，让她靠在自己的肩膀上：“别生气啦，不过，你不许交男朋友，我不允许。如果你不听话——”

“哼，你能把我怎么样？”艾琳打了个酒嗝，歪头就靠在汤姆肩膀睡着了。

我有的是办法呀——宝贝。


	62. Chapter 62

斯内普家的气氛空前紧张，西弗勒斯把莉莉惹毛了，这几天她都不理他，在外面威风凛凛的魔药教授，在家陪着一万个小心，太太的脸还是跟冰箱一样。

“汤姆说他会听到奇怪的说话声，你说我要不要带他去圣芒戈看看，为什么会幻听？”西弗勒斯在厨房帮莉莉切菜，切惯了魔药的手技术一流，所有的胡萝卜土豆都是一样大小。

不说话先翻白眼，莉莉的绿眼睛翻的只剩眼白：“我觉得汤姆没问题，可能是皮皮鬼捉弄他。”

“那我先去问问皮皮鬼，别生气了好吗？我保证——”

“嘘！孩子们都在门口呢！”莉莉挥舞了一个抗扰咒，汤姆，艾琳和哈利都被弹出去一米远，厨房门关上了，两人的声音消失了。

“斯内普教授怎么得罪妈妈了？”哈利眨巴着跟莉莉一样的绿眼睛问道，他除了长得很纯良，其实是个没眼色又无法无天的小混蛋，管爸不叫爸对他太经常了。

“嗯——应该是上次他们关起门来说‘正事’的那次，爸爸惹妈妈不高兴了呗。”汤姆挑起眉毛说。

汤姆对哈利还算有点耐心，但艾琳就没有那么客气了，她揉搓着哈利半长的头发：“滚滚滚，小孩子一边去，什么都要打听，你懂个屁。”

哼，哈利撅着嘴离开钻壁炉去了，哥哥完美，姐姐凶暴，这家里压力太大了。

哈利一走，艾琳就瞪汤姆：“你出现幻听了？怎么回事？”

“不知道，我总是能听到别人听不到的声音。我认真研究过，只要霍格沃茨的厨房一做鸡腿，我就会出现幻听。”汤姆困惑地说。

“什么？你鸡腿中毒了？”艾琳瞪大眼睛。

西弗勒斯和莉莉（单方面）吵架是因为上次莉莉中了禁药之后脑子不太清醒，却又主动又热情，西弗勒斯被迷惑了，做的太过火。他本来就有不少黑暗幻想，莉莉这次这么配合，他当然乐得在她身上实践一下。

结果药效过去之后，莉莉的记忆可没消失，她摸了摸手腕，绳子的痕迹早就被“贴心”的爱人消灭得干干净净，可她就是气不过。

虽然西弗勒斯各种道歉，但莉莉一直冷冷的。

“要怎么做你才能原谅我呢？我也给你绑一下？”西弗勒斯露出外人绝对看不到的温柔表情。

“你那是绑一下？实事求是好吗？”莉莉气呼呼地锤他，“我考虑了好久，你得无条件答应我一件事，我才原谅你。”

“别说一件，一百件——”西弗勒斯觉得自己一直很听莉莉的话。

“先别吹牛，”莉莉捏他的胸口的嫩肉，“我让你不用时间转换器你可以吗？”西弗勒斯一直用时间转换器同时在圣芒戈和霍格沃茨工作。

“好吧，你要我答应你什么事？”西弗勒斯这时有点紧张了。

“我还没想好，等我想好了再告诉你。”莉莉坏笑，多让你紧张几天。

这天半夜，汤姆又听到了奇怪的声音，他疑惑地叹气，今天厨房的确做了炸鸡，可他一点都没碰啊。

他是教授的孩子，有点小特权。虽然有宿舍但他不常回去。莉莉把西弗勒斯的宿舍变得跟他们在伦敦的公寓一样，所以他有自己的房间，比住在宿舍舒服多了。当然也很方便去招惹艾琳。

“你真的听到了？我什么都听不到。”艾琳揉着眼睛穿着睡裙跟在汤姆身后，和他一起在城堡游荡。她被他半夜从被窝里挖了起来，困的要命。

“是的，我听到他说‘我一直在等你，来找我吧，我一个人很寂寞。’就这几句话。”汤姆追着那个忽远忽近的声音快步走 ，艾琳有点跟不上他的脚步，想要去抓他的手。

这时候汤姆忽然停下了，一把搂过来艾琳，捂住她的嘴，把她拽进走廊的阴影里。

“嘘，有人在那边。”他轻声说。

不远处的走廊里站在两个人，虽然他们尽量压低了声音，但夜里很静，还是能听得很清楚。

“莱米，我已经等了好几年了，终于升上了七年级，成年了！”唐克斯不满叉腰，“你为什么非要送我回宿舍？你不想跟我更亲密一点吗？”

“你还没毕业呢！等你毕业了，我取得了你父母的允许，我们举行婚礼之后……”好人卢平对于自己早早跟唐克斯在一起一直有负罪感，他很喜欢她，也总觉得自己配不上漂亮活泼的唐克斯。

“你的意思是——结婚前你都不会跟我xx？”唐克斯的大眼睛瞪得更大了。

卢平脸红了：“当然，我们……”

“五年级的学生都去有求必应屋了，你居然……”唐克斯哭笑不得，“我毕业是要考傲罗的，傲罗要训练三年，三年后我刚开始工作肯定不能结婚，你今年几岁了？斯内普教授跟你同龄吧？他的孩子都上一年级了！你还打算禁欲做个老处男？”唐克斯做晕倒状。

“是我太老太穷，还是个狼人，不应该谈恋爱的。你还年轻，可以选择更好的男孩——”卢平说得自己难受极了，

“好吧，又来了！我去找别人去，比尔还没有女朋友呢，我去问问他愿不愿意跟我睡觉，”卢平这套“又老又穷”的论点唐克斯听了几百遍了，唐克斯气鼓鼓地转身就走。

“比尔韦斯莱？”卢平眨了眨眼，心里醋坛子翻了，他一边跟着唐克斯一边说：“他喜欢你是不是？他做head boy时候就总找你，我就说……他七年至少谈了十个女朋友！我不觉得他适合你，我不允许，唐克斯——”

两个人吵吵嚷嚷地走了，艾琳扒拉开汤姆的手，一脸八卦：“天啊，唐克斯姐姐居然跟卢平教授是一对儿吗？她才七年级吧？卢平教授跟爸爸一样大哎，他们可以在一起吗？”

“当然可以，他们又没有血缘关系，就算岁数差的再多，也可以在一起。”汤姆耸耸肩，看八卦大戏看得他们把那个声音跟丢了。

“啊？血缘关系——”艾琳看了看汤姆，“我们这样的才不能在一起是不是？”

“当然，你是我妹妹呀，”汤姆虽然嘴里这么说，但他心里有点别扭，艾琳将来会成为别人的恋人？感觉不太好。

“……嗯，对呀，是妹妹。”艾琳轻轻地重复了一遍，“那个声音还有吗？我们回去吧。”

“没有了，回去吧。”汤姆拉着艾琳的手，沿着黑暗的走廊往回走，不知道为什么，两人都有点闷闷的。

霍格沃茨的厨房正在进货，除了日常饮食之外，家养小精灵们又进了一大群小鸡崽儿，准备养起来。他们之前养的鸡吃完了，最近总是买活鸡杀来吃，不如直接养。

“好不容易城堡里没有鸡了，可以出来溜达溜达，试着勾搭一下小主人，现在又不成了。”那声音恨恨地跟汤姆说，但汤姆这时候睡着了。

可怜的蛇怪先生游回了密室，哭着睡着了。


	63. Chapter 63

汤姆的“幻听症”莫名其妙地开始，又莫名其妙地痊愈了，西弗勒斯找不到原因，只能解释为青春期的一过现象。

西弗勒斯本来对汤姆入学有些担心，这个儿子魔力强大，不服输又非常有主见，霍格沃茨四大学院又多多少少互有芥蒂，西弗勒斯很怕他会趁机兴风作浪。

事实证明，汤姆除了开学第一天就被学姐表白并夸下海口要把他追到手闹出一些麻烦之外，就算分去了斯莱特林，也一直是模范学生，而且没有什么危险的倾向。

“因为我让琳恩天天跟着他，放心好了，琳恩不会包庇他的，她五年级一定是全优级长。”对于自己的格兰芬多女儿，莉莉非常放心，“西弗，你还是担心担心你自己吧——我想好条件了，你准备好了吗”

莉莉在一星期后终于说出了自己的条件——她要跟西弗勒斯角色互换，用一个小小的混淆咒，她做一星期魔药教授，西弗勒斯做斯内普太太，在家做家务。

这算什么，西弗勒斯立刻答应了。

第二天一大早，莉莉就起床了，她用魔法改了改西弗勒斯的衣服，穿上了。

洗漱回来的西弗勒斯抬眼看了一眼莉莉，立刻露出欣赏的目光。

莉莉穿上西弗勒斯的衣服非常帅气，全是扣子的修身长袍紧紧收住她纤细的腰肢，身后飘摇的长袍下摆，在西弗勒斯身后像是蝙蝠双翼，在莉莉身后就是黑天使的翅膀。

“好看！”西弗勒斯由衷地说，莉莉穿休闲的温婉，穿修身的明丽，他的莉莉真好看啊。

“真的？西弗？不奇怪吗？”莉莉明媚地对他笑。

咳嗽了一声掩饰发紧的嗓子，西弗勒斯点点头：“你穿什么都很好看。”

“那——你为什么还不穿？”莉莉指了指她的衣服。

“我……得穿你的裙子吗？”西弗勒斯大惊。

“不穿吗？”莉莉扬起眉毛。

“当然——穿。”西弗勒斯认命地挥舞着放大咒，穿上了莉莉的连衣裙，他清瘦腿又长，穿上连衣裙居然很好看，就是肩膀宽了点。

平时早晨西弗勒斯起得都很早，莉莉准备早餐的时候，他一般会去花园浇浇花。今天莉莉开心地钻壁炉回科克沃斯了，西弗勒斯一脸沉重地去了厨房。

除了懒鬼哈利，其他人都起床了。

霍格沃茨的饭菜是很好，但莉莉还是喜欢一家人坐在一起吃饭，所以她还是会做早饭和晚饭。

“妈妈，我要喝红菜汤。”艾琳“贴心地”给西弗勒斯围上了围裙，他在她眼里是莉莉。

被妈妈这个称谓梗了一下，“……好的。”照着菜谱能做的很好，一离开菜谱就抓瞎的西弗勒斯默默回忆红菜汤怎么做。

“要我帮忙吗？”艾琳的贴心很像莉莉，但这个贴心的范围却比莉莉小多了，仅限于她在乎的一小撮人，而且她脾气跟她爸爸一样糟糕，也不知道为什么分院帽要把她分去格兰芬多，天天在公共休息室给小狮子们的言行泼凉水。

“不用了，谢谢，”西弗勒斯僵硬地把艾琳支出厨房。

晨跑回来的汤姆拿回来了报纸和牛奶，正在客厅喝水。

艾琳磨磨蹭蹭地凑在他身边小声说：“妈妈今天怪怪的，昨晚跟爸爸一定诸事不协。”

立刻被水呛到了，汤姆咳嗽了半天，弹了弹艾琳的脑门：“从哪里学的这些词儿？”

“小说里，有什么问题吗？”艾琳捂着脑袋怒瞪他。

“少乱用不懂的词，我去看看妈妈。”汤姆放下水杯往厨房走去，然后——他就看见了女装的斯内普教授。（汤姆天生魔力强大，又开始在霍格沃茨接受系统的学习，能骗过别人的混淆咒，对他无效。）

这又是什么夫妻情/趣啊？汤姆差点没忍住笑出声，本着绝不多管闲事的原则，他啼笑皆非地说：“妈妈（重音），要我帮忙吗？”

“不用，”西弗勒斯拉着脸挥手，“吃完赶紧去上课。”

汤姆吐了吐舌头，缩回了脑袋，这时候莉莉从壁炉出来了，愉快地跟艾琳说话，然后进了厨房，站在西弗勒斯身边，搂他的腰。

汤姆眨了眨眼，好吧，果然是夫妻情/趣。

“爸爸倒是心情很好，不对劲，好奇怪，”艾琳疑惑地眨眼。

汤姆坐在沙发上神神秘秘地笑，艾琳立刻凑了过去：“你笑什么？快告诉我你笑什么！”

“不告诉你，你是小笨蛋，所以看不出来！”汤姆揉揉艾琳的长发。

“告诉我嘛！告诉我嘛！”艾琳开始揉搓汤姆，挠他的痒 ，“不告诉我我就亲你。”汤姆很不喜欢别人亲他，尤其是湿哒哒的口水洗脸。

“好啦好啦，”看到艾琳作势要舔，汤姆立刻投降，“你看不出来爸爸妈妈互换身份了吗？应该是外貌混淆咒。”

“什么？真的？”艾琳探头往厨房看，正好看到皱着眉的“莉莉”，还有眉开眼笑的“西弗勒斯”。

“你说的是真的！”艾琳立刻确认了汤姆的话。

笑歪在汤姆肩膀上，因为他刚刚趴在她耳边说：“琳恩，你猜爸爸拖地的时候会不会把头发扎起来？绑个马尾？”

那画面太美，艾琳笑得停不下来。

“跟我说说，我也要听！”打着哈欠刚起床的哈利也凑过来，立刻被艾琳推到一边。

哈利撅着嘴去缠最疼他的“妈妈”，又被西弗勒斯嫌弃地推到一边。

身心受挫的哈利觉得自己在这个家太多余了。

“哈利，你是男子汉，怎么能老想着依赖别人？你得让琳恩和妈妈依靠才可以！”莉莉立刻去给哈利上品格课。

“爸爸”居然态度这么好，跟他讲男子汉的道理，单纯的哈利顿时有点感动。

吃完早饭汤姆和艾琳去上课，哈利跳进壁炉出去玩儿了，莉莉兴致勃勃地去魔药办公室熟悉环境，西弗勒斯在家做家务。

“这都是什么？”沙发缝里掏出一堆哈利五颜六色的臭袜子，没有两只能凑成一对儿的。

魔法厨具一直在废话，却连把自己洗干净都做不到。

拖把魔力耗尽，变成了普通麻瓜拖把，还得西弗勒斯挥舞速干咒。干了半小时，西弗勒斯觉得太热了，不管什么形象了，先找个皮筋把头发扎起来。

而莉莉受到了学生们的大力欢迎，四大学院都在上过魔药课之后奔走相告，斯内普教授会笑了，而且态度实在太温柔了。莉莉秉着改善斯内普教授形象的态度，对每个学生都温柔极了。

只有汤姆和艾琳惊诧不已——妈妈的魔药水平相当高，完全不次于家里那位魔药大师，看来妈妈经常在地下室做研究，可真的不是随便搞搞。

“妈妈好厉害，一节课下来，一个坩埚都没炸掉。”艾琳交上自己的澄净的魔药成品之后，跟汤姆咬耳朵。

“她比爸爸脾气好，也细心。”汤姆点点头，“要不我们给邓布利多建议让他换教授吧。”

“我看行。”

西弗勒斯打了一个大喷嚏。他在家拖完地，完美主义发作开始给地板打蜡……

晚上回到家，莉莉惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“天啊，家里焕然一新了！西——亲爱的，你好厉害。”莉莉本想扑进西弗勒斯怀里，但是一想到如今身份互换，她只好把西弗勒斯搂到怀里拍了拍，感觉好怪异。

“哼……不算什么。”鼻子翘到天上的西弗勒斯倒是对莉莉的怀抱很满意，他的脸贴在柔软上面，沾沾自喜满脸得意。

不影响他们夫妻商业互吹，汤姆和艾琳躲进房间，然后笑得满床打滚。

虽然第一天很美好，然而互换身份这件事第三天就触礁了。

莉莉看着手里的情书浑身颤抖——“斯内普教授，我的小小冒昧请您原谅，因为之前您太严厉了，我一直不敢给您写信，但现如今您如此亲切，我就斗胆表达我的心意，我从一年级就爱上您了，我不在乎您有家室，这只是我们的秘密……”

而且这样的信还不止一封！

她太小看如今的女孩子了！而且她吃饱了撑的要改善西弗勒斯的形象！！

而西弗勒斯则由于上次给地板打蜡得到了莉莉“热情”的夸奖，立刻变本加厉借来一台抛光机，把客厅走廊所有没有地毯覆盖的地方全部抛光了两遍，整个家里的地板简直光可鉴人熠熠生辉！

当然，也滑得像冰面。

从壁炉跳出来的哈利和德拉科在玩你追我逃，一脚踩在光滑的地板上，像两个滚地葫芦一样滚出去老远，德拉科崴了脚，哈利撞破了头。

晚上，斯内普夫妇互相检讨到十二点，决定提前中止交换身份的这件事，他们都足够优秀可以胜任对方的工作，但，还是做自己最舒服啊。

“今晚我们互换身份做最后一件事吧，”莉莉盯着西弗勒斯，挑了挑眉，“穿着我的裙子，今晚你在/下/面。”


	64. Chapter 64

拔出魔杖顶着那个格兰芬多的脸，汤姆斯内普似笑非笑地盯着他，眼睛却透着寒冰。他拥有这个年纪小巫师绝对没有的收放自如却又极其强大的魔力，而且他今生并不需要扮演一个十全优秀好学生了。

他的家人爱他，所以就算他不那么优秀，也没有关系。

斯莱特林魁地奇队的大胖子们把偶尔驻足的围观群众都轰走了，汤姆是他们新招的找球手，而且他们都听到那个格兰芬多说斯内普教授的怀话，身为斯内普教授的儿子，揍他是本分。

“你把刚才的话再说一遍，”汤姆用紫杉木魔杖尖儿戳着那个小子的脸颊，笑得更加温和了，“你说斯内普教授是什么？”

“我没说——你听错了——”那个四年级吓坏了，很多人都知道你可以得罪斯内普教授，最多关你几个月禁闭，但如果你得罪了小斯内普先生，上吐下泻躺几天医疗翼是最轻的。

“你的意思是我聋了吗？”魔杖又紧了几分，那个格兰芬多闭上眼睛，开始祈祷天降个正义使者。

正义使者没来，不过艾琳伊万斯来了。

“哎呀呀，这是怎么了？”她轻描淡写地走了过来，不动声色地搂着汤姆的胳膊，挤进他跟那个格兰芬多中间，“玩什么游戏呢？”

“你倒是眼睛尖，”见到妹妹，汤姆就没那么尖刻了，他松开那个格兰芬多，对他恶意地一笑，那个男生一旦重获自由，立刻撒丫子跑了，汤姆挑了挑眉毛，跑了咱们也不算完。

艾琳看那个男生跑了，松了口气，故意可怜兮兮地说：“没办法，刚才我还在飞天扫帚上挂着呢，啥都看得见，你知道我上次飞行课不及格吧，霍琦夫人罚我绕着霍格沃茨飞二十圈。”

身后的斯莱特林大胖子们发出了忍耐不住的笑声，都二年级了飞行课还不及格，简直就是巫师之耻。

“他们笑我！”艾琳小声跟汤姆抱怨。

“哈哈哈，因为你真的……”汤姆也在笑，伸手拍了拍艾琳的屁股，“你屁股上有尖儿吗？在扫帚上坐不住？”

“你也笑我？！我要去告诉妈妈，说你拿魔杖欺负格兰芬多！”艾琳眯起眼睛，他们家的孩子都不怕爸爸，因为爸爸表面严肃，其实是个“我家孩子世界第一”的偏心鬼，但headgirl妈妈该严厉的时候绝不含糊。

“五个巧克力坩埚。”汤姆开启了贿赂模式。

“成交！”艾琳咧开嘴，她其实也并不打算真的告诉妈妈，毕竟那个格兰芬多活该。

看着艾琳蹦蹦跳跳离开的背影，汤姆放柔了表情，轻轻地勾起了唇角。

一个悍不畏死的斯莱特林大胖子凑到他身边说：“艾琳真漂亮啊，白白嫩嫩的，我去追她你不反对吧？被格兰芬多追走就太浪费了。”（艾琳白白嫩嫩就像小SS呢）

斜过眼睛似笑非笑地看了自己的队友一眼，汤姆用魔杖勾了勾他的下巴：“想死你就试试。”

大胖子瞬间红了脸，呆立在原地，听不到队友们大声的嘲笑，他已经把白白嫩嫩的艾琳忘到了九霄云外，脑子里只剩汤姆似笑非笑黑曜石一般的眼睛。大胖子忽然开始怀疑自己的取向。

过了几天，艾琳忽然想起汤姆答应自己的巧克力坩埚还没给，于是去找他要。

“汤米？在不在？”艾琳推开汤姆的房间门，里面没人，床上扔着他的书包，艾琳从小跟汤姆亲密惯了，毫不在乎地走了进去，去翻他的书包。

“这是给我的吗？”艾琳从他包里翻出一个包装好的超大的巧克力坩埚，摇了摇，里面似乎还有酒心，“一个顶五个吗？”艾琳自言自语，“不过看上去不错。”

拆开正打算吃，但艾琳眼光一扫，就看到汤姆书包里有一本奇怪的书，又旧又脏，封面上盖着禁书区的章。

“爬说语……这是什么？”她伸手刚把那本书抓在手里，就被摁倒在床上。

“你没吃吧？”汤姆惊恐地把艾琳手里的巧克力坩埚打到地上，“这里面加了东西的。”

“什么？什么东西？”艾琳吓了一跳，盯着汤姆发愣。

“你记得一年级那个学姐吗？她给我的，里面加了迷情剂，我想留着研究一下迷情剂的做法。”那个学姐因为发誓要把汤姆搞到手，已经全校驰名，大家都在等着看她笑话或者看汤姆笑话。

“对你下迷情剂？你干嘛不告诉爸爸？”艾琳扬起了眉毛。

“告诉爸爸我怎么研究迷情剂啊，你别乱碰我书包里的东西，不太安全，我最近研究毒药呢。”他不会瞒着艾琳自己在做什么，就算危险又奇怪，艾琳也不在意。

知道艾琳没吃那个巧克力坩埚，汤姆松了一口 ，翻了个身，歪倒在床上。

艾琳拽拽上衣爬了起来：“你书包里那本书是什么意思？禁书区偷的？爬说语？”

“啊，我正想问问你呢！”汤姆忽然发出几句像蛇发出的嘶嘶声，“我发现我会蛇佬腔，你会不会？”

“你刚刚说的是蛇佬腔？我听不懂。”艾琳惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“蛇佬腔可是很少见的，你果然是个斯莱特林。”

“你说我要告诉爸爸妈妈吗？毕竟蛇佬腔不是什么值得吹嘘的能力。”汤姆懒在床上，一点不像那个精英斯莱特林了，他伸手捏捏艾琳的脸颊，“不是据说会蛇佬腔的都是黑巫师吗？”

“斯莱特林也不是黑巫师啊，”艾琳鼓起腮帮子，“跟动物沟通可是天赋，那些人在嫉妒。”

“为什么你不懂呢？过来，”他把艾琳搂在怀里，“我们不是双胞胎吗？我会的你也应该会啊，你扫帚还骑的那么差！”

“去去去！”艾琳使劲推他，“我们长得不像，学院也不一样，就像爸爸说的，我们是异卵双胞胎，只是住在同一个房子里，有不同点很正常。”

“这不同点也太多了……”汤姆轻声说，“琳恩，我困了，跟我睡一会儿。”

“嗯。我也有点困。”

他们睡着了，汤姆终究没跟艾琳说，他又听见奇怪的声音了。


	65. Chapter 65

莉莉的魔药才能不是吹的，虽然折腾禁药的时候偶尔会出现一点意料之外的小“失误”，让斯内普先生狂喜斯内普太太腰疼，但几经波折她的论文终于被《魔药》杂志收录了。

国内外的镁光灯终于发现了这位隐藏在“最年轻魔药大师”身后的“禁药大师”，尤其是她脱俗的美貌，美人代表销量，于是媒体们报道得更积极了，莉莉的玉照挂满各大杂志封面，声誉瞬间有赶超西弗勒斯的意思。

于是她这段时间忙碌了起来，经常不在家。

不过哈利也上一年级了，不需要她管了。哈利斯内普跟德拉科马尔福一起分去了斯莱特林，被本院院长重点关注，天天都在关禁闭。

十二点莉莉才从壁炉里爬出来，她一路踢掉高跟鞋，扯掉套裙，用魔杖卸妆，然后把自己扔进西弗勒斯怀里。

“累死了。”她在他怀里很快就找到了熟悉的位置，幸福地眯起了眼睛，“一天不见，非常想念。”

“我也很想你，明天还有个会议吧？我在报纸上都看到了。”西弗勒斯安抚地摸摸莉莉的后背，可惜摸了两下就不是安抚而是挑逗了。

伸手把背后的搭扣解开，莉莉甩掉内衣，眯起绿眼睛：“你最近辛苦啦，孩子们都靠你管，我是不是应该安慰一下你？”

“没什么辛苦，汤姆艾琳不用操心，哈利嘛，我总有办法治他。当然，如果你不累的话，我的确需要安慰……”西弗勒斯挥挥魔杖锁上了房门，伸手搂住了莉莉。

总觉得好像忘了一件事，莉莉脑子乱了起来，她搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，这时候更加什么都想不起来了。

直到第二天，她在会议厅灌下第二杯咖啡的时候才忽然想起来自己忘了什么，哎呀，只能靠西弗勒斯了。

结束了上午第一节课，西弗勒斯收到莉莉的便条，他看着那张胡说八道的便条，一瞬间很想给格兰芬多扣五十分。

但他没办法拒绝莉莉的要求。回办公室从魔药陈列柜里拿了一瓶魔药，又回了家从莉莉的枕头上找了一根红色的长发，一边叹气一边把头发放进了魔药里，那药水瞬间变成了橘子汽水的颜色。

“亲爱的西弗：

我忘记了今天是取礼服的日子，之前跟风雅夫人定做的，可我今天实在没时间，你可以用复方汤剂变成我的样子帮我试试礼服吗？哪里不合适好让风雅夫人修改，时间很紧迫，我明天就需要穿这件礼服了。求你啦，我可以满足你一个愿望，什么愿望都行，过分的也行。

最喜欢你的 莉莉”

看吧，这种可爱的便条谁能拒绝呢？这种可恶的要求谁不生气？

但谁叫那是莉莉呢？

认命地喝下莉莉的复方汤剂，西弗勒斯砸吧砸吧嘴，她的味道还真挺不错的。

摸了摸忽然变凹凸的身材，西弗勒斯默默地想，回头要给给莉莉施个咒了，防止她在外面掉头发。

用魔杖调整了调整快滑下去的袍子，西弗勒斯抓了一把飞路粉走进了壁炉，直奔对角巷。

“我还以为你忘了呢，不过你现在可是大忙人了。”风雅夫人笑着拿出那条红裙，得意地说，“我的衣服还得你这样的美人才能穿出气质。”莉莉现在是名人，穿风雅服饰店的礼服等于给她做广告，风雅夫人当然乐得嘴都合不拢。

“我现在去试穿。”不会聊天的西弗勒斯僵硬地拿过红裙，钻进了更衣间。非常不情愿地脱掉黑袍子，换上红裙，顿时觉得上面下面都凉飕飕的。

“哦，太好看了，红色就衬你这样雪白的肤色，跟你的头发也配，我看看腰身——哎呦，你真的生了两个孩子吗？这腰还这么细——”

“三个，”西弗勒斯强调，“三个孩子，有一对双胞胎。”他如今已经真的觉得汤姆是自己的孩子了。

“哦——”风雅夫人咂咂嘴，“胸口紧吗？这里得再松一点……”

西弗勒斯觉得风雅夫人在自己身上摸摸戳戳简直难受极了，但又没办法，好在莉莉身材很好，要修改的地方不多。

“我半小时就能改好，你去逛会儿街，半小时回来拿就行……哎呦，别穿你那黑袍子了，那是男装吗？别找了，我拿去熨了。从我这里随便穿一件好了，送你的。”风雅夫人那鄙夷的表情让西弗勒斯以为自己穿的是快递盒，他只好随便从衣架上拿了一件黑袍子换上，感觉现在的衣料的确很轻薄。

逛街对西弗勒斯一点都不难，他直奔对角巷的书店，准备在这里消磨半小时。整条对角巷，他最爱的就是书店。

但他没想到书店也是不安全的。

“伊万斯学姐，天啊，这真是命运的重逢啊，”吉罗德洛哈特正在书店签售，他现在是网红作家，写了好几本畅销书。他在学校的时候就喜欢莉莉，还被西弗勒斯修理过一次，但他中了“一忘皆空”把那些事情都忘了。

“你是——”西弗勒斯皱着眉头看着眼前有点油腻的金发帅哥，感觉不少女粉丝的目光开始变得锋利。

“这可是最近很出名的禁药大师莉莉伊万斯，”洛哈特搂住莉莉的肩膀，转身让记者拍照，西弗勒斯赶紧用了个无声咒，记者的相机忽然冒了烟。

“太遗憾了，我们俩的合影能上《预言家日报》的头版的，”洛哈特不满地对记者说，“什么？斯内普太太？哦，学姐在我眼里永远是伊万斯小姐，情人节的纸鹤学姐还留着吗？”故意说着暧昧的话，洛哈特抓起“莉莉”的手，亲吻了一下她的手背。

西弗勒斯恶心得起鸡皮疙瘩：“纸鹤？大约都被我先生用来引火点坩埚了吧？”他故意这么说。

“嫉妒？赤裸裸的嫉妒！”洛哈特一点都不尴尬，大声跟记者说：“听到了吗？斯内普教授嫉妒我跟学姐的来往，其实我们没有什么，只是朋友，对吗？”嘴里说着朋友，表情却故意很暧昧，粉丝们尖叫起来，记者们的羽毛笔乱飞。

被洛哈特气个半死，西弗勒斯又不能当着记者揍他，他正盘算小巷子好找麻袋从哪里买，眼光一扫就看到了洛哈特身后有一个大笼子，《妖怪们的妖怪书》正在里面睡觉。

西弗勒斯趁着洛哈特安抚粉丝的时候默默念了几个无声咒，笼子门开了，一本妖怪书惊醒了，顺着笼子门爬了出来，正好看到洛哈特饱满的小腿肚，立刻开心地一口咬了下去。

接下来就是鸡飞狗跳环节，洛哈特疼得原地直跳，而受惊的妖怪书们纷纷跑了出来，对着洛哈特又撕又咬。一时间纸屑乱飞，粉丝尖叫，记者的羽毛笔快要着火了。

西弗勒斯趁机溜走了，他在街边给孩子们买了点冰淇淋，用保温咒保存好，然后回风雅夫人那里拿了礼服，正好一小时，他从壁炉出来的时候，复方汤剂时间正好过去。

艾琳看着爸爸穿着一身今夏最流行的女巫袍，大包小包地从壁炉出来，惊得说话都结巴了：“新——新衣服？”

“是的，明天要穿的，”西弗勒斯还以为艾琳问莉莉的礼炮，他把冰淇淋给了艾琳，才拿着礼服回到卧室。

看着镜子里的自己，西弗勒斯捂住了脸，真应该跟洛哈特好好聊聊，他不是最擅长“一忘皆空”吗？、


	66. Chapter 66

艾琳是个小间谍，她第一时间就把爸爸穿女巫袍回家的事情告诉了莉莉，莉莉先是一愣，然后哈哈大笑。

“哈哈哈哈，你爸爸只是帮我去试衣服了，并不是忽然有了女装癖好，他现在肯定在犯尴尬症，你最好不要再在他面前提这件事。”莉莉的绿眼睛闪着不怀好意地光，她忽然想起了一些陈年往事。

而艾琳被妈妈这么“高级”的操作惊呆了，她立刻窜去了汤姆的房间，撺掇他跟她一起去做复方汤剂。

“做复方汤剂干什么？”汤姆从他的书堆里抬起头，他昨晚应该是熬夜了，但略显憔悴的脸，给了他另一种美感。

艾琳被汤姆的美貌震了一下，她忽然改主意了，磨磨蹭蹭地坐到汤姆身边，双手握拳做祈祷状：“汤米，我想看你穿裙子——”

汤姆愣了三秒，然后捏住了艾琳的脸：“琳恩，我是不是平时对你太好了？嗯？你知不知道以前说我长得像女孩的人都是什么下场？”

汤姆的五官从小就很出众，当然有很多坏小子奚落他或者调戏他，当然这些人都没有好下场，甚至他们挨了揍都不知道是谁干的。

“我听午懂——”艾琳从被捏扁的嘴里勉强说出话，汤姆刚刚发出“嘶嘶嘶”的声音，他似乎下意识地用了蛇佬腔。

“啊——我最近控制的有点问题，”撂狠话的时候就会冒出蛇佬腔，汤姆也无可奈何，装狠装不下去了，他松开了艾琳，“对了，琳恩，我最近发现霍格沃茨有密室——”

“什么密室？”艾琳也有了兴趣，“你真的不试试裙子吗？”

汤姆不理她：“你看，妈妈的日记上写的，她跟爸爸发现了一个密室，但她的日记不知道为什么很多地方都模糊了，具体不知道在哪里。”汤姆兴致勃勃地说，他脑子一亮，拍拍琳恩，“小机灵鬼，你说的复方汤剂或者真有点用呢。”

“妈妈要是知道你偷看她的日记你死定了，汤米。”艾琳露出害怕的表情。

“哦，她的日记完全是给爸爸写的情书，全是西弗好帅西弗好棒，他们俩一起长大的还这么腻歪，肉麻！啧啧啧。”汤姆可是事业型的，他觉得爸妈的恋爱史好无聊，青梅竹马当然直接结婚就好，爱来爱去纯属浪费时间。

“咦，我想看——”艾琳咬着手指，露出了八卦表情。

当然斯内普夫妇的腻歪不单单是学生时期，他们俩现在也很肉麻，只是很少被孩子们看到。

这天西弗勒斯一下班，莉莉就钻进了他怀里，谄媚地揉揉捏捏：“西弗，你还记得我掉进黑湖那件事吗？”

“当然，”毕生难忘好吗？他那时候在湖边三天三夜差点去见梅林。

“我遇见了茜芙乐丝，非常漂亮，超有气质，斯莱特林院花！”（23章里的性转西弗，大小姐西弗和穷小子莉莉）

“哦，所以呢？”西弗勒斯忽然有一个不祥的预感。

“我想看你穿大裙子，”莉莉扯着西弗勒斯的衣领高兴地说，“西弗，please——”

“我不要。”西弗勒斯大惊失色，准备负隅顽抗莉莉的突发奇想，“孩子们看到了很难解释。”

“不会被他们看到的，我们找个周末去庄园住两天，两个人放松放松！”莉莉早就想好了，只要西弗点头，她就着手操作。

“可是——”

“西弗，只要你穿大裙子，你让我穿什么我就穿什么！”

“——好吧。”

第二天一早，莉莉在饭桌上宣布周末她要跟西弗去斯莱特林庄园度假：“你们在学校好好呆着哦，别知道爸爸不在就蠢蠢欲动，要是麦格教授跟我告状，某些人的飞天扫帚就要关禁闭了。”这番话当然是说给哈利的。

哈利一年级就入选了斯莱特林的魁地奇队，德拉科很为他高兴又因为自己没入选有点小沮丧，于是莉莉和茜茜一商量，就给他们都买了“光轮2000”作为奖励/安慰，哈利简直高兴疯了，晚上睡觉都要抱着扫帚，对他来说，关“光轮”的禁闭比关他自己禁闭还可怕。

“我周末有魁地奇训练，”哈利使劲吃面包，斯莱特林的训练强度是根据队长的心情来的，而弗林特队长因为没有女朋友心情永远不咋地好。

西弗勒斯表面很平静，其实他希望他们前脚刚出门，哈利就把霍格沃茨塔楼炸了，这样他就得立刻赶回来了。

但哈利被弗林特练成人干了，训练完连手指头都不想动。

斯莱特林庄园有非常多的古董裙子，莉莉从里面挑出一件黑色蕾丝花边的，用了恢复咒，那蕾丝立刻鲜亮起来。

穿大裙子自然需要束腰，西弗勒斯的腰本来就是霍格沃茨一绝，现在被鲸骨束腰一勒，莉莉顿时觉得昏君们宠爱妖女是理所当然的。

“哇！西弗，你这样好好看！”莉莉扑过去，抱住他的腰。西弗勒斯的身高和细腰长腿，太适合大裙子了。

“我感觉有些喘不过气。”西弗勒斯红了脸，但穿裙子的感觉并没有那么难受。

“别忘了吊带袜，”莉莉拉下他亲了亲，忽然恨自己没长幻肢，或许性/转魔药也该提上“禁药大师”的议程了。

“我也想看你穿束腰加吊带袜——只穿束腰和吊带袜，”西弗勒斯在莉莉耳边低声说，莉莉顿时感觉自己也喘不过气了。

因为斯内普一家平时并不住在庄园，魔法部跟西弗勒斯商量后，划出一部分作为博物馆供巫师们参观，毕竟这间庄园历史悠久，萨拉查斯莱特林又是著名的建筑大师，品味非凡，设计能力超一流。

“我看到中世纪的女鬼了，好漂亮啊。”一个刚刚毕业男巫一脸痴迷地跟他的朋友说，“我偷偷去了不允许参观的区域，她穿着古老的长裙站在黑暗的走廊上，美到不可思议，是斯莱特林的女儿吗？”

“你没上去搭个讪什么的？”他的朋友调侃地说。

“她一转眼就不见了！”

黑发女艳鬼的传说让斯莱特林庄园参观热持续了好一阵，一群男巫到处乱跑就为了看看传说中的美丽女鬼，直到有人被石化了。

“小绿不是故意的，我已经给它蒙上眼睛了，也告诉它活动区域，是那些人不守规矩乱跑。”把宠物（蛇怪）养到斯莱特林庄园的汤姆振振有词地说。

汤姆是斯莱特林继承人这件事把莉莉吓了一跳，不过这也解释了他们忽然得到了斯莱特林庄园这件事，原来这是汤姆的财产。

“到底是谁把汤姆扔在咱们家门口的呢？”莉莉疑惑地想。

“大约是梅林吧。”西弗勒斯翻了个身，“以后还去庄园吗？那里有蛇怪。”

“还去，”莉莉坏笑起来，“我给小绿也准备了清除蛇毒的魔药，它仔细看看还是很可爱的对吧？”

莉莉喜欢蛇怪——莉莉喜欢自己——自己长得像蛇怪？西弗勒斯不敢想下去了。


	67. Chapter 67

前面那个格兰芬多抱头鼠窜，不小心踩住了袍子角，就这样稀里哗啦地滚下了楼梯，他身后那个一身黑的男人没有追上来，似乎是看他摔的头破血流有点惨，没有给他扣分。

还好还好，老蝙蝠还算有心。抹了一把血，小狮子摇摇晃晃地跑的没影了。

“你好过分！你是故意吓他的。”“莉莉”从阴影里探出头，不满地瞪着“西弗勒斯”。

“你们的袍子设计成黑红黑红的，是因为血滴在上面看不出来对吗？”“西弗勒斯”歪起一边嘴角。

“表情！表情！汤米，爸爸从来不这么笑！”“莉莉”立刻对着他的脸指手画脚。

“西弗勒斯”立刻恢复成扑克脸。

上次艾琳提议做“复方汤剂”提醒了汤姆，他们可以变成爸爸妈妈出来夜游，这样就不怕被教授们抓到。而爸爸妈妈的头发要多少有多少。

他们要找妈妈日记里的密室。

现在走廊上就是假的斯内普教授和斯内普教授夫人，艾琳小心翼翼地挽住汤姆的胳膊，像爸爸妈妈平时那样。哎，爸爸好高啊，不知道汤姆将来会不会比爸爸高。艾琳像西弗勒斯，从小就又瘦又高，她一直跟汤姆差不多高，从来没有感受过现在这种小鸟依人的感觉。

“啧，妈妈好矮。”汤姆伸手去压艾琳的脑袋，“你说哈利会不会长不高，他像妈妈，一直都是小小的。”

“不好说，”艾琳点点头，“不过他现在很乐意，能做找球手。”

“啧——”汤姆本来想说几句话刻薄一下魁地奇运动，他一直觉得魁地奇这种运动有点个人英雄主义，六个人的努力不如一个找球手，可是这时候他看到了一串儿逃跑的蜘蛛。

蛇怪爱吃蜘蛛，所以蜘蛛排着队逃命这附近肯定有蛇怪。

“琳恩，快看这里！”他指着蜘蛛给艾琳看，然后伸手去口袋里掏了掏，拿出一只茶盘子那么大的蜘蛛，“我从禁林抓的，传说密室里住了一只蛇怪，蛇怪喜欢吃蜘蛛。”

撩猫要带猫罐头，撩蛇怪要带八眼蜘蛛。

好在艾琳不像一般女生那么害怕蜘蛛，但还是抖了一下：“把那玩意儿拿远一点，我觉得它八只眼睛都在看我。”

接话的不是汤姆，是八眼蜘蛛：“你才是玩意儿，你全家都是玩意儿！你这个xxx，一看就是个xxxx——”那只八眼蜘蛛咔哒咔哒地说。

“下次把它全家都喂了蛇怪吧。”艾琳插起腰，冷冷地说，“试试它跟蛇怪哪个嘴巴毒。”

“好主意。”汤姆把蜘蛛又塞进口袋里了，“禁林里还有好多呢，我下次带你一起去抓。”

要说他们还是太大意了，一股酒气飘来，卢平教授一把搂住汤姆的肩膀，大着舌头说：“西弗勒斯——你们要去哪里抓什么啊？真恩爱，这么晚在外面约会吗？”

“抓——抓彩虹绣球鱼！”艾琳抢着说，“我们想在家里养个淡水缸。你喝多了？卢——莱姆斯？”

“养鱼？真是好兴致！我也好想养鱼，可是有时候会忍不住想捞一条吃……”狼毒药剂可以帮助狼人保持理性，可是偶尔还是特别想吃肉。

“唐克斯把你甩了？”汤姆冷冷地说，“你身上很臭，卢平！”冷酷的语气他模仿的很到位。

踉跄着后退了几部，卢平惊讶地看着“西弗勒斯”，使劲抽了一下鼻子：“你——你怎么知道？”

猜到的。汤姆翻了个白眼，唐克斯学姐毕业了，考进了傲罗司，里面都是年轻英俊的好小伙，卢平教授又这么不干脆，他是唐克斯，卢平早就被甩了十次了。

“不会吧，唐克斯学——唐克斯很喜欢你啊，她或许只是说气话！”艾琳僵硬地拍了拍自己的黑魔法防御术教授，太奇怪了，安慰失恋的教授？好在他们去年撞到过卢平和唐克斯约会，所以艾琳不是很惊讶。

“她说训练太忙了，暂时不见我了。”卢平泪汪汪地看着窗外的月亮，掏出酒瓶又喝了一口酒，好想长嗥啊。

“你伤她心了？”艾琳轻声问。

“你不跟她睡。”汤姆下结论。

卢平打了个酒嗝，胃里的东西翻涌而上，他努力咽了下去：“西弗勒斯——上学的时候没发现你是占卜师啊。”你为什么什么都知道？

“我带他去盥洗室，我觉得他快要吐了。”汤姆对红了脸的艾琳摆摆手，把卢平拖进了最近的盥洗室。

两人刚进去，艾琳就听到了呕吐声，她一阵反胃，哎呀，没想到卢平教授这么纯情，被甩了就去喝大酒了。

不过他们都忘了今晚巡夜的教授是麦格，“莉莉，你在这里干什么？”点着魔杖走来的麦格教授吓了艾琳一跳，变形专家会不会看出她是假的啊？

“啊——那个——莱姆斯喝醉了。”艾琳指着盥洗室，有点结巴。

话音未落，一只大狼从盥洗室窜了出来，哀叫着狂奔而去，要不是艾琳一把拉住麦格教授，她一定会被大狼撞飞！

“耍酒疯！”跟出来的西弗勒斯耸耸肩，一脸无辜地对麦格说。

“天啊，学生不让人省心，怎么连教授也——我去看看他，你们赶紧回去休息吧！”麦格气呼呼地说，魔杖一挥，从旁边空教授拉出一张桌子坐在了上面，再一挥魔杖，桌子立刻撒开双腿狂奔着追卢平去了。

“好飒啊，”艾琳满脸崇拜地看着麦格教授的背影，“麦格教授太帅了，不过卢平教授为什么忽然跑了，你说了什么刻薄的话了吗？”

“没有！我什么也没说，”汤姆眨眼，“他——只是——被我口袋里的八眼蜘蛛咬了一口！”

“什么？”艾琳瞪大眼睛，“卢平教授怎么这么惨——”

“不可怜，等他毒发住院之后，唐克斯学姐会心软来看他的，这叫因祸得福。”汤姆一点都不愧疚，他伸出手拉住艾琳忽然变小的手，“复方汤剂药效过了，我们回去吧。”

“今晚真是乱七八糟！”艾琳握住汤姆的手，“太不顺利了。”

汤姆摇摇头：“起码今晚月色很美，我们有很多时间不是吗？”

艾琳抬头去看月亮，笑了起来：“真的，今晚月色真美。”

这是汤姆找到蛇怪小绿之前的事情，他们当然不是一下子就发现密室的。他们像当初的西弗勒斯和莉莉一样，走遍了午夜的霍格沃茨。


	68. Chapter 68

（哈利波特是哈利p，哈利斯内普是哈利s）

哈利波特不知道现在是怎么回事，他只想去德思礼家的厨房喝口水，结果推开门就看到另一个男孩正坐在屋里吃一个超大蛋糕。

噎了一下，哈利斯内普也不知道家里的地窖为什么忽然多了一个人。

“喂，你是谁？”哈利瞪着哈利，两双绿眼睛一模一样。

“我还想问你呢！”哈利S比哈利P更有底气，这是他家，他声音更大，“你怎么出现在我家地窖的？”

“地窖？这不是德思礼家的厨房吗？”

“德思礼？弗农姨父？你是他家的亲戚吗？不像啊，你这么瘦——”

“你到底是谁？想干什么？”哈利p想拔魔杖，发现自己没带。

“你能不能客气点？嗯？我看上去像个坏人吗？”哈利s耸耸肩，他没有哈利p那么警惕，“我这个生日够倒霉的，被我爸爸关了禁闭，只有蛋糕吃，你要不要吃点？”

今天也是哈利p的生日，当然没有一个人记得，他愣了一下，小心翼翼地走了过去，吃惊地看到蛋糕上的字。

“Happy birthday to Harry。”

这肯定不是给他的，德思礼怎么会给他做蛋糕？

“你也叫哈利吗？”他接过另一个哈利递过来的蛋糕，这蛋糕里还有草莓和覆盆子。

“是的，你也叫哈利？我叫哈利斯内普。”哈利s愉快地说。

“真巧，我叫哈利波特。”斯内普？是巧合吧，老蝙蝠似乎没有儿子，他轻轻舔了一口蛋糕，羡慕地说，“你的蛋糕真好吃，你妈妈给你做的？”

“我哥哥和姐姐做的，我妈妈最近很忙，不过她送了最新的飞天扫帚给我，唉……被我爸锁进壁橱了。”哈利s叹了口气。

“这么棒？光轮的新款吗？你爸爸听起来很凶，有点像我的魔药教授，他也姓斯内普。”哈利p无意地说。

“嗯？我爸爸就是魔药教授啊？你霍格沃茨几年级？我怎么没见过你？”哈利s惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他不说认识全校的每一个人，但不可能完全没见过。

“你也是霍格沃茨？我开学就是二年级啦，我是格兰芬多，你是？”

“我也是二年级，斯莱特林——不可能啊，我们跟格兰芬多一起上魔药课的，我从来没见过你！”哈利瞪着哈利，终于发现了不对劲，“你到底是谁？”

“你真的没听过我？”真有人不知道大难不死的男孩吗？“那你知道伏地魔吗？那个黑魔头。”

哈利s摇了摇头，他惊异地后退了几步，转身去敲地窖的门：“爸爸，开门啊，地窖里出现了奇怪的人！”

外面传来两人都熟悉的低沉声音：“不许搞鬼，哈利，你今天给我呆在地窖好好反省！认识不到错误我是不会给你开门的。”

哈利s吐了吐舌头，哈利p打了个冷颤。

斯内普扭头对莉莉说：“你儿子越来越不像话了，开始睁眼说瞎话了。”他家的房子全是保护咒，蚊子也飞不进来，何况地窖？连窗户也没有。

“不要说了，是你的DNA。”莉莉戳戳他的脸，“哈利的缺点都像你。”她在穿外套，西弗今天要带她出去吃喝玩乐，毕竟孩子生日是妈妈的受难日，艾琳汤姆的生日和哈利的生日都是他们的约会日。

无奈地听着父母关门离开了，哈利s这时候才意识到他的信誉不是一般的差，父母根本不信他，他警惕地看着大口吃蛋糕的哈利p，“吃完蛋糕你就走吧，你怎么来的？”

“我不知道我怎么来的，”哈利p耸了耸肩，“不过谢谢你的蛋糕，你真的是斯内普教授的儿子啊，他有孩子？”

“我还有哥哥姐姐呢，”哈利插起了腰，“对了，给你看这个——”他跑到角落里一阵翻，翻出来一张全家福，“这张全家福我打哈欠了，不过其他人都很好看。”

那果然是斯内普，但他看上去很年轻，没哈利记忆里那么冷峻，黑袍子很新，他身边坐着——“妈妈？”哈利p愣了一下。

“这是我妈妈哦。”哈利s警惕地说，他也感觉不太对劲，这个哈利跟他太多共同点了。

“是我妈妈！是莉莉波特！”哈利p大叫起来，他在海格给他的照片上见过莉莉，刚才在外面说话的是她吗？那声音真好听！

“我妈妈是莉莉斯内普！才不是什么莉莉波特！”哈利s不高兴地皱起眉头，“不要乱认妈，你自己的妈呢？”

“我妈妈死了。”哈利p低下头，“爸爸也死了，我在德思礼家长大的。”他低头去看手里的照片，照片里另一个哈利在打哈欠，另外一男一女两个孩子笑得很甜蜜，莉莉靠在斯内普的肩膀上，斯内普温柔地看了一眼莉莉，又去瞪哈利。

这个哈利比他幸福多了。

“咦？你这么惨？所以你不是来霸占我妈妈的对吧？”哈利s有点心软，又有点担心。

“我能见见妈妈吗？”哈利p可怜兮兮地说。

“你也听见了，他们出门了，而且，我怀疑艾琳不会给我开门的，我现在被关禁闭了。”

“为什么？现在不是暑假吗？”哈利p疑惑地说，他又去看手里的全家福。

“嗨，我干坏事了呗，”哈利s挠挠头，“上次聚会，我给隆巴顿杯子里扔了点狐猸子蛋，他现在上吐下泻，我这个暑假得在家反省，明天还得去圣芒戈给他道歉。”

“纳威？”哈利p眨了眨眼，“你讨厌他？”

“格兰芬多跟我们一直不怎么对付，韦斯莱家双胞胎也给高尔吃过肥舌太妃糖啊。但我爸气坏了，说我快变成……他说了个词儿我没记住，似乎是他很讨厌的人，他说背地里下黑手是下三滥，觉得自己比别人厉害，就随便欺负别人也是下三滥……”

“啊？可是你爸——斯内普教授对纳威也挺凶的吧？”哈利p疑惑地说。

“有吗？我们跟格兰芬多一起上课，他只针对我呀！有一说一，隆巴顿成绩还可以吧，他爸爸妈妈都是傲罗，奶奶也很厉害，他基础科目都很不错，上次考试他前几名啊，我爸爸对他一点都不凶啊。”哈利s同样疑惑地说。

我们说的是一个斯内普教授吗？哈利p摇了摇头，肯定不是了吧，他看上去很幸福，居然娶了我妈妈，哈利p忽然脑子脑子嗡地响了一声，妈妈嫁给了斯内普教授，那我爸爸……是不是死了？

“那……那你知道詹姆波特吗？他活着吗？”哈利p战战兢兢地问。

“啊……波特！哦～你爸爸？！”哈利s露出恍然大悟的表情，“活着！不过他的儿子叫弗利蒙啊。詹姆叔叔跟小天狼星叔叔满世界漫游，把弗利蒙丢给雷古勒斯叔叔。这样看起来你倒是跟弗利蒙命运差不多。”不知道哈利p在德思礼家悲惨生活的哈利s轻松地说。

哈利p松了一口气自言自语，“那就好，给我讲讲妈妈吧，她很好吧？”

“是很好，但你别动什么歪脑筋，”哈利s警惕地看着他，忽然恍然大悟，脸色一下子精彩起来，“天啊，你的意思你是詹姆叔叔和妈妈的儿子？梅林啊，我爸爸妈妈可是青梅竹马，詹姆叔叔跟小天狼星叔叔也小时候就认识了，你那边可真乱。”

这话可让哈利p不高兴了：“不许你说我爸爸妈妈，他们很好，所以才有了我啊！”

“一定是你们那边有什么怪事发生，否则怎么会是那样呢？”哈利s挑了挑眉，“你刚才说黑魔头来着对吧，肯定是因为那个魔头，所以世界才变了。”

“你们这没有伏地魔吗？没有战争？”哈利p羡慕地说。

“对，没有，你也不用太羡慕，毕竟你那里要是没有那个魔头，也就没有你了嘛！”哈利s哈哈大笑，觉得自己推理的特别正确，要不是有什么魔头，爸爸妈妈那么相爱怎么会没结婚呢？

艾琳路过地窖皱了皱眉头，哈利疯了吗，自己在地窖里笑什么？她踢了一脚地窖门：“你疯了？在里面笑什么？”

“琳恩，琳恩，快给我开门，我这里有另一个哈利啊，他那边有个大魔王！”哈利s在里面大叫。

艾琳皱眉大叫：“汤米快来，哈利疯了！”

汤姆拿着一本书摇摇晃晃地走了出来，一把拉开了地窖门：“装疯卖傻没有用，弟弟！”

“可是这里真的有……”哈利转身，身后一个人都没有，哪里还有那个哈利的影子。

“有什么？”汤姆讥诮地笑着看着哈利s。

“哈利，你是猪吗？你把整个蛋糕都吃完了？天啊！我做的超大的啊。”艾琳看到空蛋糕盘大叫，“你会肥成达力那样的！”

“哥！哥！快让我出去，我一定是有幽闭恐惧症！”哈利s觉得自己见鬼了。

德思礼家的厨房里，哈利p拿着一块蛋糕站在那，他刚刚依稀看到了一个俊美的男孩，听到了那个哈利的家人在说话，之后眼前一黑，他回到了这个冷漠的家里。

叹了口气，他有点难过，但至少有一个哈利过的很幸福，他请他吃了生日蛋糕。

他咬了一口蛋糕，“生日快乐，哈利波特，还有，哈利…斯内普。”


	69. Chapter 69

十四岁的汤姆斯内普越来越招女孩子的喜欢，当然他也招男孩子的喜欢，每个教授还都喜欢他，只有邓布利多分给他糖的时候，眼神会有一丝审视。

“太聪明不是好事，”邓布利多对西弗勒斯说。

“就像我，”格林德沃戴着围裙插嘴。

斯内普望天，觉得邓布利多想多了，他家大儿子命运有点坎坷，但一看就是好孩子。

汤姆个子很高，头发乌黑，但非常清爽，他的眼睛也很黑，是跟他头发一样的纯黑，而不是一般的棕黑色，像一对儿黑曜石。他虽然没少参加魁地奇的训练，但肤色在魁地奇队里算是最白，好像晒不黑一样。

“真是奇妙啊，汤姆可能把你们俩身上的优点都吸收了，脾气像西弗勒斯，长得像莉莉。”卢平每次都惊讶于汤姆的学习速度和他对黑魔法的热爱。不过他是斯内普的儿子，一切就都能解释的通了。

世界上的美人大约都长得有些像，汤姆乍一看的确有点像莉莉，有时候西弗勒斯也觉得很神奇，而且觉得自己的DNA给艾琳拉后腿了。

因为相比汤姆，艾琳没那么抢眼，她跟西弗勒斯很像，但五官更精致，黑色的头发像莉莉一样卷着卷，整个人透着一股凌厉的英气，而且格兰芬多的捣蛋鬼们一看到她就害怕。麦格教授非常喜欢艾琳，常常对莉莉说“哦，她可比你们俩强多了。”

汤姆和艾琳从小就很依赖对方，觉得对方是自己的一部分，日常一起鄙视哈利。

但现在，汤姆第一次觉得他害怕得快要死了。

艾琳躺在地上，一动不动，蛇怪盘踞在她身前，不安地游来游去。

他们在二年级的暑假终于发现了密室，趁着霍格沃茨没人，汤姆打开了密室的门。当然蛇怪见到斯莱特林继承人激动的快要摇尾巴了，它对艾琳不是很友好，但吃了她给的蜘蛛后，也不再对她呲牙了。

但蛇怪的致命问题是，看了它的眼睛就会死。

“琳恩？你怎么了？别吓我。”汤姆快步走到艾琳身边，她一动都不动。

一把抽出魔杖指着体型庞大的蛇怪，汤姆感觉自己无法控制自己的手，声音也已经嘶哑：“她怎么了？你杀了她？她的我最重要的人！”

蛇怪委委屈屈地低声“嘶嘶”，大体意思是：“对不起，我没想到她忽然来了，她没有直接看到我的眼睛，应该只是被石化了，并没有死，你想想办法她还会恢复的，请不要对我那么凶，人家好害怕，嘤嘤嘤……”

“小绿，我不怪你，”但汤姆的表情让蛇怪觉得很害怕，“你还是祈祷琳恩不会有事吧。”

看着汤姆要走，蛇怪急切地“嘶嘶”起来：“我知道你们假期里不能使用魔法，我给你一根魔杖，当做补偿。”它从角落里叼出一个小盒子，里面是一根形状古怪的魔杖，“这是斯莱特林的魔杖，你用它来救艾琳吧。”

汤姆接过魔杖，抱起艾琳立刻离开了密室。

“汤米和琳恩去哪里？门钥匙要过期了。”莉莉着急地说，他们全家暑假要去度假，可是等来等去，也等不到汤姆艾琳。

“我们先走吧，等我们到了让猫头鹰再送一个门钥匙来，”西弗勒斯摇摇头，汤姆可不是不守时的孩子，大约有他自己的想法吧。

“只能这样了。”莉莉握住西弗勒斯的手，带着哈利，跟着门钥匙一起消失了。

汤姆抱着艾琳冲进门，家里已经空空荡荡，把艾琳放在床上，汤姆考虑要不要把父母叫回来。

“可是爸爸妈妈很难得才能休假，”汤姆想，“我一个人能治好琳恩，不就是曼德拉草吗？”

他拿出一副耳罩，又去看了看艾琳：“没关系的，琳恩，我很快就能治好你，”他低头在她额头上吻了一下，转身去了斯普劳特教授的温室。

二年级上学期他们换盆的曼德拉草幼苗已经成熟了，汤姆戴上龙皮手套，抓住那些草……

他一直忙活到半夜，猫头鹰送来的门钥匙扔在地板上，汤姆回了一张条子，说艾琳有点肚子疼，想在家休息几天。莉莉以为女儿生理期，也就放下心来。

石化的人是没办法喝魔药的，汤姆拿着他调配好的魔药，帮艾琳擦洗，他一直以为他对艾琳非常熟悉，就算脱衣服的时候他都很平静，可一旦看到她雪白的身//体，他的手不知不觉的有点发抖。

原来妹妹已经长大了，他别开眼睛，努力使自己平静下来，告诉自己艾琳只能靠自己，不要胡思乱想。

用浸湿的毛巾划过她僵硬的身//体，一遍又一遍，汤姆在心里默背如尼魔文，过了很久，她似乎真的柔软了下来，有了很轻柔的鼻息。

激动得快要跳起来，汤姆把耳朵贴在艾琳的胸口听了半天，没错，他听到很微弱很微弱的心跳。

“感谢梅林，琳恩没事，琳恩——”汤姆有一瞬间的鼻酸，他抱住艾琳摇晃她，可是她还是没什么反应。

没关系，继续，汤姆迅速整理好了情绪，继续给艾琳治疗。

等她的嘴巴终于能掰开之后，就可以口服魔药了。汤姆开始用了勺子，效果不太好，洒的到处都是。

“要老老实实喝啊，琳恩，”汤姆干脆用嘴巴喂给她，书里都是这么喂，他倒不觉得难为情，但这魔药真的好苦啊。

最终折腾到天快要亮，艾琳的呼吸终于绵长平稳下来，汤姆筋疲力尽地躺在她身边，把她抱紧在怀里，心里一阵阵后怕，太危险了，太危险了，以后他一定要保护好她，明天就去把小绿眼睛挖了。

小绿忽然打了个喷嚏，咦？蛇怪也会打喷嚏吗？它忽然感觉心里毛毛的。

第二天艾琳醒来的时候，差点吓死，为什么她会果//体跟汤姆睡在一起啊，嘴里为什么那么苦啊，为什么身体那么软？

可是汤姆睡的那么沉，她又不想推醒他，他昨晚熬夜了？黑眼圈可真重啊。

艾琳用床单捂住胸口，脑子一片空白，昨天发生了什么呢？她怎么一点都不记得了呢？得了，先起来找衣服穿上吧。

她悄悄地爬起来去翻衣柜，还没等她找到衣服，就被人从身后抱住了，“天啊，琳恩你在这……还以为你消失了……”汤姆的声音有些惊慌。

“放……放开我，我要找衣服——”艾琳红着脸拍打汤姆的手，她还光着呢。

汤姆抱的更紧了：“我什么都看过了，大方点。”

“什么？你干嘛了？”艾琳惊叫。

“你都死了一次啦，琳恩，”汤姆小声说，声音里透着泪意，“还好你太丑了，梅林不要你。”

艾琳真想一脚把他踹进壁炉。


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全员性转。其实我很喜欢汤姆性转后的Tammy， 特别喜欢诱惑又无辜的小妖女。

爸爸妈妈和哈利都去旅行了，家里只剩艾琳和汤姆，艾琳的石化虽然解除了，但精细动作还是做不了，只得继续喝药。

“是的，妈妈，她只是肚子疼，我会按时盯着她吃饭的，好的，再见。”说谎不打草稿的汤姆挂掉双面镜，看着在沙发上“咔嚓咔嚓”吃薯片的艾琳，点点头，“妈妈没怀疑，你晚上想吃什么？眼珠蛋花汤怎么样？”

“你放过小绿吧，它吓得都开始掉蛇鳞了，”艾琳毕竟还是心软，见不得汤姆把小绿眼睛挖了。

“掉鳞片是因为上次你带它去禁林玩染上了蜱虫。”汤姆冷冷地说。

“蜱虫？妈呀！”艾琳起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“不过啊，汤米，你知道吗？我被石化的这段时间做了一个奇怪的梦，我去了一个颠倒的世界，在那里……你是女孩子，我才是男孩子。”

“太遗憾了，你要是男的，岂不是更丑了？”汤姆坏笑。

艾琳撅起嘴用抱枕砸他：“呸，我要吃栗子馅儿烤鹅，快去给我做！”

一闪身躲过抱枕，汤姆大笑着去了厨房：“你就吃栗子馅儿烤栗子吧。”

冲着他的背影吐舌头，艾琳心说，那个梦还有更奇怪的地方呢，那里面的我呀，在亲你？

艾伦（艾琳）伊万斯绷着脸，伸手捉住了塔米（汤米）斯内普的手：“你最近跟格兰芬多的追球手走的很近？”

塔米耸耸肩，黑色的媚眼闪了闪：“我们是朋友呀，他去参加我的人权宣讲会，之后约我聊聊嘛，不行吗？”塔米虽然只有十三岁，可是媚骨天成，纯洁又妩媚气质杀伤力极大，西芙乐丝妈妈很担心塔米太漂亮被人欺负，一直叮嘱艾伦好好保护妹妹。

“他就是想追你，那个人可花心了。”艾伦生气地说。

“还说我？你不是跟韦斯莱家的双胞胎姐妹花打得火热？别以为我不知道。”塔米冷冰冰地说。艾伦也很受欢迎，带点邪气的格兰芬多，半个学校少女的梦。

“只是练习魁地奇！”艾伦凑近明媚的少女，“你……没恋爱吧？”

“跟谁？”塔米伸手搂住艾伦的脖子，对他眨了眨眼。他们从小就很亲密，尤其是塔米又漂亮又会撒娇，她太会利用自己的美貌，艾伦不得不在绝大部分时间充当护花使者，这让他真的感觉塔米是他的。

眼前得少女美得晃眼，她有着雪白的肌肤和柔润的粉红色嘴唇，她的唇离他那么近……

似乎是脑子一热让他吻了她，但惊呼了一声之后的塔米却比艾伦更热情，她很早熟，她已经开始想要恋爱了，没有人比艾伦更好了，她之前只是不太敢而已。

心机深沉的少女张开嘴，怂恿着艾伦做进一步的探索……

可怜的斯内普夫妇对此一无所知，他们在法国海边晒的晕头转向，尤其是西芙乐丝，她太不喜欢阳光了。

“利尔，好热……我们能回去吗？”有点社恐的斯内普教授被沙滩上的人潮塞满了眼睛，感觉喘不上气来了。

“亲爱的，邓布利多教授那么大岁数都没走……”利尔赶紧用草帽使劲给太太扇风。

其实这个假期是霍格沃茨教授们集体带家属旅行，所有的教授们都来了。

虽然年轻教授不少，但整个霍格沃茨最闪亮的美人，依然是——

我们的校长大人和她的另一半。

整个海滩的人都在看阿不丝和盖勒特，冷艳的盖勒特，知性的阿不丝，她们高挑又漂亮，墨镜遮去了眼角岁月的痕迹，就算年纪已经不小了，可还是有人看她们看到摔跤。

“你一定给她们做了冻龄魔药是不是？邓布利多的年龄……啊，我算不出来。”利尔搂着妻子的肩膀跟西芙乐丝咬耳朵，他眼里当然是西芙乐丝最美，但也不得不承认阿不丝和盖勒特无比闪亮。

“因为邓布利多没有烦恼，所以才显得年轻啊，她们两个这么多年还那么恩爱……”西芙乐丝笑，然后趴到利尔耳边小声说，“当然是盖勒特给她们俩熬的，她多疼阿不丝啊，品质可比我熬的好。”

她远远不如她先生长得好，但性格温柔又坚强，还有些不能公开说的优点，利尔感觉自己一天比一天爱她。

“我也给你熬，明天我就去找盖勒特要配方……”利尔看到西芙乐丝的笑容就有点头晕目眩，他站起来拽她，“我们回房间吧。”

“你刚刚不是说……”她闭嘴了，她知道他要干嘛，有点脸红，“可是哈莉……”

“让弗利薇教授帮我们看着吧，要是她回来了，告诉她我们回去了就行，”哈莉早就不知道溜哪里去了，我们不要管她，小巫师生命力很强的，真是亲爸。

“好吧……”西芙乐丝一样被利尔迷的晕乎乎的，本来她就不想再晒了，蛇不需要晒太阳。

阴谋得逞的利尔拉着西芙乐丝回房间享受法律赋予的权利了，西芙乐丝的温柔嫩滑对于利尔来说就像永远吃不腻的蛋糕一样，他每天都对她蠢蠢欲动跃跃欲试。

看着手拉着手跑掉的斯内普夫妇（因为西芙乐丝很有钱，而且利尔讨厌他的父亲，所以婚后利尔改姓了），盖勒特扬起眉毛：“阿不丝——我们去游泳吧，游几圈我们也回去歇歇……”

“不行，我还要带孩子们堆沙堡呢。”阿不丝温柔地笑着说，她喜欢当老师，就算在沙滩也要带几个学生。

盖勒特怒瞪那几个没有眼力的小孩，没想到孩子们不但没吓哭，还脸红了：“这个阿姨也好好看哇，阿不丝姐姐带我们捏泥人吧，就捏这个阿姨……”

“好啊，好啊，我特别擅长这个，”阿不丝高兴地说。

盖勒特嘴角一抽，她微笑地挖起一团泥，捏了一个果女！

“盖勒特！”阿不丝捏她，“你去游几圈，我们马上走！马上走！”不要教坏我的学生！

可是弗利薇教授一直等到下午也没看到哈莉，她想要告诉西芙乐丝，可是她去房间敲门总是没人来开。

隔音咒太纯正了，屋子里的两个人什么也听不到。

不过幸好守护神还是能闯进去。

“你说哈莉能去哪儿呢！”西芙乐丝担心地说，“这里她人生地不熟的，能跑那里去？”

“回来关她禁闭。”利尔被打扰了，心情很不美丽。

附近都找遍了，都没找到哈莉。两人都有点着急，这时西芙乐丝看到了不远处私人海滩那栋大别墅，觉得那个风格有点眼熟，那个彩绘玻璃窗，很像露修丝的审美风格。

“我们要不要去那边问问？”她指了指那栋房子。

一直觉得自己在家很多余的哈莉，正跟德拉蔻下棋：“我爸妈今天要是找不到我，我就再也不回去了。”

“那就给我们家做女儿吧，”露修丝唯恐天下不乱地说，“德拉蔻也乐意对不？”

“当然啦，干脆明天你就去魔法部改了姓吧。”德拉蔻举双手双脚赞成。


	71. Chapter 71

“石化”事件没有被爸爸妈妈知道，两人最后还是去了海边，只是少玩了几天。

总是以“手指还不好使”为借口，艾琳趁此机会指使汤姆干这干那，汤姆倒也惯着她。

艾琳可以惯着，但“小绿”不能惯着。汤姆沉下脸的样子挺吓人的，小绿偌大的体型还是瑟瑟发抖。

“琳恩不让我挖了你的眼睛，那也就算了，但你不能住在霍格沃茨了，收拾收拾搬家吧。”汤姆冷冷地说。

他已经把蛇怪的事情告诉了西弗勒斯，虽然很诧异，但西弗勒斯和莉莉同意汤姆把蛇怪养到斯莱特林庄园里，毕竟那里平时没什么人，蛇怪不用天天钻管子。

“我会负责给它弄一副牢固的眼镜的，不会让他害人。”汤姆保证。

汤姆去地下室给蛇怪弄眼镜，他的炼金术一直很不错，西弗勒斯倒是不担心。

“汤米居然是斯莱特林继承人吗？斯莱特林血统？天啊。”莉莉诧异地捂住嘴，“到底是谁把他放在咱们家门口的呢？”

“他会爬说语……”西弗勒斯觉得会爬说语很酷。

“你觉得遗弃汤米的这个人是不是有恶意？”莉莉皱起眉头。

“蛇怪的毒液可是难得的魔药材料！”西弗勒斯顿时开始搓手手。

听到蛇怪毒液，莉莉也忘了小汤姆为什么出现在她家门口了，“我想要！我想要！”她复原的古老魔药需要这个配方。

“你去跟汤米说……”西弗勒斯期盼地看着莉莉，他觉得对儿子的宠物下手有点不好意思。

“你去！”莉莉期盼地看着西弗勒斯，她也觉得不好意思。

“好，我去说……我们周末去庄园度假吧。”蛇怪毒液多么珍贵，脸皮不要也罢，西弗勒斯认真地想。

斯莱特林庄园位于南约克郡，坐落在几座小山之间，在森林掩映中若隐若现。斯莱特林大约是个害羞的男人，不管是庄园还是学院，都藏着掖着，内敛而低调。

“我们去爬山吧？”艾琳深吸一口气，山里的空气太好闻了，山顶肯定更好。

“好呀。”汤姆点头。

得到了汤姆的许可，西弗勒斯和莉莉兴高采烈地去抓小绿榨汁……不，榨毒液去了，他们俩真的是志同道合，艾琳羡慕地想，像爸爸妈妈这样又是志趣相投的朋友，又是互相恋慕的爱侣实在太难得了。

她到现在也不知道自己到底喜欢什么，她每门课的成绩都很好（都不如汤姆），但她没有特别喜欢的兴趣。

三年级了，她也没有特别喜欢的男生，她对红头发有些好感，韦斯莱家的乔治和弗雷德都很有趣，但她分不清他们，这应该不算喜欢。

“想什么呢！想得那么入神？”汤姆挑起眉毛戏谑地看着她，“前面的路不好走了，小心摔跤。”

“没什么啦，就发呆……”艾琳吐了吐舌头，这事可不能跟汤姆说。

“来，我拉着你。”汤姆伸出手拉住艾琳，前面的路变窄了，看来很少有人往更高的地方走了。

两人深一脚浅一脚地往上爬，空气渐渐凉了，树变得更高更多，阳光有时明亮有时暗淡。

但走了一截路，拐过一个弯之后，两人的眼前豁然开朗，显露出一处山庄来。宅子虽然不如斯莱特林庄园大，但明显也很古老。

“哇，这里还有人家？应该也是带有保护咒的古老魔法住宅。”汤姆看了看空气，他能嗅出魔法的痕迹。

“巫师吗？应该是哪家纯血的山庄吧？”艾琳眨眨眼，“要是马尔福家的哈利可就高兴了，他跟德拉科天天黏在一起也不会腻。”

两人说着话继续爬山，不一会儿，忽然听到了一阵马蹄声，远远地有人骑着一匹小马跑了过来。

“有人来了，可能是我们触发了保护咒了吧，”汤姆挑挑眉说，“骑马？有意思。”

“感觉好像穿越到了简奥斯汀的小说里。”艾琳笑着说。

走的近了他们才看清楚那位骏马骑士是个女孩，她年纪不大，皮肤微黑，厚厚的单眼皮长着长长的漂亮睫毛，下巴骄傲地扬着，坐在马背上居高临下地看着两人，“你们是谁，这里是私人领地。”

“我们只是爬山，”汤姆最讨厌自大的人，他的解决办法就是比她还高傲，“怎么，此路是你开？”

一般英国庄园，就算是私人领地，只要不是住宅内部，庄园外围都是开放的，因为庄园一般占地很大，大家都不会硬圈住不让别人走路。

但这间山庄大约施了麻瓜驱逐咒，平时也没什么人来，所以保护咒一被触发，小女孩就来赶人了。

“爬山？这附近可只有我们一家，”女孩用马鞭指着汤姆，“你还是说实话吧。”

“啧，我们就住在下面，平时不来是嫌弃这里偏僻，蚊子多。”汤姆挥了挥手，小女孩的马鞭立刻变成了黑蛇；扭动起来，吓得她尖叫了一声松了手。

“哇哦，这一手无声咒够厉害！”艾琳拍手。

黑蛇掉到地上又变成了马鞭，小女孩瞪了汤姆半天，知道他不可能帮她捡起来，只好自己跳下马来捡。

等的就是这一刻，看到女孩跳下马，汤姆立刻挥挥手，那匹马瞬间惊跳起来，长嘶一声，甩掉小女孩自己跑走了。

“哈珀，哈珀，”小女孩喊了几声，马儿根本不听她的，很快就跑的没影了。小女孩手里握着马鞭，狠狠地瞪着比她高一个头的汤姆，大声说：“是你搞的鬼是不是？”

“关我什么事，疑神疑鬼。”汤姆耸耸肩拉着艾琳就要走。

“站住，下面只有一处宅子，我妈妈说那家早就绝后了，你在胡说！”

“怕是你妈妈消息不灵通。”汤姆头也不回地拉着偷笑的艾琳走了，不理会小女孩在后面叫骂。

走了好一阵，距离那女孩挺远了，艾琳才说话：“那女孩长得有点眼熟。”

“嗯，”汤姆点点头，“那现在你知道这是谁家的山庄了吧？”

“是啊，”艾琳点点头，“莱斯特兰奇嘛，她长得可真像她妈妈。”

他们在马尔福庄园和布莱克老宅都见过贝拉特里克斯的画像，这个小女孩基本跟贝拉一个模子刻出来的。

贝拉特里克斯跟罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇多年不孕，后来终于有了个孩子，比德拉科年纪还小，但出生身体就不好，他们从不带出来社交，原来是养在这里。

“看来她身体也不差，还能骑马。”艾琳说。

“看来养好了。”汤姆撇撇嘴。

发现马自己跑了回去，贝拉还以为女儿从马上摔下来了，几乎急疯，她急急忙忙找了过来，发现女儿没事立刻松了口气：“天啊，贝卡，你吓死我了，怎么回事。”

“妈妈！有两个特别讨厌的人把我的马惊走了，他们说他们住在下面的庄园里。”贝卡莱斯特兰奇说道。

“下面？”贝拉顺着女儿的手指看着斯莱特林庄园的方向，不知道为什么心里一阵悸动，“那家居然还有继承人？那肯定是个大人物。”

“不大，妈妈，比我大不了几岁，”贝卡轻轻地叹了口气 “他长得特别好看，就像天上的神一样，可惜是个坏人。”

“那就离他远一点，宝贝，我们回家吧，猫头鹰送了入学通知书来，但我不太放心，你想去霍格沃茨吗？”


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是套娃，只是玩梗🙈  
> 很多人写过回到过去杀了自己的SS，其实这完全解决不了问题，SS死了，伏地魔不亲手标记哈利或者纳威，就没有救世主，没有救世主，伏地魔必赢，凤凰社都得死。

尊贵的千年蛇怪大人有点牙疼，那两个人取毒液的时候下手可是不轻，真想咬他们啊，可是又不敢。

“真棒，西弗，蛇怪毒液呢，这可太珍贵了。”莉莉开心地抱着水晶药瓶，“我要拍个照片发给玛丽。”

莉莉曾经拜托玛丽帮她留意魔药材料，因为玛丽跟着雷古勒斯满世界跑，去了很多偏僻的地方，但也没买到过蛇怪毒液。

“不要太高调了，我怕斯拉格霍恩教授会写信跟你要，他做的出来。”西弗勒斯对莉莉眨眼，财不露白啊，亲爱的。

“嗨，霍拉斯那老可爱，我现在就寄一点给他。”莉莉开心地说，斯拉格霍恩教授有一万个缺点，但他对莉莉的疼爱是真的，对西弗勒斯的欣赏也是真的。

去实验室分装了一瓶，莉莉去屋后的猫头鹰棚屋寄了出去，她心情很好，顺手在花园里摘了一朵花，哼着往回走。小崽子们什么时候回来呢，要不要现在就做饭呢？

她的脚步声回荡在空旷的走廊上，清脆又悠长。

可是没等她走到实验室门口，西弗勒斯就扑了出来，“莉莉，小心!”他扑在莉莉身上，他的身后一道绿光飞了出来，是阿瓦达索命!

“西弗!”莉莉下意识地抱住他，绿光同时笼罩了两个人——

“什么?莉莉?”屋子里有一个声音在说话，随后，拿着魔杖的另一个西弗勒斯走了出来，他皱着眉，看着躺在地上的两个人，“莉莉?真的是莉莉吗？他没有骗我?我，我杀了莉莉?”他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，一边说着一边消失了。

汤姆和艾琳去爬山了，哈利通过壁炉去了马尔福庄园，斯莱特林庄园里静悄悄的，西弗勒斯和莉莉躺在地上，无声无息。

好疼!脑袋疼!疼得快要炸开了!西弗，我怎么了?

莉莉睁开眼睛，眼前是医疗翼熟悉的屋顶，她皱着眉头坐了起来，我怎么回到霍格沃茨了?西弗呢?是谁袭击了我?

“莉莉，你醒啦?”是玛丽的声音，“困就回去宿舍睡吧，我现在挺好的，不用陪床了。”

“什么?”莉莉盯着玛丽过于年轻的脸，“怎么了?”

“你睡迷糊啦?”玛丽抿起嘴，“不知道的还以为你中了穆尔塞伯的夺魂咒了呢，快回宿舍好好休息吧。”

夺魂咒?穆尔塞伯?莉莉脑袋一片混乱，那是什么时候的事情了?不是雷古勒斯救了玛丽吗？怎么玛丽进了医疗翼?

又发生了什么?

路过一个盥洗室，莉莉冲了进去，对着镜子瞪大了眼睛，她也变年轻了，这是怎么回事?而且西弗呢?西弗在哪?

外面很黑，已经是深夜了，可能是做梦了吧，莉莉锤着脑袋，明天天一亮梦就醒了对吧?

可第二天到了，她还是没醒。

这到底是什么情况呢?莉莉坐在格兰芬多长桌上，多卡斯一口一个斯莱特林渣子，詹姆坐在她身边，手里耍弄着那个偷来的飞贼，跟她吹嘘他在打人柳下面的怪物手里救了斯内普。

“鼻涕精吓得瑟瑟发抖，是我把他救出来的，要不他早就被怪物吃了。”詹姆得意地说。

怪物?你是说卢平吗？莉莉看了一眼脸色苍白的莱姆斯，他似乎正处于完身后的虚弱阶段，只吃了一点点面包。

“是吗?”莉莉敷衍着詹姆，她准备观察观察再下结论，这到底怎么了。

但她的态度似乎鼓励了詹姆，他立刻滔滔不绝起来。

习惯性地往斯莱特林长桌瞅，西弗勒斯也在看她，他身边坐着埃弗里和穆尔塞伯，也不知道在说什么，口水都快喷成一道彩虹了，而西弗勒斯的表情……啊，这是她的西弗。

此时餐厅门口小天狼星跟罗齐尔正在对峙，每个人嘴里都没有好话，莉莉皱起眉头，斯莱特林跟格兰芬多关系这么差吗？怎么比她记忆里还要差呢?

得赶紧跟西弗勒斯聊聊，着到底是怎么回事?

可莉莉根本没找到机会，吃完饭还没等她去跟西弗勒斯打招呼，多卡斯就把她拉走了，上午的课安排的满满当当，莉莉虽然早就会了，可还得在教室里坐着。

中午和下午都一样，狮院蛇院壁垒分明，互相都看不顺眼。莉莉根本找不到机会跟西弗勒斯说话。

好在最后一节课是保护神奇生物，斯莱特林跟格兰芬多一起上课。

“西弗——你是西弗吧——”莉莉紧张地问，眼前的西弗勒斯跟她记忆里不太一样。

“当然，你这什么问题?你应该问一点暗号什么的吧?比如我们的女儿叫什么?”西弗勒斯皱眉，他见到了另一个自己，非常不舒服，万一他的莉莉遇见了另一个自己呢？

“我们怎么了?斯莱特林庄园发生了什么?”莉莉不甘心地问。

“我遇见了另一个我。”西弗勒斯若有所思地说。

那时候莉莉去找猫头鹰邮寄魔药，西弗勒斯的实验室里忽然光芒一闪，出现了另一个西弗勒斯。

“你是谁?”西弗勒斯皱眉。

那个斯内普拔出了魔杖，指着西弗勒斯:“只要你死了，莉莉就不会死。不管你现在过得多么奢靡，你都应该愧疚，你应该替她死”。

“你胡说什么?莉莉活得好好的。”西弗勒斯皱着眉说。

“你才胡说八道，我已经查过了，这个世界没有莉莉波特，她是被你害死的，你看你住在这么大的庄园，一定没少给黑魔王做坏事……” 

“莉莉……波特?”西弗勒斯表情像吃了苍蝇一样，他挥了挥手，“当然没有莉莉波特，这里只有莉莉斯内普。”

另一个斯内普冷笑了一声:“骗子，阿瓦达……”

这时候，西弗勒斯听到了莉莉的脚步声，他立刻冲出房间挡住了她，另一个斯内普的索命咒已经念出来了口……

“我们或许已经死了，”西弗勒斯说。

“所以我们回到了很久之前?”莉莉疑惑地眨眼，“可是，西弗，你不觉得这里跟我们记忆里一点都不一样吗？”

“是的，不一样，”西弗勒斯嫌弃地抖了抖自己的袍子，“我这件袍子绝对是八手的。”

“伊万斯?!你疯了?你居然还跟他说话?!你们不是绝交了吗?”多卡斯惊叫起来，“他骂你M——呀!”

嗯?莉莉皱起眉头，瞪着多卡斯，这世界到底是怎么回事啊！

西弗勒斯也皱起眉头，他有点不详的预感，这个世界一定出了很大的问题，严重到这个世界的自己想要杀死自己。


	73. Chapter 73

当然此时此刻疑惑烦恼的不止是他们俩。

艾琳捂住了耳朵，逃出了卧室，哈利在门外探头探脑:“妈妈还在尖叫?”

“对，她说她十六岁没孩子，说爸爸是大混蛋，绑架了她，说我们是骗子。”艾琳叹了口气。

“爸爸呢?”

“也不太正常，什么话都不说。”艾琳叹了口气，也就汤姆能受得了，还呆在卧室里了。

“肯定是妈妈又研究了什么禁药，把脑子搞坏了。”哈利下结论。

“我也觉得是。”艾琳点头。

西弗勒斯有点粗暴，莉莉有点简单，导致他们的孩子全都十分简单粗暴，一点人文关怀也没有。

汤姆倒是不简单粗暴(老伏简单粗暴是因为把自己片废了)，但他解决问题的方法十分黑暗。

“妈妈，你再尖叫我就把粪石塞到你嘴里，”汤姆温和地说，“你们的婚姻契约一小时后我就能给你拿来，不管是什么魔药事故，搞清楚做出解药就可以了，我们要冷静，对吗?”阴森森的笑容叫做冷静吗？

莉莉捂住嘴惊恐地看着眼前这个十三四岁的男孩子，他长得特别漂亮但看上去有点阴森森的。

妈妈?不，她还是少女，怎么会有这么大的儿子?但是，她也不想嘴里被塞粪石。

“现在把粥喝了，躺下好好休息一下!”汤姆指了指床头的碗。

“我不要跟他睡一起!”莉莉指了指西弗勒斯。

当然抗议无效。汤姆笑得十分纯良:“妈妈，听话，不要胡闹，你们本来就睡一起，你再闹那我不介意再多个弟弟妹妹。”这不简单?妈妈做的很多魔药都有这个功效。

一言不发的西弗勒斯立刻扭头盯着她，那表情不知道是不是希望她闹下去，莉莉背后汗毛直竖，她有种腹背受敌的感觉。

汤姆想了想，收走了两人的魔杖，看着两人喝了粥躺下了，他才锁好门出来。

“怎么样?”艾琳问。

“安抚住了，还是记忆混乱，妈妈话多，爸爸不说话，也不知道哪一个更严重些。”汤姆担心地说，“我们现在开始做解药吧，虽然不知道到底是中了什么毒。”

“要不要告诉邓布利多教授?”家里没有大人，艾琳有点担心。

“到周日晚上他们还不好，就只能求助邓布利多教授了。”爸爸没办法回去工作了。

卧室里落针可闻，莉莉狠狠拽过被子，缩到床角:“不许碰我!这都是你安排的对不对?你以为这样我就会跟你说话了?我只会更加讨厌你!”

“不是我，我也不知道——”西弗勒斯无力地辩解，他也不知道是什么情况，可莉莉此时歇斯底里，根本不听他说话。

那几个孩子说他和莉莉是他们的父母，这让他觉得荒唐又有点欣慰，可又很不合理，因为这件屋子里几乎没有什么私人物品，只有几套衣服，根本不像有人这里长期生活过。

他倒是更相信莉莉的“绑架”说，但问题又来了，绑架他们到底有什么好处，他可付不出赎金。

“你别装了，这都是你和你的食死徒朋友干的吧?”莉莉生气地说，“你等着吧，很快就会有傲罗来把你们都抓走的。”

可惜傲罗没来，那几个倒霉孩子来了，每个人拿着一碗看上去就很诡异的魔药。

“来，爸爸妈妈，喝药了。”艾琳觉得自己的粪石汤应该有效，汤姆的应该也不错，但哈利的就……

“哈利你做的那是刷锅水，出去。”汤姆更加直接。

我不要喝!你们才多大，你们做的都是毒药，救命啊，莉莉在心里惨叫。

——————————————————————

另一边，莉莉去医疗翼跟玛丽套话，拼凑出来一些往事，詹姆跟在她身后喋喋不休的自吹自擂，也让莉莉了解了不少事情。

而西弗勒斯更加高明，他直接摄神取念了穆尔塞伯和埃弗里。

“真够惨的。”西弗勒斯脱掉自己的八手袍子，躺进热水里。“看看我这一身疤，这人过得什么日子?啧。”

“真的呀，好惨，也没有纹身呢，我们俩真的没什么关系?”莉莉一边说一边解袍子，级长盥洗室才是不会被打扰的好地方。

“那我们是不是不应该一起洗?你出去——别拿别人的身体引诱我。”西弗勒斯对正准备跳进池子的莉莉说。

“你说的有道理，”莉莉点点头，跳进了池子，然后正色道:“你别过来啊，过来我就喊救命了。”

“这地方你喊破喉咙也没有人会来救你吧?”西弗勒斯坏笑。

他们结婚十几年了，一起洗澡日常操作，也不是无法自控的小年轻，虽然互相调侃了一番倒真的没有做什么。

现在最重要的是搞清楚状况，以及怎么回去。

两人把情报互相分享了一下，发现这个时间跟他们的过去完全不一样，两人不是情侣就不说了，连朋友都不是了。

“我骂了你，跟厌恶麻种巫师的人做朋友，还想要加入极端组织来让你刮目相看?”西弗勒斯扭曲了一张脸，“我真的这么弱智吗？”

“我也够呛，”莉莉耸肩，“你这么急于证明自己，肯定跟我的态度有关，我们小时候你就不这样。”

“那是因为爸爸妈妈给了我很多很多，”西弗勒斯叹了口气，“这个世界的我什么都没有，你不喜欢我也很正常。”

“不知道这世界是谁的沙盘，为什么这么多分岔，”莉莉靠过去搂住西弗勒斯的肩膀，“对我来说，我不爱你一点都不正常，你就是我，我就是你，我们是一体的，我怎么可能不爱你?”

“……离我远点。”西弗勒斯觉得莉莉就是在引诱自己。

两人约定尽量不去改变这个世界的人际关系，这不是他们的生活，参与得越少越好，先研究回去的方法。

偷偷摸摸地出了级长盥洗室，西弗勒斯回斯莱特林地窖，莉莉回格兰芬多塔楼。

“伊万斯，”还没进公共休息室，詹姆波特就不知道从哪里蹦了出来，“你去洗澡了?”他看着她湿漉漉的头发，“霍格莫德周——”

“摄神取念!”莉莉觉得西弗勒斯的方法好，直接翻记忆更有效，尤其是这种总缠着自己的追求者，詹姆脑子里应该有不少干货。

但她还是小看了詹姆这个膨胀的大脑壳里面的东西。

她看到了西弗勒斯被詹姆几次三番的羞辱!

虽然告诉自己，那不是她的西弗勒斯，她没必要为其他人操心，但事实上一样的脸，莉莉根本做不到不在意，她的正义感已经快要炸裂了。

“昏昏倒地，倒挂金钟，四分五裂，一忘皆空。”她把詹姆挂在了胖夫人肖像画门口，她挺好心的，给他留了条内裤。

其实最折磨人的不是这些差异，不是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的各种勾心斗角，而是——为什么他们一整天要泡在无聊的课堂上啊，他们可是N．E．W．T s考试拿了所有合格证的学霸，他们可是享誉巫师界的魔药大师啊。

“今天我们做点让我吃惊的魔药吧？”看来斯拉格霍恩教授今天又懒得备课了。

“啧，迷情剂，欢欣剂，生死水……小儿科!”莉莉翻着白眼，用课堂上给的材料做了一锅品质优良效果绝佳的春yao。

“这——可太让我吃惊了。”斯拉格霍恩教授目瞪口呆，他最心爱的学生这是咋了?还有这一锅东西得赶紧销毁，一点都不能流到学生手上。

不过当他看到西弗勒斯做的魔药的时候，更加吃惊了——“这是?”

“春yao的解药。”他对着莉莉的坩埚点点头。

你怎么知道她做的是这个啊?你座位离她老远了，这么远瞥一眼就知道做的是什么吗？你对那种药很熟悉吗？西弗勒斯?

斯拉格霍恩教授虽然不那么紧张了，但更加疑惑了。

“我觉得有情况啊，”詹姆喃喃地说，“伊万斯跟鼻涕精在眉来眼去，是不是?”

“你想多了吧?还是被挂的太多脑充血?不过，到底是哪个孙子天天没事干倒吊你啊，我这几天盯着鼻涕精，不是他啊。”小天狼星挥舞着魔杖。

詹姆最近总被倒挂在各种地方，没有目击者，也逮不到凶手，搞得掠夺者们很烦躁。

“不管是不是他，我们找个机会修理修理他吧，”讲道理还是掠夺者吗?

小天狼星立刻高兴起来了:“好呀，好呀，什么时候?”


	74. Chapter 74

蛇怪嘶溜溜地划过客厅，探头探脑。艾琳和哈利把盘子端回厨房，汤姆挥舞着西弗勒斯的魔杖，让它们在水池子里自己把自己洗干净。

晚饭随便吃了点，哈利跟艾琳表达了要是爸爸妈妈就此疯了是不是他们就没人管了的担忧。

“纳威跟我说，他刚出生那一年，爸妈中了黑魔法，在圣芒戈康复了几年才痊愈，他是他奶奶带大的。”哈利战战兢兢地说，“要是爸爸妈妈也得去圣芒戈康复，那我们是不是就得去佩妮姨妈家住了?”他家的亲戚都是麻瓜。

“没那么严重啦，你想太多。”艾琳拍拍哈利的肩膀，但其实她也很担心。

安慰了一下哈利，艾琳起身去卧室，不知道爸爸妈妈吃没吃晚饭，吃完了她好把盘子拿出来。

一进门艾琳就觉得脑后生风，她往旁边一躲，莉莉拿着枕头套蒙了个空，但西弗勒斯趁机一把抓住了艾琳，他用叉子顶住艾琳的脖子:“你们到底是什么人?对我们用了什么魔法?”

“爸爸，你放开我，好疼!”艾琳叫了起来。

“别装了!你肯定是他们一伙的!”莉莉把枕头套扔到一边，用睡袍上的腰带捆住了艾琳的手。

“我也不知道是怎么回事——”西弗勒斯辩解着，可莉莉鄙夷地看着他，一脸不信的样子。

“把我们的魔杖还给我们，然后放我们走， 否则——”莉莉挥舞着餐刀威胁艾琳。

“去哪?”艾琳瞪大了眼睛，“妈妈你要去哪?”

“回霍格沃茨，别叫我妈妈，我不是——”

“你是，你就是我妈妈，”艾琳瞪着莉莉，忽然脑子一亮，“你不是要证据吗?你和爸爸身上有婚姻纹身，这个没办法作假的，你的在后背，爸爸的在胸口!”

莉莉愣了一下，她迟疑地看了一眼西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯皱着眉拉开衣领看了一眼，脸色立刻变了。

他对莉莉点点头，莉莉倒吸一口冷气，把餐刀塞给西弗勒斯，拿起床头的镜子，钻进了旁边的盥洗室。

过了好一会儿她才出来，一出来就把西弗勒斯拉到了一旁，去看他的纹身，果然一模一样!她颤抖地伸手摸了一下，刚把手放上去，小黑蛇立刻亲昵地去蹭她的手指，吓得莉莉一下子把手缩了回来。

她哆哆嗦嗦地问艾琳:“这也是你们阴谋的一部分对不对?趁我意识不清的时候……”

“我们可不会纹这东西，”艾琳撅着嘴，“妈妈，你看，事实摆在这里，我难道长得不像爸爸吗?我的眼睛不像你吗?你可以问我问题啊，佩妮姨妈，科克沃斯，什么都可以。”

“你要想回霍格沃茨，我们也可以立刻回霍格沃茨，这都是现实，我们没必要骗你。”汤姆拿着魔杖走了进来，他挥了挥手，艾琳身上的腰带松开了，“拿走魔杖是因为我们要用来做饭，校外我们还不能用魔法。”

哈利趴在汤姆身后冲莉莉点头:“姐姐跟妈妈一样是格兰芬多，我跟汤姆像爸爸都是斯莱特林。”

警惕地拿过自己的魔杖，莉莉挥舞了几个咒立停，她完全没变化，她的手颤抖起来，魔咒也念不出来了:“我……真的……”

“妈妈你只是暂时失忆了而已，很快就能想起来的。”艾琳走过去搂住莉莉的肩膀。

“真的吗?”莉莉垂下眼睛盯着地面。

“今天太晚了，明天我们回霍格沃茨找邓布利多教授，你总相信邓布利多教授吧，或者麦格教授，回科克沃斯也行啊。”汤姆耸耸肩，“婚姻契约我已经拿来了，还有我们家的相册，要看吗?”

魔法照片里的莉莉对着他们挥手，笑的很开心。结婚照，大学时期的照片，小婴儿的艾琳和汤姆哈利，西弗勒斯在圣芒戈，莉莉一张一张往下看，西弗勒斯也瞪大了眼睛，他完全没办法确信那些照片是真的，发生了什么?莉莉真的跟他结婚了?他是最年轻的魔药大师?他在霍格沃茨任教?

“不可能……”莉莉看着自己抱着奖杯和证书的照片，那是她在《魔药》杂志上暂露头脚的时候，笑容那样骄傲。

她在研究禁药?禁药跟黑魔法在她意识里是黑巫师才会接触的东西啊，可是，她心里有个声音说，那只是学术研究啊，而且，那一定很有趣。

她偷眼去看西弗勒斯，他比她还要惊讶，一直在深呼吸，手指都有些颤抖，不像是装的。

“因为妈妈在研究禁药，所以你们一定是中了毒，所以才记忆混乱的，如果明天还没有好转，就得去求助邓布利多了。”汤姆无奈地说，“你们慢慢看吧，我们还得去做解药，你们中午喝了药真的一点感觉也没有吗？”

感觉就是苦的要死，莉莉摇头。

孩子们都离开了，莉莉和西弗勒斯还在低头看相册。

“我为什么原谅了你?”莉莉小声嘟囔，相册从他们结婚开始，两个人幸福又甜蜜的笑容印在上面，一点不像他们现在冷如冰雪的关系。

“我也不知道，但你原谅我了。”西弗勒斯轻声说，在心里勾勒他毕业后的十几年。

莉莉原谅他了，爱上他了，嫁给他了，所以他没有去做食死徒，他努力工作养家，她给他生了三个可爱的孩子，他们一起努力，住进了这么漂亮的大房子。

“我……”莉莉咬住嘴唇，“西弗，我还爱上你了？”

“不可能是吗?”西弗勒斯叹了口气。

“不，我不是那个意思，你不做食死徒挺好的，真的……我觉得如果他们说的是真的，那真的挺好的……”莉莉轻轻地说，照片上的我看上去非常幸福。

“那你肯原谅我吗？”西弗勒斯用手轻轻盖住莉莉的手背，“给我一个机会?”

莉莉没说话，但她也没抽开手。

——————————————————

西弗勒斯当然知道活点地图这东西，卢平就任黑魔法防御术教授之后，就经常拿这东西逮违反宵禁的学生，西弗勒斯看到他用过很多次，所以他远远看着小天狼星拿出了这东西，就知道掠夺者打什么鬼主意。

“雷古勒斯，借我点东西。”他拍了拍雷古勒斯的肩膀，吓了布莱克小少爷一跳，他们虽然都在一个小圈子里，却不太说话，斯内普对他有点恨屋及乌，今天这是怎么了?

霍格沃茨有很多走廊很偏僻，楼梯不太从这里走，所以学生们也不从这里走，空荡荡的走廊里只有画像们自言自语。

活点地图上代表斯内普的那个小点在拐角处停留了一会儿才重新开始移动，整条走廊里一个人都没有。

“你好呀，鼻涕精，除你武——呃!”詹姆话还没说完只觉得脚下一滑，仰面朝天摔了一个屁墩，魔杖也飞了出去。

小天狼星也一样，脚下一滑摔了出去。

不知道什么时候走廊变成了一大片冰面，冰面下面似乎还有鱼在游泳。

还没等他们弄清楚是怎么回事，几个长着小腿的傀儡炸弹打着滑儿滚到了他们身边，身上背的大粪蛋立刻爆炸了，臭气和粪渣笼罩在两人身上，小天狼星差点吐出来。

没收了韦斯莱家双胞胎那么多笑话道具，西弗勒斯早就知道这些东西怎么玩儿了，他跟雷古勒斯借了一些笑话道具，在拐角处给詹姆和小天狼星设了一个陷阱。

“飞鸟群群，”他挥舞着魔杖，一群乌鸦飞了出来，向着詹姆和小天狼星飞去，这些鸟够啄他们一阵子了，西弗勒斯现在会的魔咒是他们的几倍，他轻蔑地想，还想对我下手，嫩了点。


	75. Chapter 75

斯拉格霍恩教授跟麦格教授开了一个碰头会，认真地讨论了一下莉莉伊万斯违反校规的问题。

“我觉得这只是一个意外，伊万斯小姐可能只是拿到了禁药的配方，而不知道那是什么药，无意中配了出来——那么活泼可爱的姑娘，不会主动做那种药的。”斯拉格霍恩教授擦了擦汗。

“可是，这已经是她这一星期做出来的第二十瓶禁药了，”麦格皱着眉头看着眼前的瓶瓶罐罐，“她每天都在做?有些药相当复杂啊，你身为他的魔药学教授至少应该试着阻止一下吧!”

“我当然阻止了，但是……”斯拉格霍恩摇了摇头。

“怎么了?她不听?”麦格皱起了眉头，伊万斯小姐顶撞教授吗？

“不是，她说——年轻真好。”斯拉格霍恩皱起眉头，“你说，要不要请波比给她看一下?”这孩子吃错药了吧?

果然还是十六岁的身体好，而且不用照顾丈夫孩子，莉莉伸了个懒腰继续做实验，她几乎天天睡在魔药教室里，精神还好得很。

“你又在这?”西弗勒斯鬼鬼祟祟地溜了进来，“昨晚没睡觉吗？”

“早晨趴了一会儿，但我现在一点都不困，我有了点新的思路，你看!”莉莉给西弗勒斯看她的笔记，上面画的乱七八糟的。

“研究也要劳逸结合，别觉得这不是你的身体就硬熬啊。”西弗勒斯看着莉莉的笔记，伸手捏了捏她的脸。

“但年轻不觉得累啊，我的腰一点都不疼!”莉莉开心地扭了扭，她跟西弗结婚后，某天晚上摇的太厉害扭了腰，一直都没彻底康复。

“我真怀念你健康的腰，”西弗勒斯抿起了嘴，因为腰不好莉莉后来都不怎么敢在上面了，他少了不少乐趣。唉，十六岁的老婆就在眼前，却不能碰，残忍。

他伸手把莉莉拉在他腿上，抱抱还是可以的。额，亲爱的，你该洗洗澡了，一身魔药味。

“你最近在干什么?”莉莉也抱了抱西弗勒斯，好瘦，西弗小时候也没有这么瘦，“你最好替他多吃点饭。”

“我最近一直在跟波特打架，”西弗勒斯耸肩，他最近利用自己的阅历和对霍格沃茨的熟悉，用笑话道具对掠夺者进行了降维打击，挺幼稚的但真爽!

不知道想到了什么，西弗勒斯拉下脸:“我为什么要替这个蠢蛋多吃?这个世界你又不喜欢我，饿死算了。”他的脸扭成一团。

“一边说这里的莉莉是别人，一边又吃醋，”莉莉笑着低头亲亲他，“这个世界的斯内普也不见得多喜欢莉莉呀!”

“他喜欢莉莉，”西弗勒斯闷闷地说，“虽然搞得一塌糊涂，但我知道他喜欢莉莉，特别特别喜欢莉莉，就是因为太喜欢，所以才搞砸了。”

“咦?这是为什么?”莉莉疑惑地问，“喜欢怎么会搞砸?”

“越是坚硬就越是易碎啊，”西弗勒斯轻声说。

还没等莉莉说什么，忽然门口传来开门的声音，莉莉像只惊猫一样，迅速从西弗勒斯身上弹开，斯拉格霍恩教授走了进来，身后跟着麦格。

他疑惑地看着西弗勒斯和莉莉:“你们俩在这里干嘛?别告诉我你们一起做禁药了。”他现在有点草木皆兵。

“我只是来拿个材料。”西弗勒斯摇晃了一下刚刚偷偷抓在手里的芨芨草。

麦格点了点头，转头对莉莉说:“伊万斯小姐，鉴于你最近私自制作违禁魔药的行为，校方决定你以后不能在课余使用魔药实验室和里面的材料了，你做的成品魔药也会被没收。现在赶紧出去吧，你不能用这个教室了。”

“什么?”莉莉不满地叫了起来，“太不公平了，我只是做实验而已啊，那我课后干什么?好无聊的，”课堂内容我都会了啊。

“别担心，”麦格点点头，“违反校规当然有禁闭呢，从明晚开始到我那里关禁闭吧。”

优秀的霍格沃茨head girl两世为人第一次喜提禁闭 ,莉莉目瞪口呆，西弗勒斯憋笑憋到颤抖。

——————————————————

夜幕低垂，莉莉睡不着。

她跟西弗勒斯睡在一张床上，就算他什么也没做，这感觉也太奇怪了。

他们今天见了邓布利多教授，还去了圣芒戈，所有人都说他们非常正常，也很健康，可能是某种魔药导致的记忆错乱，喝着魔药慢慢恢复就好了。

邓布利多教授还给西弗勒斯放了假，轻松地揶揄他们模范夫妻终于吵架了，给你们几天假要不出去度度蜜月?

度蜜月?莉莉涨红了脸，那不是要……她瞪了一眼西弗勒斯。

当然还有唯恐天下不乱的闲人，建议他俩亲热亲热，说不定很快就能想起来了。

下午他们抱了一下，没什么感觉，莉莉亲了一下西弗勒斯的脸颊，感觉还可以，但其实他们做朋友的时候也这样亲过抱过，但莉莉知道亲热的意思是什么，可她觉得有点怕，虽然理论上她已经生了三个孩子了，但她还是第一次。

“你睡了吗？西弗?”莉莉小声说，“就算这一切都是真的，你也给我一段时间适应一下好吗?”

“当然，”西弗勒斯小声说，“你别担心，我不会未经允许就碰你的。”

“谢谢你。”莉莉叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。似乎想了一下，她翻了个身，靠在了西弗勒斯背上。

他身上是她不熟悉的味道。

外面有脚步声，好像是有人走了过去。莉莉不安地动了动，西弗勒斯握住了她的手。

艾琳抱着枕头爬到了汤姆床上:“汤米，我刚刚在爸爸妈妈门口听到妈妈不让爸爸碰她。”艾琳对这些事还是似懂非懂，“是不是很严重?”

“嗯?你干嘛要去偷听?不过，好像夫妻不亲热就是挺严重的，会离婚的!”其实汤姆也没有很懂那件事，但肯定比艾琳懂得多，“爸爸妈妈之前虽然很肉麻，但那样代表他们感情好。”

“亲热就是亲亲抱抱吗？”艾琳小声问汤姆，“我们可以给他们下药吗？我还是想让爸爸妈妈亲热些.”

“额，爸爸的医学书你没看吗？你应该看看，”汤姆可不想给妹妹上生理卫生课，他岔开话题，“如果再过段时间他们还这么疏远，那就下药。”他可不想家庭发生什么变故。

“哦，好!”艾琳翻了个身准备睡觉。

“你还真是个小傻子。”汤姆伸手把她抱在怀里，不知道为什么他心里感觉怪怪的，很想跟艾琳贴近一些，她可真软，汤姆模模糊糊地想着，慢慢睡着了。


	76. Chapter 76

家庭的变故让汤姆和艾琳不得不暂时承担起父母的责任，比如汤姆要偶尔做做饭，艾琳要偶尔揍一顿捅娄子的哈利。

但出了家门，他们在各自学院感受到的氛围是完全不同的。

斯莱特林的学生们听闻斯内普教授病了都很震惊，纷纷表示想去看望院长，最后人太多了，只能让几个级长代表一下。

“希望您和夫人早日康复。”弗林特毕恭毕敬的样子实在不像那个日常想搞断对手骨头，野兽派的魁地奇队长。

西弗勒斯使劲握住了莉莉的手，他有点惊慌又有点骄傲，毕竟他内心还是霍格沃茨六年级学生，看到一群袍子上带着级长徽章的斯莱特林对他这么尊敬，他内心感觉别扭，又似乎在莉莉面前炫耀了一把。

其实莉莉更觉得别扭，这是真的吗？斯莱特林院长夫人?在她的记忆里，斯莱特林级长们都是鼻孔朝天的存在，别说对她客客气气，不当着她的面阴阳怪气就已经是有教养的表现了，现在这画面是她绝对想都想不到的。

两人的手握在一起都出汗了。

汤姆提前说了斯内普夫妇需要静养，级长们没有过多逗留就离开了。

莉莉跟西弗勒斯面面相觑。

“额……我完全没想到……”莉莉结结巴巴地说，可还没等她说完，汤姆又进来了，他拿着双面镜:“卢修斯叔叔和雷古勒斯叔叔一会儿来看你们，他们都是从国外赶回来的。”

莉莉认识卢修斯和雷古勒斯 ，但她还是被被离奇的现实击中了!

卢修斯跟纳西莎跟她很亲近也就算了，毕竟他们俩是西弗的朋友。

但玛丽跟雷古勒斯结婚了?她的麻种朋友嫁给了最最坚持纯血的布莱克?

这世界太离奇了，她想回地球。

可不得不说布莱克夫妇现在看起来很般配，知道两人失忆了之后，雷古勒斯跟玛丽说悄悄话。

“也不错呀，”雷古勒斯说，“失忆了我就能再追你一回了。”

“你是想让我再追你一回吧?”玛丽对自己倒追帅气老公的历史倒是毫不避讳。

“不，角色互换，我来追你，感觉肯定也不错。”雷古勒斯搂住玛丽的腰。

客人们走了，汤姆也回去上课了，家里只剩西弗勒斯和莉莉。

“原来我们俩根本不算离奇，”莉莉轻轻地说，“玛丽和布莱克?天啊，他们怎么会有交集的?他们又不像我们一起长大，我曾经还挺喜欢你，他们……”

“你挺喜欢我的?什么时候?”西弗勒斯打断了莉莉的话，他现在自信多了，小时候那些对未来的疑惑惶恐都消失了，他可以幸福，他可以拥有爱人，孩子，朋友和尊重，他可以给莉莉幸福。

发现说漏了嘴，莉莉顿时红了脸，她结结巴巴地说:“四年级的时候，我们每天吃完饭去花园散步，我还以为你打算跟我表白呢……”

“这，对不起……”西弗勒斯又吃惊又难过，难道他一直错过了很多？

“不是你的错，”莉莉摇摇头，她那时候也没考虑他的立场，觉得自己代表正义，一直咄咄逼人。

她想起昨天那个小一点的男孩偷偷摸摸溜进来跟她说，如果一直想不起来妈妈会离开爸爸离开这个家吗？别这样，爸爸很爱你，我们都很爱你，我们斯莱特林缺点是不够热情，但对感情绝对认真。

斯莱特林，是的，她现在对斯莱特林有些改观了，他们也没有那么差劲，不管是学生，还是西弗的朋友们，都是些很真挚的人。时间会淘汰掉假的朋友，她当初硬要逼着西弗听她的，做这个不做那个，实在太自以为是了。

在两人关系中，期望常是一种微妙的暴力，因为这是要求别人顺从我们的意志。(——约翰·威尔伍德)她一直不就是这么做的吗？她没有尊重西弗的意志和选择。

“我们应该振作起来，”莉莉握住西弗勒斯的手，“就算再记不起来，我们也快成年了，不能再让那两个三年级忙里忙外了。”

“忽然就丢了十几年……”西弗勒斯摇摇头说。

“但这个世界真的挺好的，”莉莉由衷地说，“大家和睦相处，我梦想的世界也不过是这样。我嫁给你就能有这样美好的未来吗?”

西弗勒斯很想说——是的。

西弗勒斯想要的，莉莉想要的，这个世界都有。他们俩都安静了下来，互相望着，渐渐靠近…… 

最近艾琳都没回格兰芬多，今天难得回来一趟，她刚刚爬进公共休息室，就瞳孔地震——一群小狮子正在扭秧歌。

斯内普教授请了病假，别说学生们了，连格兰芬多塔楼都似乎拔高了几尺，小狮子们天天载歌载舞过大年。

在艾琳“火热”的目光下，双胞胎看到了她，尴尬地停了下来。

“你爸怎么样了?”双胞胎对着艾琳尬笑。

“我听见了，”艾琳冷笑，“庆祝斯内普教授生病——霍格沃茨的天是晴朗的天，格兰芬多的学生好喜欢??”

“就是夸一下天气……”乔治看了一眼外面阴沉沉的乌云，“就……求晴天。”

“好好求吧，”艾琳拍拍乔治的肩膀，“代课教授会让你不止求晴天。”

与其去找斯拉格霍恩，邓布利多觉得不如请自家人来代课，格林德沃很乐意上几节魔药课，这太简单了。

不过真的上了几天课之后，格林德沃才知道自己的阿不思才是榨取教授价值的资本家，拿魔药课来说，他要给七个年级上课，就算两个学院一个班，一个班每周两节课，也要上二十八节课，还要批作业，备课和准备每节课要用的魔药材料，每节课还都有几个小崽子炸坩埚，真不知道西弗勒斯是怎么坚持下来的。！他(除了对阿不思)可不是什么好脾气。

很快邓布利多就收到了格林德沃教授在课堂上威胁杀了隆巴顿的投诉，还有纳威奶奶的吼叫信。

“我帮你，我帮你改作业准备材料!你对孩子们耐心点!”邓布利多恳切地说。

但格林德沃还是给小崽子们布置了一堆作业，反正是阿不思批作业。

大部分格兰芬多都萎靡不振，新教授太可怕了，我们想要斯内普教授。


	77. Chapter 77

格林德沃端了甜茶给邓布利多，他正在看文件。刚刚在批改的魔药作业放在一边，评语写了半页。格林德沃撇了撇嘴，这些小巨怪写的垃圾不值得哪怕一个字的评语，阿尔太温柔了。

“有一份转学申请，莱斯特兰奇家的孩子，本来去了德姆斯特朗，但不适应那里的气候，想要回来霍格沃茨。”邓布利多甩了甩手里的信。

“莱斯特兰奇?”格林德沃皱起脸，这个不吉利的姓肯定会勾起阿不思不好的回忆，他不信斯卡曼德那小子没有告过状，所以还是先撤为妙。

“那你先忙，作业我来批。”格林德沃拿走了那一批作业，个个都给了"T"。除了汤姆斯内普的，他是他最欣赏的学生，很有老夫年轻时候的神韵。

阿不思喝了一口茶，不知道盖尔今晚怎么忽然敬业爱岗了起来，摇了摇头，他在文件上签了字，莱斯特兰奇家这个孩子是在英国出生的，所以可以无条件入学。

“嘿嘿，我今天看到爸爸跟妈妈说话，她笑了。”艾琳跳到沙发上，戳了戳汤姆，“我觉得他们很快就能恢复记忆了。”

“重新恋个爱也不错，倒是不用我准备药了。”汤姆眨眨眼，放下手里的书，“琳恩，我最近听到传言，有人约你去霍格莫德?”

“是啊，”琳恩耸耸肩，“爸爸不在学校之后，很多人开始放肆起来了，烦得很。”

“看来没有你感兴趣的。”汤姆笑了笑。

“当然了，我认识他们是谁啊，他们有乔治和弗雷德好玩吗？我跟你说韦斯莱家的双胞胎懂大粪蛋的十二种用法。”艾琳比划了一个大粪蛋，歪着身子往他肩膀上靠。

原来你早就跟别的男生一起去了，还是两个!汤姆躲了一下，艾琳立刻歪倒在沙发上，惊讶瞪大了眼睛。

“对了，斯莱特林来了一个转学生，你猜是谁?是我们在山上见过的那个，莱斯特兰奇。”汤姆捏了捏她的脸。

“哦，那又怎么样?”艾琳不明白，她都快把那件事忘了。

“没什么，脾气有点不好，哦，下次你去霍格莫德的时候叫上我，我去买点东西。”汤姆转身走了，边走边偷偷瞄了一眼花园。

西弗勒斯和莉莉牵着手正在散步，他们最近已经基本接受了现实，小西弗勒斯对这个未来很高兴，莉莉一开始虽然有点受惊，但事实胜于雄辩，而且一起朝夕相处，西弗勒斯的好处越来越清晰，她之前对他些朦胧的好感又从心里升起来了。

主要是少年男女老睡在一张床上，不心跳都有点难。

如果西弗勒斯来亲我，莉莉害羞地想，我应该不会拒绝。

————————————————

这件事也同样让另一对儿烦恼。

自从莉莉被斯拉格霍恩教授和麦格教授联名禁止进行违禁的魔药实验之后，她就没事做了。

之前一夜一夜地做魔药，其他时间都在梦里，莉莉没有精力去观察斯内普。

现在她一天睡足十二小时，一顿饭吃一整个披萨，身体健康，哪儿都健康，所以她就有点饱暖思少儿不宜了。

本来她跟西弗勒斯就一直很恩爱，“大鱼大肉”没停过，从来没有这么长时间“素”过，所以莉莉现在看西弗勒斯有点眼冒绿光。

“一会儿跟姐姐去小树林里玩玩?”莉莉给西弗勒斯丢小纸条。

“不是说好不干扰人际关系吗？”西弗勒斯皱着眉头给她回字条。

“不让人知道不就好了?”莉莉写。

“尊重一下你的这具躯壳吧。”

“我现在只能想出这件事，还算不怎么无聊。”莉莉哭丧着脸说，其他的事情更无聊。

西弗勒斯翘起了鼻子，“谢谢太太夸奖。不过我们还是研究怎么回去的方法吧，我从这本书里发现几个神奇的魔法阵，要不要试试?”

“我想试试新的姿势。”莉莉撅起嘴。


	78. Chapter 78

魔法阵当然没什么用，倒是西弗勒斯认真的样子让莉莉“性致”大增。她看着他虽然破旧还还算整齐的袍子，稍微整理过的头发，心里忽然警铃大作。

“你洗头了?”她叫起来。

“什么?”西弗勒斯懵了，他个人卫生一直在莉莉的监督下保持的很好。

“你为什么打扮这么整齐?!现在我们在这边绝交了，那你岂不是跟谁都能约会?”莉莉瞪大了眼睛，“如果有厚脸皮的小姑娘来撩你怎么办?”

西弗勒斯心说我旁边就有一个厚脸皮的小姑娘天天撩我，发出求偶信号，怎么这么没有自知之明呢?

他斜了她一眼:“我又不是校园明星，怎么会有人喜欢我，倒是你，衣服扣子好好扣!”从莉莉领口能看到一丝雪白，西弗勒斯其实也不是完全无动于衷，他当然知道这时候的莉莉滋味也很美妙，可人不能太贪心。

“哼，据我夜观天象……和水晶球，这个莉莉大约会脑袋一热，跟了别人，你看你就没点想法?”莉莉扒到了西弗勒斯肩膀上，第一次这件事她其实比西弗勒斯更在乎，不管在哪里，她都不想跟别人享受这件事，想想就恶心。

“亲爱的，如果真的回不去，我当然会跟你再把艾琳他们生出来的，这个你不用担心。但现在还不能下结论不是?毕竟这边我们已经彻底吵翻了，而且局势又不好——”西弗勒斯危危险险地把莉莉压在地上，熟悉的触感让两个人都是一抖。

“哦?我们吵翻了，所以不会在一起了?说!你是不是憋着找别人的坏心眼?”莉莉翻身把他压在下面，曾经的伊万斯小姐的独占欲可不是一般的强，“纳西莎可是跟我说过，除了布莱克家跟莱斯特兰奇家，纯血世家其实都有偷着跟混血结婚改善血统，你这种资质他们可是很喜欢的。”

“开玩笑，纯血?她们哪有你好看?”西弗勒斯凑在莉莉耳边说了一通夫妻蜜语，劲爆到莉莉都红了脸，反正西弗勒斯料定她也不敢在树林里真的怎么样，决定用撩骚打败撩骚。

“啊?万一有比我好看的呢?你就看脸吗？”莉莉伸手去掐西弗勒斯的脖子，“混蛋斯莱特林，杀了你哦!”

“救命救命，谋杀……”亲夫两个字没喊出来，亲亲密密的夫妻小甜点就被一声尖叫打败了:“你!们!在!干!什!么!”

麦格教授气急败坏地走了过来，后面跟着几个格兰芬多，詹姆和小天狼星眼睛都瞪得滚圆。

一把把莉莉从西弗勒斯腰上拽了下来，麦格教授看着地上的魔法阵，一阵阵发晕:“伊万斯小姐，我怀疑你意图谋杀斯内普先生，现在跟我去办公室。斯内普先生，你没事吧?天啊，格兰芬多这是中了什么邪?”

莉莉整个人都傻了，她应该怎么解释??那一群跟着麦格来找海格关禁闭的格兰芬多对着她拼命竖大拇指，詹姆喜笑颜开地对她做口型:“伊万斯，好样的!”

从地上爬起来，西弗勒斯拉了拉袍子，遮住某些反应，变脸堪比翻书:“我觉得教授你现在应该给格兰芬多扣点分。”

莉莉捂住脸，好像要哭，但实际上她真的快要演不下去了，西弗你反应真快，神演技啊。

————————————————————

带新生应该是五年级级长的活，不过低年级自封的级长是“汤姆斯内普”，他带着分到斯莱特林的转学生贝卡莱斯特兰奇熟悉校园。

“通往地窖的路全是机关陷阱，有些是原来就有的，有些嘛，是别的学院浑水摸鱼设置的，你现在要记住它们的位置，周一到周日，陷阱的位置是不一样的，别记岔了。”汤姆公事公办地说。

贝卡则整个人忐忑不安。她还记得这个男生，他们在山上遇见过，那时候的对话很不客气，现在看来他在霍格沃茨很有些势力，贝卡有些害怕他的报复，可他好像忘了一样不提这个碴。贝拉更加忐忑了。

“学长——斯内普学长——”贝卡伸手拉了拉汤姆的袍子，“我们之前应该有些误会，我想我应该道歉……”

挑起一边的眉毛，汤姆笑得非常有礼貌:“什么?那么久的事情，我们那天不是聊的很好吗?为什么要道歉?”

“真的吗?”贝卡有点愣，她松了一口气，被汤姆的笑容晃花了眼。

汤姆斯内普想要让人喜欢他，自然有一百万种方法，他柔和地说:“既然进了斯莱特林，当然都是一家人，来吧，我带你去看看我们的公共休息室。”

他伸出手，贝卡把手放在他手里，小小的心脏一阵狂跳，脸红了。汤姆眯起眼睛，他这样撩拨这个小姑娘有点不公平，但他现在心情不好，只想做个笑眯眯的坏人，或者把大粪蛋糊在韦斯莱家男孩们的脸上。

跟他们和艾琳去霍格莫德没关系，他就是讨厌韦斯莱家的双胞胎!

真正自由自在的就是在家休假的斯内普夫妇了。

这么多年，莉莉一直没有跟麻瓜世界脱节，她是个实用主义者，魔法再方便也不如现代化方便，你可以打开电视剧让小崽子自己看一下午动画片，自己打个盹，魔法可没有这个功能。

所以新来的莉莉和西弗勒斯享受到了他们那个年代还没有的最新电影。

嘻嘻哈哈地看完了两部《小鬼当家》之后，他们拿起了不知道谁塞在下面的《保镖》，紧张的情节和男女主之间的暗涌把莉莉深深吸引了，尤其是最后，她一只手紧紧握住了西弗勒斯的手，另一只手抓紧领口:“他会死吗？天啊！不要!”

“是电影啊，是假的……”西弗勒斯赶紧安慰她，拍拍她的手。

可最后《I will always love you》的歌声一起，男女主冲破了阻碍拥吻在一起，西弗勒斯就僵硬了。

“如果留下来，

我会成为你的羁绊，

所以我离去，

但我知道，

我每迈出的一步都会想着你，

我会一直爱你，

我亲爱的宝贝，

苦涩而甜蜜的回忆，

是我带走的唯一的东西，

再见吧，不要哭泣，

我们彼此都知道我不是你所需，

但是，我会永远爱你。”

这是我的主题曲吗？西弗勒斯叹了一口气，他看着莉莉，如果这是一场美梦，那我至少在梦里也应该勇敢一点，留下一点回忆，在梦醒的时候用来回忆。

他低下头，捧起莉莉被电影感动的泪汪汪的小脸，吻了上去。


	79. Chapter 79

“所以呢？你全招了？”西弗勒斯来看莉莉，她在医疗翼有个自己的隔离病房，或者可以叫“被关起来了”。

“对，我说你是我丈夫，我们有三个孩子，然后忽然一下，我们穿越了……”莉莉扁扁嘴。

“结果呢？”西弗勒斯幸灾乐祸地看着她。

“麦格教授说我中邪了，肯定是魔法阵招来了不干不净的东西，准备等邓布利多校长回来了给我驱驱邪。”莉莉翻了个白眼。

“我还以为她要给你找个神父，你知道米勒娃的父亲是个牧师吧？”西弗勒斯笑眯眯地说。

“看不出你还挺八卦的。”莉莉不高兴地盯着他，“你为什么这么高兴？你不是来救我出去的？”

“当然不是，我可不想被认为也中邪了，”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“我是来看戏的，”他指指门口，“演员马上就入场了。”

说完他用了一个幻身咒消失了。

莉莉皱起眉毛看着门口，果然，詹姆出现了，带着掠夺者们。

“伊万斯，我听说你病了，你一定是中了邪恶斯莱特林的夺魂咒，但你勇敢的反抗了，要掐死他，做的很好，不愧是勇敢的格兰芬多……”詹姆不停地说，小天狼星则拿出一个十字架，举到莉莉眼前：“恶魔，融化吧！”

一看就一脸不情愿地卢平举着一瓶圣水，磨磨蹭蹭，詹姆一把夺过去，浇了莉莉一头。

“啊，好凉！你们干什么……”莉莉大叫。

彼得趁此机会在她嘴里塞了一瓣大蒜。

西弗勒斯在角落笑得浑身颤抖，差点笑出声。

还是庞弗雷夫人气急败坏地赶来，把掠夺者赶了出去。

莉莉气的七窍生烟，躺到床上用被子蒙住了头。西弗勒斯看她真的生气了，赶紧过来哄她。

“你又不是小孩子了，为什么还跟他们生气，他们才几岁。”儿女都上霍格沃茨的斯内普教授，摆出了成年人的理智。

“我才不是生他们的气，是生你的气，你一直在看我的笑话。”莉莉甩开他的手，扭过去不理他。

“对不起，莉，但我不能干涉太多——我们不是不能改变之前的事吗？等邓布利多教授来了，你还是说你吃错了魔药吧。”西弗勒斯摇了摇莉莉，软绵绵地说。

莉莉最受不了他这样语气，她扭过来看着他，血液里那份格兰芬多的冲动又占领了她的大脑高地，她轻轻摸了摸西弗勒斯的脸颊：“我可不要再考虑这些了，西弗，我想怎么来，就怎么来，我受够了！”

她凑过去吻住他，手臂搂住他犹豫的肩膀，触摸她最喜欢的地方。她想如果西弗拒绝，她就给他一个统统石化，不过好在他没有拒绝，他回应她了。

——————————————————

韦斯莱家的双胞胎来找艾琳，问她斯内普教授还有没有多余的“疖子药水”，他们实验失败，长了很多大疖子。

“长在哪？”艾琳莫名其妙地问，“你们脸上干干净净。”

不好意思地看了看周围，乔治小声说：“都长在你看不到地方，我们现在训练魁地奇太痛苦了，都没办法坐在扫帚上。”

那就不就是长在屁股上，艾琳哈哈大笑，伸脚去踢乔治的屁股，乔治扭动着躲她，指责艾琳实在没有爱心。

带着贝卡参观校园的汤姆，这时候从他们身边走了过去，好像完全不认识他们一样，看也没看他们一眼。

“你哥哥真傲慢，艾琳，”弗雷德冷冷地说，斯莱特林魁地奇队的人都是他的仇人。

“他就那样呗，”艾琳耸耸肩，“我哥哥有骄傲的资本嘛。”就算才三年级，很多教授都确信汤姆是未来的head boy了。汤姆优秀的鹤立鸡群。

双胞胎对视了一眼，不认同地撇嘴。

而贝卡这段时间已经完全迷上了汤姆，她满眼崇拜地看着他，眼里完全没有别人了。太帅了，斯内普学长。

晚上回到家，这段时间莉莉开始跟西弗勒斯一起做家务，艾琳溜到厨房偷看了一眼，莉莉正仰着头听西弗勒斯说话，眼里含着笑意，两人期间还亲了一下，艾琳心情立刻大好，看来爸爸妈妈的感情恢复了。

自从西弗勒斯鼓足勇气亲了莉莉之后，两人的关系就越来越好了，本来他们之间的矛盾也只是斯莱特林和格兰芬多之间的矛盾，现在这里没有这些矛盾，他们什么都可以聊到一起，“最好的朋友”回来了，而且升级为亲密的爱人了。

一旦不用掩饰自己对莉莉的爱意，西弗勒斯忽然就没了那些阴沉别扭和抵抗，也肯好好说话了。

原来我对他的影响这么大，莉莉想，之前居然完全没有发现，她温柔地看着他。

吃过晚饭，艾琳把爸爸妈妈和好的好消息告诉了汤姆，她开心地在汤姆的床上滚来滚去：“他们本来就是soulmate，最后一定会在一起的。”

“soulmate？所以，你喜欢哪一个？”汤姆轻声说，“乔治还是弗雷德？难道你两个都喜欢？”

艾琳瞬间涨红了脸，她撅起嘴瞪着汤姆：“你什么意思啊？他们是我的朋友啊，我难道不能有朋友？”

“你的朋友可一点都不喜欢我们一家人，”汤姆冷冷地说。

“魁地奇输了他们迁怒而已啊，格兰芬多好多年没赢过了，”艾琳有点心虚，双胞胎的确很不喜欢哥哥和爸爸，“我也没办法，我们格兰芬多就是爱憎分明嘛。”

“所以我要恭喜我的妹妹恋爱了？”汤姆不知道为什么心里涌起一股冲动，他凑近艾琳，“跟他们亲热过吗？要我教教你吗？” 

他抬起艾琳的下巴，凶狠地凑了过去……

看到艾琳惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，他心里居然有一丝残酷地快意，这一瞬间，他想要她哭。

或许他就是这样的人吧，从来不是什么善良之辈。

手腕被抓紧了，艾琳不知道这到底是什么情况，她挣扎了几下没挣开，也就闭上了眼睛。

哈利摇晃着手里的粉末：“你说这魔药能让互有好感的人互诉衷肠，是不是真的？我姐可因为我爸妈的事情操碎了心。”

“当然是真的，”德拉科摇头晃脑，“而且这不是违禁药，最多算是一种吐真剂，而且不是彼此之间有感情，根本不会起作用，特别安全，我妈当年给我爸用过，放心吧。”德拉科和哈利卖父母总特别痛快。

“真是我的好兄弟！”哈利搂着德拉科的肩膀，一起练习魁地奇去了。

卧室里，西弗勒斯拥着莉莉，倾诉着内心的爱意，两只一模一样的银色牝鹿在他们身边跑来跑去，莉莉动容地搂紧西弗勒斯的脖子，他们的灵魂原来是一样的。


	80. 车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无关情节

用魔杖锁了门，莉莉把西弗勒斯拖到床上，这个西弗勒斯的衣服的确很烂，她用了点力气，那衣服扣子都崩飞了，露出他瘦却结实的胸膛，莉莉舔了舔嘴唇。

“我可不要再考虑这些了，西弗，我想怎么来，就怎么来，我受够了！”我的丈夫为什么不可以碰？我就要碰。

莉莉不知道这里的莉莉是什么卫道士，但她从小被西弗勒斯惯坏了，就算跟他一起来了霍格沃茨也没吃过什么苦，她从来没有离开过他，伸出手永远有他的怀抱，婚后这么多年，他们一直甜蜜的时候宛如新婚。

她想他，看得见，也要吃得着。

“我们不能……”西弗勒斯假模假式地反抗了一句。

“我管她怎么样！”莉莉把他的破衬衣丢到床底下，吻住他的脖子，一股清新的肥皂味。

嗯？西弗洗过澡吗？莉莉这时候可没有过多的脑细胞来想这些事情，她亲吻着他的嘴唇，感觉他的反应已经硬到不行。

西弗勒斯享受着莉莉的主动，她的手指上上下下地摩擦着他的肿胀，与他热烈地亲吻。这才是他的莉莉，爱就要身体力行，想要就要，他早就知道她忍不住。

西弗勒斯一直是个坏家伙，他当然想跟十六岁的莉莉重温鸳梦，她每个阶段的美好他都爱，但他绝对不会主动这么做，只有莉莉有权利做选择，他能做的，就是恰逢其时的出现，逗得她心痒难耐。

不曾匮乏不曾失去挚爱的西弗勒斯很自信，不管留下还是回去，他都有办法过好他的一生，把莉莉牢牢抓住，给她最舒服的欢愉。

“你湿透了，莉儿。”西弗勒斯的手抚摸着她的大腿和柔软的缝隙，那里早就弥漫了浓浓的湿意，他的手指让莉莉一抖，眼神更加迷蒙起来。

“西弗，西弗，我每天晚上都在想你，抱我，”莉莉央求着，本来她自己是可以的，但这身体毫无经验，她在他身上蹭来蹭去，只是弄的自己好疼。

“到下面来，”他蛊惑着她，“我们慢慢来，我可不想弄伤你。”莉莉很敏感，他很大，他们的匹配度一直很好，一直以来在这件事里都乐趣无穷，但最开始要小心点。

他把自己悬在她上方，深深地吻住她，从互相追逐的嘴唇，到敏感的乳尖。他知道她的敏感点，也知道她什么姿势更放松，他的手指滑入她紧窄的花径，莉莉立刻发出呻吟，有点疼但更多的是她熟悉的充满。

“疼吗？”他抚弄着她的深处，又加了一根手指。

“不怎么疼，”莉莉深吸了一口气，也去抚摸他，丝滑的前液沾了她一手，“哦，西弗……”

“他也没什么经验，”西弗勒斯耸耸肩。这个身体跟他自己当初差多了，他当初跟莉莉虽然品尝禁果是七年级，但之前的亲密从来都不少，经常睡在一起亲亲摸摸，边缘行为更是家常便饭，不像这两人，就是这样的触摸就抖的不像话。

“那我帮帮你，”莉莉对他眨眨眼，凑过去用舌头舔了舔那狰狞的小西弗，换来他销魂的叹息。

大小没什么变化，味道也没什么变化，莉莉想，她张开嘴含住他，用舌头缠绕着吸吮，手指抚摸着他凸起的血管，腿间又是一阵发麻。

这具身体太敏感了，在莉莉的吞吐下他很快就缴械了，浓稠的白浊射在她脸上，莉莉用舌头舔了一下，不过很快就消失在清理咒之下。

“现在该我了，”射了不代表结束，西弗勒斯分开莉莉的腿，满意地点点头，刚刚的唇舌之战让莉莉的腿间满是润滑，粉色的小豆豆已经开始抬头了，她的豆豆很小，却很敏感，刺激的厉害她还会疼，所以西弗勒斯动作很轻柔地用舌尖挑逗着她，莉莉立刻开始呻吟起来。

配合着手指的抽动，莉莉的花径里发出淫靡的水声，她难耐地扭着腰，在高潮边缘徘徊，求他快点进来。

用粗大的顶端顶着莉莉已经微微分开的入口，西弗勒斯眯起眼晴，“忍着点。”他说。

莉莉点点头，让他快干少废话。

——————————————————

跟他们开垦新土地的艰辛不同，真正的初哥初姐使用的却是成熟的身体和更加柔软的床。

西弗勒斯发现自己的身体完全知道要做什么，而且做的熟练极了，甚至这张床有些微妙的角度都很适合他们的姿势。

“哦，天啊，西弗……”莉莉尖叫起来，她身体已经软成一汪水，该挺翘的早已经翘了起来，这只是被他抚摸了几下而已。

她紧张极了，身体却十分享受，她夹紧了双腿，却又空虚的要命。西弗勒斯舔吸着她的乳尖，哄着她把腿分开点。

“你已经很湿了，莉莉，”他摸到了一手的滑腻。

莉莉羞红了脸，用床单盖住了脸。可是之后她就没办法矜持了，她被充满了，一波又一波的快感袭来，她心里只有一个想法：天啊，太舒服了。

没有第一次的撕裂和磨合的痛苦，莉莉直接尝到了最好的滋味，有点痛，但销魂蚀骨。那饱满的粗大填满了她，从来没有过的体验但却感觉很熟悉，这具身体已经很喜欢这样了，她害羞的想，她不但嫁给了西弗勒斯，还跟他夜夜欢娱了很多年。

“西弗，西弗，啊，好棒！”她好像海上的一叶小舟，随着他的动作起起落落，每一下飞起都伴随着水花飞溅。

粗大坚硬，微微上翘，莉莉偷偷地看着西弗勒斯，觉得他在她心里更迷人了，西弗勒斯今天又打通了一条通往莉莉心里的捷径，嗯，器大活好。

对啦，有时候女孩子也很肤浅，就是喜欢能让自己爽的东西。吵架了怎么办，按到床上来一发就哭哭啼啼地和好了呀。

忽然而至的高潮把莉莉吓了一跳，她无法自控地抱住西弗勒斯的脖子，抖的她自己都吓坏了。这时候她的手不知道碰到了床上的哪里，似乎是一个开关，有什么东西从天花板上垂了下来。

“这是什么？”莉莉有点疑惑，她高潮完有点累了，但西弗勒斯还性致勃勃。

“像是个秋千。”西弗勒斯观察了一下那个东西，上面有很多带扣，“我们试一下吧。”

“什么？什么试一下？”莉莉瞪大了眼睛。

这是个性爱秋千，莉莉在上面被西弗勒斯晃来晃去的时候，觉得这一对夫妻真的变态，她以后怎么面对科克沃斯的秋千呢，她小时候经常跟西弗勒斯在那里玩，额，现在她还是跟西弗勒斯在秋千上“玩”。 (莉莉/西弗表示我们就是这个意思。)

如果他们还能回去，莉莉又一次被快感燃烧殆尽的时候想，或许在秋千下约会是个不错的主意。而西弗勒斯则觉得，小树林或许更好。

————————————————

“我不行了。”莉莉求饶，“第一次你不能折腾我一晚上呀。”她已经觉得刺痛了。

“你不要撩拨我，我可是才十六岁经不起女神的撩拨，”西弗勒斯坏笑，他抓住她的腰冲刺了一会儿，射进她的深处。

“摸你一下怎么能叫撩拨呢？”莉莉撅嘴，她满足了，理智又回来了，她看到了床单上的血迹，忽然有些惭愧，“我们玩过界了呢，西弗，要是原来的主人回来了怎么办？”

“我们跟他们应该是互换了，对吧？”西弗勒斯把莉莉往怀里搂了搂。

“是的，所以呢？”

“你觉得他们不会用我们的身体做爱吗？”西弗勒斯说。

“怎么可能，他们看上去跟仇人似的。”莉莉摇头。

“爱和恨有时候也就一线之间，而且你觉得琳恩，汤米会坐视不管吗？”

“他们还是孩子呀，能管什么？哭？”莉莉心里她家的孩子们都是小天使。

西弗勒斯不这么认为，尤其是汤姆，那可是个管天管地的主儿。不过他完全没想到最后是哈利下的药，不愧是斯莱特林。

莉莉迷迷糊糊地睡着了，她累了，西弗勒斯本想起来回宿舍去，可一阵奇怪的疲乏袭来……


	81. Chapter 81

爸爸妈妈变得更奇怪了。

艾琳盯着爸爸妈妈的卧室门，发誓自己看到那扇门被撞得颤抖了一下，应该是有隔音咒吧，所以没什么声音。

今天早晨她一起床就看到爸爸妈妈欣喜若狂地盯着她，对她说太想你了宝贝。他们俩拥抱了三个孩子(哈利还在睡梦中)之后就表示我们今天要好好休息，你们不要来打扰。

事实上他们肯定没有在休息。

“汤……”她想很汤姆聊聊，爸爸妈妈是恢复记忆了吗？可喊了一半卡壳了，对了，她跟汤姆闹别扭了。

一想起这件事她就气得要命。

是汤姆先八卦她跟乔治弗雷德的，是他先说什么教她亲人的，也是他硬凑过来的。

谁知道他就是做做样子？自己闭上眼睛也不行？

凭什么把自己赶出房间啊？他的房间什么时候对她上过锁。艾琳气恼地看了一眼在厨房里做早餐的汤姆，他眼下有点黑，是长睫毛留下的阴影吗？不可能是黑眼圈吧。

越想越气，不吃了！艾琳飞奔去自己的房间换好了衣服去上学了，她才不要理混蛋汤姆呢！

摔门声音太大了，看来琳恩的淑女教育完全失败，汤姆皱眉，关掉了灶台上的火。

他也不好意思面对艾琳，他怎么能接受自己对妹妹产生了不该产生的欲念呢？她闭上眼睛的一刹那他的每个细胞都放了烟花——她愿意，上xx她！

可这不对，艾琳懂什么，她还是小丫头片子！

于是他把她丢出了卧室，自己去盥洗室洗了一小时凉水澡。

而这丫头完全不领情啊！

汤姆把早餐往餐桌上一摔，吃什么吃！也走了。

没人叫哈利起床，哈利迟到了，他抓了一张凉透了的蛋饼塞进嘴里，飞快地，窜了。

完美早餐孤零零地躺在餐桌上，不过最终没浪费，成了西弗勒斯和莉莉的下午茶。

他们换回来了！好开心！开心之余就有点亲热过度，睡到下午才起床。

“果然是互换了！”莉莉给西弗勒斯看另一个西弗勒斯留下的“日记”，说是日记其实只是简略的日常记录，“居然还写了这个？！”

“我也写了，”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“用人家的身体总得告诉人家发生了什么吧。”

“咦？”莉莉心想我可什么都没写，而且，“他们醒来是在医疗翼的床上？！”

“刺激。”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，“你还记得你给别人留下了什么烂摊子就好。”

梅林的蕾丝胸罩啊，莉莉捂住脸，不只是医疗翼，她还被麦格教授当成“中邪”关起来了，循规蹈矩的那个莉莉一回去应该会晕过去吧？

“怎么办啊，西弗……”莉莉可怜巴巴地看着西弗勒斯。

“不好说，你这么一闹，说不定还帮了她，你忘记了我告诉过你，那个莉莉很大几率会早死吗？”西弗勒斯慢条斯理地往面包上抹草莓酱。

“梅林保佑。”莉莉还是深感不安，握紧双手为她祈祷。

西弗勒斯耸耸肩，他倒是不担心，因为从种种迹象表明，另一个自己也得手了。这不是很好吗？那个莉莉也会幸福的，他对自己很有自信。

其实小莉莉并不算亏，她在这里看了莉莉和西弗勒斯研究多年的魔药学资料，现在只要她想，梅林勋章可以拿到手软。

“晚上我们吃大餐！我来做！你给我打下手，”莉莉换衣服去买菜，撸袖子准备大显身手，西弗勒斯立刻偷偷给厨房加了防火防水咒。

爸爸妈妈“病”好了，全家人都很开心，虽然莉莉做菜并不怎么样，但屋子里还是飘满了欢声笑语。

“来点小精灵酿的葡萄酒？”莉莉变出来五个杯子，“大家都来点吧，哎呀，西弗，一点点没关系的啦。”

小精灵酿的葡萄酒味道很甜，艾琳抿了一小口酒，偷看了一眼汤姆，他笑得仿佛无事发生，一直在跟爸爸说他们“失忆”期间的事情，艾琳不高兴地翻了个白眼。

不知道是不是酒的关系，哈利兴奋地开始讲他们魁地奇队的事情，“队长邀请我们一起去级长盥洗室洗澡的时候，德拉科吓坏了，他居然不敢脱裤衩，哈哈哈哈，哇，那个池子绝了，我最爱那个跳板！”

艾琳脑子里出现哈利光着屁股跳水的画面，在心里同情起斯莱特林的魁地奇队长来。

“但那个女幽灵……她跟在德拉科身边夸奖他好看，尤其是……”哈利的话题开始变得奇怪。

眨了眨眼，艾琳站起来溜达到阳台，她可不想听《哈利斯内普与不穿衣服的斯莱特林魁地奇队与桃金娘》这个故事。

阳台上被风一吹，艾琳感觉脸颊热了起来，她望着天上闪烁的星星，叹了口气。

不知道哈利说了什么，惹得莉莉大笑了起来，艾琳觉得有点困了，她想睡觉了。

刚转身就撞到了熟悉的怀里，艾琳抬起头想说什么，就被好闻的葡萄酒气味包围了，夜空下，他的唇热烈又柔软，但只有一瞬，还没等艾琳睁开眼，他就走了，好像这一切都是艾琳的幻觉一样。

什么嘛！艾琳瞪着汤姆的背影，这算什么？

只要亲她一下，我就放弃，汤姆表面波澜不惊，心里早就翻江倒海，就只一下，我不会再放任自己了，放任自己就是伤害琳恩。

晚上，汤姆叹了口气，又去洗冷水澡。

艾琳在床上翻来翻去，怎么也睡不着，干脆起床，艾琳鼓起勇气去敲汤姆的门。

“汤米，”她小声叫，汤米？”

屋里没有回应。

睡了？艾琳撅起嘴，又爬回自己床上。

斯莱特林真的好讨厌啊，艾琳想，有什么事不能说清楚呢？


	82. Chapter 82

“讨厌的斯莱特林！”艾琳恨恨地说。

家里三个男人都抬起头看她，他们都是斯莱特林。

莉莉对他们疑惑地皱眉，眼睛里写着：她今天怎么啦？

“格兰芬多魁地奇队今天输的巨梅林的惨。”哈利无声地说，“麦格教授差点晕过去，伍德队长真的晕过去了。”

不知道是斯莱特林院长的回归给斯莱特林打了鸡血，还是汤姆蓄意跟韦斯莱家双胞胎过不去，这一次的魁地奇比赛格兰芬多输得奇惨无比，比分悬殊到哈利有点不忍心抓飞贼。

“讨厌的斯莱特林！”艾琳狠狠地把沙发垫扔到哈利脑袋上就回房间去了。

“这也能听见？”哈利疑惑地挠头。

西弗勒斯摇摇头，青春期叛逆少女，唉。

莉莉给西弗勒斯顺了顺毛，斯莱特林不讨厌，最爱你了，去洗头吧。

而汤姆则眸色晦暗盯着艾琳摔上的门，他知道艾琳不是因为魁地奇比赛。

“汤姆学长！你太帅了！”贝卡挤过欢呼雀跃的人群扑倒他身上，斯莱特林里发出起哄的声音。

抓住贝卡的肩膀，准备把她推开，但这时汤姆看到了艾琳看了过来。或许我们应该控制一下彼此之间的距离，汤姆想，于是他没有推开贝卡。

而兴奋的贝卡趁此机会在他脸上亲了一下。

汤姆愣了一下，他没看艾琳也知道她的脸色不太好看。他深吸了口气，推开贝卡，往扫帚棚走去。

“你干嘛让那个女的亲你？你们才认识几天？”艾琳果然跟上来了，在他身后絮絮叨叨。

“不用你管。”汤姆没等她，他腿比她长，艾琳要小跑着才能追上他。

“……不是吧，你不是要跟她交往吧？”艾琳惊讶地说。

“不用你管。”

“怎么不用我管，你不是还……”

“那又怎么样？你是我妹妹！”汤姆恶狠狠地停下来，他这时候的脸有些可怕。

可艾琳不怕他，她盯着他，同样气呼呼地：“怎么啦？妹妹就不能过问你交女朋友的事？”

汤姆挑起眉毛，原来她并没有把那个吻当回事，她不觉得他们超过了某种界限，他气笑了：“对，不能过问。”

“……”艾叉起腰翻了个白眼，“我不喜欢她。”

“哦，亲爱的琳恩，我现在谈恋爱，又不是要把她娶回家，你不要担心你们相处的问题。”汤姆故意使劲在她屁股上拍了一巴掌，“管好你自己和你两个男朋友吧！”

“什么……两个什么？”艾琳睁大眼睛，“你说乔治和弗雷德？他们不是……”

“哦，桃金娘说他们俩xx上长满了大脓包，”汤姆坏笑起来，“我怀疑他们俩有个你不知道的癞蛤蟆情人……”

“汤姆！”艾琳气坏了，“胡说八道！你太讨厌了！”她满脸通红扭头跑了。

汤姆在她身后大笑了一会儿就笑不出来了，欺负琳恩一点都没意思！

之后他们俩冷战了一段时间，谁也不理谁，艾琳还是跟双胞胎去霍格莫德，汤姆故意跟贝卡走得很近，在家里两人也不说话，这种事从来没发生过，哈利和西弗勒斯都没发现，莉莉则有了其他烦心事。

“西弗，”莉莉咬着手里的橘子，“我有件事想跟你说。”

“怎么了？”西弗勒斯改着手里的作业，抬眼看着莉莉。

“我觉得那个西弗勒斯是个混蛋，”莉莉抓住他的衣领，眯起眼睛。

“啊哈？”西弗勒斯放下手里的笔，感觉莉莉似乎要打人了。

“他……渣透了！”莉莉撅起嘴，“他跟她上口口床没做安全措施吗？这算什么事！我好像……怀孕了。”那两个占据他们身体的青少年拍拍屁股回去了，给莉莉留了一颗受精卵。

“什么？”西弗勒斯手边的墨水瓶“啪”地炸开了。

“嗯，”莉莉把头放在他肩膀上，“怎么办？”

“我觉得会是个小妹妹。”西弗勒斯把手贴在莉莉肚子上，“像你一样的漂亮女孩。”家里的孩子都是黑头发，他的基因倒是强势遗传，但他喜欢红头发。

“孩子们都会很惊讶吧。”莉莉有点不好意思。

“他们都会很疼她的。”西弗勒斯轻轻亲了亲莉莉，搂紧她，“我爱你。”

家里药添丁进口这件事很有爆炸性，哈利很高兴，他终于不是家里的那个“小余儿”了 。汤姆和艾琳则又想私下吐槽，又互相不愿意低头。

“琳……”汤姆张了张嘴。

“如果妹妹是红头发，那肯定是格兰芬多，红头发都在个格兰芬多。”哈利大声地说。

汤姆撇了撇嘴：“那可未必。”他想起了韦斯莱兄弟，又不想跟艾琳说话了。

艾琳哼了一声，也不理他。

斯内普家其乐融融(？)的时候，邓布利多把格林德沃抓了个现行：“盖尔，你这样很不对——一忘皆空。”

格林德沃手里的甲虫昏死了过去。

“你把丽塔斯基特杀了，”格林德沃开始转移话题。

“她只是昏过去了，盖尔，你为了把卢平赶走泄露他的身份，太过分了。。”邓布利多摇摇头。

“自己的身份都不敢面对教什么学生啊。”格林德沃嘟囔着。

自从斯内普“病好”之后，格林德沃不需要代课了，总围着他帮他改作业，写教案的邓布利多也消失了，格林德沃很失望，他还想做教授，好让阿尔围着自己团团转。他思来想去，觉得黑魔法防御术比魔药学好教，跟他的特长也对口，于是他准备把卢平挤兑走。

“我想做教授！”格林德沃不满地说。

“这样啊……”邓布利多捋捋胡子，“我想想办法。”

开始格林德沃还挺高兴的，以为邓布利多要给他安排职位，没想到邓不利多真以为他要做教授，帮他在德姆斯特朗谋了一个教职。

不但没能长相厮守还变异地恋了，格林德沃拿着“德姆斯特朗黑魔法教授申请书”手直哆嗦，但肄业生杀回母校的诱惑太大了，他要去德姆斯特朗开除他的那个校长画像前比个中指。

“我跟卡卡洛夫校长商量好了，你还可以带一个学生过去，我们两间学校很久都没有互相派遣过交换生了。”邓布利多说。

格林德沃只是气的血压升高。

德姆斯特朗招交换生的公告出来之后，好多学生都跃跃欲试，艾琳第一时间报了名，反正她跟汤姆吵架了，早就想离家出走了。

报名的人太多了，格林德沃随便挥了挥手，抓住申请号里的一个幸运儿——“就你了”。他说。


	83. Chapter 83

“我真的很生气。”艾琳在女厕所跟桃金娘喋喋不休地吐槽汤姆，“他居然说不用我管，我连他屁股上长了几颗痣都知道！”

“别胡说，亲爱的，汤姆屁股上没有痣，”桃金娘端详着手指甲，蹲男生盥洗室基本等于她的专业，“我觉得你们为了别人吵架很没必要，他们有你们亲厚吗？”

“现在是没有，但以后说不定……”艾琳撅嘴。

“所以你真的决定要跟韦斯莱家兄弟大被同眠吗？”桃金娘眼镜闪过八卦之光。

“当然不！我们只是朋友！”艾琳怒瞪桃金娘。

“那多没意思，汤姆也说他不会跟贝卡接吻，你们兄妹俩性冷淡！”桃金娘跳进马桶里，溅了一地水花。

“性什么……”艾琳惊讶地眨巴眼，她半天才反应过来，这句话里有一些奇怪的信息，不过桃金娘已经走了。

这一天艾琳都过得不安生，她总是想着桃金娘的话，不亲热怎么能叫情侣？汤姆根本不是一个拘谨到不肯亲女朋友的人。

她带着疑问回家问莉莉：“妈妈你几岁第一次亲爸爸？”

“你是想问作为爱人的那一种吧？”莉莉眨眨眼，“十二岁，比你现在还小，不过那时候我喝了增龄剂，变成了二十岁把你爸爸摁倒在地……”

哇哦，妈妈好敢，不愧是格兰芬多！艾琳听得眼冒桃心，拼命鼓掌，把汤姆那些破事抛诸脑后，她也想喝增龄剂看看自己二十岁什么样。

当然爸爸的药柜里什么都有。

于是汤姆回来的时候就看到一个苗条白皙的女郎在镜子跟前转圈，她穿着一件莉莉的抹胸式的紫色礼服，显得更加肌肤胜雪，眉目逼人。

他觉得自己的心跳声已经响得全家人都能听到了。

“汤米，”艾琳有点不好意思，“我是琳恩。”

“我知道你是谁……很漂亮……”汤姆整个人动摇得不得了，天啊，她真美，比他想象中还要美。

艾琳害羞地笑了笑，她走近他，发现自己这时候只比汤姆矮一点儿了，“和好了？”

“和好。”他眯起眼睛，很想亲她。

“嗯。”艾琳快乐地笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的。

就在汤姆天人交战的时候，西弗勒斯回来了，他拉着脸看着艾琳：“德姆斯特朗？我家的格兰芬多？真勇敢！”

“啥？”艾琳早就忘了自己报名交换生的事情。

“恭喜你，要跟着格林德沃教授去德姆斯特朗做交换生了。”西弗勒斯皮笑肉不笑地说，“这种事都不跟家里商量的吗？我是接到学校的文件才知道是你。”

“我当时没多想……”艾琳垂下头可怜巴巴地说。

果然是格兰芬多祖传的鲁莽啊，西弗勒斯叹气，莉莉担心，汤姆气歪了鼻子，他立刻甩手回房间了。

艾琳灰溜溜地跟了上去，让爸妈在客厅商量“女儿一个人出远门怎么办”。

房门几乎贴着艾琳的鼻尖关上了，汤姆看来挺生气的，他们五秒前才和好。

“汤米～”艾琳开门，还好没锁。

汤姆不理她。

“汤米～我真的一时冲动……”艾琳从身后抱住汤姆，摇摇晃晃地说。

“你最好说实话，”汤姆冷冷地说。

“……其实是我那时候心情不好，就……”艾琳低声说，“你也知道，我们俩冷战……”

她身上太香了，汤姆一阵阵无法呼吸，这个锅怎么甩到他头上来了。

“德姆斯特朗是什么好地方嘛？那里那么冷……”他低头正好对上艾琳的半球，“草，”汤姆骂了一句，已经快被对妹妹的肖想折磨疯了。

“对不起啦，你要怎样能原谅我？”艾琳求饶。

“要我原谅你？亲亲我。”汤姆挑起一边的眉毛。

那还不简单？亲亲抱抱对他们很平常，艾琳凑到他脸颊旁，准备啾一个。

但汤姆歪了歪脑袋，她就啾到了他唇上。

他一手按住她的后脑勺，一手搂住她礼服下的细腰。

后面的事情艾琳都无法主导，白变成二十岁了。她觉得妈妈十二岁时候亲亲绝对不是这样，这有点不对劲，但她并不讨厌。

“这是你欠我的，谁让你一声不吭就要走一年。”汤姆在喘气的间隙里低声说，他感觉好快乐，他没想过做坏事让自己这么快乐。

“那就当一整年份的亲亲好了，”艾琳迷迷糊糊地说，加长增强版的亲亲，嗯，就是这样。

“艾琳，不要太相信我，”汤姆又有一点内疚，艾琳完全不懂他的那些“坏”心思。

“我相信你，”艾琳轻声说，“你是我亲爱的g……”

剩下的就不要说出来了，汤姆烦恼地低下头，不让她继续说下去了。

哈利在霍格沃茨跟韦斯莱家双胞胎走了个对面，目光对焦熊熊燃烧——他们的克鲁姆签名预售创意撞上了，商业竞争对手见面分外眼红。

“你们利用我姐给你们要签名，给钱吗？”哈利眯起眼睛。

“我们给她股份，懂吗？你可能根本不知道什么是股份吧？小学弟。”双胞胎哈哈大笑，他们可比哈利更有商业头脑。

哈利的确不知道。

德拉科怜悯地拍他的头：“下个月魁地奇全明星赛我让我爸爸把咱俩弄进后台。”


	84. Chapter 84

对角巷熙熙攘攘，作为巫师社会唯一的大型商业街，想要人少都不容易。

冰淇淋摊子前，站着漂亮的少年和少女。

“我要吃覆盆子口味……”

“不行！”

今天是周末，莉莉带艾琳来买些厚衣服和生活用品——艾琳下学期开始，要去德姆斯特朗交换一年。

“爸爸说，德姆斯特朗可是只收纯血统，格林德沃教授选了你，应该有他的深意，所以你可得好好注意自己的言行，别给混血巫师丢脸。”汤姆也跟着出来了，因为西弗勒斯还在生艾琳的气，所以派他出来跟着莉莉和艾琳。

“难道他们还能欺负我不成？会造成国际事件的，那个……覆盆子……”艾琳很乐观，她现在只想要冰淇淋。

“不行！你会肚子疼。”汤姆摇头，“你算算还有几天！”

这时候才反应过来，艾琳对汤姆侧目：“你居然记得我的生理期？”这有点不正常吧？

“记性太好也不行吗？上个月谁说失血过多手冷脚冷赖在我床上不走？”汤姆振振有词地说。

好吧，你有理。艾琳贪恋地望着冰淇淋摊子，流出渴望的口水。

最终买了三杯常温的果汁，艾琳不满地狂吸汤姆的那杯，一口气给他干掉一半儿。

“你这孩子，为什么还要抢你哥哥的饮料？”莉莉对艾琳皱眉，“不要那么幼稚，你都十四岁了，我真担心……”

“没关系，妈妈，琳恩大脑发育的比较迟缓，我很体谅她，”毫不介意地用艾琳喝过的吸管嘬自己的果汁，汤姆伸手抚摸艾琳的脑袋，像摸一条狗。

“我就尝尝嘛，妈妈偏心！”艾琳大言不惭地说，她对汤姆吐舌头，对莉莉撅嘴。

“汤姆可比你省心多了，”莉莉撇撇嘴，“对了，你的德语怎么样了？别出去了是个哑巴，丢霍格沃茨的人。”

这句话触到了艾琳的软肋，她的德语烂极了，格林德沃教授个人能力虽强，但在教文科方面实在没什么天赋，把艾琳教的云里雾里，乱七八糟。

“……”她眨眨眼不说话。

莉莉立刻知道她没学好，耸了耸肩：“我去书店帮你买几本书，你俩自己去摩金夫人长袍店吧，我之前跟她联系过，不过是量量尺寸，摩金夫人都懂。”

喝完了果汁，莉莉去了丽痕书店，汤姆拉着艾琳去摩金夫人长袍店。

“我可以教你德语，”汤姆语气闲闲地说，“Ich komme aus Hogwarts。”

“谢谢你，”艾琳瞥了他一眼，“但你又有交换条件是不是？”最近汤姆学坏了，总是跟她讲条件，总要她求他。

“没有，教我亲爱的琳恩，我怎么会每一次都有条件呢？”汤姆似笑非笑地说，“只是你要出远门，舍不得你罢了，对了，你的男朋友们听到这个消息就没有表示？”

“乔治和弗雷德不是我的男朋友！”艾琳撅起嘴，不过那俩的确足够没良心，他们兴高采烈地让艾琳多邮寄克鲁姆的签名和外国笑话道具回来。

汤姆满意地拍拍她的头，推开摩金夫人长袍店的门——他们已经到了，“女士优先。”他优雅地做了一个手势。

摩金夫人是一个矮矮胖胖的女巫，笑容可掬，穿一身紫衣：“哎呦，斯内普夫人已经跟我联系过了，真是个可爱的姑娘，来来来，把袍子脱了，站到脚凳上，我来给你量量尺寸。”

艾琳脱下袍子，里面是一件假两件连衣裙，她其实不是那种精致的女孩，生活品味比较像爸爸，穿连衣裙没有搭配的烦恼，往身上一套就可以了。

“控制这些小东西难吗？”汤姆饶有兴趣地看着摩金夫人，她正指挥着皮尺量艾琳的肩膀。

“一点都不难，亲爱的，”摩金夫人温和地说，“你可以来试试，我想你应该会悬停咒吧？”

她把自己的魔杖递给汤姆，教给他怎么指挥魔法软尺，现在并不是做校服的日子，她很空闲，而且这小伙子长得这么漂亮，又那么会说话。

“是这样吗？”汤姆指挥着软尺绕过艾琳的肩膀，摩金夫人的羊皮纸上自动出现了一个数字，跟她刚才量的那个一模一样。

“哦，完全正确，亲爱的，你太有天赋了。”摩金夫人愉快地说。

“接下来是袖长，”汤姆似乎沉迷于量尺寸，他指挥着软尺，从艾琳的肩膀量到手腕。

没有碰到她一丝肌肤，汤姆却有种抚摸她的感觉，他轻轻眯起眼睛，他量完了腰围，现在是胸围。

软尺绕过艾琳的柔软，她还很稚嫩，没什么太大的起伏，但二十岁的时候她会发育的很好，汤姆压下脑海里艾琳喝了增龄剂后的美好上围，他深吸了口气，软尺立刻勒紧艾琳的胸口。

“哎呦，这不对，不应该勒这么紧，女孩子要松一些，我来吧。”摩金夫人立刻接过了魔杖，调整了一下软尺。

“并没有那么简单啊，摩金夫人，”汤姆掩饰着自己的失误，退到了一边，看着摩金夫人量尺寸。

艾琳只是站在脚凳上希望快点量好，汤姆并没有勒疼她，她只觉得在这里不能动，像个洋娃娃好无聊。

对角巷之行圆满结束，艾琳回家翻了几页德语书就开始打哈欠，那些单词辣么长是认真的吗？

哈利跟着德拉科去看了魁地奇全明星赛，还去了后台，兴奋的两眼放光，他太想跟谁分享一下了。

他去爸爸妈妈房间，两人早就锁上了门“睡了”。

他又去艾琳的房间，艾琳脸上盖着喋喋不休的德语书睡得特别香。

他又去汤姆房间，汤姆不在屋子里，应该洗澡去了，哈利发现汤姆刚才似乎是在画画，是个女孩，脸上没有五官，肩膀胸脯腰肢却描摹得很细致，身段窈窕，削肩细腰。

“啧，汤姆真是个艺术家啊，画得真好，”哈利瞥了一眼就离开了，明天再去跟德拉科聊吧，不，现在就用飞路粉跟他聊。

洗完澡的汤姆擦着头发又去端详他的画，然后叹了一口气，把画塞到了床底下。

如果像爸爸妈妈那样，不是真正的兄妹就好了，汤姆痛苦地想。那样他对艾琳的渴望就不是变态的欲望，而是美好的爱情，对吗？


	85. Chapter 85

虽然全家都不愿意艾琳去德姆斯特朗，但时间还是飞快地过去，斯内普家的大公主满脑子德语超长的单词，拖着她的行李箱跟着悲喜交织的格林德沃教授上路了。

他们提前了一点，在八月上路，先去熟悉一下校园。反正是暑假，格林德沃硬逼着邓布利多与他同行，消息灵通的斯内普夫妇硬逼着邓布利多带上他们，所以最终这个小团队浩浩荡荡，人数并不少。

“要不干脆一家子一起去玩一趟？”莉莉提议。

但汤姆和哈利都没兴趣，汤姆是怨念，哈利根本不愿意搞什么家庭旅行，他这个年纪才不愿意跟爹妈呆在一起。

于是斯内普家就剩汤姆和哈利看门。

“哥，”哈利兴致勃勃地说 “我可以在家里招待朋友吗？就魁地奇队的那些人，开个party！”父母不在家不招呼几个狐朋狗友来个彻夜party简直不叫青少年。

“随你，”汤姆耸耸肩，“只要别搞得太过分就行。”

“遵命！”哈利敬了个礼，立刻去联系德拉科。

说是魁地奇队聚会，其实基本是以魁地奇队为中心的小型斯莱特林关系网，所以潘西来了，还带了达芙妮和阿斯托利亚，贝卡也来了，当然这些女生的目标都是汤姆。

“哈利，你哥哥呢？”潘西毫不害羞地问。

“跟马库斯他们去了书房，”哈利跟德拉科正在指挥家养小精灵搬运黄油啤酒，“你们怎么也来了？这是男生之夜！”

“魁地奇流氓之夜吧？”潘西对他扮了个鬼脸，率领一群女生冲去了书房。

汤姆跟马库斯那几个高年级在书房玩桌游，他听到了脚步声和女生说话的声音。

“帕金森？”汤姆皱了皱眉头，他很烦又热情又没眼力的潘西。

“哈哈，你的粉丝团威武。”一个七年级善解人意地拿出魔杖挥舞了一个锁门咒和隔音咒，他已经成年了，能在校外用魔法。

于是潘西打不开门，敲门里面装没听见，女生们很失望。

“不如，我们去汤姆卧室看看？我很好奇。”贝卡出了一个主意。

女生们纷纷点头，见不到男神，看看男神睡觉的地方也很好啊，于是她们冲进了汤姆的卧室。

汤姆的卧室很整洁，里面只有床，书架，书桌这些必需品，东西都放得整整齐齐。

“哇哦，好香！”潘西扑到汤姆的床上，“松香还是柏木香？男神好有品味！”

贝卡则有点愣愣地看着汤姆书架上的照片，汤姆十岁左右，搂着艾琳的肩膀，笑容灿烂到耀眼，艾琳对着镜头比“耶”。原来他也会这样笑啊，他什么时候会这样对我笑呢？

她垂下眼睛，心里一动，汤姆的床底下似乎很适合藏个人……

夜渐渐深了，乖孩子们都回家了。剩下的人要不留在客厅打牌，看电视，要不去了哈利卧室玩他的麻瓜游戏机。

“女生都回家了？”汤姆去找哈利，男孩子不回家就算了，女生留宿明天早晨非炸了锅不可。

“嗯，我亲脚把潘西揣进壁炉的。”哈利目不转睛地盯着屏幕，佩妮姨妈送他的游戏机他可太喜欢了。

“那我去睡了，你也不要熬的太晚。”汤姆知道哈利今晚不太可能睡觉，不过话还是要说到。

“遵命，老哥。”

汤姆去睡觉了，男孩子们还在玩，厨房里多比和诺特家的小精灵正在盘算明天要准备多少个少爷的早餐。

贝卡在床底下等到半夜也没等到汤姆，她困的受不了，睡着了。

半夜，斯内普宅响起高分贝的尖叫。

“贝卡，贝卡！你在哪？！天啊，你们这群混小子！”半夜三点，嘹亮的尖叫把汤姆吵醒了，他皱着眉头揉了揉眼睛，恋恋不舍地爬了起来。

“怎么回事？夫人？”他披着袍子，看着眼前这位贵气十足却面容扭曲的中年女人。

“你是？你把我女儿弄哪里去了？”天不怕地不怕的贝拉不知道为什么觉得眼前这个半大小子让她有一点紧张。

“你女儿是？”汤姆已经猜出来这是谁的妈妈，因为她们母女长得太像了，他扭头去看刚出来的哈利，“哈利？”哈利同样一脸疑惑，摇了摇头。

“我女儿是贝卡·莱斯特兰奇，”贝拉清了清嗓子，“我问过了潘西，她说贝卡昨晚来这里了，不知道走没走。”

“您不要着急，莱斯特兰奇夫人，”汤姆眨了眨眼，心里了悟，贝卡并不是个听话的女孩，她没走的可能性很大，“我帮您找一找，昨晚是个小型的同学聚会，只有一些健康的娱乐。没有酒精，没有烟。”黄油啤酒不算。

“……希望如此。”其实来到客厅贝拉没闻到奇怪的味道，她就放了一半的心，而且这个男孩的话似乎有某种抚慰人心的魔力。

“妈妈？”一间卧室门打开了，贝卡揉着眼睛站在门口，“对不起，我睡着了，忘了时间。”

“你？跟谁在一起？”贝拉看着女儿整齐的衣服，但声音还是愤怒的，她几步走进了贝卡身后的房间。

“我一个人，我睡着了，不知道潘西姐姐他们什么时候走的。”贝卡说了谎。

房间里的确没有旁人，连床铺都整整齐齐的没有睡过的痕迹。(潘西们走之前重新把床铺好了)

贝拉瞪了贝卡一眼，抬眼看了看汤姆，“对不起，打扰了。”她拉着贝卡走向壁炉。汤姆似笑非笑地看着贝卡，贝卡瞬间红了脸，她看出了汤姆眼神里的嘲弄。

母女二人走了，房子里又安静了下来。

“哈利！”汤姆瞪他。

哈利吐吐舌头：“我就说不应该邀请女孩们，不过，天啊，莱斯特兰奇怎么在你房间里？”

看热闹的马库斯们眼睛一亮。

“不知道，我没回房间。”汤姆指了指他出来的屋子，哈利释然地点点头，马库斯们大失望。

回到了艾琳的房间，汤姆把自己埋进满是艾琳味道的床铺里，“琳恩，看来你又帮了我一次呢，”他低声说。

他来这里睡是怕那些混小子们闯进艾琳的房间动她的东西，没想到歪打正着了，汤姆勾起嘴角，她的味道真好闻，他很快陷入充满甜蜜味道的睡梦中。

艾琳此时也睡着了，她的桌子上摊着羊皮纸和羽毛笔。

“亲爱的汤米：

我今天听了五遍格林德沃教授描述他怎么炸掉了德姆斯特朗的半座塔楼，爸爸逼着邓布利多教授做了个紧急门钥匙给我，说让我看到不好就立刻逃回英国，他们是不是有点过于紧张了？搞得我也有点紧张，你要是在这里就好了。

明天要跟德姆斯特朗的交换生见面，你猜猜他是谁，我好兴奋啊啊啊啊。

想你的琳恩。”


	86. 85

“莉莉！哈哈，惊不惊喜？！意不意外？！”

莉莉睁大了眼睛：“玛丽？你怎么会在这里？”

德姆斯特朗的交换生当然是威克多尔克鲁姆，实在没有比他更拿得出手的明星学生了。艾琳跟这位大明星一比，简直是暗淡的小火星。

不过艾琳是格林德沃抽签抽出来的，只能怪霍格沃茨校长太纵容手下教授为所欲为了。

但不知道为什么，格林德沃今天居然没来，他的目标不就是衣锦还乡？居然不来见德姆斯特朗的学生。

今年刚刚退役的雷古勒斯受朋友之托，现在是克鲁姆的教练，他们之前一直在保加利亚训练。他很严格，克鲁姆回学校这几天也要跟着，结果意外见到了老同学。

“琳恩越长越漂亮了呢！”玛丽随口夸艾琳，“你真舍得把女儿送这么远？

“我也舍不得，但选上她了，我们也没办法。”莉莉叹口气，傻丫头。

”那你家儿子呢？怎么没跟你们在一起？”

“他们都不愿意来，可能是青春期叛逆，烦我了。”莉莉开着玩笑。

玛丽眼珠立刻喵向西弗勒斯：“怎么可能？烦谁也不能烦你。”肯定是烦斯内普，看他最近这脸，越发紧绷了。

带了一堆签名板，艾琳去跟克鲁姆套近乎，既然克鲁姆要去霍格沃茨，能卖上价的签名只有暑假里第一批，她得赶紧给双胞胎寄回去，要不克鲁姆去了霍格沃茨，签名就只值一张厚脸皮了。

“姐姐好。”玛丽的双胞胎儿子风格迥异，西里斯害羞，跟艾琳说一句话都要脸红，西格纳斯则很严肃，一副老干部的样子，帮西里斯跟艾琳道歉，不知道是遗传到了谁的哪根神经。

“好可爱。”艾琳使劲摸他们俩脑袋，这俩孩子长得好漂亮啊。

艾琳应该是德姆斯特朗建校之后第一个混血巫师学生，不过德姆斯特朗的氛围并没有外人想象的那么注重血统，因为有极端倾向的学生都被开除了，比如格林德沃。听到这里，艾琳呛了一口口水。怪不得他不来。

但不仅仅如此。

“德姆斯特朗会选择性的教一些黑魔法，不过不用担心，只要你是一位白巫师，那学多少黑魔法都不会影响你善良的心。”克鲁姆小心翼翼地说，德姆斯特朗因为教黑魔法在国际上声誉一直不太高。

“啊，我倒是不太介意这个。”我爸爸也很精通黑魔法，艾琳骄傲地看了一眼爸爸，结果看到斯内普又在跟莉莉亲脸颊咬耳朵，哎，这一天天的狗粮哦。

德姆斯特朗的城堡比霍格沃茨小很多，几个人参观校园转来转去转到一堵墙面前。

“哎呀，这不是——”艾琳想说这是死亡圣器的标志。

“——是他的符号，格林德沃在德姆斯特朗读书时，把这个符号刻在这面墙上。有些傻瓜把这符号复制在课本上、衣服上，想用它吓唬别人，使自己显得了不起——哼，后来，我们这些因格林德沃而失去亲人的人给了他们一些教训。”克鲁姆一反常态，气势汹汹地把指关节按得啪啪响。

艾琳彻底知道为什么要把克鲁姆送去霍格沃茨，以及格林德沃今天为什么不来了，看来自家教授四处树敌，在母校里也是一样。

“还真是——惊人啊。”艾琳用手遮着太阳，语焉不详地看着眼前巨大的符号，有一瞬间，她觉得自己的手掌有一丝半透明，可能是阳光太猛烈造成的错觉吧？

“这算什么惊人，我带你去魁地奇球场吧，那才叫惊人。”克鲁姆对自家学校的球场非常满意，“你扫帚骑得怎么样？”

“在你面前不敢说骑的好，但也是我们学院魁地奇队的呢！”

果然还是打球这种话题更轻松愉快，克鲁姆带着艾琳去扫帚间拿扫帚，雷古勒斯也兴致勃勃地鼓励他的儿子们也去骑骑，玛丽一直跟莉莉嘀嘀咕咕附近哪有旅行圣地，两家准备找时间一起去度假洗温泉。

克鲁姆的确是世界级的找球手，他的飞行技巧非常厉害，就算汤姆也不如他。艾琳在他的指导下越飞越高，艾琳高兴的咯咯笑，心说今晚有多少事要写给汤姆知道啊。

家里没大人，哈利基本长期住在马尔福家，汤姆自己做饭自己吃，看书，学习，做魔药，偶尔看看艾琳的信。不如趁此机会好好整理一下对艾琳的感情，汤姆想，她还要好久才回来呢


	87. 86

要说整理感情，那汤姆可以算职业级别的。小时候他看过一些书，有一段时间觉得自己应该是个心理变态，因为他对妈妈爱看的那些哭哭笑笑的电视剧毫无感觉，对小动物的生死也没感觉，如果在路上散步遇见一只死松鼠，艾琳一脸的惋惜害怕，他只会毫不在意地一脚踢到一边去。

“汤米，我们前几天还喂过它。”艾琳伤心地说。

“你记错了，我们喂的那只身上有条纹。”汤姆冷静地说摇头，而且就算是那一只又怎么样？一只松鼠而已，汤姆不明白。

但爸爸说他们并不是变态，他小时候也是那样，他们只是感情很少，少得只能在乎几个人。

这样也好，汤姆想，他也不想在乎很多人，他只在乎他的家人，或许他们在他小时候趁虚而入，占满了他不多的情感空间，尤其是那个跟他一样大的小姑娘，从小就喜欢缠着他，那时候妈妈要照顾难缠的哈利宝宝，她归他。他们跟哈利才差一岁，他居然记得。

这几年艾琳总让他心烦意乱，但如今她忽然不在他眼前晃了，汤姆反而觉得自己平静下来了，只要他不去考虑艾琳在德姆斯特朗交男朋友这件事，他的心简直平静的快要感觉不到它的存在了。

于是，新学期开学后，霍格沃茨的女生觉得汤姆更加有魅力了，就算是新来的国际球星，也影响不了他在女生们心里的位置，她们就爱他无情无义的那张脸。

对于汤姆的变化，西弗勒斯和莉莉都没有察觉。莉莉这胎怀得很安稳，激素作用让她很黏西弗勒斯，暑假的旅行见到了老同学，又让莉莉回忆起校园初恋的那几年，于是西弗勒斯就毫不客气地“命令”俩儿子去斯莱特林宿舍住，家里又成了二人世界。

这下汤姆连去艾琳的房间转几圈都不用去了，也不知道是不是因为这个，汤姆第一次做了那个梦。

他的声音冷酷而低沉，他触摸着一条黑色的大蛇，眼前有个女人吊在空中，他心里杀意澎湃。

……

德姆斯特朗的制服是大红色的，男生的款式阳刚有余文雅不足，女生的却非常好看，大红色的收腰军装款式，显得人气色又好又白皙。

艾琳新学期适应的不错，德姆斯特朗没有一个人问过她的血统，大约因为只收纯血，学院里的气氛反而完全不在乎血统，大家都一样，没什么好歧视的。

教授们也知道她语言不太好，对她也特别照顾。

只有自家格林德沃教授，每天半夜带着她在德姆斯特朗这里刨刨，那里挖挖。

“我记得我当年把那东西藏了起来，但我不记得藏哪里了。”虽然说着不像话的话，但格林德沃教授不会忘了对着德姆斯特朗所有骂他的画像气势十足地比中指。

“那到底是什么东西啊？”艾琳好奇地问。

“时间与空间，”格林德沃眨眨他银色的那只眼睛，“我只弄明白了它的一点点功能，当年就运筹帷幄……”

又来了，又来了，格林德沃教授的讲古时间！艾琳在心里无情地想——您把自己运筹帷幄到监狱里去了。

不过她又不能扫了老人家的兴。

只是这样挖来挖去几个月之后，格林德沃忽然发现了一个大问题：“丫头，你这是……怎么了？”

光线充足的白天还看不太出来，但在月光下艾琳呈现出一种奇异的模糊，她的影子几乎浅的看不出来，人朦朦胧胧的，带着毛边的感觉。

“我怎么了？”艾琳惊讶地看着自己的手，“我不知道啊。”

“你好像要消失了！”格林德沃皱起了眉头。

“什么？”艾琳惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“是什么诅咒吗？”

“不不不，这不是诅咒，”格林德沃想了一会儿，“有一些能触发历史与未来的改变发生了，小丫头，你也是某个事件的关键。”

“我听不懂。”艾琳可怜兮兮地说，“我不想消失。”

“所以我们得加把劲儿，赶紧把那东西找出来。”格林德沃一挥手，一个小铁锹出现在艾琳手里，“快挖。”

几天后，德姆斯特朗贴出通告，城堡最近嗅嗅泛滥，城堡损坏严重，希望大家看到闲散嗅嗅，主动出击，一只嗅嗅期末考试加五分。

这一夜汤姆笑醒了，他醒来的时候嘴里还发出阴冷的笑声，他梦见自己踩着一堆尸体走出一间屋子，手指上戴着一枚奇怪的戒指。虽然是梦，虽然他并不觉得高兴，他却兴奋地再也睡不着。

男人的欲望很复杂，就算胜负欲也会让身体亢奋不已，汤姆坐了起来，拿起杯子喝了一口水，窗外是碧绿的湖水，杯子上有一条小鲨鱼，是艾琳给他画的。

“小鱼在水里游泳。”她说，“你们斯莱特林都是鱼，你是小鲨鱼，哈利是小丑鱼。”哈利表示姐姐骂人。

看着那条小鲨鱼，汤姆不自觉的笑了一下，居然觉得心里清凉多了。

那两只破坏德姆斯特朗城堡的“嗅嗅”最终也没被抓到，格林德沃兴奋地打开那个老旧的盒子：“丫头，快来看，就是这个。”

艾琳好奇地凑了过去，盒子盖子打开了，盒子里躺着一颗雪亮的眼球。

无风自动，那眼球咕噜噜扭过来，看着艾琳，艾琳忽然觉得眼前一黑……


	88. 87

这是哪里啊？头好疼，脚腕也受伤了。

艾琳揉着脑袋爬了起来，她怎么好像回到英国了？这里不是马尔福家的庄园吗？

可是现在这里好奇怪啊，在她的记忆里，马尔福庄园一直是明亮华丽的，而现在这里一片肃杀。

这是什么味道呢？铁锈味？艾琳小心翼翼地走着，直到她看到一个人。

这个背影有一种陌生的熟悉感，但艾琳不记得自己认识一个光头。

他在用蛇佬腔呼唤一条大蛇，这种语言艾琳很熟悉，这让她想到汤姆，可汤姆怎么会秃了呢？应该是其他会蛇佬腔的人吧。

“你好……”艾琳轻声说。

转过来的人脸把艾琳吓了一大跳，她没想过会看到一张没有鼻子的蛇脸，可这张脸却有汤姆的痕迹，她太熟悉他了。

伏地魔没想到屋子里居然还有人活着，他想都没想就劈过去一道死咒，绿光击中了眼前的奇怪女孩，可明显没起任何作用。

“你是……汤姆？”艾琳惊讶地说。

“你是谁？”伏地魔居高临下地看着艾琳，“你胆子很大。”

“我是琳恩啊，你怎么会……变成这样？”艾琳紧张地走近他，伸出手，“脸怎么了？受了魔法伤害？你现在这样好丑啊……”汤姆很漂亮的，他怎么会变成这样人不人鬼不鬼的样子。

“琳恩？”这个名字他毫无印象，但这还是第一个人敢当面对伏地魔说他丑，他皱起眉头，“我想我不认识你，你认识我吗？”

“你不是汤姆吗？”艾琳伸出手想要碰伏地魔的脸。

伏地魔惊讶地蹬圆了蛇眼，可他没有躲开，艾琳的手指碰到了冰凉滑腻并不像人的皮肤，她惊讶地看着他，心里有一种恐不可名状的恐惧。

“我不是汤姆，我是伏地魔，”伏地魔抓住了艾琳的手腕，他不知道魔咒为什么对她没用，她很奇特，有一种奇特的熟悉感，而且她听到伏地魔这个名字并不害怕，这让他感觉很不好。

“马尔福！来把这个人关进地牢。”

艾琳在地牢里遇见了卢娜洛夫古德，她对这个女孩有印象，拉文克劳的。可这个女孩却完全不认识她。不过卢娜并不难聊，她说了很多奇怪的故事，除了神秘人，还有格兰芬多的救世主哈利波特，哈利？除了她的傻弟弟，艾琳完全不记得有这么一个人。

“斯内普教授呢？你认识斯内普教授的孩子吗？”

“斯内普教授？他没有孩子啊，他要是有孩子，那孩子才可怜呢，”卢娜轻飘飘地说，“斯内普教授啊，没有人喜欢他。”

谁说的？艾琳不满地撅起嘴。

后来哈利他们被抓了进来，艾琳得到了更多的故事，也证明了卢娜没有胡说。

“这就是我会消失的理由吗？”艾琳想。她没再见过伏地魔，因为多比来把大家救走了，幻影移形中，艾琳回到了德姆斯特朗。

她躺在的德姆斯特朗的医疗室里。

格林德沃担心地看着她：“你怎么样了，看到了什么？”

“我看到了……看到了……”艾琳捂住嘴，“我也不知道那是什么！完全不一样的世界。”

“很恐怖的画面？”格林德沃了然地点头，“我也看到过，那影响了我的一生。”

“那到底是什么？”艾琳奇怪地问，“幻觉？”

“某一方面来说是现实，”格林德沃摇头，“我甚至觉得是那个现实召唤了你，因为那跟你有关。”

跟我有关？艾琳摇头，她不知道那个可怕的“汤姆”是谁，也不知道那些故事是什么意思，她伸出手，感觉自己变得更加透明了。

昏迷了几天，但身体没什么异样，艾琳很快就出院，但情绪很低落。

从来没有这么心事重重过，艾琳没办法把这件事告诉别人，格林德沃也没办法给她解释那些“故事”。她发愁的睡不好，半夜月光透过她的手背，她朦胧的好像一只幽灵。

不过她没有担心很久，因为过了一个月之后，她骑着扫帚正在空中追那只金色飞贼，眼前忽然又变暗了。

艾琳这次回到了霍格沃茨，遇见了吵架的父母。

这一次艾琳就熟悉多了，她知道他们可以很恩爱，只不过是被眼前的矛盾迷乱了真心。

她用了一些方法让爸妈和好了，而且好到床上去了，希望他们可以顺利生下我和汤姆，艾琳想。真是的，她还是个小姑娘，居然还要操心爸妈那点事，而且不是第一次了，真是不让人省心啊。(爸爸妈妈之前还变傻了一次)

但这一次她又遇见了“伏地魔”。

他似乎不那么像蛇了，可是脸还是融化的，好像被火烧过一样，艾琳又去摸他的脸，这次起码摸起来还是人的感觉。

如果“伏地魔”是汤姆，那他怎么会存在呢？爸爸妈妈还没生我们啊，艾琳想得很头疼。

但伏地魔很惊讶，他发现咒语对她无效，而且她脖子上挂着斯莱特林的挂坠盒(艾琳从莉莉那里得到的)，于是，他把艾琳抓去了斯莱特林庄园。

“哎呦，这里不是我家吗？”艾琳对斯莱特林庄园很熟悉，她愉快地左看右看，忽然问伏地魔：“你今年多大了？”就算脸看不出来，他肯定比她大很多。

“你的问题太多了，”他想要她脖子上的斯莱特林挂坠盒。

“你想要这个，就回答我的问题啊！”艾琳躲来躲去。

“你还没有资格跟我谈条件。”伏地魔恶狠狠地一把抓住了她，把她拉到了自己身前。

艾琳忽然有一丝奇怪的冲动，她的格兰芬多血在血管里蠢蠢欲动，她踮起脚尖凑近了伏地魔的脸：“你到底是不是我哥哥？”她在他嘴角亲了一下。

她的动作惹来了伏地魔的嗤笑，她也不过是个有点本事的普通女巫，目的不过是搭上他的权势，那他就如她所愿。

他把她压在柔软的床垫里。

不过伏地魔没想到会得到一耳光，而且她接下来就幻影移形了。装什么装？

在邓布利多那里，艾琳得到了自己想要的答案——伏地魔的身世，这个答案让艾琳混乱极了。

“你这次可昏迷了很久，”格林德沃担心地看着她，“如果还有下次，我可得告诉你的父母了。”

“别告诉他们，”艾琳摇摇头，“我好像做了什么了不得的事情。”她低头看着自己的手，她的手居然还是半透明的，所以说她还有地方没做对，她的旅行没有结束。


	89. 88

“圣诞节假期，你得回家。”格林德沃教授不容置喙地说。

主要他要回去跟阿不思过节！谁也不能妨碍他们俩团圆。

但艾琳小丫头的状态不稳定，看那硕大的黑眼圈，都快比她的大眼睛大了，他不太放心把她一个人丢在德姆斯特朗，出点什么事不好跟阿不思交代。

“回家？当然了！”艾琳的眼睛亮了起来，一切的怪事都是从来了德姆斯特朗开始。

“太好了，我们需要几个门钥匙，我已经跟这边的魔法部写好了申请。”格林德沃松了一口气，他有点怕艾琳不想回去，她有点沉迷于时间游戏了，问她看到了什么她也不肯直说。

艾琳点点头，她实际上是个很依赖人的姑娘，这一点其实像她爸爸，她很想他们。

于是圣诞节一到，两人就晕头转向地飞回了霍格沃茨，因为校长与院长大人并不放假，得留下陪不回家的学生。

“爸爸，我回来了！”艾琳飞扑进了斯莱特林院长办公室，一进门她愣了一下，只有汤姆坐在里面。

他挑起眼睛看了她一眼，勾起嘴角笑了笑，伸开手臂：“欢迎回来，琳恩。”

说实话，艾琳犹豫了一瞬间，伏地魔在她脑海里一闪而过，不过她一秒后就扑了上去，他又长高了，肩膀变得更宽厚，身上是她熟悉的暖暖的味道，不是伏地魔那种骇人的冰冷。

“汤米，”艾琳有点想哭，“好想你啊。”这才是她的汤姆啊。

这软软的声线让做了半年心理建设，立志要当个好哥哥的汤姆几乎破功，他深吸了一口气：“我也好想你。”

“爸爸呢？”艾琳抬起头，看到汤姆下巴上开始有胡茬的痕迹了，他长大了。

“妈妈有点不舒服，爸爸带妈妈去圣芒戈了。”汤姆舍不得放开她，又把艾琳摁回怀里，下巴放在她脑袋上蹭啊蹭。

“啊？严重吗？”艾琳担心地问。

“没有，不严重，妈妈都说不要去，爸爸不放心。”汤姆又紧了紧手臂才放开她，歪着头打量了她一番，“德姆斯特朗的制服……还不错。”

立刻在汤姆面前转了个圈，艾琳呲了呲牙：“那必然是因为我的身材一流！”

“脸皮变厚了，是黑魔法吗？”汤姆用手捏了捏艾琳的脸颊，“我们去吃饭吧，妈妈准备了好多菜，让你先吃，不要等他们。”

去了德姆斯特朗半年，艾琳挺怀念家里的菜式的，她大口吃了半天，才发现汤姆并没吃，一直看着她。

“你怎么不吃？”艾琳回忆刚刚的吃相。

“德姆斯特朗不给你吃饱饭吗？有点瘦了。”汤姆伸手摸了摸艾琳的脸颊。

因为心思太多所以瘦了啊，艾琳心想，她犹豫了一下，装作不在意地问汤姆：“因为想你们呀。我不在家你清静了不少吧。我在德姆斯特朗还想呢，要是我没有你们，我要做什么，会不会变成黑巫师？你呢？你要是一个人，没有家人，你打算做什么？”

“这个嘛……”汤姆眯起眼睛，想起偶尔会做的杀戮梦，“我觉得我会变成一个杀人不眨眼的大坏蛋吧。”

艾琳吓了一跳，她伸手握住汤姆的手：“为什么？”

“因为这个世界上只有你们会让我珍惜。”汤姆毫不迟疑地说，“如果没有你们，我应该只会想大闹一场。”他的魔力和能力比一般人好上太多，没有什么人能成为他真心的的朋友，他是天生的领袖，然而又没什么良心。

“我只是打个比方，”艾琳勉强笑了一下，“我们一直在。”

“不一定，”汤姆眯起眼睛，“德姆斯特朗有什么迷人的男孩吗？我的小妹妹有可能嫁到异国他乡吗？”

“哪有？没有的。”艾琳立刻连连摆手。

或许没有，汤姆审视着艾琳，但她有心事，他看得出来，是什么呢？艾琳很单纯，她之前什么事情都不瞒他的。这让汤姆感到很不高兴，但艾琳第一天回来，他不打算发脾气。

吃饱喝足没多久，莉莉和西弗勒斯就回来了，莉莉肚子已经不小了，治疗师说没什么事，哈利窜了个子，一下子就比艾琳高了。一家人其乐融融地说了一会儿话，西弗勒斯就赶艾琳去休息，其实是莉莉需要休息了。

艾琳善解人意地赶紧回了自己房间，她现在挺理解爸爸为什么那么宝贝妈妈，如果有伏地魔，他们两个这种不会轻易妥协的人之间的确波折重重，还有人会利用矛盾借题发挥(比如——当然是穆尔塞伯拉。)

对呀！艾琳忽然明白了，自己把爸爸妈妈搞到一起并非万无一失，没有伏地魔才是万无一失。

可是要怎么样才会没有伏地魔呢？杀了他？

“你要杀谁？”汤姆一进来就听到艾琳喃喃自语“杀了他”，他反手锁上了门，走近了艾琳，“你在德姆斯特朗有什么事吗？被人欺负了？”

“没有……我只是在唱歌呢，你听错了……”艾琳心虚地说，“我怎么会被欺负……”

“那让我看看，”汤姆拉过她，撸起她的袖子，看她身上有没有被打的痕迹。

“我没骗你，真的没有，”艾琳也不躲，这个她不心虚，“要不要看身上？”她撩起衣角。

腰很细，但这也太没有戒心了，汤姆的手停了下来，他盯着艾琳，又想按倒她，又想狠狠训她，最后他干脆啥也没干，气呼呼地转身走了。

“汤姆也有点怪啊，不过我得对他好点，可不能让汤姆成了黑巫师。”艾琳认真地想。

圣诞节假期过得太舒服了，所以时间很快就过去了，莉莉带了全家去拜访了佩妮姨妈，哈利跟佩妮姨妈家的儿子八字不合，把佩妮姨妈家搞得鸡飞狗跳，莉莉一个小时要吼三次“西弗勒斯斯内普来了”才算没被佩妮赶出去。(那两个捣蛋鬼都害怕西弗勒斯)

假期结束，艾琳又要回德姆斯特朗了，她半夜跑到了汤姆房间：“我在那边管不了你，你可不要干坏事哦。”

“你也是，”汤姆伸手搂住她，“不许交外国男朋友。”

本来艾琳也没这个打算，她点了点头：“嗯，不会的。”

“睡这里吧，”汤姆搂搂她。

“好，”艾琳也困了。

汤姆今晚没有梦见自己在杀人，他梦见自己带着艾琳私奔了，她穿着雪白的婚纱跟他跑向世界的尽头。

他笑醒了。

艾琳睡的很香，他偷偷亲了她一下，她一点都没有察觉。别的地方是不敢动的，汤姆叹了口气，被自己的y望折磨得睡意全无。

可艾琳一回到德姆斯特朗，还没开始想家，她就又一次回到了过去，或者说，未来。

“天啊，太糟糕了。”艾琳看着博金博克店里那个玉树临风的年轻店员，如果她之前还有些侥幸心理，现在她毫不怀疑了，汤姆真的就是汤姆。


	90. 89

我就好好看你还能怎么骚——艾琳去对角巷冰淇淋摊子买了一个三个球的冰淇淋，歪在博金博克商店窗外看戏。

从最初的震惊厌恶到好笑，艾琳看着汤姆对着一个戴着精致的姜黄色假发，穿着层层叠叠粉红色长袍，活像一座三层婚礼蛋糕的老女巫大献殷勤，嘴巴都快贴到她耳朵上，逗得那老巫婆的假牙都笑得飞了出来。

“史密斯小姐，您保证一定要让我去拜访您，”汤姆露出艾琳没见过的营业笑容，握住女巫的手轻吻了一下她的手背。

“太见外了，汤姆，叫我赫普兹巴，你什么时候来，提前告诉我就行，我那里有很多宝贝哦，只给你看。”珠光宝气的老女巫暧昧地笑着对他说，“郝琪，拿着东西，我们走吧。”

老得不像话的家养小精灵郝琪抱着一大堆莫名其妙的东西，跟在赫普兹巴·史密斯身后，颤颤巍巍地离开了博金博克。

立刻收起笑容，汤姆开始收拾柜台，那个女巫很有钱，他刚刚赚了一大笔，但那不是他的目的，她还有传说中的………

前门响了一声，汤姆立刻抬起头，看向门口。

正好吃完冰淇淋，艾琳甩甩手推门走进博金博克，一边走一边打量汤姆，他穿着一套很合身的黑西服，高瘦挺拔，头发比上学时长了一些，面颊凹了下去，但这些都很适合他，他看上去更英俊了，但看上去更加不像个好人了。

“小姐，想要买点什么？能记住课本的羽毛笔？”汤姆挑起眉毛，看着艾琳红色的德姆斯特朗袍子，又用德语重复了一遍他的话。

把我当小孩？艾琳撇撇嘴，不过他现在看上去的确比自己大，而且德语还是说的比自己好，艾琳感觉自己的蹩脚的德语也装不了外国人，还是说英语吧：“我想问你一个问题……”

“我们不提供免费咨询功能，”汤姆皮笑肉不笑地说。

“小气，哼，”艾琳凑近他，“你知道能穿越时间的黑魔法道具吗？”

汤姆闻见一股淡淡的香味，他嗅了一下：“时间转换器？”

“比那神秘——格林德沃的预言球，你听过吗？”艾琳眯起眼睛，其实那叫“玉眼球”更合适一些。

“那是传说中的东西，你见过？”

艾琳点点头。

明显对这个东西很感兴趣，汤姆对艾琳微笑，“去后面单独聊聊？”他的笑容立刻变得很职业。

“可以是可以，但你不许这样笑，好瘆人。”艾琳一脸的厌恶打击到了汤姆，还没有人说过他瘆人！他笑笑怎么了？

他在心里小小地记仇。

博金博克后面的院子里放着茶具和摇椅，汤姆沏了茶，很香，他的沏茶手艺倒是一成不变。

“你见过那个传说中的预言球？”汤姆轻声问。

“是的，我还知道它在哪。”艾琳喝了一口茶，“想知道就拿你的故事来换，我想知道你身上发生了什么事？你做了可怕的事情对吗？甚至计划做更多？”艾琳记得伏地魔之后的模样，跟现在完全不同。

眼睛里红光一闪，汤姆的手握住了魔杖，慢慢地说：“你说什么？我不明白。” 

“你的魔咒对我没用的，”艾琳伸出手，示意汤姆给她一魔杖，又不是第一次，她才不怕，汤姆的坏脾气倒真是一如既然。

他用了一个无声咒，还行，这次不是阿瓦达，有点客气了。

艾琳当然什么事都没有，她白了他一眼，又喝了一口茶，“我又不会对你怎么样，告诉我你的故事不好吗？”

“你到底是谁？”

“嗯……一个关心你的人。”艾琳耸耸肩。

“像邓布利多那样？”汤姆冷哼了一声。

“邓布利多怎么样？”艾琳很喜欢邓布利多，他的办公室里有吃烂她所有乳牙的糖果。

“关心我——”汤姆假笑着拉长音调。

“难道你觉得那不是关心，是监视，是控制，是操纵……是恶意吗？”艾琳从爸爸妈妈年轻时候的邓布利多那里得知过汤姆的童年，猜出来一点。

“哦？你还挺有见识的，你怎么知道？”汤姆来了兴致，他凑近艾琳，“嫉妒！邓布利多嫉妒我，忌惮我，他怕我夺走他最伟大巫师的名号，小姑娘，我会比他厉害，我已经比他厉害了……”

“自我摧残可不是厉害，”艾琳并不怕他的靠近，她伸手轻触他的脸，“汤姆，你的眼睛怎么了？为什么是红的？”

嘴里骂了一句脏话，汤姆狠狠甩开她的手：“装什么假惺惺的样子，你到底是谁？”

“我说了你也不会信的，我是你的……”艾琳忽然觉得眼前发黑，“汤米，你在茶里放了……”她的世界越来越暗，艾琳昏了过去。

“当然，古怪的小姑娘不怕魔咒，但一样怕迷药，”汤姆冷笑了一声，把艾琳从地上拎起来，扛到了他的房间里。

把她扔到他床上，汤姆把她全身搜了一遍，有一个小钱包，里面钱不多，脖子上挂着小吊坠，上面写着“EE”两个字母(Eileen Evans，艾琳跟妈妈姓)，应该是她的名字缩写，魔杖也没什么特别，德姆斯特朗的校徽是真的——这个有点难办，外国学生失踪了会不会引起外交事件？

又翻了一下钱包，汤姆愣了一下，艾琳钱包的夹层里有一张照片，他抽了出来，照片上是看上去只有十几岁的他 ，露出自己从来没见过的笑容，正在亲吻艾琳的脸颊。

这是啥？！汤姆瞪大了眼睛。

现在有魔法可以修改魔法照片了？汤姆捏着那张照片愣了一会儿，觉得自己之前想多了，不过是个暗恋自己的小姑娘故弄玄虚而已，这种事七年来他早就习惯了，虽然假照片还没见过。

扭过脸挑剔地看看艾琳的脸，还不错，虽然不算漂亮，但还算顺眼。他解开艾琳的校袍扔到了一边，袍子下面的身段也还不错，皮肤很滑，一摸就是从小娇生惯养。

他想都没想就伸手摸了一下，软，暖暖的，雪白……汤姆立刻觉得肚子里紧了一下，他不太习惯这些凡人的感觉了，但不代表他不知道那是什么。

碰她也没什么，反正最后一忘皆空就是了，至少她看上去很对他的胃口，甚至连一忘皆空都不需要，装神弄鬼的小姑娘要的不就是想这样吗？

“乖，”他勾起嘴角，“半路别醒来，我不喜欢再次弄昏你。”她的内衣颜色是他喜欢的墨绿。


	91. 90

汤姆里德尔其实不是一个很懂得克制的人，欲望才是推着他不停向上爬的原动力，只是在霍格沃茨的时候盯着他的眼睛太多了，他需要表演一个好学生，不能行差踏错一步。

毕业后这种被窥视的感觉渐渐消失，但他在博金博克工作接触的绝大部分是黑魔法工具贩子或者古老家族的掌权人，没有一个是年轻的，这些人不觊觎他的美色就不错了。

很少有这种送上门来的，他嗅了嗅她乌黑浓密的头发，有一种清冽的香味，皮肤简直细腻到没有毛孔，他的气息从她的耳畔一直滑落到她的脖子，她在梦中发出小小的抗议，这姑娘简直长在他欲望上。

感觉身下无比的紧绷，他伸手去解开自己的束缚，忽然感觉有些没来由的兴奋，是的，他也应该去花园游荡一下，躺在满是花朵的草坪上，让自己放松放松。

“里德尔先……呀，郝琪什么都没看到，什么都没看到……”家养小精看上去害怕极了，但她没完成任务又不敢走。

心里暗骂了一声，汤姆整了一下衣服，走近郝琪，“什么事？”

“我家主人派我送点心给您，到了大堂您不在，”家养小精灵拿着好大一盒高档点心，“请你务必收下。”

“赫普兹巴的礼物我一定会收下的，”汤姆眯起眼睛，迅速拿出魔杖，“一忘皆空。”

郝琪眨巴了几下茫然的眼睛：“我来这里……干什么来着……”

“送点心，郝琪，你送到了，可以回家了。”

“是，郝琪要回家了，回家……”打了一个响指，家养小精灵消失了。

满腔被耽搁的怒火，汤姆迅速施了一个抗扰咒，迅速走回床边。

床上空空荡荡，哪里还有甜美少女的影子？

不可能！他一直在门口，她不可能从他眼皮下面溜走，一定是什么隐身咒语，他记得他收了她的魔杖……

可是现在人也没了，魔杖也没了，汤姆满屋子搜了一圈，确认人真的没了，整个人热气腾腾硬邦邦地坐在床边，她会妖法对吧？德姆斯特朗的外国妖法！

如果他下次抓住她……

要不是德姆斯特朗的同学来叫艾琳去上课，发现她怎么叫也叫不醒，艾琳也不知道自己会什么时候醒来。她醒来已经身在医疗翼了。

“为什么你会中迷魂药？”治疗师很奇怪地说，“你吃了什么？”

“没有什么啊……”艾琳结结巴巴地说谎，总不能说自己时间旅行被人下了药。

不过这个汤姆真的好可怕，艾琳在昏迷中其实也有意识，她有点明白他要做什么，她听到了衣服摩擦的声音，能感觉到他的手指和呼吸，虽然他被打断了，但已经给艾琳造成了心理阴影。

“救我，汤米，救我……”艾琳发现自己呼救的人仍旧是汤姆。

把自己塞进浴缸里，艾琳闭上眼睛，洗干净自己，我没事，我回来了……

她害怕了，她不知道为什么自己一次又一次地遇见不同的汤姆，而且每一次，汤姆都对她很……为什么所有的汤姆都对她很轻薄？

她的汤米明明不是这样的人。

伸出手，她的手还是玉色的半透明，她要做什么才能结束这样的循环？艾琳哭了起来，透明的泪落在浴缸里，荡开一个一个小涟漪。

远在英国，汤姆筋疲力尽地闭上眼睛，他又做梦了，梦见他把艾琳压了下去，然而后面就没有了……他醒了，天啊，这让他怎么能睡着？

只好拿出刚刚收到的艾琳的信，让自己平静下来。

“汤姆：

刚刚离开家我就开始想你了，我有些后悔当初决定去德姆斯特郎，虽然这里并没有什么不好，但是我总会觉得很孤独。我没办法拒绝长大，而长大后产生的种种变化我又不愿意去承受。是我把生活复杂化了，还是我太念旧呢？或许只是我太习惯躲在你身后了。

有点害怕但还是努力长大的琳恩。”

可怜的小琳，汤姆亲了亲她淡绿色的信纸，如果你知道了我的想法应该会更害怕吧，我想要你一直躲在我身后，我想要你一直不长大，我想要你……

可我只能压抑我所有的感觉，给你写一个哥哥应该写的回信，说一堆没用的屁话。

格林德沃皱着眉看着艾琳：“你还不打算跟我聊聊吗？你这都几次了？再昏过去不怕困在时间里再也回不来吗？”

“我总感觉冥冥之中有力量想让我做点什么，”艾琳说，并不打算分享关于汤姆的事情。

“是黑魔法吗？”格林德沃来了兴致。

“比那个更厉害。”艾琳眯起眼睛，“我感觉我不会有什么危险。”有点心虚，但那个汤姆要干坏事我就自动回来了呢。

“好吧，如果感觉不对一定要告诉我，我教你几个自保的魔法吧，如果有危险……”

说是自保，格林德沃的魔法黑的要命，艾琳觉得自己离黑巫师只有一步之遥。

之后很长时间艾琳都没有再回到过去，她自己当然不知道原因，她有时候觉得无所谓，有时候又有点着急，她没有继续透明，可也没好转。不过学期末到来的时候，她终于又看到了汤姆。

隔着肚皮见到应该也叫见到。

白雪皑皑的伦敦街头真的好冷，穿着夏装的艾琳傻眼了，赶紧给自己一个保温咒。

“小心！”她伸手扶住眼前摇摇欲坠的女人的时候完全没想到这跟汤姆有关，直到她知道了她叫梅洛普冈特。

哎？难道我要见到小不点汤姆了？艾琳有点期待。

帮梅洛普办了住院手续，她太虚弱了，看上去很危险。医生告诉艾琳，梅洛普胎位不正，生产会很困难。

汤姆在肚子里就折磨妈妈。

不过梅洛普却好像早已知晓了自己的命运，一点都不害怕，“我想叫他汤姆，是我丈夫的名字，”梅洛普虚弱地说，“我爱这个名字。”

摇了摇头，艾琳觉得梅洛普有点傻。

果不其然，梅洛普死于难产，医院把艾琳当做了家属，把小汤姆塞给了她。

这也太小了，艾琳抱着在她胸口拱来拱去找奶吃的小汤姆有点傻眼，我可养不了他，这应该怎么办？

那颗眼球不知道什么时候出现在她口袋里，艾琳握住它，“我得把汤姆带回家。”


	92. 91

“汤米，好痒的，”艾琳捏捏汤姆的小手，摇摇头，他闪闪发光的黑眼睛好像能听懂一眼，盯着她看了一会，又去她怀里拱。

他饿了，有奶就是娘。

可惜艾琳只有形式没有内容。

在家门口徘徊了半天，艾琳不知道该怎么跟爸爸妈妈解释自己为什么忽然神奇地出现在家门口，还带着一个嗷嗷待哺的小婴儿，妈妈一定会吓坏的。

编谎话对一个格兰芬多来说有一点点困难，艾琳咬拇指。

结果还没等她想好，家门“砰”地甩开了，艾琳吓了一跳，赶紧躲进树篱的阴影里，看着爸爸匆匆忙忙地扶着大肚子的妈妈走出了家门，莉莉皱着眉头一脸很痛的样子。

咦？妈妈要生小宝宝了？艾琳瞪大了眼睛。

这时屋子里又出来两个女人，那是佩妮姨妈和谁啊？

没人注意到躲在角落的艾琳，一行人匆匆忙忙上了汽车直奔圣芒戈。

算起来妈妈的确该生宝宝了，可是……艾琳觉得有什么不对劲！爸爸妈妈看起来都好不对劲！

一张报纸打着旋儿飘到她脚底下，艾琳低头扫了一眼，不是吧？她又仔细看了一眼，1978年？不是吧？怪不得她觉得爸爸妈妈看上去异常的年轻，难道妈妈现在要去圣芒戈生自己和……

没有和！汤姆在自己手里呢!

冲到街边的报亭，艾琳瞪大眼睛，没错，现在的确是1978年。

是啦，跟佩妮姨妈在一起的是姥姥啊，太年轻了居然没认出来，头发跟妈妈一样是红色的呢，艾琳记忆里的姥姥头发都已经白了。

抱着小汤姆，艾琳坐到了自家门口，嘿嘿，她可能很快就能见到小小的自己了。

“汤米，原来是我把你抱来的，原来你真的不是我哥哥，”艾琳傻笑着去捏小汤姆的脸，小宝宝很不高兴地嘟起嘴，在她胸口抓来抓去，哎，有没有奶吃啊？

对对，得先喂喂汤姆，艾琳站起来，抱着他去找吃的，哎呀，这1978的街道是这样的啊，艾琳愉快地左看右看，汤姆不满地汪着两大泡眼泪半哭不哭地大声哼唧，快一点！

商店的阿姨疑惑地看着艾琳：“哎呦，这是你儿子还是弟弟？”

其实是我哥哥，艾琳眯起眼睛：“弟弟啦。”

汤姆是个很好带的婴儿，吃饱了就睡觉。艾琳记得妈妈经常说哈利小时候一哭一晚上，爸爸都得拦着妈妈不给他甩“锁舌封喉”，汤姆就很乖，不哭不闹，醒了就自己看天花板。

因为他是个小可怜，没爸没妈，艾琳看着他的胖脸，现在他还没有日后颠倒众生的好相貌，胖乎乎的像个团子，艾琳低下头在他的嫩脸上吧唧了一口，睡梦中小汤姆不满地皱了皱眉，艾琳嘿嘿嘿地坏笑，这么可怜无助又可爱的小不点，怎么会变成日后的大变态呢？

想起博金博克的汤姆，艾琳打了一个冷颤。

不过姐姐会疼爱你的，不会让你变成变态的。

抱着汤姆回到自家门口，艾琳坐在台阶上打了个哈欠，他们什么时候回来啊，好困啊。汤姆睡得正香，她的头点来点去，也睡着了。

等斯内普一家抱着小婴儿回家的时候，台阶上只剩一个襁褓里的小男孩，正睡得香甜。

“谁把孩子丢在别人家门口，有没有公德心啊！天啊，也不怕被狗叼了去！”佩妮生气地大叫。

“弃婴？送去孤儿院？”西弗勒斯看莉莉，等家主发话。

“不好啦，去孤儿院好可怜的，不如跟艾琳做个伴。”莉莉看着小男孩，“要不他就成了孤儿啦。”

艾琳醒来就发现自己回到了德姆斯特朗，医疗翼刺眼的白色围绕着自己，月光透过窗户洒满床单，格林德沃坐在门口的凳子上打瞌睡，看来自己又昏迷了很久。

不过，艾琳惊喜地发现自己的手不再透明了，她做对了什么呢？一定是把汤姆送回家了。她眯起眼睛偷偷地笑，觉得自己好像做了什么了不起的事情。

“所以以后再也不会昏过去了，教授您就说我水土不服吧！”艾琳央求格林德沃，“你看我的手。”

“好吧，但没有下一次了，你这孩子，嘴巴真的好严啊，你到底看到了什么？”格林德沃叹气。

“我看到了黑魔王呢！”艾琳眨眼。

拥有无数黑历史的格林德沃不敢接话了，小艾琳是看到了自己了吗？为了给自己留面子才不说的吗？这孩子可真贴心啊啊啊。

心虚的格林德沃教授决定不问了。

之后的日子水一般地流过去了，英国来信了，艾琳多了一个小妹妹，名字叫做Emily

期末回去参加了O.W.Ls考试，一年没怎么见面，汤姆对她温柔得要命，艾琳一想起他的小肥脸就想笑，哎，这时候她才真正意识到汤姆好看的要命。

他不再是哥哥了呢。

艾琳歪着头看着他，心里荡起一圈又一圈的涟漪。

“下个学期霍格沃茨要举行三强争霸赛，”西弗勒斯在家里跟孩子们剧透，“也是交换生之后的第二个学院交流项目。”

哈利立刻眼巴巴地看着汤姆：“那哥哥肯定能拿冠军。”

“未成年不能参加。”西弗勒斯爸爸给哈利泼凉水，“你们都给我老老实实地呆着，不要妄想了，尤其是你，哈利，我不介意你临时退学一年。”我是你的院长。

我要离家出走，哈利翻白眼。

“你觉得谁比较有希望得冠军啊？”莉莉抱着小艾米莉窝在老公身边，生了小宝宝后，莉莉母爱爆炸，开始疼爱包括西弗勒斯在内的所有家人。

跟莉莉说话声音都软了八度，西弗勒斯接过了艾米莉，满眼宠爱地看着她郁郁葱葱的小红毛，“那几个孩子都很不错啊，不好说呢。”

艾琳坐在汤姆身边小声说：“你想参加吗？三强争霸赛。”

“我不到年龄。”汤姆耸耸肩，他是模范学生。

“假设你可以参加呢？”

汤姆眯起眼睛看着艾琳低声说：“小傻子，我可是跟克鲁姆和德拉库尔做了一年同学，他们能赢我的只有年龄。”他得意洋洋笑起来的样子实在太耀眼了，艾琳抿了抿嘴唇。

“我们过几天去庄园避避暑。”西弗勒斯宣布，因为要准备三强争霸赛，他暑假只能休息一半。

“哇哦，庄园万岁。”艾琳和哈利欢呼起来，汤姆却皱了皱眉。

半夜，艾琳听到客厅有脚步声，她悄悄打开了门，看着汤姆消失在绿色的火焰里，他说：“斯莱特林庄园。”

汤姆为什么要先过去啊？艾琳很好奇，她连鞋子也没穿，直接也跳进了壁炉。

斯莱特林庄园静悄悄阴森森，但因为蛇怪小绿住在这里，所以很干净，老鼠都没有一只。

艾琳走出壁炉就看到汤姆的身影在二楼一闪，她悄悄地跟了上去。

空气中弥漫着说不清道不明的味道，艾琳深一脚浅一脚地上了二楼，可是汤姆消失的地方并没有门。

哦？密室？艾琳来了兴趣，她满墙乱摸，手指碰到了什么凸起，眼前的墙壁转动了一下，艾琳一下子扑了进去。

屋子里奇怪的味道更浓郁了，艾琳一抬头就看到一双睁得大大的眼睛，被屋子里昏暗的光照得闪着诡异的光，她吓得差点叫出声来，赶紧捂住自己的嘴，安抚自己乱跳的心脏——那是一整个大鹿头，长着树杈一样宽大的角，脖颈部的切口干干净净，虽然很多老宅里会悬挂鹿头当装饰品，但这个明显还没处理好。

“琳恩？”汤姆皱着眉看着艾琳，“在德姆斯特朗学成一个小跟踪狂了？而且你怎么不穿鞋？”

“这些都是你杀的？”艾琳也不满地看着汤姆，这间屋子里可不止一只鹿，那边还有狼和熊。

“狩猎而已。”汤姆故作不经意地耸耸肩，“地板上很凉。”庄园全是石头地板。

“那为什么不敢让爸爸妈妈发现？”艾琳瞪他，“你是提前来把这些藏起来吧？你还瞒着我什么，这里还藏着什么，不会是个人吧？”

汤姆眯着眼睛不说话，他怎么能说艾琳不在这一年他无法控制他的杀戮欲望？他一年来天天帮着霍格沃茨厨房杀鸡，其他的假期来这边的森林里打猎，看着那些动物的血，他才感觉好一些。

或许艾琳会从此讨厌我，他悲观地想。

“快把这些东西藏好，天啊，你不会是在这里做标本的吧，臭死了。”艾琳皱着眉说，“打猎就打猎，做什么标本。”

“以后都不做了。”汤姆松了一口气，他走过去把艾琳抱起来，放在一旁的简易床上，“别站地上，凉。”

他挥挥手，那些标本飞到墙角。

“无杖魔法？厉害。”艾琳鼓掌。

“躲魔法部的踪丝，”汤姆耸耸肩，“不过这里有保护咒，本来踪丝也追踪不到。”

把那些东西收拾好，用白布蒙上，艾琳已经躺在小床上快睡着了，这张床上全是汤姆的味道。

汤姆摇摇头，“回家了，琳恩，”他弯腰把她抱起来，总不能丢她在这里。

其实艾琳并没有完全睡着，她迷迷糊糊地挂在汤姆身上，听到他的心跳越来越快。穿过壁炉，汤姆把她放在床上，艾琳没睁眼，但她感觉到汤姆的晚安kiss。

那并不是给妹妹的晚安吻。

艾琳脸红了，她闭着眼睛，并不觉得讨厌。


End file.
